Code Geass: The Rebellion
by ThunderMastery24
Summary: Geass. The Power of the King. It is said that those who are gifted with this terrible power endure a life of solitude. But the question is this. Does it also bring others together? Those equipped with Geass, are they truly alone? Or do they form bonds with other users of Geass? Only time will tell.
1. Bloodstained Japan

**Greetings Fanfiction Readers! Those of you who have watched the anime know what happened in the canon. However, here I will rewrite what happened on that fateful day in which Princess Euphemia Li Britannia was accidently put under the influence of Lelouch vi Britannia's Geass Ability. The question is though, how much of what will come to pass will be canon and how much will be what I have edited? Only time will tell. If it talks anyway. Honestly, it can be so rude sometimes. Anyway, I digress.**

**Plan on updating on Wednesdays and Fridays. Depends on when I write the story. And how often.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass. If I did, things would've turned out differently than what happened in the anime. Most likely. Maybe. Eh...**

Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion

Turn Twenty-Two

"About this Specially Administrated Zone of Japan." A male voice began. "There are some unpleasant rumors about Princess Euphemia."

"It must be due to the Kamine Island matter." Another male voice said. "You think she contacted Zero there?"

"I suspect there's a connection here that goes all the way to the top." A female voice said.

"No connection." A male voice said. "The Viceroy wasn't the _only_ one asking what was going on."

"But in any case," Another male voice imputed. "our connections with them need to be..."

"Hmm. Right, we'll need to sever ties with them at once." A male voice said.

"I'm afraid it's too late." Andreas Darlton said to the surprise of those present when the door opened behind them. "All the evidence has already been gathered viceminister. Namely that NAC profit-sharing bribe."

"I appreciate this General Darlton." Bartley Asprius said. _With this, with this we can finally sweep away the parasites who were sucking Prince Clovis dry. Humph, there were more rats than expected. And all of them are confused by Princess Euphemia's proposed Special Zone aren't they?_

CGCGCGCGCG

"Over two hundred thousand people have applied to join the Japan special zone." Suzaku Kururugi said, looking down behind the glass to see the people organized in lines. "The way things look, that number's only going to grow."

"Thanks to you Suzaku." Princess Euphemia said, turning to Suzaku.

"Huh?" Suzaku asked, a bit confused as to what she meant by that.

"Because of what _you_ represent to the Japanese people," Princess Euphemia elaborated, looking back down to the organized line of people. "everyone is rallying. They believe in what we're doing here."

"No." Suzaku said, turning to look at those below. "_You're_ giving_ me_ too much credit. It must be due to _your _proclamation Princess. I'm truly thankful for this. I really am."

"Just as _I'm_ thankful to _you_." Princess Euphemia said, before looking at Suzaku again. "And I hope that you're going to help me with everything that's still to come."

"Yes, you're-" Suzaku began, raising his right arm to his chest in a sort of salute.

"Not like that." Princess Euphemia interrupted.

"Yes." Suzaku amended, lowering his arm.

Princess Euphemia then turned to face Suzaku completely before having a light giggle.

CGCGCGCGCG

"The Specially Administrated Zone of Japan is the first attempt of it's kind in Britannia and was personally proposed by Her Highness, Princess Euphemia." A female voice on the news said as several people listened to it. "This youthful inspiration was an idea from her school years. It has not only caught the homeland's attention..."

"If Princess Euphemia think its a good idea," Nina began, hugging something close to herself. "then even I have too."

CGCGCGCGCG

"The NAC lead by Kirihara Industries gives its whole-hearted support to the plan." The female voice said as Lelouch looked on with a hard look on his face.

CGCGCGCGCG

"Euphy really is amazing isn't she?" Prince Schneizel el Britannia asked over the screen as Princess Cornelia Li Britannia was on the other end. "Now the terrorist groups in Area Eleven will lose their popular support and fall apart. Public order will be stabilized."

"I personally oppose this." Princess Cornelia said.

"But since you understand the situation you've sent Dalton to advise her have you not?" Prince Schneizel inquired.

"To insure public policy stays on track." Princess Cornelia said. "It's a measure that a Vicereine would _obviously_ take."

"Humph. Did you approve her future plans as the _Vicereine_ or as her _older sister_?" Prince Schneizel asked.

CGCGCGCGCG

"The Japan Special Zone doesn't sound that bad." One of Kirihara's associates commented.

"A shadow of Japan that's given to us out of pity is worthless." Another said.

"We were granted this concession by the Britannians as a result of our resistance efforts. It's nothing to be ashamed of." Kirihara said.

"Lord Kirihara!" Another associate exclaimed. "I heard a rumor that you'll be given a favored position in the Special Zone in exchange for the Sakuradite mining rights."

"Don't be suspicious." Kirihara said. "It's merely a request to join the ceremony."

"That's a clever excuse." An associate said.

"How dare you." Kirihara said.

"Zero." Kaguya Sumeragi said to herself. "What about _him_ and all of the Black Knights."

CGCGCGCGCG

"The situation is serious." Kyoshiro Tohdoh said. "It's not _only _supporters. Some of the members within our _own_ ranks have already applied to join the special zone."

"Unlike the Black Knights, there's _no_ risk involved in signing up for the Japan Special Zone." Diethard Ried said.

"Besides." Rakshata Chawla interjected. "When you compare the pedigreed princess with the mysterious unknown man behind the mask it's _obvious_ which one exudes more appeal."

"There's a rumor that Kyoto's cooperating with them too." Yoshitaka Minami imputed.

"What's up with that?" Shinichirö Tamaki inquired.

"They're offering equality." Kento Sugiyama answered. "That's why."

"Equality my ass!" Kallen Kouzuki shouted. "Don't just accept their word for it."

"I agree." Shögo Asahina said. "But unless we decide how to respond to this quickly..."

Kaname Öhgi had other things at the forefront of his mind though.

CGCGCGCGCG

"You want to apply to the Special Zone?" Öhgi had asked an amnesiac Villetta Nu.

"Because there it won't make _any difference_ who's a Britannian and who's an Eleven." Villetta answered.

CGCGCGCGCG

"Listen." Öhgi said. "If it works like Euphemia's proposal, then it wouldn't be wrong for the Black Knights to support this right?"

"Yeah, sure." Tamaki said with a bit of sarcasm. "Like Britannians would _ever_ honor a promise."

"I think we should support the zone." Öhgi said. "It doesn't contradict what Zero said does it?"

"But Öhgi that's-" Kallen said.

"First off, _if_ we accept peace on_ their_ terms, we'll be forced to disarm." Nagisa Chiba said.

"That _is_ a problem isn't it." Rakshata mused.

"We would also get swallowed up in their regime and lose our independence." Tohdoh said.

"On the other hand," Diethard interjected. "if we_ don't_ support it, then _we're_ against equality and freedom."

"Then let's support it." Öhgi said.

"What without any guarantees in place? Diethard inquired.

"But we can't ignore it either!" Öhgi protested.

CGCGCGCGCG

"Sorry about having you drop me off like this." Lelouch Lamperouge said as he put his helmet in Rivalz Cardemonde's side car.

"Hey, you helped me go shopping after all." Rivalz said. "Besides, I heard you were going to meet up with Shirley."

"She invited me to go shopping too." Lelouch said, taking off the glasses he was wearing. "Britannians _shouldn't _be worried just because of the Special Zone starting up."

"Oh yeah, I think you're right about that." Rivalz said. "Anyway, you better make up with Shirley pretty quick soon buddy."

Their attention was then diverted as they heard a loud masculine voice.

"I don't care about your Special Zone!" The man shouted as he beat a male Eleven on the ground with his cane. "I don't care about support! I'd sooner die than sign that!"

"It's a nobleman." Rivalz said. "A shining example of class."

"You think you're equal to us now?" The man inquired as he stopped his assault. "The lower classes should simply obey their betters without any backtalk."

"There it is." Lelouch said as he began to walk over. "That's the true nature of the Sub-Viceroy's benevolence."

"What do you what?" The man asked.

"Doesn't it feel good to look down from above?" Lelouch inquired. "It is rather like being a God."

"Hold it schoolboy, just back off." A man in a black bowler hat and a black trenchcoat said while outstretching an arm out to keep the boy at bay.

"I think you should go home right now." Lelouch said upon activating his Geass.

"Yeah, okay I will." The man said after the effects of Geass took control of his mind. "Well, I better get going."

"Huh?" The man who was assaulting the Eleven said. "What did you say to him. Come back here at once!"

"What's wrong sir nobleman?" Lelouch asked. "Confusing _borrowed _power with _your own _abilities is a big mistake, _you_ know." Lelouch's left eye then started to act strangely. "Garbage like you should be simply die and be thrown out where no one-" Lelouch then closed his eye shut in discomfort from what was affecting it.

"All right already, let's break this up." Rivalz said, coming over to stand in front of the nobleman whilst facing Lelouch. He then turned to look at the nobleman. "Mister, why don't you apologize, what do you say?"

"Apologize?" The nobleman repeated, a bit of incredulity in his voice. "You insolent whelp!"

"Go away!" Lelouch barked, having recovered slightly from his discomfort.

"Humph." The nobleman scoffed before walking away.

"Um, thank you very much." The Eleven that was being unjustly beaten on said hesitatingly.

"It was nothing." Lelouch said with a bit of the same hesitation.

_He came to the aid of that Eleven even though he's Zero. _Shirley Fenette thought as she looked down at the scene below her. _Or because he's Zero. So why would he have been talking to Princess Euphemia? Stop it! _She mentally chided herself. _If I dig too deep, it'll be dangerous. I could be risking my life._

CGCGCGCGCG

"The NAC, or rather, Kyoto, as it's known among the terrorists." Darlton said as he talked with Kirihara. "Tomorrow, after the ceremony, why don't you dissolve your group and leave Mount Fuji? We can talk about a legal agreement if you hand over the mining operation to us peacefully."

"Of course, that'll mean the end of your support to the Black Knights." Darlton continued. "Whether Zero comes tomorrow or not doesn't matter. With this, that man's downfall is assured."

CGCGCGCGCG

"I'm back." Lelouch said as he walked into the room where Nunnally vi Britannia and Sayoko Shinozaki were.

"Hello Lelouch, welcome home." Nunnally said. "Oh, where's Shirley?"

"I'm sorry Nunnally, she never showed up." Lelouch said while he was unbuttoning his school attire. "I wasn't able to get ahold of her either."

"She getting back at you huh?" Nunnally said. "Well you have seem sort of chilly towards her."

"You think so?" Lelouch said, folding up his school attire a bit. "I'll be nicer. Um, Sayoko, would you bring us some tea please?"

"Yes, as you wish my lord." Sayoko said after bowing respectfully.

"I get the feeling you're worried about something Lelouch." Nunnally said after Sayoko had left.

"Huh?"

"Does it involve Euphy?"

Lelouch merely opened the device he was holding.

"It'd be selfish to say that I want to see her again." Nunnally said. "I'd like to, I admit it. But that would simply cause trouble for you both."

"You like Euphy don't you?" Lelouch asked as he put his school attire on its coat-rack.

"Yes, very much." Nunnally said. "The same way you like her."

"Yeah." Lelouch said. _I did like her._

The Next Day.

"We're bringing you live coverage from the stadium where the inaugural ceremony will be held for the Specially Administrated Zone of Japan." The newswoman said. "The place is already packed full with Elevens. Sorry, I mean with Japanese, and those unable to get in are gathered outside the stadium."

"Westley, do you think Zero will show up here?" The newswoman's partner asked.

"No, and we've heard nothing about it at this time."

"Princess Euphemia, it's time." General Darlton said.

"Right." Princess Euphemia said before standing up and looking at the empty seat next to her.

Her attention was then refocused on the Knightmare Frame flying over the stadium when she had heard the people in the crowd muttering.

"Zero." Suzaku said.

"It's Zero." A man said.

"Zero is here." Another added.

"Oh he came after all." Princess Euphemia said.

"You accept that you've lost?" General Darlton said with a big of smugness.

_What are you doing?_ Kirihara wondered. _I thought I would have to carry your identity with me to the grave. If people discover that Zero is a Britannian Prince, it's all over. They'll mistake this as a farce planned by the empire. That would even cause the Specially Administrated Zone to fall apart!_

"Your target is Zero." A male voice said. "If he makes _any_ suspicious moves, kill him at once."

"Yes, my lord." A collection of other male voices said.

"Zero, welcome to the Specially Administrated Zone." Princess Euphemia exclaimed, spreading her arms out.

"Greetings Euphemia Li Britannia!" Zero shouted. "I wish to request an audience with you."

"Just with me?" Princess Euphemia inquired.

"Yes." Zero replied tersely. "With you alone."

CGCGCGCGCG

"Something major has happened here ladies and gentlemen." Westley said. "Zero has just appeared in the open, under Princess Euphemia's direction, he is moving toward the G1."

"I'm afraid something's going to happen." Cécile Croomy said. "We should've gone there like I thought."

"What for?" Lloyd Asplund asked. "It's not as if we had choice in the matter. Everyone said that if Lancelot was there waiting, Zero wouldn't show."

CGCGCGCGCG

"It appears to be safe Your Highness." A man said after scanning Zero for weapons.

"Then this way please."

"Princess Euphemia!" Suzaku exclaimed with a bit of concern. "It's too dangerous to be alone with this man. As your knight I request that you allow me to accompany you to safety."

"No, it's all right." Princess Euphemia said. "Please, just trust me Suzaku."

CGCGCGCGCG

Meanwhile, the Black Knights were in the forests nearby. Some more bored out of their minds then others.

"Come on, how long are we suppose to hang around here?" Tamaki asked.

"What?" Kallen inquired. "It's not enough for you that Zero instructed us to wait here?"

"Yeah." Tamaki said. "Whatever."

"Well first of all," Öhgi began. "we have to confirm the empire's true intentions."

"Deputy Commander?" Tohdoh asked.

"Uh, yes?" Öhgi asked.

"Zero knows their real intentions, isn't that why he told us to wait and hide in all four directions?" Tohdoh said.

"A risky assumption." Öhgi said.

_He's even got Diethard and Rakshata standing by. _Tohdoh thought to himself. _Zero is probably planning to assassinate Euphemia._

CGCGCGCGCG

Speaking of which, the aforementioned princess was having a talk with the previously referred to masked man.

"Even though the cameras are off, you're _still_ being extremely careful. Aren't you?" Princess Euphemia mused after Zero turned off the lights.

"I've been in hiding for a long time." Zero said, removing his mask. "Due to a certain empire I'm afraid."

Lelouch then pulled out a gun from his outfit. "This is a needle gun made from ceramic and bamboo. It can't be picked up on a metal detector."

"Lelouch. You would never shoot me would you?" Princess Euphemia asked.

"No, I would never do that. _You'll_ be doing the shooting Euphy." Lelouch said.

"Huh?" Princess Euphemia inquired, a bit confused.

"This ceremony is being broadcasted globally," Lelouch began. "and the world is going to witness _you, _a Britannian Princess shoot Zero. What do you think will happen next?"

"Rioting would break out I imagine." Princess Euphemia answered.

"Right." Zero said. 'Zero will become a martyr tricked into a death trap and instantly your popularity will crash to Earth.

"What kind of nonsense are you saying?" Princess Euphemia asked. "You should just help me to rebuild Japan."

"If you force it upon us from on high, then you're as bad as Clovis was!" Lelouch spat as Euphemia cringed slightly. "All tasks at hand have been cleared. After hovering near death, Zero will be met with cheers when he makes a miraculous recovery. Because people don't give a damn about reason, but nobody can resist miracles."

"Now, take the gun." Lelouch said as he offered the aforementioned device.

"Huh?" Euphemia asked, confused.

"There can only be one messiah you understand? And when the people realize you are a false one, they all-"

Lelouch then fell to the ground on one knee whilst clutching his eye that had been giving him trouble earlier when he was talking to the nobleman.

"Lelouch!" Princess Euphemia exclaimed with concern, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Stop it!" Lelouch shouted, pushing her away as he stood up, his hand covering his left eye. "Stop giving me your pity! Spare me your charity! This is something I have to achieve on my own. And so for that, I shall now stain your hands with blood Euphemia Li Britannia!"

Lelouch then removed his hand as his Geass flared up inconspicuously.

"That isn't my name, I renounced it!" Princess Euphemia shouted. This took Lelouch visibly aback. Euphemia then got up. "There'll probably be a formal announcement issued by the homeland any day now. But I've given up my claim to the throne."

"But why?" Lelouch asked. "It isn't because you accepted Zero is it?"

"Well, of course." Euphemia said. "I had to pay the price for doing something so selfish, those are the consequences."

Lelouch was taken aback, clearly surprised by this. "Yes, but it wasn't difficult for you to give that up now was it? I suppose you did it for my sake."

Euphemia then stifled a giggle. "As conceited as you ever were, but no I did it for Nunnally."

"She told me herself." She continued, turning her back to him. "'All I want is to be with my brother and that's all that matters, I want nothing more.'"

"For that petty reason?"

"That's right Lelouch. That's how I made up my mind. It made me stop and seriously reflect on what was truly important to me in life. Do you understand now? I'm not giving up anything that significant meaning or real worth to me. And you don't need to worry, I won't tell anyone about you."

Lelouch then chuckled a little before speaking. "And Cornelia?"

"It's not like we'll never see each other again." Euphemia said.

"Euphy, you _are_ a fool." Lelouch said. "An amazing fool."

"I know I'm not as smart as you Lelouch." Euphemia said. "I've never been able to beat you at games or studies, however-"

"However," Lelouch interrupted. "in your usual rash Euphy fashion you've managed to wind up winning all of it."

"When I think of you I don't visualize a Sub-Viceroy or a Princess, I only see the plain little Euphy who you used to be."

"Then will you join _plain little Euphy_ and help her?" Euphemia asked, extending her hand.

"You are...you are the worst opponent I have ever faced." Lelouch said before accepting the gesture. "You win. I'll amend my plans to help out your special zone. But not as a subordinate alright?"

"Alright!" Euphemia said. "Though you haven't got much faith in me have you?"

"Hmm?" Lelouch said.

"Did you believe that by simply threatening me I would shoot you?" Euphemia elaborated.

"Oh no, you've got it all wrong." Lelouch said. "When I really want people to follow my orders they will not resist me. Whether it's to shoot me, grant pardon to Suzaku, or any order at all."

"Oh, now you're being silly." Euphemia commented. "Stop playing with me."

"I'm serious." Lelouch said. "For example, if I told you to _kill all the Japanese_, it wouldn't matter how you felt about it."

Unbeknownst to Lelouch, his Geass went awry and uncontrollable like Mao and Euphemia would be compelled to follow the order.

"No, don't make me do it please." Euphemia practically begged as her eyes were encircled with the orange mark of Geass. She was also backing up a few steps.

"I'm not going to do it." Euphemia said, hugging herself as if that would remove the order. "Please."

Euphemia then fell to the ground, supporting herself with an arm. "I really don't want to kill them."

"Did I?" Lelouch said in horror. _Euphemia..._

She then collapsed on the floor before the order had taken root and would not be deterred any longer.

"You're right." Euphemia said, rising a bit. "I _have_ to kill _all_ the Japanese."

"I've become like Mao, I can't control my Geass Power."

"Forget the order I just gave you!" Lelouch shouted, kneeling in front of Euphemia. "Euphy!"

Euphemia would have nothing of it as she picked up the nearby gun and ran away.

"Wait Euphy, don't!" Lelouch shouted after her as he held out his arm as if that would make a difference.

CGCGCGCGCG

"Sub-Viceroy!" General Darlton exclaimed, sitting up when the Princess appeared. "Where's Zero?"

"Those of you who call yourself Japanese," Euphemia spoke over the loudspeakers. "I have a favor to ask. Could you all die please?"

"Huh?" One person said.

"What did she say?" Another said.

"What the hell?" One person added.

CGCGCGCGCG

"Suzaku?" Lelouch said as he saw his friend and foe lying on the ground. "He's only unconscious. But why?"

Lelouch's attention was then refocused when Euphemia began speaking.

"Umm...?" Euphemia said. "I was hoping you'd all just commit suicide, but you can't, can you? Okay soldiers! Please kill the Japanese, kill them all!"

"Gah! The woman's mad!" Kirihara said, standing up.

"Cut the mics and cameras now!" General Dalton demanded.

"Euphy no!" Lelouch exclaimed as he tried to run to her. However, he was held back by two guards and their spears.

"Halt!" One of them said.

"Out of my way!" Lelouch demanded.

"Terrorist!" Another guard said.

"Stand aside!" Lelouch said, opening a slot in his mask for his eye. It was then that he heard the gunshot.

Euphemia's air parted dramatically as she fired the gun. The bullet from Euphemia's gun sailed through the air, effectively killing the man in front of her. A woman then screamed, her hands almost to her face as she looked to be recoiling in fear.

"Go on soldiers!" Euphemia said, raising her left arm. "Do your duty! Hurry up!"

"Princess Euphemia!" Darlton snapped, causing Euphemia to turn to him. "What on _Earth's_ come over you?"

"Please stop this at once Your Highness this is-" Darlton continued but was stopped when Euphemia shot him.

"Ugh!" Darlton said, kneeling on the ground as he held his side as it bled.

"General Darlton!" One of the guards blocking Lelouch said as Darlton collapsed.

"Gyhh." Lelouch said, closing the spot for the Geass on his mask.

"Forgive me General, but I _mustn't_ let _anyone_ stand in my way." Euphemia said. "I _have_ to kill _all_ the Japanese." Euphemia then looked around her. "Now Britannians! Kill the Japanese!"

The people in the Knightmare Frames then complied, unleashing fire upon the unarmed citizens.

CGCGCGCGCG

Suzaku then began to stir from his unconscious state. _What's that?_

"Kill the Elevens!" A male voice said as he unleashed gunfire. "All troops exterminate the Elevens!"

"Don't let _any_ escape." Another male voice said as he fired as well. "Kill 'em all!"

"Stop! What are you doing?" Suzaku exclaimed, dodging a hail of bullets as he dodged behind a wall and equipped his communication device. "All forces this is Suzaku Kururugi, Knight of Honor of Britannia, cease fire at once!"

"We've been ordered to kill all the Japanese here." A man said inside a Knightmare Frame as Suzaku ran into his field of vision. "Princess Euphemia ordered the command herself."

"What? Princess Euphemia did?" Suzaku asked, stopping in front of the Knightmare in disbelief. "No, that's absurd!"

"You're Japanese, aren't you?" The man said, causing Suzaku to cringe a bit.

CGCGCGCGCG

"What's going on?" A man outside the stadium wondered.

"What happened in there?" A woman said.

"It can't be!" A man added. "What does the T.V. say."

CGCGCGCGCG

Zero then ran through the stands, surrounded by the bodies of the murdered Elevens. "Euphy stop!"

His words fell on deaf ears as Euphemia continued to use her gun to follow through with her Geass order.

_This thing...my Geass did this. _Lelouch thought, horrified by what he had caused.

"Eugh, Zero." An elderly woman covered in blood said, snapping Lelouch of his thoughts as she grabbed his cloak. "Please help us. You must help. You're Japan's savior."

"Stop it." Lelouch said. "Don't call me your savior. Because I'm not the messiah of Japan."

"Zero, you..." The woman said weakly, a tear streaming down her face. "You're our only hope." The woman then slumped down from his cloak.

"Stop it." Lelouch repeated. "Don't...Don't force me. Must I atone for this sin? Is this a cross I have to bear too?"

Lelouch then walked down a hallway behind the stands.

"Zero." Darlton said, holding his side with his left hand, a gun in his right. He appeared from an intersection in the hallway. "You son of a bitch." He said as he raised the gun. "What did you do to Princess Euphemia? Tell me!"

"Andreas Darlton." Zero said. "The closest of Cornelia's inner circle advisors."

CGCGCGCGCG

"Tamaki, what's happening inside the stadium?" Kallen inquired.

"We're trying to figure that out." Tamaki said.

CGCGCGCGCG

"We're getting a feed from the stadium now." The male newscaster said. "It appears..."

CGCGCGCGCG

"Why can't you cut it off?" The man inside the broadcasting room demanded. "

"We're not transmitting this!" The man next to him said. "It's someone else!"

"Stop it!" The man said. "It's going out live to the entire world!"

CGCGCGCGCG

Meanwhile, back in the Black Knight's base were Diethard and Rakshata. A man fiddling away at the computer in front of him.

"They will cut off the broadcast at any minute now." Diethard said. "Let's upload the data to the net."

"You heard him." Rakshata said.

"Right." The man at the computer said.

A Black Knight then came into the room. "Sir! C.C. has made contact with the Supreme Commander!"

"Perfect, that clears up our last problem then." Diethard said. _I have no idea how you arranged this situation. But your scheme has gone well beyond what I had expected._

CGCGCGCGCG

Darlton then slumped against the wall as he held his side in pain.

CGCGCGCGCG

Lelouch then pulled off his mask as he was in the Knightmare Frame with C.C.

"I'm shocked." C.C. said. "I didn't think you'd go this far."

"It wasn't me." Lelouch said.

"What?" C.C. asked but was then taken aback when she saw Lelouch's eyes.

"This time I didn't use the power." Lelouch said. "Or I should say I didn't mean to use my Geass."

_I see. Than what I felt earlier was..._

"I knew there were risks when we made our contract." Lelouch said. "You told me how dangerous this power could be. Nonetheless!"

CGCGCGCGCG

Beyond a place of time and space, Charles zi Britannia was laughing maniacally.

"Yes you're worthy of being called my child now!"

CGCGCGCGCG

Inside where he was, Schneizel el Britannia was taken aback by what was developing.

"What madness is this?"

CGCGCGCGCG

Cornelia li Britannia then threw off her cape dramatically as she walked over to her Knightmare Frame.

"Princess Cornelia, wait!" Guilford said, running after her.

"Don't follow me unless you want to come along!" Cornelia said.

CGCGCGCGCG

"EUPHY!" Suzaku shouted as he ran through the stadium. "Have you located her yet?" He asked, talking over his communication device as the Avalon passed over him. "Where is she?"

"I don't know." Cécile Croomy said. "We haven't been able to contact General Dalton either."

CGCGCGCGCG

"Something's dreadfully wrong." One of Kirihara's associates said. "Euphemia would never do such a thing."

"I wish there were room to negotiate here," Another said. "but we can't be connected to Kirihara now."

"We need to save ourselves first." One said.

"Yes and the souvenir." One said before turning to the man next to him. "Is it ready?"

"How pathetic." Kaguya said. "You're survival is all that counts in all of this?"

"Milady you really shouldn't speak like that.' The man farthest to the left said.

"We need to survive for the sake of Japan as well." The man next to him said.

"But what's the point if we're all that's left?" Kaguya said.

"Watch your tongue Kaguya!" The man next to her snapped. "You're just a girl with family rank."

"What's the purpose of having Kyoto if we don't act now!" Kaguya snapped back.

CGCGCGCGCG

"I can't believe Euphy would order the slaughter of all those innocent people." Suzaku said as he was launched from the Avalon aboard Lancelot. _I've got to find her. No matter what!_

CGCGCGCGCG

The people outside the stadium then looked to see the Britannians charged through the wall.

"Hey!" C.C. exclaimed as the Britannians were coming out in droves through a stadium wall. "The Britannian forces have begun moving out of the stadium!"

"Right." Lelouch said. "In this case our only option is to exploit Euphemia to the utmost. It's the...least we can do."

"Attention Zero!" A male voice shouted in an aircraft, over aircrafts around him, gaining C.C.'s attention. "Return that unit! It's property of our military-AHH!"

Lelouch would have none of this as he fire a blast of red waves at the people who were talking to him. The red waves emanating from the Hadron Cannon.

"This is my order to all Black Knights!" Zero said. "Euphemia has become our enemy. The Specially Administrated Zone of Japan is a cowardly trap designed to lure us in. All armored autonomous battle knight units, advance on the ceremony grounds and wage an attack! Wipe out all Britannian forces. Save the Japanese! Hurry!"

CGCGCGCGCG

"I have too!" Suzaku said, flying the Lancelot. "I must find Euphy!"

CGCGCGCGCG

"Find her and kill her!" Lelouch said, his voice not showing his emotion. A lone tear welled up in his left eye as it fell, wracked with the guilt and horror of his unintentional actions.

**Author's Notes: Aaaaand...scene. Whew! Yes, I know that nothing changed in the episode, but, who knows what will unfurl in the future chapters? Only I do! It is going to be interesting to see what I do to Code Geass as I rewrite it. Until the next chapter, see you guys later! Who though can agree that what happened in the canon is...less than acceptable...in its entirety? Anyway...farewell!**

**Cover art found by searching for Geass Symbol.**


	2. At Least With Sorrow

**Greetings Fanfiction Readers! While I know the last chapter didn't deviant...well...at all from the canon, future chapters will be different. Starting with this one! And without further ado, let the story continue!**

**Disclaimer: Where did the disclaimer go? I seemed to have lost it somewhere.**

Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion

Turn Twenty-Three

"I, Euphemia Li Britannia bid all of you within the sound of my voice to heed the following command!" Euphemia said in her Geass-induced trance. "Seek out any Japanese you can find and please kill them. Leave not a _single one_ of them alive!"

CGCGCGCGCG

"Euphemia has betrayed us here!" Zero said, recuperating. "All units descend upon the stadium. Grind the Britannians to dust!"

"Damn you Euphemia, you deceived us!" Kallen shouted as she attacked a Knightmare Frame with the Guren Mk-II's Radiant Waves.

"Damned Elevens!" A male voice in a Knightmare said.

"Now I see." Tohdoh said. "You were playing this all along!" He then used his sword to hack the head of a Knightmare Frame off.

"The Black Knights!" A man cheered as they went by.

"Crush the Britannians!" Another imputed.

CGCGCGCGCG

"Euphy!" Suzaku shouted. "Euphy, where are you?" Suzaku was then fired upon by the units below him. "Get away from me! I don't have time to waste on you!"

CGCGCGCGCG

"Oh my, this is turning into a mess." Lloyd Asplund commented aboard the Avalon.

CGCGCGCGCG

"How dare you!" Öhgi said angrily, shooting a Knightmare Frame whilst carrying Kirihara. "Trampling over the hopes of our people! Euphemia!"

CGCGCGCGCG

Euphemia, seeing a group of fleeing Japanese, attempted to fire at them from her Gloucester Knightmare Frame. She was stopped however when Kallen intervened.

"Stop it!" Kallen shouted, knocked the arm of the Knightmare down.

"Are you Japanese?" Euphemia asked, recovering from the initial shockwaves caused by Kallen. "You dare raise a hand against Euphemia li Britannia?"

"Huh?" Kallen wondered before becoming satisfied to see the mass-murderer in front of her. "Haha. There you are, you ridiculous royal puppet."

"Oh!" Euphemia said, recognizing what was in front of her. "You were on that island, weren't you?"

"Yeah!" Kallen answered before raising the Guren's metallic arm. "Now suffer the hand of vengeance, you-"

She was then interrupted when Zero spoke up. "Wait. I'll deal with her."

"You defiant Japanese!" Euphemia shouted as Lelouch shot down wires to lock the Knightmare Frame into place. Lelouch then expertly wove them around the machine, effectively causing it to fall apart.

"Now what Zero?" Kallen asked. "Do we take her prisoner?"

"There's no point." Lelouch answered. "Leave her."

"I _have_ to kill them _all_." Euphemia said, getting up from the wreckage. "These Japanese people." She then looked around for a gun to use. "They _have _to die!"

Euphemia then found a gun, firing at the Knightmare Frame Lelouch and C.C. were in to no avail.

_Euphemia. I'm sorry for what I'm about to do. _Lelouch thought before putting on his mask.

"It jammed up." Euphemia said with a note of disappointment. She then looked around to see if she could find a way to fix it. "I have to...Hurry!"

Lelouch then lowered himself down from his Knightmare as Euphemia found something to reload into the gun.

"I think it goes...in here." Euphemia said, putting the clip of bullets into the gun, smiling at what she had done. She then looked up with discontent to see Zero walking over. "Oh, I thought you were one of _them_."

"So, I was thinking we could run the Specially Administrated Zone of Japan together." Euphemia continued before cocking her head to the side in confusion. "Oh wait, Japan?"

"Yes, I would of liked that." Zero said, walking past Euphemia. "You and I together." Zero added before pulling a gun out.

However, before he could shoot, he was distracted when he saw C.C. fire the Hadron Cannon.

"C.C., what is the meaning of this?" Lelouch snapped. As he followed the trajectory of the shots as they continued, Lelouch spotted the Lancelot coming forth.

_Suzaku!"_

"Why now of all times!" C.C. said, continuing to fire blast after blast as Lancelot dodged them expertly.

"I'm no match for the Hadron Cannon." Suzaku said.

"I will never allow you to harm Lelouch!" C.C. said.

Lancelot then kicked the arm of the Knightmare Frame before picking up a distracted Euphemia.

"Suzaku!" Kallen shouted.

"Get out of my way!" Suzaku shouted. Lancelot then pushed the Guren back before flying up to the Avalon.

"Suzaku?" Euphemia said, her eyes still rimmed with the Geass order. "You're Japanese, aren't you? I _must_ kill _all_ the Japanese!"

This caused the "Live!" Geass inside Suzaku to activate.

_I should've known Suzaku would intervene. _Lelouch thought to himself as he watched them go.

CGCGCGCGCG

"Lloyd, Cécile, find a way to restrain her!" Suzaku said, boarding the Avalon as he made sure that Euphemia couldn't move her arms. The color of Geass still rimmed his eyes.

"No, stop!" Euphemia screamed. "I _have_ to kill the Japanese!"

"Oh my." Lloyd said as Cécile placed handcuffs around Euphemia's wrists. "This certainly is an interesting development."

CGCGCGCGCG

"You _still_ haven't made contact with Darlton?" Cornelia inquired.

"No Your Highness. There was a report he'd been injured, but nothing beyond that." The man she was talking to said.

"Vicereine, emergency message from the Avalon." Gilbert G.P. Guilford said.

"From the Avalon?" Cornelia asked.

"Yes. The Special Zone at Fuji has fallen to the Black Knights." Guilford answered.

"What was that?" Cornelia asked, taken aback.

"They're moving to intercept our forces." Guilford continued, then sobered up to figure out how best to deliver the news of her sister. "Also, Princess Euphemia..."

CGCGCGCGCG

"Equality?" Tamaki said as he was punching a man. "You can shove that straight up your administrated ass! You lured us into a death trap! You just made the biggest mistake of your lives! You got that?"

"Britannia burns!" A man shouted from outside.

"Don't screw with the Japanese!" Another man added.

CGCGCGCGCG

"Lucked out didn't we?" Rakshata mused, relaxing on a couch as she propped herself up on her arm. "I can't believe they left all this footage and equipment behind."

"Yes, once we're done editing we can throw in on the net for the entire world to see." Diethard said. "It's pretty clear which side justice is on."

"How curious." Rakshata said. "You don't feel any loyalty to Britannia do you?"

"Loyalty?" Diethard repeated. "Britannia's glory has ripened on the vine. My talents are _wasted_ serving them."

Rakshata then laughed. "You're more of an honest man than I thought you were."

"And what will you do now?" Diethard inquired.

"Hard to say. The only reason I came here was to gather data." Rakshata answered. "But I'd feel bad abandoning you all. And I find Zero so...amusing."

CGCGCGCGCG

"How wonderful to finally meet you." Kaguya said friendlily.

_This girl. _Zero though. _She's a relative of Suzaku's._

Zero," Kirihara began, flanked by his associates and Ohgi. "are you prepared to work beside us in what's to come?"

"The opposite!" Zero said as he was flanked by C.C. on his right and Kallen on his left. "From this point on, the Six Houses of Kyoto will be under _my_ control. I won't hear _any_ objections! All other paths of survival for you, have now _vanished!"_

CGCGCGCGCG

"What's wrong with her?" Suzaku asked the doctor in front of him after the other medical staff equipped Euphemia in a straightjacket in her room.

"We're not sure." The doctor replied. "She has no visible wounds or injections. But we did do a computerized axial tomography and it would appear that something...wrong...has happened in her brain."

"In Layman's Terms," The nurse next to him said. "A CAT Scan."

"And that means?" Suzaku asked.

"It would appear that whatever happened rendered the Princess in a state of, to put it clearly, a state of insanity." Lloyd said.

"The poor princess." Cécile murmured, finding the ground to be incredibly intriguing.

_Euphy_. Suzaku thought, a mixture of rage and sadness inside of him. He then looked down at the badge Euphemia gave him. _I don't know how, but I have a feeling Zero had something to do with this._

CGCGCGCGCG

Meanwhile, the Japanese were cheering as Zero came on the stage back at the stadium.

"People of Japan!" Zero shouted, throwing his left arm to toss up his cape dramatically. "And all who are oppressed by the empire of Britannia!"

"Long have I waited." Zero continued, lowering his arm. "All through the struggles against Britannia's injustices, I've waited for them to come to their senses! But that hope was betrayed! By an act of barbarism that can only be called genocide!"

"Never forgive you!" A man shouted.

"She's a murderer!" A woman shouted.

"She's a filthy witch!" A man added.

"Liar!" A man imputed.

"Euphemia is the symbol of Britannia's hypocrisy!" Zero said, reaching his left arm out dramatically as it sent up his cape. "A murderer cloaked in a flag of a nation!" Zero then brought his left hand to his left shoulder before clenching it in a fist.

"I hope that _bitch_ burns in _hell_!" A man exclaimed.

"We're finished with you're lies! A man added.

"Through with them all!" A woman said.

"I hereby declare," Zero began. "our independence from Britannia! But don't take this to mean the resurrection of your fallen nation. We will not turn back the hands of time. The new Japan we go on to build, shall be one broad enough to accept all peoples' histories and ideologies. Where the strong shall _not_ reign over the weak!"

"And it shall be called," Zero continued before forming a "X" with his arms in front of himself. "the United States of Japan!" Zero then pulled his arms behind him, sending his cape behind him, flowing a bit in a dramatic fashion.

"He's done it!" Diethard said as the people cheered around him. "This is the birth of a nation!"

"Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero!" The people chanted in the stadium. "Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero!"

CGCGCGCGCG

"Dear god." Princess Cornelia said as she contemplated the news of what had befallen her sister. About how the Special Administrated Zone failed and how Euphemia's reputation would be irrevocably changed forever.

CGCGCGCGCG

Zero was then taking a brief respite as he walked through a door of the building. Someone was saying something over the air but he had more pressing matters on his mind.

"You plan to assault the Tokyo Settlement?" C.C. inquired as the door closed behind Lelouch.

"Yes." Lelouch said, taking off his helmet. "This is the best chance we'll get." He then looked down at the ground for fear of accidently using his Geass again.

"Don't worry about it." C.C. said. "Your Geass has no effect on me. You know that don't you?"

"That's true isn't it." Lelouch said before pulling down the black fabric covering his mouth and nose. "With my Geass out of control now, I can never see anyone."

"Yes Nunnally?" Lelouch asked when he saw his cellphone ringing.

"Hi Lelouch." Nunnally said. "I was wondering, um, do you suppose I could talk to Euphy again?"

_Nunnally. Have you not heard the news about the Specially Administrated Zone?_

"I was thinking the three of us could go to the school festival together." Nunnally continued. "You see, Milly said they were organizing another one. Since everything got all messed up the other day. So I was hoping we could go to the new one together too." A discouraged tone then appeared in Nunnally's voice. "Oh, I'm sorry, I know you don't want us meeting ever again. But I thought maybe, if there was some way you and I could maybe see her just one last time."

"Nunnally." Lelouch said. "Haven't you heard the news?"

"Uh, well, the radio cut off mid-broadcast earlier." Nunnally answered. "Why do you ask? Did something happen?"

"Of course not." Lelouch lied. "Everything is just fine. Sorry. I'll be home by tomorrow. We'll discuss it when I'm back. Right."

"All right, so you can't switch off your Geass," C.C. said after Lelouch hung up. "are there any other changes you've noticed?"

"Not really." Lelouch said, sitting down on the couch. "It's just..."

"Euphy. She tried to resist the Geass and my orders." Lelouch elaborated. "I was wondering if my power had weakened. But I think, I think such a malignant command was simply against her nature."

"And so?" C.C. asked, walking over to Lelouch.

"I guess that's all." Lelouch said. "It was something..."

C.C. then cradled Lelouch's head. "We have our contract. I promise to stay with you, till the very end."

CGCGCGCGCG

"We weren't fast enough!" A man said.

"We may have managed to keep the news off the net but," Another man said. "there are insurrections all over the map!"

"That's correct!" Another exclaimed. "The Black Knights are the largest of the insurgence groups. They are now absorbing all of the masses and advancing on the Tokyo Settlement!"

"All our units are in play right now." Another said. "We're completely on our own."

"Yes, and with so many Honorary Britannians turning on us," Another began. "our enemies number in the tens of thousands!"

"Lord Guilford!" Another exclaimed.

"Forget it!" Guilford said. "We cannot move without her Highness's word."

"But sir!" Another said. "The Vicereine has been in Princess Euphemia's room, rendering her unable to enact the attack orders!"

"And we still can't confirm General Darlton's whereabouts." Another added.

CGCGCGCGCG

"Euphy, why did you do it?" Cornelia asked her sister.

"Do what?" Euphemia asked innocently. "I have to kill the Japanese."

This chilled Cornelia to her very core. "But, Euphy, isn't your knight Japanese?"

Euphemia tilted her head to the side. "Suzaku?" She asked, feeling a slight memory tug at the back of her mind. "Sister, do you think you could kill him and the rest of the Japanese for me?"

Cornelia was stunned. _Euphemia..._ "Yes, I will." Cornelia lied. "I shall kill every last one of them. I promise."

"Thank you sister!" Euphemia said happily, her eyes rimmed with the orange of Geass.

Cornelia then exited the room. _Euphemia, I am so sorry._

A lone tear then fell down the Vicereine's cheek.

_I have an attack to fulfill. _Cornelia thought, steeling her resolve as she would prepare to take on the Black Knights.

CGCGCGCGCG

"Everyone in Tooyama Squad is at your disposal." A male voice said.

"Roger that!" Another said. "Any weaponry?"

"Some explosives from Okayama, but we don't have enough vehicles." The man replied. "Can any of us ride with you?"

"The best we can offer are freight trains." The man said. "That okay?"

"Looks like the groups from Yabanashi joined up with us." Tamaki said.

"Yeah, and the remnants of Blood of the Samurai too." Minami added.

"Our numbers are growing by the minute!" Yoshida added.

_I hope everyone in the student council can get away._ Kallen thought.

CGCGCGCGCG

"On the contrary." C.C. said, leaning against a wall in an empty corridor. "For the first time in a while I'm glad. Yes, I forgot the art of kindness ages ago, _Marianne._"

CGCGCGCGCG

"I hope you're alright Kaname." Villetta said as people were rioting outside. She was viewing them from behind the blinds of a window. "You're working in Shizuoka right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine over here." Ohgi said over the communication device. "Look Chigusa, we need to talk about something important when I get back." He then heard an intake of breath. "What's wrong?" Ohgi asked, putting a hand over his mouth.

"Well, that's the first time you called me by that name." Villetta answered.

"Oh, you're right." Ohgi said. "Does it sound weird?"

"Not a bit!" Villetta said. "Anyway, I'll be here." And with that, she turned off her phone.

Her attention was then diverted as people broke down the door.

"There she is!" The man in the front said, holding a hammer. "That Brit woman!"

"Watching us from your window huh?" The man to the Hammer Guy's right said, holding a baseball bat.

"Admit it, you're some sort of spy!" The man to the Hammer Guy's left said, holding something Villetta couldn't identify.

Villetta merely stepped back in fear.

CGCGCGCGCG

"As the insurgents draw closer, security in the ghettoes continues to worsen." The man on the television device said. "The government is asking all citizens to remain in their homes until further notice."

"Do you think the fighting will come our way as well?" Nunnally asked.

"Huh?" Rivalz said. "Of course not! Princess Cornelia has her regular forces stationed here. There's no way!"

"I hope so." Shirley said, looking down as she held onto Nunnally's wheelchair.

"Geez, buck up will ya." Rivalz said. "You're scaring me. Ugh, Nunnally, what about Lelouch. Is he back here yet?"

"Lelouch?" Shirley repeated, looking up.

"Is something the matter?" Nunnally inquired.

"No, not really." Shirley lied, looking down at the girl.

"Man, I wished you'd go back to calling him Lulu." Rivalz complained. "It's time you two made up."

"Lulu?" Shirley asked. "What, you mean _I _called him that?"

"Oh there you go again." Rivalz said.

"Lulu." Shirley repeated under her breath.

CGCGCGCGCG

"Nina!" Milly exclaimed. "They want us back up in school! The insurgents are heading towards Tokyo!"

"Right, and Zero is coming isn't he?" Nina said, working on her machine.

_Please, wait for me Princess Euphemia._ Nina said after rubbing a hand that held a screwdriver against her forehead. _I will make Zero pay for what he did. I'll avenge you I swear._

CGCGCGCGCG

"Euphy." Suzaku said, leaning against a wall in the Avalon as he looked down at the badge he got from Euphemia. "I just don't understand. Why did you give that order?"

"Shall I tell you?" A male voice said next to Suzaku.

"Huh, a child?" Suzaku said, looking up at the person who spoke, their platinum blonde hair flowing down to the ground. "How did you get on board?"

"How do you do Suzaku Kururugi." The "child" continued. "You may call me V.V."

"V.V.?" Suzaku repeated.

CGCGCGCGCG

"They've broken the Atsugi line as well!" A man with dark blue hair said, looking down at the Black Knights' advancement on the field on a screen.

"Maybe the Homeland can help us!" The sandy-haired man on the blue-haired right said.

"They'll never make it in time!" The black-haired man on the blue-haired left said.

"Then we should evacuate this area right away!" The sandy-haired man said.

"Don't panic!" Princess Cornelia said.

"Princess Cornelia!" Guilford said, happy to see her.

"I've put the Glaston Knights on standby." Cornelia said, her right hand on her hip. "Place all our forces on the outskirts of Tokyo. We can end this! We just need to take down Zero!"

CGCGCGCGCG

"Kill Cornelia and the day will be ours!" Zero said, rising from his throne as he threw his left arm to throw up his cape before lowering it. "You all have your orders. Now be ready!"

"Diethard." Lelouch continued, stepping by the right of C.C. "Have Tohdoh handle the frontline." Zero then walked past C.C. as she got up. "I'm leaving you in charge here."

"Yes, very well Zero." Diethard said.

"You're Sumeragi's." Lelouch said as the door opened in front of him, revealing the girl.

"Thank goodness I made it in time." Kaguya said. "That was so mean of you the way you headed off into battle without me! I've been a huge fan ever since your big debut! I was hoping I'd finally get a chance to talk to you." Kaguya then reached up a hand to Zero's head as she lifted one to her own. "Wow, you're really tall aren't you? Don't worry though," Kaguya added as she lowered her hands. "I'll catch up with you pretty soon."

"L-Lady Kaguya." Diethard said. "I thought the heads of the Six Houses remained in Fuji."

"I followed after you!" Kaguya said. "So I could watch my future husband fight."

"Don't joke around." Lelouch said as C.C. and Diethard were taken aback.

"Well, once you win this battle you'll eventually need a wife won't you?" Kaguya said, placing a hand daintily on her chest. She then removed it. "I mean, I know your identity is a big secret and all. But you're gonna need somebody as your public face right?"

"Really? You believe we're going to win this battle?" Lelouch asked.

"Of course!" Kaguya said. "I am the Goddess of Victory after all."

"I'd be lucky to have you then." Zero said. "Unfortunately, I've already made a contract with the Devil."

"Huh?" Kaguya asked in puzzlement.

"I have no room in my life for deities right now." Zero added as he walked past the girl. C.C. following close behind.

CGCGCGCGCG

"Hurry!" Bartley shouted. "We have to get this experimental subject back to the Homeland!"

A beeping noise then sounded around the room.

"The pressure!" The man next to the vial filled with orange liquid and a man inside said. "The internal pressure is rising." The vial then burst, releasing its captive.

"No, of all times!" Bartley said, apprehensive.

"Good Morning to you it was." Jeremiah Gottwald said.

CGCGCGCGCG

"Here me Britannia!" Lelouch shouted as he flew over his troops in his Knightmare Frame. "This is Zero." Zero then removed his mask as the Knightmare hovered. "A rebel against oppressors who abuse their power! We will wait until midnight! You have until then to surrender to me. This is your only warning. Heed it: twelve midnight. Not a _single second_ later." Lelouch then started the countdown clock.

CGCGCGCGCG

"General Darlton, you're in no condition to do this." A man said over the broadcast channel to Darlton's Knightmare. Darlton was clutching his side in pain.

"I don't care, I have to be...at her Highness's side." Darlton said.

CGCGCGCGCG

"Your little bluff is meaningless Zero." Cornelia said. "The Tokyo Settlement is an impenetrable fortress."

CGCGCGCGCG

"You can _still_ turn back you know." C.C. said, looking back at Lelouch. "Your actions here will effect _more _than _just_ Area Eleven. You, and this entire world, will be steeped in war."

"I'm aware of that." Lelouch said. "And yet all the same."

Lelouch then noticed that his phone was ringing. It was _Euphemia_.

_Euphy?_ Lelouch thought in confusion. _How could that be possible? I don't recall giving her this number. It must be..._

"Lelouch." Suzaku said. _I knew it_. Lelouch thought. "It's me."

"Suzaku?" Lelouch said. "Why are you calling me now?"

"Lelouch, are you at the school?" Suzaku asked.

"No, but I will be soon." Lelouch answered.

"I see." Suzaku said. "I called because there is something I want you to tell everyone."

"Yes, and what would that be?" Lelouch inquired.

"The sky." Suzaku said. "Make sure _no one_ looks up at the sky." Suzaku then zipped up his outfit. "Lelouch. Is there anyone you hate so much that you'd want to kill them?"

"There is." Lelouch said, closing his eyes. "Yes."

"I used to feel like that sort of thinking was unacceptable." Suzaku said. "That unless you followed the rules, killing someone was just _murder_. But _now_...it's _hatred_ that's guiding me." Suzaku then thought of Euphy and her apparent insanity. "I'm fighting to kill someone. I'm going to become a murderer in the skies of Tokyo. So please..." Suzaku added, holding Euphemia's Badge for him in his hand.

"Embrace your hate." Lelouch said, his eyes open and as Suzaku tightened his grip on the badge. "Just think of Euphy. I made my own mind up long ago. I have _no _intention of turning back."

"For Nunnally you mean." Suzaku said.

"Yes." Lelouch said as the countdown clock was nearing midnight. "I have to go now."

"Thank you, Lelouch." Suzaku said.

"Forget about it." Lelouch said, closing his eyes again. "I mean, you and I _are_ friends after all."

"For the last seven years." Suzaku said as Lelouch opened his eyes again.

"Right, see you then." Lelouch said.

"Yeah, later." Suzaku said.

Two things then occurred. Lelouch hung up the phone, and the clock stroke midnight.

As it did, the wall around the front of the Tokyo Settlement started to collapse.

"What the hell?" Princess Cornelia shouted.

"These hands of mine have been dirty for a long time Suzaku." Lelouch said, slowly making his hand into a fist. Mostly likely for some sort of bizarre dramatic effect. "Your coming to face me now doesn't matter at all." He added, shaking the fist slightly. "Hell, I welcome it even." Lelouch said before placing his slender fingers on the right side of his face. "I mean of course. You and I _are _friends." Lelouch then put his knuckles to his face as he started to chuckle. The chuckling then became maniacal laughter as he removed his hand and looked out towards his destruction.

_Perhaps this is what I've longed for. _Lelouch thought as he continued his laughter. _Ever since that day. The destruction and loss of everything. That's__ right. Destruction always comes before creation. And for that goal, even my own conscience must be cast aside. The only path left to me is straight ahead. _

"Now then." Lelouch said, eerily echoing the words he uttered after he gained the Geass. An eerily similar sinister smile upon his face when he first used his Geass.

**Authors Notes: Lelouch sure is crazy isn't he? But, hey, that's what makes the guy so awesome. Anyway, what do you think of what I did to Euphemia? Kind of adds to Suzaku's hatred actually. I mean, what would _you_ do if someone you loved was driven "insane"? _Especially_ by someone of whom you trusted once. Someone like you're best friend. At least Euphemia can recover from her "insanity"...eventually anyway. Euphemia didn't deserve to die in the Anime anyway, wouldn't you agree? Even if you don't, well, it's _my_ story I'm writing anyway. Your opinions only help to temper it. So, yeah, remember to review!**

**Also, that bit of Cornelia talking to her sister. The scene got some inspiration from when Cornelia confronted her in Pokémon: Lelouch of the Rebellion by SamJaz. Check the Fanfiction out. It's both interesting and - to be quite honest - quite messed up. That just adds to the story though. The definition of _how_ it is messed up is subjective. It can either be good or bad depending on your views.**


	3. The Collapsing Stage

**Greetings Fanfiction Readers! So, yeah. The last chapter most **_certainly_** devianted from the original chapter. At least a little. On another note, when last we saw Lelouch he was laughing like a maniac. He definitely isn't someone you would want to meet in a dark alley when he is like that.**

**Disclaimer: A Disclaimer? I'm not sure where that went.**

Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion

Turn Twenty-Four

After Jeremiah first emerged from his vial of orange liquid...

"Code-R." Jeremiah said, overlooking details of C.C. on a screen. "I see. You've given me an _abnormally_ high active electric potential and boosted my neuro-filaments." Jeremiah then got up to look in Bartley's direction as he was flanked by two soldiers, their guns aimed for Jeremiah. "Oh how understanding is such a happiness. You only experimented in order to recreate it, didn't you? This _affliction_ of hers."

Bartley then had his hands up, most likely an attempt to placate him. "Stop it! Code-R is _not_ an invalid. Regardless, won't you _please_ just calm down! Your brain cells were destroyed past the Circle of Willis Arteries-"

"Spare me excuses!" Jeremiah snapped, his left eye, now green and black like a vortex moving around. Electricity crackled in his eye. His left eye also twitched. "_You're_ the one who gave me like this because you _hated _me for sending you back to the Homeland!"

"Look, I'll promise to listen to _anything_ you have to say!" Bartley said. "But, first let's return to the Homeland! We can't carry on a proper conversation in this situation."

"Hear me Britannia!" Zero's voice boomed throughout the open airwaves. "This is _Zero!"_

"_Zero!" _Jeremiah breathed, his hatred of the masked man causing his still human right eye to shrink in rage.

"A rebel against oppressors who abuse their power!" Zero continued. "We will wait until midnight for you to surrender to me!"

Jeremiah collapsed on his knees, his anger reaching its boiling point.

"Over the _entire_ settlement?" Bartley asked the bespectacled man who came up to him.

"He's on _every_ communication channel." The bespectacled man answered.

"Do we have any communication with the outside?" Bartley inquired.

CGCGCGCGCG

"Use this opportunity to confirm the enemy's formation." Cornelia said.

"Yes, Your Highness!" A man said.

"I'll have vengeance for my sister Euphemia and I'll take it right here and now, Zero." Cornelia said. "Fairly, out in the open, and face to face."

CGCGCGCGCG

"A rebel against oppressors who abuse their power!" Lelouch said. "We will wait until midnight! You have until then to surrender to me." As he was speaking, the Geass order he gave to a group of people in the outside perimeter activated.

"Surrender at midnight." The man said, typing on the keyboard in front of him. "Hand over the whole settlement to them."

"Hey, wha-what?" The bespectacled, brown-haired man next to him wondered, looking at him."What are you doing? Stop it!" The man then got up, grabbing the other man's wrist as he did so. "Do you know what'll happen if you do that?"

"Would you please not interfere?" The man under Geass said.

"This is no time to be screwing around!" The bespectacled, brown-haired man continued. "If you don't stop it now-" He never got much farther as the person pulled on a gun on him and fired a shot through his head.

CGCGCGCGCG

"Are you ready to commence the air-raid?" Cornelia asked.

"Strike is synchronized!" The man she was talking to said.

"Good. Assume the position to fire!" Cornelia said.

Cornelia's forces then focused their weapons in the air at Zero's Knightmare Frame.

CGCGCGCGCG

"Cornelia, I'm afraid a direct confrontation with me in battle will be your undoing." Lelouch said.

CGCGCGCGCG

"What?" Cornelia said as the ground underneath her gave way as those Lelouch had used his Geass on to fulfill the event.

CGCGCGCGCG

"An earthquake?" Shirley said, holding onto the leg of a table as the ground rumbled and the lights flickered.

CGCGCGCGCG

"The layered structured built to be earthquake-resistant," Lelouch said. "but, if you demolish all of the floor sections simultaneously, you won't find _anything_ to be more fragile."

"By lining up with the city's perimeter to engage the Black Knights you sealed your fate." Lelouch continued.

CGCGCGCGCG

"I'm not beaten yet!" Cornelia said, firing up a wire to a wall to steady herself.

CGCGCGCGCG

"Damn." Tamaki said. "You really are one amazing dude Zero."

CGCGCGCGCG

"Wow, did they destroy the _entire_ settlement?" Kaguya wondered as she sat on the throne in Lelouch's base.

"I heard only the outer perimeter was affected." Diethard, standing on her right, said. "There are some faculties in it that were going to need later." _Still, how are Zero's underground collaborators able to pull this off? I'm guessing that Villetta's and Jeremiah's theories must've been true. _Diethard then smirked. _Then this is magnificent. __Yes, the world is a game and people are mere pawns._

CGCGCGCGCG

Lelouch chuckled to himself at what he had caused to happen. "This will do. Once we broadcast images to the world of their government bureau falling to us, along with our declaration of independence, _he'll_ be forced to face me."

"And _if_ I can get_ him." _Lelouch continued. "Get the Britannian Emperor to meet me one on one, then all the pieces will fall into my hands."

CGCGCGCGCG

"How does the enemy's airpower look?" Tohdoh asked.

"Our allied groups are concentrating on striking them hard in each sector." Chiba answered. "The rest around the Izu Area, Sado, and Awaji Islands."

"Then the time is right, now's our chance!" Tohdoh said. "Attack!"

The Black Knights then advanced in the direction of the Tokyo Settlement.

"Third Squad, take the Media Sector!" Tohdoh ordered. "Six Squad, take the harbor! Special Forces suppress the lower levels! All remaining, push in from the front! Gather intelligence on the enemy forces to the left!"

CGCGCGCGCG

"All forces, hear me!" Cornelia shouted, raising her weapon in the direction of the Tokyo Settlement. "Fall back to the Britannia Government Bureau!"

"Yes, Your Highness!" Her forces said.

Cornelia then turned to see the fallen Knightmare behind her.

"What's wrong?" Cornelia asked, kneeling down in front of the Knightmare. "If you're having trouble controlling it just attach the cockpit block."

"No Princess Cornelia." The man with dark gold hair inside said. "Forget about me and get to the Bureau!"

"Cornelia's been found!" Tohdoh said, spotting her Knightmare. "Surround her!"

"Meet your fate!" Tohdoh said after attacking the Princess and being pushed back.

"Tohdoh, you phantom!" Cornelia spat.

"No Princess, stand aside!" Guilford said, attacking the air as Tohdoh had leaped into the air "Leave him to me!"

"Uh, Guilford!" Cornelia shouted.

"Well, it's the one from Narita!" Tohdoh said.

"Get away while you can, Princess!" Guilford said.

"Do you expect me to simply abandon my men and run away?!" Cornelia shouted.

"Your Highness, you _must_ survive!" Guilford said, blocking Tohdoh's attack. "For Princess Euphemia's honor as well!"

"Go now!" Guilford said, tossing aside his lance and pulling out a sword. "Because, My Lady, I am the knight you chose to champion you!"

"That's the sword that's the same one as the Lancelot's! Tohdoh said, recognizing the blade.

"Therefore, I _must_ be the one who stays and fights!" Guilford continued, brandishing his sword in front of himself.

"So be it." Cornelia said. "Then, Guilford, your orders are to come back _alive_, my knight."

"Yes, Your Highness, I _will_ return!" Guilford said.

CGCGCGCGCG

"The school area is a priority for the Special Force and the Zero Squad to take over." Lelouch said, his Knightmare zooming in on the building. "We'll use one of the buildings for our command center."

"What?" Kallen said in disbelief. "At the school?"

"Ohgi, you stand by out there as well." Lelouch said, then repeated his name when he didn't reply. "Ohgi!"

"Uh...right." Ohgi said, wondering why Villetta wasn't answering her phone. "Understood, Zero."

CGCGCGCGCG

Villetta then walked out of her room, the three men dead at the ground as her memories somehow returned to her. Her phone ringing incessantly.

CGCGCGCGCG

"You're planning to go to the Tokyo Settlement," Lloyd began, coming out from behind the Lancelot as Suzaku entered the room. "aren't you?" Lloyd then held the key to it in front of him. "However, you can't have it!" He added in a sort of sing-song voice.

Suzaku's expression hardened at that.

"The A.S.E.E.C. exists for research and development." Lloyd continued. "It appears our duties here have wound to an end," He said, pulling the key to him before putting the back of his hand on his hip. "and we haven't been ordered by the viceroy to go out _there_, either." Lloyd then pointed to his left to represent what he was saying. "Leaving would be a violation of orders, right?"

"Suzaku, I know how you feel but..." Cécile said before being interrupted.

"No, you don't!" Suzaku snapped, turning to her as she took a step back. "Only Euphy's family could grasp how I am feeling!"

Suzaku then approached Lloyd.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Lloyd said, keeping the key out of Suzaku's reach.

Suzaku then grabbed onto the arm Lloyd was using to hold the key and then punched him in the face, knocking his glasses off and the scientist to the ground.

Cécile gasped at the development, her hands covering her mouth.

"Listen to me," Suzaku said, holding the key. "Zero's in Tokyo, and I'm gonna finish him with my own hands! I won't let you stop me!" Suzaku then put Euphemia's Pin on his left side, near his shoulder. "I'm doing this!"

CGCGCGCGCG

Guilford then jumped backwards as he was attacked by Tohdoh and two of the Holy Swords.

"Colonel!" Asahina exclaimed.

"Lieutenant Colonel!" Senba exclaimed. "Should we pursue?"

"Where are the other units?" Tohdoh asked, directing the question to Senba.

"They're approaching, climbing up from the side." Senba answered, becoming distracted as he heard something. "Hmm?!"

"The Glaston Knights?" Guilford pondered.

"Lord Guilford!" One of the Glaston Knights said. "We're holding a position just ahead of here. Please head back!"

"I appreciate that." Guilford said. "I'm grateful!"

"Think nothing of it, sir." A man with violet eyes and sandy-gray hair said, "Originally, we were all subordinates under General Darlton's command. We still don't know if he's alive or dead, but our duty to Viceroy Cornelia comes first."

"Do you know the situation?" Guilford inquired.

"The enemy's frontal assault is a diversion. But if we beat them here, the rest are simply militia forces." The man answered before correcting himself, putting on the mask that covered his eyes. "I mean, they're just rabble."

CGCGCGCGCG

Lelouch was then using the Hadron Cannon to eliminate nearby enemy forces. "Diethard, enemy airpower's been taken care of. Kaguya will command the G1. Move to your assigned location immediately."

"Understood." Diethard replied tersely.

"Yoshida, get the Raikou ready!" Lelouch said, barking off orders.

"Yes, sir!" Yoshida said.

"Tamaki, do you know Rakshata's status?" Lelouch asked.

"She's on the move!" Tamaki answered.

"Kallen, go provide her group with backup!" Lelouch added.

"Right!" Kallen said.

"Tohdoh, you know what to do if you see the target." Lelouch said.

"Understood." Tohdoh said.

"Okay." Lelouch said. "Now, what's the name of the collaborator, Ohgi?"

"Uh.." Ohgi said. "I have it as Sayako Shinozaki."

_Hmm. The maid? _Lelouch thought.

CGCGCGCGCG

Britannian Homeland – Court Conference Room

"Contact's been lost with the Hiroshima Settlement!"

"Uprisings have broken out in the Sapporo Settlement as well!"

"And Chinese Federation Naval Fleets are massing in the East China Sea!"

"The Chinese Federation too?" Odysseus eu Britannia pondered. "That's all we need, with His Majesty _still_ not present!"

_He must be **there**__again. _Prince Schneizel thought.

"Lord Odysseus!" A man with brownish hair and a mustache said, standing up. "Our troops are standing by ready for deployment. You need to choose a commander now!"

"We mustn't be too hasty here, gentlemen." Odysseus said. "What Euphemia did was clearly an abominable blunder brought upon by her sudden madness. Handle this rashly, and it may spread to ever Area!"

"My Lord!" The brown-haired man repeated. "We _must_ go to help Princess Cornelia!"

"Brother, why don't _I _go." Schneizel suggested, standing up. "Send _me_ there."

"Y-you're serious?" Odysseus inquired. "Would you _really_ go _there_?!"

"Doesn't it sadden you to see those people killing each other?" Schneizel said.

CGCGCGCGCG

Meanwhile, back at the battle occurring near the Tokyo Settlement.

"Super Electromagnetic Shrapnel Cannon, fire!" Toru Yoshida shouted.

"First Special Forces, move in!" A man in a Knightmare said as the blast was fired and exploded.

CGCGCGCGCG

"They only seem to be defending the Government Bureau right now." C.C. said, turning to Lelouch.

"As expected, they're trying not to scatter themselves while waiting for reinforcements." Lelouch said.

CGCGCGCGCG

"Don't move!" Sugiyama shouted, a gun cocked as the Black Knights were occupying the Media Sector. "We're the Black Knights! We're taken over this building! Do exactly as we tell you to!"

CGCGCGCGCG

"No..." A dark brown-haired man as he backed up in disbelief. "It can't be!"

"Hello Chief," Diethard said, training a gun on the Chief. "I've brought you an exclusive. Shall we transmit this to the world? The moment when Zero changes everything in our lives. Now _that's_ the scoop."

"Right." The man next to the Chief said.

"We'll give the public a spectacular show that'll exceed whatever they hope to see." Diethard said.

CGCGCGCGCG

"Huh?" Rivalz wondered as the broadcast cut out.

"That was it." Milly said, looking over Rivalz shoulder. "The last broadcasting station. They're all down."

They soon found themselves face to face by Black Knights.

"Hands up and turn around!" Tamaki demanded. "The Black Knights control the school! All of you are now our hostages!"

"Lower your guns!" Rivalz demanded, spreading his arms wide as he stepped in front of Milly.

"Huh?" Tamaki said as Arthur the Cat was hissing at them. "That's a hell of a thing to say in _this_ situation!"

"Rivalz." Milly warned.

"C'mon, lemme be cool for once, okay?" Rivalz said. "I'll protect everyone!"

"Is that a fact?!" Tamaki shouted, readying to hit Rivalz over the head with his gun. Rivalz didn't even flinch at the sight. Only he could know whether it came from bravery or foolishness.

"Stop!" Zero said before Tamaki could hit Rivalz. "I _expressly_ told you to _avoid_ violence."

"Yeah," Tamaki said, lowering his gun. "but, you also told us this was gonna be our command center, didn't you?"

"Your command center?!" Milly repeated.

_Why does it have to be **Ashford**, of all places...? _Kallen thought as she stood behind Zero.

"Your academy is strategically useful for our purposes; therefore, we're turning it into a command center." Zero said.

"We're in no position to refuse you." Milly said, although, it sounded like more of a statement than a question.

"I guarantee _none_ of you will be harmed." Lelouch said. _Nunnally, until the fighting has ended you'll be safe here...protected by the Black Knights. So please..._

"Like we can believe you?" Rivalz said. "You guys are at war with us Britannians! We're _enemies_, remember?!"

"Please, Rivalz, don't argue." Kallen said, steeping forward before removing the mask on her face. "Do what he says."

"Kallen?!" Shirley said, taking a step back.

After a few moments of silence, Milly broke it. "Well, well, there's a surprise around every corner...Do I have your word that no one gets hurt? Not only us, but any of the student body, faculty, or staff; anywhere on the campus?"

"As long as nobody tries to leave the dorms or administrative offices, they ought to be fine." Kallen said.

"I want...I want to know what you did to me!" Shirley demanded, walking forward a slight step. Kallen looking at her, confused.

"Huh?" Kallen asked.

"I was so terrified, you have no idea! Both of you did something to me. Tell me the truth! Didn't you?!" Shirley continued.

"Huh?" Kallen repeated.

"How could you?" Shirley said before looking aside at the ground. "How _could you?!"_

_Shirley..._ Lelouch thought, remember what he had done to her. What he had done to her father and her family. However, Lelouch would find no time to dwell on it as Ohgi came into the room behind Tamaki and the three Black Knights behind him.

"Zero, it's the Lancelot!" Ohgi exclaimed.

"I knew _he'd_ come!" Zero said.

CGCGCGCGCG

Euphemia looked out her window at the world outside with a detached sort of interest.

"I hope my sister can kill all the Japanese." Euphemia said in her usual sweet voice. She then tilted her head to the side, a look of confusion on her face. "Suzaku?"

Euphemia then shook her head as if to clear it. "No, _all_ Japanese must die."

CGCGCGCGCG

Suzaku then descended upon the battleground like some sort of demented avenging angel. In a sense, he was. At the very least he was feeling particularly vengeful for what had happened to Euphemia.

"Out of my way!" Suzaku shouted as he destroyed the Knightmare in front of him.

Suzaku then continued through the battlefield. He was killing Black Knights left and right. One of them being Toru Yoshida.

"When I find you Zero..." Suzaku said before screaming. "I'm going to kill you!"

CGCGCGCGCG

"Geass?" Suzaku asked as he now looked directly at V.V.

"That's correct." V.V. said. "Zero possesses a supernatural power."

"Impossible." Suzaku said dismissively.

"Then how do you explain Princess Euphemia's sudden and drastic change? Her desire to kill the Japanese and her apparent fall to madness?" V.V. inquired. "What about you? The one who _always_ follows the rules. How do you account for your actions on Shikine Island? In short..."

CGCGCGCGCG

_The power to control people are erase their memories. _Villetta Nu said as she traversed the battlefield with stealth. _When you think about it, it makes sense and explains **everything **that's happened till now. _She then ran to look up at the sky as she leaned against a wall, a sneer on her face. _And as a result of its aftereffects, I fell in love with a damned Eleven! That student, Lelouch Lamperouge, he's reponsible for all of it!_

CGCGCGCGCG

"Suzaku!" Kallen said after throwing something at Suzaku and then retrieving it.

"Kallen!" Suzaku said.

"We meet in battle once again!" Kallen said. "I'm sorry, but _this_ time you're going to die!"

"You're all fools!" Suzaku spat. "You, the Japanese..._he's_ lying to _all_ of you!"

"I can't put up with that ignorant dribble," Kallen spat back. "and what do _you_ even know about Zero anyway?!"

"Well, tell me what you know about him, then!" Suzaku shouted, firing wires to get to Kallen as she was on a building's wall. "Tell me where Zero is now!"

Suzaku in the Lancelot and Kallen in the Guren Mk II then started to do battle.

"Come on, answer me!" Suzaku shouted. "Where is Zero?!"

"Like I'd tell that to a _filthy traitor_ like _you_!" Kallen snapped.

"Then let's finish this here!" Suzaku said.

"Don't think you have an edge because you can fly!" Kallen said as she descended down the building by using the Guren's metallic claws.

Suzaku and Kallen then landed on the ground.

"Now I gotcha!" Kallen said as she had the Guren's metallic arm to the Lancelot. "Die!"

As Kallen activated the Radiant Waves, Suzaku managed to circumvent it.

Lancelot then removed the arm that Kallen used for the Radiant Waves.

"Tell me!" Suzaku, enunciating each word carefully. "Where is Zero?!"

"You know, I really hate pushy guys." Kallen quipped.

"Okay." Suzaku said. "Then die here."

"If you have any last words," Suzaku said, preparing to shoot the Guren. "say them now."

"Wait." Zero said.

_It's Zero. _Kallen and Suzaku thought, one with relief and one with anger.

"Suzaku Kururugi, my belief that you and I could be allies was incorrect." Zero said. "I'm no longer gullible about our would-be partnership. Let's resolve this one-on-one."

"Works for me, let's do it!" Suzaku said, his face contorting slightly with his rage.

CGCGCGCGCG

"Colonel?" Asahina asked.

"Asahina." Tohdoh said. "What about Urabe?"

"He's moving on the Energy Filler Repository right now, sir." Asahina said.

"All right, then let's go rendezvous with Senba and Chiba." Tohdoh said. "Once we recharge, we'll surround the Government Bureau, then we, as the main force, will push in from the front."

"Roger!" Asahina said.

CGCGCGCGCG

"Order Lord Crane to fall back." Cornelia said, walking towards the men in front of her. "Set up a defense line on the railway station grounds."

"Yes, right away, Your Highness." The man on Cornelia's far right said before walking off.

"Princess Cornelia," Guilford said over the television, getting her attention. "I've completed our formation. What about the line of defense around the Bureau?"

"You are to hold your position, Guilford." Cornelia said. "If we can just drag this battle out, it'll only go badly for the Black Knights."

"Yes, Your Highness." Guilford said.

"Well, what did my older brother say?" Cornelia asked, turning to the two men at her left. A man with dark blue hair and the man next to him having blond hair.

"He said the Pacific Fleet should arrive in approximately seventy-five hours." Bluehair said.

"Also, the Sado and Torishima Air Divisions have already been deployed within Area Eleven." Blondhair added.

_Meaning that they should be here in about thirty minutes. _Cornelia thought. "Leak this information to the Black Knights."

"Huh?!" Blondhair asked. On his left was a man with brownish hair and next to Bluehair stood a man with dark red hair and a man with lavender hair.

"After that, you'll join Lord Guilford in the defense line protecting the Government Bureau." Cornelia continued.

"And you my lady?" One of the men inquired.

"Oh, I'll be preparing the party." Cornelia replied cryptically.

CGCGCGCGCG

"ZEROOOO!" Jeremiah shouted, still on the ground.

"Can't you calm him down?!" Bartley asked the male scientist to his right.

"I can't!" The scientist said. "His resistance is just too strong!"

"The radiator fins!" Another male scientist said, leaning down to Jeremiah.

CGCGCGCGCG

Darlton then descended onto the ground in his Knightmare Frame, still reeling from his bullet wound.

CGCGCGCGCG

"T4's headed for the Government Bureau?" Ohgi asked. "Are the enemy air divisions here already?"

"No, only one unit so far." Minami answered.

"Well, it shouldn't affect too many of us then." Ohgi said, turning to the screen in front of him. "We're holding the school and Diethard's group are holding the Media Area." Ohgi said as the respective zones were colored red. "Miss Kaguya's forces are standing by at our rear. All we need is to push in on them from behind and we've won. We have to, for Yoshida and all the others who died."

"Deputy Commander, we've captured someone." A Black Knight said.

"Is it one of the students? Ohgi inquired, not moving his gaze from the screen. "Don't worry, let 'em go. We haven't got a reason to hold 'em here."

"No, this one was caught sneaking _in_ through the rear gate." The Black Knight continued.

"Sneaking in?" Ohgi repeated, turning to look at him in his peripheral vision, only to be shocked by what he saw. _Chigusa!_

"Sh-she's a collaborator who reports directly to me." Ohgi lied. "Take her into one of the unoccupied rooms, and I'll hear her report there."

CGCGCGCGCG

"Oh, Nina..." Milly said. "I wonder if she's still in the Ganymede Hangar."

"And Kallen's a part of this whole thing?" Rivalz said. "Man, this sucks. What're we gonna do?"

"It's all right." Shirley said, her hands under her chin thoughtfully.

"Huh?" Rivalz asked.

"The Black Knights, or Zero, rather, they absolutely won't do anything to harm us." Shirley elaborated.

"But how can you be so sure of that?" Rivalz asked.

_I don't know..._ Shirley admitted to herself. _It's just...a feeling..._

They were then snapped out of his thoughts when they heard someone shout.

"Coward!" Suzaku screamed. "You've taken them as your hostages?! Some one-on-one fight this is!"

"You brought this all on yourself when you rejected my bids to join my as an ally." Zero said. "Now you'll regret those foolish moral standards you cling to!" Lelouch said as he saw Sayako in positon.

"Hey, isn't that the black Knightmare that's been all over the news lately?!" Rivalz said.

"No way..." Shirley said. "Zero's not targeting this building, is he?!" Shirley then turned to Rivalz "He can't be, he can't! Because, if he does-!"

_If I can get close enough to him to use the Harkens._ Suzaku thought. "Zerooo!"

Suzaku then charged at Zero, evading the Hadron Cannon waves aimed for him.

"Now." C.C. said over her communication device as Suzaku fell into a trap.

Sayako then pushed the button of the device in her hand, activating the machines that would render the Lancelot inoperable in the field.

"What the-?!" Suzaku exclaimed as he found himself trapped.

Rakshata chuckled to herself at her handiwork. "I anticipated they wouldn't have adequate time to come up with a countermeasure for this. Zero, remember your promise."

"Yes." Zero said. "You may do with the machine as you wish."

"Zero!" Suzaku shouted angrily. "You deceive the people who trust you to the very end! You betrayer!"

"Hmph." Zero said dismissively. "I've no time to argue which of us is the bigger hypocrite. Farewell, Suzaku Kururugi."

"Damn you!" Suzaku said, slamming his fist down on the inside of the Lancelot as Zero flew away.

CGCGCGCGCG

"Their defenses are strong as expected." Lelouch said as he saw the Government Bureau unleashing volley after volley of bullets down at the Black Knights.

"Should you really be treating this so casually?" C.C. said as she zoomed in on the approaching forces. "Enemy reinforcements are arriving. If they start bombing us, it's all over."

"Hmph." Lelouch said. "But we have a replenished energy filler, haven't we?"

Zero and C.C. then unleashed the Hadron Cannon upon the forces in the air, effectively destroying them as he went around in a circle.

"Tohdoh," Lelouch said. "I'm going to move in on the Government Bureau from above."

"Hmm? Isn't it risky to rely on the abilities of that machine?" Tohdoh inquired skeptically.

"I know that, I'm just going to create some confusion." Lelouch said, landing atop the Government Bureau. Lelouch then noticed the area looked...strangely familiar. "It appears to be..."

"Yes." C.C. confirmed. "Aries Villa."

"What?! How do you know that?" Lelouch asked.

"I'll tell you some day, when the time is right." C.C. answered cryptically.

"Welcome, Zero." Cornelia said, breaking Lelouch out of any thoughts he was having. "I figured you would show up here as soon as you learned about the air raid. Now...join us for your welcome soirée! Care for a dance?"

CGCGCGCGCG

"Chigusa, why did you come to this battlefield?!" Ohgi said as he was alone with Villeta. On the table in the room were two origami cranes: a black one and a white-gray one. Almost as if they were put there to symbolize the two of them. "We need to find someplace safe for you. Stay with me for now."

Ohgi then tried to reach for Villetta, only for her to pull back. "Look, I'm sorry I hid this from you, but everything I'm doing is for the sake of peace! If Zero succeeds in freeing Japan from Britannia, then we can finally be together!"

"Oh, stop before I puke!" Villetta scoffed, running behind Ohgi to hold him as she grabbed his gun. She then put it to his back, surprising him. "Me, together with an Eleven like you? What a horrible thought. Heh...My name is Villetta Nu, and I am a Knight of Honor of Birtannia."

Ohgi then turned around to face her, only for her to shoot him in the stomach. Ohgi then started to fall to the ground, clutching his wound.

"So I see, Chigusa...you've gotten...your memory back..." Ohgi managed before collapsing.

Villetta then looked down at him with an odd expression on her face, almost as if she regretted what she did. On the table in the room, as if to further add symbolism to the scene, the black crane had fallen while the white-gray one remained upright.

CGCGCGCGCG

"Is it true?" Minami asked the brown-haired Black Knight. "Ohgi's been shot?!"

"Yeah, the medic's with him now." The Black Knight answered.

"And what is that woman who did it?" Minami inquired.

"We're still not sure." The Black Knight admitted. "We're searching for her as we speak!"

"Wait!" Minami said after the man started to run away.

"Huh?" The Black Knight said.

"Don't tell _anybody_ else about Ohgi." Minami elaborated. "The news will only rattle people. Just find the girl and bring her back here!"

"Yes, sir!" The Black Knight said before turning to run.

CGCGCGCGCG

"Oh..." Rivalz said, his hands on his head. "Now they've even got Suzaku!"

_I wonder what's going on out there._ Shirley thought after Rivalz removed his hands.

"Now's your chance." Nunnally said. "Please, go!"

"Huh?" Shirley and Rivalz asked.

"Suzaku needs your help." Nunnally explained. "Go to him, please! And we need his help. He's the best hope we've got!"

CGCGCGCGCG

"It's pitch black!" A Black Knight complained in the Ganymede Hanger. "You'd never know if th culprit was hiding here."

"Where's the light switch?" The second Black Knight in the room wondered.

"Dunno." The first said.

They were then taken aback when a Knightmare Frame-esque machine rose up from the darkness.

"Zero." Nina said inside the machine. "Princess Euphemia-"

CGCGCGCGCG

"-Will be avenged!" Cornelia screamed, as if the same thought ran through both Nina's and Cornelia's minds. Cornelia then charged Zero.

"What's wrong, Zero?!" Cornelia asked in a mocking tone as she hit him with her sword.

"The specs on this thing are far superior than hers!" Zero said, working on the keyboard next to him as Cornelia was firing bullets at him.

"You're just a weakling!" Cornelia spat after Zero tried to get into the air. Cornelia had other ideas as she fired two wires up at the Knightmare Frame.

"I have you!" Cornelia said as she right on top of Zero and C.C. Knightmare Frame. "I have you right where I want you! Your life is now in my hands!"

"Cornelia!" Zero said.

"This is your judgment!" Cornelia said as she aimed her gun at him.

However, before she could fire she was attacked.

"Princess, it's me, Darlton." General Dalton said.

"Why?" Cornelia asked. "Darlton, why?"

"Don't be afraid." Darlton said, his eyes rimmed with the color of Geass. "I haven't come to kill you, My Lady."

"Well, he made it." Zero said.

"I'm here to deliver you to Zero, Your Highness." Darlton said. It was then that his Geass disappeared.

"What have I done?!" Darlton said as he saw the lance piercing through Cornelia's Knightmare Frame. "Why, Princess?!"

Cornelia then fell to the ground.

"Thank you, Darlton." Zero said before unleashing the Hadron Cannon on him.

"Princeeeesss!" Darlton shouted before the explosion of his Knightmare Frame killed him.

CGCGCGCGCG

Nunnally, sitting quietly in the Student Council Room, was then broken out of her thoughts when she heard the door open behind her.

"Hello?" Nunnally asked, turning to face the door. "Oh, who's there? Is that you, C.C.?"

"No, it's not." V.V. answered.

"Hmm?" Nunnally said. "But..."

"Nunnally." V.V. said. "I've come to take you with me."

**Author's Notes: And the plot thickens. Cannot wait to further delve into the story. So much potential. Question is, will I be able to realize that potential properly? Honestly, most likely not. Who knows though besides me what I'll change? Anyway, see you guys later. Remember to read, think, and review. All opinions are appreciated one way or another.**


	4. Zero

**Greetings Fanfiction Readers! When we last saw Lelouch, he was busy killing Andreas Darlton after the latter had pierced Cornelia's Knightmare Frame through, causing it to fall to the ground. Let us see what will happen next between the two. Although, if you watched the Anime, that isn't much of a problem.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass. Someone does, but that person is not me.**

Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion

Turn Twenty-Five

"I see." Cornelia said after Zero had taken off his mask and was walking over towards her before stopping. "So _you_ were Zero...the _entire_ time...Darlton was right...he said it was someone with a grudge against the Britannian Imperial Family...Y-you did this for Nunnally?"

"Correct." Lelouch answered, a hand over his left eye to draw attention to it. "I will demolish the present world and build a new and better one in its place."

"You killed them all for the sake of that madness?!" Cornelia said, sounding a bit incredulous. "Clovis...even Euphy?! Of whom you drove to kill all those people and drive her to madness?!"

"You're one to talk, my dear sister, considering how you idolized my mother, Marianne the Flash." Lelouch said.

"It would seem..." Cornelia said, sitting up a bit. "That talking with you further would be utterly pointless."

"Indeed. Well, then..." Lelouch said before removing his hand and causing his cape to flourish a bit. "Lelouch vi Britannia orders you to answer him!"

"Go on." Cornelia said after the Geass took ahold of her.

"Sister, are you the one who killed my mother?" Lelouch asked.

"I'm not." Cornelia replied tersely.

"Then who was it?" Lelouch pressed.

"I don't know." Cornelia said.

Lelouch was taken aback by this. "But you were put in charge of her personal guard, were you not?"

"Yes." Cornelia said.

"Then why did you withdraw her escort?" Lelouch asked.

"I was asked to." Cornelia answered.

"By whom?!" Lelouch demanded.

"Lady Marianne." Cornelia said.

"Mother did?!" Lelouch exclaimed. _It's impossible!_ _My mother knew she would be attacked that day?! No...That can't be...If she did, she would have gotten us out of there! _"What really happened back then?! Who killed her?! Who killed my mother, dammit!"

Cornelia then moved her mouth to speak, but realized she had no such knowledge to speak of.

"You don't know the truth?" Lelouch said, clenching a fist at his side. "Then who does?! Someone must know! You yourself investigated what occurred that day!"

"I remember His Majesty the Emperor ordered Schneizel to transport the body out of there." Cornelia said.

"The body? You mean mother's?" Lelouch pondered. "Then what was in that coffin?"

"Hey, get back in here!" C.C. said after detecting something.

"I know!" Lelouch said before beginning to walk back over to the Knightmare Frame. "The Government Bureau Defense Forces will be here soon."

"No!" C.C. said, reaching a hand down for Lelouch to jump onto. "Your little sister's been kidnapped!"

"Hmm?" Lelouch said. "C.C. this is _not_ the time for jokes. We'll take Cornelia back to the Command Center as our hostage." Lelouch then went to put Zero's mask back on.

"She's been taken!" C.C. exclaimed. "I just _know_ because she's the reason you live! She's on Kamine Island!"

_Kamine Island? _Lelouch thought, the statement stopping him momentarily from putting his mask back on.

Just then though, dust was swept up behind them as something emerged.

"ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!" Jeremiah shouted as he emerged from the ground. "Mr. Zero? Can it really be? What?! Oh, what luck! What fate! What evil fortune!"

"Is that you, Orange Boy?" Zero inquired as his mask was back on and he was being lifted into the Gawain.

"Oh! Oooohhh!" Jeremiah exclaimed, as if the knowledge of Zero in front of him was enticing him. "I beseech you!" He said, clasping his hands. "I'm begging you, please die."

"Damn!" Lelouch said, getting back into the Gawain Knightmare Frame. "Get Cornelia!"

C.C. then moved the Gawain Knightmare Frame to pick up the slumping princess, when she was stopped by Jeremiah's Siegfried Knightmare Frame running into them.

The force sent them both back into the air.

"Zero! I..." Jeremiah said, lowering himself into the Siegfried. "must rid the world of the empire's enemies! Yes!" He added as lights in the machine turned on. "And so...ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!"

CGCGCGCGCG

"It's a damned disgrace!" Bartley said, slamming his hand palm down onto the ground. "If we report to the prince what happened here..."

"It's only his emotions running wild." The scientist in front of him said. "His behavior's too hard to predict right now."

"I wish we could communicate with him, get through to him somehow!" Bartley said.

CGCGCGCGCG

"Ugh." Zero said, removing his mask. "Out of the way!"

"ZEROOO!" Jeremiah yelled.

CGCGCGCGCG

"Currently passing through Ozu Area." A male voice said through the Avalon.

"Why did you try to stop Suzaku?" Cécile inquired as she was putting her clothes on.

"I'm a military contractor." Lloyd answered.

"You didn't want him killed, did you?" Cécile asked as she was putting on the sleeves.

"Why should I care? You know as well as I do." Lloyd replied.

Cécile then turned to look at him out of her peripheral vision as he continued.

"The biggest human flaw is that we're so pitifully fragile in our bodies, our hearts, and our relationships with each other."

"Nevertheless," Cécile said, putting on a communication device as she was done putting her clothes on and was now looking at Lloyd sitting outside the door. "you can't bend the world or people any which way you want."

"I want every part in my mechanisms to function exactly as I wish." Lloyd said, a patch of white on the cheek Suzaku had punched. "If we lose Kururugi, we'll just have to find another Devicer."

CGCGCGCGCG

"Be careful, please!" Rakshata said as a Knightmare Frame prepared a torch. "Any Knightmare entering the field will shut down immediately!"

"Understood." The man inside the Knightmare said as he moved the torch in to pierce through the Lancelot.

"Hmph." Jeremiah said as he dodged the Hadron Cannon.

"He's very good." C.C. commented.

"Ohgi, it's Zero." Lelouch said over the phone.

"Zero! Thank God!" Minami exclaimed.

"Hmm?" Zero said, wondering why Minami was answering. "What? Minami? Where's Ohgi?"

"Someone shot him!" Minami answered, a hand on the side of his face to listen better to the call. "We're treating him, but he's unconscious. And the culprit who shot him is still..."

"All right, you'll do." Lelouch interrupted. "The girl in the wheelchair, do you know where she is right now?"

"Uhh," Minami said in confusion, lowering the hand pressed to his ear. "isn't _Ohgi_ more important?"

"I'll arrange for his replacement later!" Zero said. "The girl in the wheelchair comes first!"

"His replacement?" Minami repeated, turning to look at Ohgi.

"Confirm her location! Hurry!" Zero said.

"All of the students we had confined alone have disappeared in the confusion when Ohgi was shot..." Minami said. He soon found that Zero had hung up.

"Bring as many as you can, medicine too!" One of the people tending to Ohgi said.

"Hang in there, Ohgi..." Another said.

CGCGCGCGCG

"Lelouch, this is a bad time..." Rivalz whispered after he answered Lelouch's call.

"Is Nunnally there with you?" Lelouch asked.

"No, she's in the clubhouse." Rivalz said. "We're just a short distance away."

"Understood!" Lelouch said before hanging up.

"No, wait!" Rivalz exclaimed. "Hey, where are you anyway?!"

Shirley, Milly, and Rivalz then found a gun aimed for them.

CGCGCGCGCG

"I can't get through to Nunnally or even Sayoko!" Lelouch said, dodging a wire that Jeremiah fired.

"Lelouch, you know I'm here with you as your accomplice, but also as your ally." C.C. said.

"So I should just trust you, take the word of a woman who won't give me any reasons?" Lelouch inquired.

"Look, I don't want you to die." C.C. said, looking at him. "At least, that's true."

"Hmph!" Lelouch scoffed. "That's just a one-sided convenience!"

"Third Squad, enemy aircraft!" Lelouch said as he flew by the squad. "Synch fire and shoot in down!"

"Roger!" A man inside a Knightmare said, his gun aimed for Jeremiah. "Tracking enemy...Fire!"

"I see them..." Jeremiah said, dodging the projectiles as his voice echoed and the Siegfried glowed inside.

"Wh-what the hell is that?!" A man said as he saw the projectiles weren't harming the Siegfried at all.

"Captain Kagezaki!" A man exclaimed before Third Squad met their end when Jeremiah barreled through them.

"Zero!" Jeremiah shouted, his arm reaching out as if to grab him as he fired something at them. "ZERO!"

"That's it!" Lelouch said, typing away at his keyboard. "I don't have time to fool with cannon fodder like you! C.C.! Get to Twelfth Street now!"

"Talk about one-sided convenience!" C.C. said, echoing what Lelouch had said.

"You missed!" Jeremiah spat as he dodged the Hadron Cannon once more. "You can't hit me, Jeremiah Gottwald."

"You're wrong, Orange Boy." Lelouch said. "You're being hit right now."

"Coward..." Jeremiah said, seeing the building about to collapse on him. "behind from back!"

"Be crushed to dust, you relic!" Lelouch said. "All right, now to get Nunnally."

CGCGCGCGCG

"Damn, that's a thick hatch!" Tamaki commented, a gun cocked behind his shoulder. "Wish we had the sword with the rotating blade."

"Tamaki." A dark haired Black Knight said. "What do you want us to do with them? Should we lock them in the dorms or the gym with the other students?"

"Students?" Suzaku repeated.

"Call Zero!" Shirley said, her hands behind her head. "I guarantee you that Zero wants us to be safe! If not, something's wrong! He's trying to guard us!"

"Aw, shut up!" Tamaki snapped. "Zero and me are tight – I know the man better than anybody! And he's not gonna hesitate to shoot anyone at a time like this!"

"Sounds like you don't know him as well as you think you do." Rivalz said.

"Why you little-" Tamaki said, aiming his gun for them.

"Stop!" Suzaku said, gaining his attention.

"Oh, what's this?" Tamaki pondered, aiming his gun for Suzaku as he came out of the Lancelot. "The Japanese Knight comes out to help the Brits, huh?"

"Suzaku..." Rivalz said.

"That white Knightmare is all we came here to get!" Tamaki continued. "A dirty traitor like you can die right there!"

Before Tamaki could pull the trigger, a cat ran up and jumped the gun. This caused him to fired a few shots into the air.

"Arthur!" Suzaku said as the cat hissed at Tamaki.

"Stupid-ass cat!" Tamaki snapped, aiming his gun at the cat. He then called over his shoulder. "Screw this, just kill all of 'em!"

"Good evening, everyone!" Lloyd exclaimed, gaining the attention of the people below with his voice and the light that came from the Avalon.

"Retreat!" A Black Knight said as a Knightmare driven by Cécile came in. "Let's pull out!"

"You're kidding!" Rakshata complained. "That Earl of Pudding actually came out to the front lines?!"

_Rakshata. _Lloyd thought. _I thought it was you._

"C'mon!" Milly said before running away.

"Halt, you...!" Tamaki said as Shirley and Rivalz followed.

He then stopped to fire at the Knightmare that landed in front of him.

"Well, Miss Cécile, how are the test parts working out?" Lloyd inquired over the communication device.

"They're ready to be practically applied." Cécile replied.

"It's back on!" Suzaku commented after the Lancelot came back online after the devices surrounding it were destroyed.

"Unlock your fuel hatch." Cécile said after Suzaku got back into the Lancelot. "We'll replace your energy filler."

"Right!" Suzaku said. "But why did you come out here, too, Miss Cécile?"

"Good question." Cécile admitted as she put an energy filler back into the Lancelot. "Why did we, Lloyd?'

"Why else?" Lloyd said, a hand on his glasses. "To recover the Lancelot, and do a few other things as well."

"It's a Sutherland arm." Cécile explained as she put it on. "Is it showing contact?"

"It's cleared the compatibility check." Suzaku answered.

"Good, now leave this place to us." Cécile said. "You go after Zero."

"Thanks to you, I will." Suzaku said. "Please protect Ashford Academy and everyone here!"

"Yes." Lloyd said. "After all, my fiancée is here too."

Suzaku then went into the air, looking down at Arthur before a noise started to sound inside the Lancelot.

"Hmm?" Suzaku said. "Royal Private Channel?"

"K-Kururugi?" Cornelia managed.

"Vicereine Cornelia!" Suzaku exclaimed.

CGCGCGCGCG

"Damn their tenacity!" Tohdoh said as three of the Black Knights were fired at and destroyed. "I'd expect that of Cornelia's elite!"

"Tohdoh!" Lelouch said.

"Hmm?" Tohdoh inquired.

"From here on, I'm leaving all operations in your hands!" Lelouch said. "Ohgi's been wounded. Have Diethard assume his duties."

"Hold on a second!" Tohdoh said. "What do you mean, leaving them to me?!"

"I'm afraid there's another urgent matter that requires my attention." Lelouch explained as he was flying to Kamine Island along with C.C. "I won't respond to any further communications from you!"

"W-wait!" Tohdoh said. "What else could be more urgent than _this_, Zero?!"

"Seventh Squad, wiped out!" A male Black Knight said.

"What?!" Tohdoh said.

CGCGCGCGCG

"Remain calm!" Milly said as a group of people were lifted into the Avalon as Cécile protected them from the Black Knights. "You're safe, so wait your turn! Youngest students go first!"

"We gotta fall back!" A male Black Knight exclaimed.

"Destroy any records you can't take!" Another said.

"Hurry! Hurry!" Another imputed.

"This battle situation..." Cornelia said. "bodes victory for my forces...Am I clear? Do all you can to hide the fact that I've been wounded. It'll only upset them...Guilford...and the Glaston Knights...You're the only one...I can tell..."

"Don't try to talk anymore." Suzaku said.

"Kanime Island...That's where Zero's headed." Cornelia said as realization of something dawned on Suzaku. "Any more than that...It's no use. I can't remember."

"Geass!" Suzaku said.

"Y-you're Euphy's knight, aren't you?" Cornelia asked, turning to face him. "Then you must go on and clear her dishonored name!"

"Y-yes!" Suzaku said.

"I know...this is a bit informal." Cornelia said, raising two fingers to put on his right shoulder. "But I dub thee Knight of Honor of Britannia." She then lowered them. "You are now a knight in both name and station. Go, Suzaku Kururugi..."

"Yes, Your Highness!" Suzaku said.

CGCGCGCGCG

"What, does this mean that Zero's disappeared?" Kaguya asked over the phone.

"Not at all, he's simply transferred command to us on-site here." Diethard answered. "Right." _Why...why now, of all times...?_

CGCGCGCGCG

"I wanna know why Ohgi was shot!" Tamaki demanded, holding up Minami by his collar. "And where the hell is Zero?!"

"I said I don't know!" Minami said.

"Can't _someone_ get a hold of him?!" Sugiyama said inside a Knightmare Frame.

CGCGCGCGCG

"It makes no sense." Rakshata said as she was flanked by two of her associates. A man with a thin build and brown hair and a man of a stout build and dark hair. "He had no reason to run away."

CGCGCGCGCG

"In spite of Tohdoh's experience, he doesn't see the entire picture." Asahina said.

CGCGCGCGCG

"Zero..." Kallen said. "I don't know what to do next."

"K-Kallen..." Ohgi said.

"Ohgi!" Kallen exclaimed. "Are you all right?!"

"Yeah...Kallen, listen to me. Go after Zero!" Ohgi said as someone was refitting the Guren Mk II. With a Sutherland arm. "There must be...a reason..he's acting this way...Save him...Zero...the one who will realize...Naoto's dream..."

"But...how do I find him?!" Kallen wondered.

"You should see it soon..." Ohgi said.

Kallen then looked up to see something. "That's...the Lancelot! What would be drawing him away from here?"

"Rakshata...put a transmitter on it..." Ohgi said.

"Understood!" Kallen said. "Supply Corps, send a captured air transport to me ASAP! It's top priority!"

CGCGCGCGCG

"Dammit!" Tamaki said as he was in a Knightmare Frame. "Can't we at least hold this place?!"

"It will only be until all the students are aboard the ship. Hang in there." Lloyd told Cécile.

"Yes, I will." Cécile said. She then noticed somewhere on the ground from the air. "Why am I reading a thermal reaction in there?! As she said this, something was being lifted above.

"A Knightmare!" Tamaki said.

"What in the world is that antique doing here?!" Rakshata commented.

"The Ganymede...?" Milly said. "Nina!"

"Oh, hell!" Lloyd exclaimed. "Cease fire! That does for you too, Black Knights!"

"Huh?" Rakshata pondered.

"Call a temporary truce!" Lloyd shouted, sounding a bit hysteric. "We _can't_ fire on _that_!"

"Listen, everyone, do what he says!" Rakshata shouted. "Hold your fire!" _If it's got Lloyd that panicked, then..._

Lloyd then put a hand on his chest as he breathe a sigh of relief. "Nina, did you complete it?"

"There wasn't enough time to test it." Nina said, sounding like she was off in another world. "I don't know if it'll explode. Still, I try to..."

"Nina, what did you mean by "explode"?!" Milly asked, running over to her.

"It's dangerous!" Cécile said, blocking Milly. "Stay back!"

"You see, if her theory is correct, that thing may destroy the _entire_ Tokyo Settlement." Lloyd explained.

"But that is impossible!" Tamaki said as Milly looked up towards the Avalon.

"Believe it!" Milly said. "She's even using Sakuradite!"

"Zero...where is he?" Nina said, holding a trigger in her hands. "Tell me where is he! Princess Euphemia will be avenged! WHERE IS ZERO!"

CGCGCGCGCG

Lelouch had his hands clasped under his chin as he was thinking on their way to Kanime Island. _If i've lost Nunnally...then what have I been fighting for till now? What's the point of this war of independence? Why did Euphy have to be sacrificed?!"_

"Kanime Island in sight!" C.C. said, breaking Lelouch of out his musings.

_I'm taking Nunnally back...No matter who tries to stop me!_

CGCGCGCGCG

Lelouch and C.C. then landed in front of the cave on Kanime Island.

"It figures it would be _here_." Lelouch said. "Do you have some sort of connection to this place?"

"Not this one." C.C. said.

"Hmph. Meaning there are other places similar to this one? Lelouch inquired. "Does Nunnally's abductor have a Geass power?"

"I don't know that much." C.C. said, clarifying when it looked like Lelouch would snap at her again. "It's the truth."

"I don't doubt it." Lelouch admitted. "We're still accomplices, so at the very least I should give you the benefit of believing you."

"Thank you." C.C. said.

"What's the matter?" Lelouch said as C.C. suddenly turned to the front, looking panicked.

"I see!" C.C. said, fumbling with the controls as the blue invisible waves went under the Knightmare's feet. "This is-!"

"What?" Lelouch said.

"Calm down!" C.C. said. "We're caught in a trap that was set for intruders. The one who activated it is-" C.C. was then interrupted as the trap took hold.

"What is this...?" Lelouch wondered as he saw visions in his mind. "The past...?

"C.C.!" Lelouch said after seeing her. "No...But..."

"Hold it right there!" The male soldier demanded as C.C. had leaped into a trench.

The man then shot C.C. straight through her head.

Lelouch then saw several images go by: A mob of people throwing stones at a building, what looked to be a long, bleeding cut going from the left breast of C.C. that appeared to be in the shape of a Geass Symbol, her screaming while being burned alive at a stake.

"Stop it..." Lelouch said as he was shown other images. C.C. presumably in an Iron Maiden. A guillotine most likely used to decapitate her. What looked to be a volley of arrows. Her lying in front of a stain-glass window of a church, looking to be in immense pain as she was clutching the place in the middle of her breast as she was covered in blood. "STOP IT!"

CGCGCGCGCG

Meanwhile, Kallen was holding onto an aircraft as she was transported to Kanime Island.

CGCGCGCGCG

"C.C., these visions," Lelouch said. "Are those of your..."

"All I have left are my memories from when I was a witch." C.C. said. "Other than that, I don't even know if I was ever human to begin with. Every person who has ever hated me and each and every one that has shown me any kindness are gone forever; they've vanished into the current of time. Always existing with the endless flow of eternity; I am utterly alone."

"You are not alone!" Lelouch said.

"Huh?!" C.C. asked.

"We're each other's accomplice." Lelouch elaborated. "Therefore, if you're supposed to be a witch, then perhaps I should be a demon."

C.C. chuckled. "Odd thing to say at a time like this."

Lelouch and C.C. were then brought back to the present.

"C.C., you okay?" Lelouch asked.

"Don't you know who you're talking to?" C.C. said.

C.C. then moved the Gawain Knightmare Frame before Jeremiah could impale it with a lance fired from his Siegfried.

"Zero! It is I!" Jeremiah said, bringing the lance back. "Repent is now!"

"Stubborn ass!" Lelouch said.

Lelouch and C.C. then flew below Jeremiah. Jeremiah then fired his lances at the Knightmare in an attempt to destroy it.

"The section Cornelia damaged before!" Lelouch said after Jeremiah had hit the Knightmare with a lance.

"There's one shot left in the Hadron Cannon!" C.C. said.

"It's time for my wonderful vindication!" Jeremiah said as he charged for them.

C.C. then turned to face the water as she fired the Hadron Cannon at the water, engulfing them in the mist it brought.

"Insidious isolation impudence!" Jeremiah spat.

"I'll handle this lunatic!" C.C. said. "You go after Nunnally!"

"But, we're out of energy!" Lelouch said.

"I'll be all right!" C.C. said. "Well...I _am_ nervous."

"Hmm?" Lelouch asked.

"You have to prevail," C.C. said, turning to face Lelouch. "over your own past," C.C. then rose from her seat. "and over the outcome of your own action." C.C. then kissed Lelouch upon his lips.

Jeremiah was spinning his Siegfried to try and clear the mist.

C.C. then lowered Lelouch onto the island.

"C.C., don't die." Lelouch said.

"_Who_ are you talking to?" C.C. said.

"Hmph." Lelouch said before putting his mask on. "You have a point."

"I've found him!" Jeremiah declared as C.C. flew up to him.

C.C. then fired the wires from its hands, latching onto Jeremiah's Siegfried Knightmare Frame.

She then slammed the Gawain into his Siegfried.

"You're not my first pick to commit suicide with, but..." C.C. said as she was atop the machine. She then pressed down on the machine, pushing it and herself into the water.

CGCGCGCGCG

"Hold your ground! Victory's within our reach, be strong!" One of the Glaston Knights said as they were firing at the Black Knights.

"Dammit, we can't hold out!" Inoue said.

"Enemy reinforcements will be here soon!" Sugiyama exclaimed as they were moving across the battlefield. "What should we do?!"

"Inoue?" Sugiyama said as Naomi Inoue's Knightmare Frame's top half was attacked, effectively killing her. "Where the hell is he? ZEROO!"

Sugiyama then fired from the Knightmare's gun at the opposing forces.

"All forces, charge!" Guilford said. "We'll smash these filthy rebels with one blow!"

"Fight to your last breath!" Tohdoh said as he was fighting off the advancing troops. "Stop at nothing! Because if they break through here, our forces will collapse completely!"

CGCGCGCGCG

_It's not that Tohdoh isn't a brilliant military leader; he simply lacks the incredible charisma Zero possesses. _Diethard thought._ We need him...He can't run out on us...not now!_

CGCGCGCGCG

_Oh Zero, have you really abandoned us? _Kaguya thought_. Have you abandoned Japan?_

CGCGCGCGCG

"I wonder how the killing of the Japanese is going?" Euphemia said as she was staring at the ceiling on the floor. Her eyes still rimmed with the effects of Geass. "I wish I could be there helping with the effort."

"Princess Euphemia." The man who kept watch on the princess said. "You shouldn't say such things."

"But," Euphemia said, cocking her head to the side. "all the Japanese must die."

The man merely shook his head.

"Japanese...Suzaku..." Euphemia murmured, getting up before looking out the window. The man following close behind to keep a watchful eye in case she did anything erratic. "Must...die...or...does he?"

And in that brief and fleeting moment, the old Euphemia was there as the orange color around her eyes flickered. _Suzaku...I love...you..._

CGCGCGCGCG

As battle was raging through the Tokyo Settlement and the outlying areas, a person groggily got up from the rubble of their Knightmare Frame.

"Well, that was...intense." The person, a female, said. She was rubbing her temples as she hobbled off towards where her allies were.

CGCGCGCGCG

Lelouch then ran into the cave, running towards the platform at the end.

_That trap at the entrance was designed to buy them time_. Lelouch thought as he stopped in the center of the platform. _Was I the intended target...or was it C.C.? No matter. _Lelouch then walked over to the end of the platform._ The first thing to do is make sure Nunnally is all right._

He was stopped from doing anything though when a bullet was fired near his right hand.

"Turn and face me, very slowly." Suzaku said.

_Dammit, why now?!_ Lelouch thought.

"Didn't you hear me, Zero?" Suzaku said. "I said, "turn and face me, very slowly.""

Zero then turned to face Suzaku. "Euphemia randomly murdered throngs of innocent Japanese people. You'd fight for a woman like-"

"Your Geass power is quite convenient, isn't it?" Suzaku said, interrupting Lelouch as he was slowly stepping forward. "You get to hide in the shadows while others take all the blame for doing your dirty work. You're just an arrogant coward. That's your true nature, the real you." Suzaku then stopped on the platform. "Kallen! Don't you want to know Zero's true identity, too?"

"What are you saying?!" Kallen said, a gun on Suzaku as she stood behind him.

"You have a right to bear witness." Suzaku said before raising his gun.

"No, wait!" Kallen shouted.

"Now Suzaku." Lelouch said before he could pull the trigger. "Would you really shoot," Lelouch then removed his helmet and threw it to his right side. "your best friend, Lelouch?"

_Lelouch? _Kallen and Suzaku thought as they saw his face.

"But how..." Kallen said, stepping backwards before falling to her knees. "How could you?!"

"I didn't want it..." Suzaku said after lowering the gun and sniffling a little before becoming angered. "to be you."

"L-Lelouch is the...? Kallen stammered.

"Yes, I am Zero." Lelouch said. "The man who leads the Black Knights, who challenges the Holy Britannian Empire, and the one who holds the entire world in his hand."

"Wait. You used us...the Japanese people...?" Kallen asked, sounding to be on the verge of tears. "You used me?!"

"And as a result, Japan will be freed." Lelouch said. "You certainly can't complain about that."

"I don't even know what to believe." Kallen said, putting her hands to her hand as she starred at the ground.

"I should have arrested you when I had the chance." Suzaku said, looking to the ground at his left.

"You knew it was me?" Lelouch asked.

"I wasn't sure at first." Suzaku said, looking to the ground at his right. "So I convinced myself it wasn't true. But I really wanted to believe in you." Suzaku then turned to face Lelouch. "But you were lying to us. To me, your sister Euphy, and Nunnally!"

"Yes, and now Nunnally's been kidnapped!" Lelouch said. "Please, Suzaku, can't we call a temporary truce? I need your help!" Kallen then started to approach the platform, recovering a bit from the recent revelation. "Together we'll be able to save Nunnally! There's nothing in the world that you and I can't do together!"

"I'm done with that!" Suzaku said, aiming his gun for Lelouch. "Had you only joined up with Euphy first, we wouldn't be here! If you and she had combined forces, things would be different! The world could have been-"

"Had I joined up with Euphy?" Lelouch repeated, interrupting Suzaku before shaking his head. "Poor, misguided Suzaku." At that Suzaku stiffened a bit. "Do you not see? I _had_ every intention of joining up with Princess Euphemia and the Specially Administrated Zone of Japan."

"Then why didn't you!" Suzaku snapped, his rage and sadness clear as day. As opaque as the blood of the Japanese spilled on that fateful day of genocide. "And why did you order Euphy to kill all the Japanese!"

A tear then came down from Suzaku's left eye.

"What does it matter?" Lelouch said flippantly. "That's all in the past! Over and done."

"Past!" Suzaku said, sounding and looking aghast.

"You killed your own father, didn't you?" Lelouch said. "Wallow in remorse when you have time for it!"

"No, you're hopeless!" Suzaku shouted, putting both of his now shaking hands on the gun.

"What?" Lelouch said.

"I know you! In the very end, you'd betray the entire world, the way it's betrayed you!" Suzaku shouted. "I'm not going to let your sick, twisted dream be realized! I won't allow you to manipulate anyone else! To kill anyone else!"

Lelouch then laughed, his smirk on his face. "You fool! You think everything is just simply black and white? No distinguishable shades of gray? You think ideals alone can change the world?! That the truths you so hopelessly cling to can come to light?" Lelouch then threw his cloak up dramatically as he placed a device on his chest.. "Fine, then go right ahead and shoot me, come on! Set your aim on this liquid Sakuradite! If my heart stops, this vial will explode. You'll both die with me."

"Damn you!" Suzaku spat.

"Listen, I'll make a deal with you." Lelouch said. "I want to know who told you about Geass. Did they abduct Nunnally?!"

"Nothing that happens now is any of your concern!" Suzaku snapped. "Your very existence is a mistake! You need to be erased from the face of the earth! I'll take care of Nunnally!"

"SUZAKU!" Lelouch shouted as he pulled a gun out on Suzaku.

"LELOUCH!" Suzaku screamed.

A gunshot then went off as a trigger was pulled.

**Author's Notes: Oh dear! **_**That**_** certainly was intense. I could just **_**feel**_** the raw emotion between the two characters. Anyway, I guess this means that I ended the first season pretty much the same way. Well, see you guys later. And will Euphemia ever become who she used to be? And who was that person that emerged from the battlefield that hobbled toward her allies? Both these questions and more will be answered eventually.**

**Also, soon I'll be starting up school again so I'll have less time to write. Don't worry about it though. I plan on finishing this story. Although, if the updates become infrequent, it is most likely due to a lack of time.**


	5. The Day a Demon Awakens

**Greetings Fanfiction Readers! Welcome to the first episode of the second season! I wonder what will happen? I cannot wait to twist the canon around. I'm quite interested to see how it will eventually end in this story.**

**Also, are you surprised to see me a day early on this story? Well, I'll most likely be away from the Information Super Highway for a while, perhaps all day tomorrow. So, I decided to update a day earlier than planned. And in all actuality, I don't _want_ to miss an update on the day that is planned. I don't plan on letting the schedule slip out of my hands. Speaking of which...where is it anyway?**

**Disclaimer: A Disclaimer? It seems that I've misplaced it again.**

Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2

Turn One

**a.t.b. 2018**

A year has past since the Black Knights attacked the Tokyo Settlement and Zero disappeared from the battlefield.

**Britannian Residential Zone - Tokyo Settlement**

"This is 2-D-4." C.C. said over the communication device. "We're now entering Tokyo Settlement-controlled airspace."

"Roger." A.T.C. said. A male voice. 'Your flight objective is commercial advertising, correct?"

"No change in that." C.C. replied. "As filed the duration of our flight will be fourteen hours."

"That is confirmed." A.T.C. said. "You're cleared to fly over."

"Acknowledged." C.C. said. "I appreciate it."

C.C. then smiled after the call had ended.

CGCGCGCGCG

"We're the only ones left now." Urabe said in front of two lines of three Black Knights. "This is all that remains of The Black Knights, who along with Zero, once struck terror in the heart of Britannia. Still it's too soon to give in to despair. If Operation Flying Swallow Four is successful, then..."

"Yes." The Black Knights in attendance said.

"Forgive me. Here's to you." Urabe said before making a toast. "To victory. Long live Japan!"

"Love live Japan!" The Black Knights shouted.

After the toast, they threw the cups they were holding to the ground.

CGCGCGCGCG

**Ashford Academy**

"Lelouch!" Villetta said, causing Lelouch to stop in the hallway.

"Ah, not again." Lelouch said before turning to look behind him at her. "You are persistent.

"You are not going to get away this time." Villetta said. "Uh." She then added as Lelouch started to run away.

"Hey, Lelouch, about what you said." A male student said.

"Sorry!" Lelouch said, not pausing to stop. "Catch you later!"

"Lelouch, you come back here!" Villetta demanded, chasing after him.

"Vice prez!" A girl with blue eyes said.

"Hope you get lucky!" The girl next to her with gray-brown hair added.

"Yeah whatever." Lelouch said.

Lelouch then ran, panting, into the chemistry lab.

"You lost the moment you turned this into a contest of strength and speed." Villetta said, walking into the room a bit. She stood right past the doorway.

"Aren't you overreacting? I mean, this is just about making up a P.E. Class." Lelouch said.

"No." Villetta said, pointing at him. "Quit cutting class, Lelouch."

"I have more than enough school credits to pass, don't I?" Lelouch said before he put a purple liquid into a pink liquid, causing a plume of pink smoke to appear.

Villetta then backed out of the room, a hand to her nose and mouth.

"Don't worry. It's only colored smoke!" Lelouch said before running away.

"Wait!" Villetta said.

"Hey vice prez, hang in there!" Milly said, throwing something down to Lelouch on the stairwell.

"Ah, thanks a lot." Lelouch said before continuing to run.

"What kind of Student President are you?!" Villetta asked.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Milly said. "Lost my head."

CGCGCGCGCG

"Lelouch!" Villetta shouted, jumping out of a window to apprehend him.

"Ow, are you trying to kill me, coach?!" Rivalz said after Villetta had pushed him to the ground and he removed his wig.

"Rivalz?" Villetta asked, puzzled. "But how did you..."

Villetta then turned to see the sound of an engine running.

"I need to borrow your bike, Rivalz." Lelouch said as he sped away. "See you!"

"What are you up to now, Lulu?" Shirley wondered, her hands on a window.

CGCGCGCGCG

"For crying out loud," Lelouch said as he was being driven down the road. "can't they give me a break and leave me alone after school?"

"But they only do that because you are always skipping class, big brother." Rolo Lamperouge said.

"Because I find them insufferably boring." Lelouch said, breaking off a piece of bread before handing it to Rolo. "Here. Have some. It's from Milly."

Rolo then reached over with his mouth to take it.

"Wow, I can't eat and steer." Rolo commented as they were swerving momentarily.

"You're right, I'm sorry." Lelouch said before taking a bite of the bread himself. _It's been a year since Britannian Forces crushed the Black Rebellion, the revolt instigated by Zero. Things are finally quieted down, even here in Area Eleven. When the insurrection began, all sorts of rumors were flying. At one point, I considered returning to the Homeland with my brother._

"Did you hand in your career guidance report yet?" Rolo asked, breaking Lelouch out of his thoughts.

"Hmph?" Lelouch asked.

"That's the reason Ms. Villetta was so upset." Rolo said.

"Oh." Lelouch said.

"So, what about college?" Rolo asked.

"Well, I haven't decided yet." Lelouch said. "I am sick and tired of being a student. But I'm not ready to get a job and join the system, either."

"Hmph. A typical answer." Rolo said.

_Besides, what could I ever hope to attain by entering the workforce? _Lelouch thought. _Big corporations and the nobility would still be above me. A structured mature world. I would simply be absorbed into the hierarchy of adults._

On the television next to the road, soldiers were unleashing gunfire against a group of prisoners.

"We all need to understand that this is not discrimination, but rather, it's differentiation!" Viceroy Calares said. "The Elevens revealed themselves to be a dangerous, belligerent race. They followed the scoundrel Zero and took up the name Japanese. It's out duty as Britannians to control and educate them!"

_The Elevens lost._ Lelouch thought as they were riding down the road. _They didn't have the strength. If they'd only kept quiet and behaved, this place wouldn't have been downgraded to a reeducation zone. Zero, he was a fool. No matter what you try, the world is just a..._

"Viceroy Calares," A Britannian male said. "please hurry. The delegation from the Chinese Federation is waiting."

"I understand. Are those O.S.I. people going to carry it out?" Calares inquired.

"Yes. At Babel Tower, my lord." The Britannian soldier continued.

_On today of all days? _Calares thought. _What could His Majesty be thinking? I seriously doubt the scattered remnants of the Black Knights can do anything to us at this point. Besides, Zero is long dead._

CGCGCGCGCG

At a construction site...

"Quit slacking off, lazy Eleven monkey!" The Britannian Overseer shouted.

"Y-yes sir!" The Japanese male said.

"Target arriving as predicted." O.S.I. said as Lelouch and Rolo came into view.

"Run foot patrol to me, sending ID numbers of retro vehicles."

"Target now entering fifth gate from B3."

"Do you think she'll show this time." The O.S.I. standing next to his commander asked.

"I just know we can't afford to fail." The O.S.I. Commander said. "We're taking a huge risk by letting Lelouch go to the settlement's outer edge."

CGCGCGCGCG

"All right then." Lelouch said, taking his goggles off as they stood in a parking garage. "You can come with me, but I warn you, you have to watch out. Because today I'm going to be breaking the law."

"Don't get caught." Rolo said as Lelouch went for something inside the motorcycle car.

"Cops don't scare me." Lelouch said.

"Why do this?" Rolo asked, taking his helmet off. "'Cause, I mean, you are not even doing this for the money, are you?"

"Need you ask?" Lelouch inquired, taking the briefcase that was in the car before starting to walk away.. "It's because I want to battle more challenging opponents."

CGCGCGCGCG

_That's a lie. _Lelouch thought, tapping a finger behind him as they rode the elevator. _I do this out of sheer boredom. In short...I'm..._

The elevator then opened up to the casino.

"Today's main even is an approval match between brothers." The male announcer said. "Which sibling will win? The older one or the younger?"

"We don't belong here." Rolo said as they were overlooking the match. "Let's go."

"It's simple to figure out. Just relax." Lelouch said being looking directly in front of him. "Look there. The Britannians like ourselves are laughing and having fun. The ones who are being laughed _at_ are the Elevens. You pretend not to notice, but in the end..."

"But then why?" Rolo asked.

"I know. But it's the truth." Lelouch said before turning and walking away. "The Elevens lost twice. First with Prime Minister Kururugi and again with Zero. How could they rebel when they don't have the strength."

As they walked into a room, a girl in a pink bunny outfit dropped some drinks on Lelouch.

"I'm terribly sorry!" Kallen said, going to wipe his leg.

"No, it's fine." Lelouch said. "Don't worry."

"But _I _am an Eleven. And _you_ are a Britannian student." Kallen said. "This is inexcusable."

"All the more reason to excuse you." Lelouch said before getting down on a knee to look at her. "I hate having our social class held over you like a sword."

Lelouch then smirked inwardly at that comment in a knowing manner. _"Social class held over you like a sword". Sounds vaguely like the story of Damocles._

"It doesn't matter." Kallen said. "The powerless have no choice but to bear their lot in life. Regardless if their oppressor is wrong."

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't push your values on me." Lelouch said. "I'm not interested."

"I beg your pardon." Kallen said, attempting to give Lelouch something. She was then interrupted as she was pulled up by the bunny ears.

"Come here. Let me take a look at you." The Black King said, crouching down to look at her. "Hmm? Hmm. Nice goods you've got here."

"Yes, Mr. King." A man said, wringing his hands slightly. A brown-haired girl wearing a red bunny outfit, a purple-haired girl wearing a yellow bunny outfit, and a black-haired girl wearing a purple bunny outfit were standing behind him. They were held in place by two men behind them. "We have a large quality catch of bunnies today."

"You're wrong, sir." Kallen said. "I'm _not_ for sale."

"But you _are_ for sale." Mr. King said. "You should know by now. Losers don't have any rights."

CGCGCGCGCG

"Alert." O.S.I. said. "Unforeseen trouble occurring."

CGCGCGCGCG

"Curse your own wretched birth for not having been born with power." Mr. King said. "That's what His Majesty always says, isn't it?"

"His Majesty?" Lelouch said.

"The strong feed upon and devour the weak." Mr. King said. "That's the rule, kid."

"The guy is mafia, Lelouch." Rolo warned from behind Lelouch.

"What an arrogant display." Lelouch said before picking up his briefcase.

"Hmm?" Mr. King said.

"Feeding upon the weak are you?" Lelouch said.

"This is the grownup world in here, schoolboy, so get lost." Mr. King said after standing up.

"Then will the adult world devour the student or is it the other way around?" Lelouch said before opening his briefcase. "Why don't we find out the answer with this?"

Inside the briefcase was a chessboard and black and white chess pieces.

"With chess?" Mr. King inquired as Rolo went to tug on Lelouch's right sleeve.

"Big Brother, don't!" Rolo said.

"Too late, fellows." Mr King said before looking over his shoulder. "Right boys?"

Mr. King's "boys" responded by laughing.

"Students don't know much of _anything_, do they?" Mr. King said, letting go of Kallen's bunny ears and turning his attention back to Lelouch.

"That's not true, Mr. Black King." Lelouch said as Rolo let go of him.

"Hmm?" Mr. King said.

"You're a famous chess player in the gambling arena, aren't you?" Lelouch continued.

"So, you know who I am, huh?" Mr. King asked.

CGCGCGCGCG

In a prison for military soldiers somewhere...

Tamaki was tossed to the ground by one of the Britannian Soldiers behind him.

"If Zero was here, you wouldn't be acting so though." Tamaki said after getting up.

"Do me a favor." Chiba said. "Don't say that _traitor's_ name again."

"Hey, Zero _didn't betray_ us!" Tamaki said, looking at her.

"Shut up, you stinking Eleven!" The jailer behind Tamaki said before slamming his gun against him.

"There _has_ to be a _reason_ for what he did." Ohgi said.

"What reason?" Chiba said. "Why'd the commander vanish during the final decisive battle like that?"

"Stop it!" Tohdoh snapped. "It serves _no_ purpose. Zero's _dead_ after all."

"He's _dead_..." Ohgi repeated.

CGCGCGCGCG

"And that's Checkmate." Lelouch said, making a winning move with his White King.

"Impossible..." Mr. King said.

"The student beat him." A male onlooker said.

"Black King lost." Another commented.

"How could he lose so easily?" Another pondered.

"Looks like _you're_ the one who's been devoured here." Lelouch said.

"Damn. That's inconvenient." Mr. King said before fumbling with the pair of chestnuts in his hand. "How will I ever be able to show my face in public if word of this gets around."

"I would never spread rumors." Lelouch said.

"No, schoolboy. Not that." Mr. King said. "What I'm saying is that others will hear how you cunningly cheated me."

"I...what...?" Lelouch said.

"Such a naughty little man." Mr. King said.

"Now, wait a minute!" Lelouch exclaimed, leaning forward a bit in his chair.

"Cheat? But in chess how could you?" Kallen wondered.

"There's _no way_ to do it." Rolo added.

"Get him and hold him." Mr. King said, looking at his two men behind him before looking at Lelouch. "Now to whip up a little evidence against the kid."

"You filthy, lying, adult!" Lelouch exclaimed, standing up as Mr. King's men came to him.

"Fair play doesn't win the game." Mr. King said, pulling a gun out as his two men slammed Lelouch against the table and held him. "Learn _that_, schoolboy."

"Let him go!" Rolo said. A noise sounding like an explosion then sounded out as the lights then started to flicker.

"Terrorists?!" Mr. King exclaimed, standing up.

Kallen then punched Mr. King before kicking him.

As Mr. King's two men aimed for her with their guns, Kallen jumped on their shoulders. This caused them to fire and for the guy that stood on the left to die.

CGCGCGCGCG

"Move out!" A male Black Knight said as they went to go inside the building.

CGCGCGCGCG

"Come on!" Kallen said, grabbing onto Lelouch's wrist and pulling him. "This way!"

"H-hey!" Lelouch said.

"Lelouch!" Rolo shouted as the lights then went out.

CGCGCGCGCG

"An airship, huh? Their final grasp." O.S.I. Commander said as he went into his Knightmare Frame. "Office of Secret Intelligence. Initiate Operation Valhalla Seven."

"Yes, My Lord!" The O.S.I. said.

CGCGCGCGCG

_What is this?_ Lelouch wondered. _What's happening? What?!_

CGCGCGCGCG

"We welcome you here to Area Eleven." Calares said as he was shaking hands with Gao Hai, a High Eunuch.

"We didn't expect an armed reception." Gao Hai said as they stopped shaking hands. "_Especially_ after hearing that Zero was dead."

"Zero?" Calares said. "You have the wrong idea. I hoped it would offer you and the other representatives of the Chinese Federation a better understanding of us Britannians."

"My, an uncommonly straightforward approach." Gao Hai said, putting his left sleeve to cover his mouth.

"May we have what you're carrying, sir?" A Britannian Soldier asked, referring to Li Xingke's sword.

"Out security is perfect." The Britannian soldier next to him added. "You don't need to carry that antique weapon here."

Xingke then took his sword and used it to cut off the belts of the two soldiers. This led to surprise on Calares's part.

"Xingke, that was rude of you." Gao Hai commented.

"Please forgive me." Xingke said, although it sounded like he didn't want forgiveness. "But I hoped it would offer _you_ and any other _Britannians_ a better understanding of the _Chinese Federation_."

"Why you..." Calares said before noticing something in the distance happening at Babel Tower. "Huh?"

CGCGCGCGCG

Kallen then fell on her butt. "Huh, what?"

"Big Brother, this way!" Rolo said.

"Hey!" Lelouch shouted.

"No, wait a minute!" Kallen said, getting up and putting an arm in their direction. Before anything could happen, a Knightmare Frame appeared.

"We what?!" Urabe said. "Lost sight of the target?!"

"Yes, that is correct." A male Black Knight said. "We will be going in now."

"Understood." Urabe said.

A Black Knight aboard the ship they came in then pushed a few buttons. This caused a pink cloud to envelop around the top of Babel Tower.

A Knightmare then destroyed an O.S.I. Unit coming in.

"The terrorists attacking Babel Tower appear well-equipped." O.S.I. said. "They're armed with several Knightmares."

"At commencement of the operation." O.S.I. said. "Perimeter cleaning complete."

"Good." O.S.I. Commander said. "Now enter the Seventh Sequence."

"Commander, Viceroy Calares is..." O.S.I. said.

"Pay no attention to that low-level bureaucrat." O.S.I. Commander interrupted. "Our orders come _directly_ from the Emperor _himself_."

"Yes, My Lord." O.S.I. replied.

CGCGCGCGCG

"Elevens do take the the stairs!" A man shouted.

"We're overloading!" Another added.

"Don't push it!" One interjected.

CGCGCGCGCG

_Terrorists?! _Lelouch thought as he and Rolo were running away. _What are leftover fragments of the Black Knights doing here?_

A Knightmare Frame then came and burst through the roof, landing in front of Lelouch and Rolo.

"Britannian Military!" Rolo shouted, looking out the windows as three Knightmare Frames burst through them.

The Knightmares then started to fire at each other.

Lelouch then took Rolo and started to run away.

CGCGCGCGCG

"Filthy Britannians!" Kallen said as she ran into a room. "Sorry, I was unable to bring him like we planned."

"Don't sweat it." A male Black Knight said. "Urabe and the others are looking for him right now."

"Understood." Kallen said before pulling out the Guren Mk II's key from her breasts.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." A male Black Knight said. "We'll get the target!"

Kallen was taken about by the male voice. The _familiar_ male voice. _No way. When did __**he**__ join up?_

Kallen had no time to worry about that as she got into the Guren and put the key in. She then got ready to pursue the target. But she couldn't shake the fact that she had heard someone she least expected to show up. _He must've joined up after Zero vanished._

CGCGCGCGCG

"Rolo, this way!" Lelouch said, opening a door to a room and then closed it when Rolo came through. Lelouch then crouched down against the door, panting a little. _What the hell is going on? That Knightmare earlier...Was it trying to...?_

"Lelouch, what'll we do now?" Rolo asked after it sounded like a boom.

"Don't worry." Lelouch said before looking at Rolo and standing up. "We'll be all right. I promise you. I'll get us out of here."

"Yeah..." Rolo said as Lelouch started to walk over. "I'm sure. We'll be fine."

"Rolo!" Lelouch shouted, pushing Rolo out of the way so that the gunmen above him wouldn't kill him.

An explosion then occurred in the room.

This caused Lelouch to fall off.

Rolo then tried to save Lelouch, but only the tips of their fingers touched before Lelouch fell.

"Lelouch!" Rolo exclaimed as he faded into the darkness below.

CGCGCGCGCG

"And now Lulu's giving all of his same bad habits to Rolo!" Shirley exclaimed, holding a hedge-trimmer.

"Admit it, Shirley." Milly said. "You're worried about your darling Lulu."

"No, I am not!" Shirley shouted.

"There you go again." Milly said, rolling her eyes as she was putting an arch back together in the garden.

"Whatever..." Shirley said, blushing before looking up at the sky.

CGCGCGCGCG

"R...Rolo?" Lelouch said, recovering. "Rolo!" He added, screaming into the darkness above. Lelouch then pulled his phone out. _I'm out of range? What do I do now? At this rate, we'll both be... _Lelouch then started to run up some stairs. _No, I have to try and save him. The least I should be able to save my only brother!_ Lelouch then scrawled under a piece of debris. _Even __**I**__ ought to have enough strength in me to do that. I have to..._ It was then that Lelouch walked into a room full of blood and corpses. _Terrorists are responsible for this? But Elevens were killed too... _Lelouch then fell to his knees, a hand to his mouth as he tried to keep his food down. Among the dead were The Black King, the man that accused Lelouch of cheating and the girl a yellow bunny suit, a hand to a picture of Zero. "Are these people still counting on Zero to rescue them?" Lelouch wondered, removing his hand. Lelouch then looked up to see an imposing figure of a Knightmare Frame. Lelouch then fell backwards. "The Black Knights..." An opening then emerged as someone came out of the Knightmare Frame. "What do I do? Will they kill me? Even if I run..." Lelouch said.

"Lelouch." A female voice said. A _familiar _female voice. The Knightmare then turned around so that Lelouch could see who had spoken. The person in question being C.C. As C.C. was speaking, a light started to shine on C.C., as if she were some sort of rescuing angel. "I came to get you out of here, Lelouch. I'm on your side and an ally. And your sworn enemy is Britannia. We have a contract. You and I are both accomplices."

"Contract?" Lelouch repeated, standing up. "Accomplices?"

"I'm the only one who knows you, the real you." C.C. said.

"What does she mean?" Lelouch wondered aloud. "The real me?"

As Lelouch started to walk forward, and C.C. reached out a welcoming hand to him, a gunshot went off.

"L-Lelouch..." C.C. said as she fell sideways from the Knightmare, a bullet hole through her heart.

Lelouch then ran to catch C.C.

"Hey! Are you all right?" Lelouch asked as he held her in his arms it was then that he saw the Knightmare belonging to the O.S.I. Commander and the O.S.I. Units behind him. "Why are soldiers...?"

The O.S.I. Units then started to burn the corpses around Lelouch with purple flames.

"Hold on...what are you-" Lelouch asked before hearing a woman scream. "Stop it! That woman's still alive!"

A nearby gunshot went off, signifying that she was no longer among them.

Lelouch then turned to the Knightmare Frame, a sneer on his face.

"You served your function well, good Lelouch Lamperouge." The O.S.I. Commander said after emerging.

"Function? What are you talking about?!" Lelouch inquired.

"We've had our eye on you for a very long time now, young man." The O.S.I. Commander said before bringing out a book called "_Lelouch's Activity Log"_ and began to read from it. "Wakes up at 6:59 AM. From 7:12 AM, watches the news with his little brother while eating breakfast. No ideological deviation with the program he watches. 8:45 AM, goes to class. Doesn't attend his morning homeroom or first period class. Instead, he reads on the roof. During his second period physics...I could go on but I won't."

"Those are things I've done today..." Lelouch said.

"I prefer to think of it as a pet diary or bait journal." O.S.I. Commander said, holding the book close to his person.

"Bait journal?!" Lelouch repeated.

"Or call it a trap, if you wish, for that witch." O.S.I. Commander said. "All to lure C.C. out of hiding."

"No, wait!" Lelouch screamed. "Please, what's going on?!"

"Boy, I'll have you know that I am a baron. I'm through wasting words on bait like you. Now time to dispose of you." O.S.I. Commander said. The people around him then cocked their guns, ready to shoot. "And there won't be any witnesses left."

"Dispose? Is this...the end for me? Without even knowing why? So matter-of-factly?" Lelouch wondered aloud. His expression then changed from horror to anger. _To hell with that! Power...if I__** only**__ had power...power to escape this place...power not to lose the world!_

C.C. then reached up to grab Lelouch's left shoulder as he looked at it. C.C. then raised herself up to kiss Lelouch upon his lips.

_What...what is this?_ Lelouch wondered as he looked at an image that looked like an eye.

_You desire power? _C.C. asked.

_That voice..._Lelouch thought. _The girl who was shot?_

_You already possess the power you seek. It's merely imprisoned within the cage of amnesia. Remember...Remember who you really are...the power of the king._ C.C. thought. _Now let the seal be broken!_

_I see now. _Lelouch thought as images of his time as Zero passed through his mind. _Persistent irritation that pricked me like thorns in my everyday life. Yes...huh...it was all the phony memories implanted in me. But I remember now._ Lelouch then saw an image of him taking off his helmet and throwing it to his right in front of Suzaku and Kallen. _I am...I am...I am...Zero!_

CGCGCGCGCG

"Lelouch, I'm not asking for forgiveness." Suzaku said, the gun aimed for Lelouch. "After all, we're friends, aren't we?"

"Yes." Lelouch said. "That's your answer, isn't it. Suzaku!"

CGCGCGCGCG

"Before you dispose of me," Lelouch said, letting C.C. stand up as he did the same. "I'd like you to answer a question."

"That's girl's still alive!" An O.S.I. shouted as the O.S.I. Commander pulled out a gun from his outfit.

"Impossible!" Another O.S.I. added. "She was shot through the heart!"

C.C. then stepped to the side as Lelouch started to walk forward.

"If being powerless is so terribly wrong, then does having power make you right? Do you find vengeance evil? What's your value of friendship? Is it justice? Lelouch said, the Geass in his left eye reawakening.

"Hmph." O.S.I. Commander said. "There is no justice or evil. The only truth that's left for _you_ bat is the simple reality of death."

"I see. Then that reality is all that remains for _you_ as well." Lelouch said before stopping. Lelouch then rose his left arm dramatically in front of him. "I, Lelouch vi Britannia commands _you..._" Lelouch then rose it to his left, aligning it will his shoulder. "_all_ of you...die!"

"It can't be-" The O.S.I. Commander said as Lelouch spoke a command through his Geass and before it took hold of his mind and those of his subordinates.

"Yes. Your Highness!" The O.S.I. Units exclaimed before aiming their guns at each other and then firing them.

The O.S.I. Commander obliged the command by putting his own gun to his neck and pulling the trigger.

_Ever since that day, my heart simply **couldn't** accept it. This fake life I was **never** able to fit into. All the time that was lost. These false memories planted in me, giving me a life with one of the herd. Yet...The truth continues to guide me toward itself. That's right! It wasn't **me** who was wrong. It was the **world**!_ Lelouch thought before Kallen's Knightmare, the Guren Mk-II, Urabe's Knightmare, the Gekka, and the Knightmare of a very familiar voice to Lelouch appeared through the roof. "The world has to change. So _I_ will change it."

"We've been waiting for you, Master Zero." Urabe said. "Please give us your orders."

"Lelo-Master Zero!" The familiar male voice said. "Assist us!"

"Very well." Lelouch said, rising his right arm in front of himself before flourishing it up to the left of his head. "Because, after all, I am Zero." Lelouch then swept the arm back to the right before lowering it. "The one who'll crush the world _and_ the one who'll recreate the world anew."

Lelouch then noticed the familiarity of the male voice. _Hmm. Rivalz. I suppose you must've joined up in my absence. Question is...why?_

CGCGCGCGCG

Meanwhile, the Emperor of Britannia was meeting up with three people. The three were among the ranks of Knights of the Round. Gino Weinberg, the Knight of Three stood on the Knight of Seven's right. Anya Alstriem, the Knight of Six stood on the Knight of Seven's left. And the Knight of Seven was kneeling in front of the Emperor.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Suzaku, the Knight of Seven said, rising from his kneeling position. "I have _no_ intention of assigning this task to anyone else. The one who will kill Zero shall be me."

**Author's Notes: Yeah, you read that right. Rivalz is now one of the Black Knights. Much more fitting since he usually did nothing in the Canon. I plan on rectifying that. At least a little bit anyway. Well, see all you guys later. Perhaps. Just kidding. Farewell!**

**It also seems Suzaku is out for Lelouch's bloody corpse. Too bad for him he won't get that. It's kind of sad though. Those two were the best of friends. Yet now, they are the bitterest of enemies. Will there ever be reconciliation between the two? Perhaps...Perhaps indeed...**

**And that little comment about Damocles, no that was not foreshadowing of any kind. Well, I guess it is. But really, I just put it there because I simply _couldn't_ resist. And Lelouch is intelligent enough to think of that. Or at least, at that moment I _wrote _him like that. But I digress.**

**Schedule...Schedule...Blast it! Where is the infernal contraption? I know it is around here...somewhere...I wonder if someone stole it.**


	6. Plan For Independent Japan

**Greetings Fanfiction Readers! Yet another installment of the second season. I wonder if there is anything to revise? Perhaps not. Anyway...on with the tale!**

**Disclaimer: Last I saw of the Disclaimer, it was evaporating into thin air. It was weird.**

Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2

Turn Two

_Imperial Calender 2018. As the Holy Britannian Empire continues its drive to dominate the world, a lone rebel was resurrected. His name is Zero. A mysterious girl named C.C. has given him the power of Geass, the absolute power to compel anyone to obey him. Now, Zero is again challenging the Britannian conquerors of Japan. The once-proud nation now referred to only as Area Eleven. As his actions spread like a ripple through the world, how will they effect the people of this age? For the moment, no one knows._

CGCGCGCGCG

"What about the O.S.I. Forces that broke in first?" A male Britannian Soldier asked.

"No contact with them yet." Another answered.

"The chaff density should be dropping now." One said. "Recon Section Four!"

"The terrorists remain in battle inside of Babel Tower." Another injected. "They're believed to be members of the Black Knights. We've confirmed the presence of enemy Knightmare Frames."

"All right." Another said. "Special Weapons Britannian Seven will break in from below!"

"Yes, My Lord." Four Britannian Soldiers said as they went up the side of the building.

"This is hopeless." A male Black Knight said after the Britannians shot at them and they had to hide.

"Just hold out a little bit longer." Kallen said. "Wait until Zero can get the layout of the building. We'll back you up but you got to stand firm!"

"Yeah, just leave it to him." Rivalz added.

_Lelouch._ Kallen thought, thinking back to when Lelouch revealed himself as Zero.

CGCGCGCGCG

"It's true." Lelouch had said. "I am Zero."

Lelouch and Suzaku then fired at each other. Lelouch's gunfire had destroyed Suzaku's communication device while Suzaku's gunfire had hit Lelouch's gun. Suzaku then jumped into the air, intending to kick Lelouch. Suzaku kicked the gun out of his hand and then held him to the ground, fumbling with the liquid Sakuradite.

"Ah!" Kallen exclaimed, running to try and get to him. "Zero!"

"It's Lelouch!" Suzaku corrected, aiming his gun for her, which caused her to stop. "It's the man who's used the Japanese people, who's used _you_! You want to defend a man like that, you?" Suzaku then succeeded in throwing the liquid Sakuradite to the side. Kallen then turned and ran back to the entrance of the cave while Suzaku pushed Lelouch away from him on the ground.

Suzaku then walked over to Lelouch. Seeing him there, Lelouch changed his expression and smirked at him. "Zero." Suzaku said, raising his gun to his shoulder. "This is the end for you."

CGCGCGCGCG

"I was defeated," Lelouch said, flipping through the journal detailing his activities. "by the old me, by Suzaku, and by my biggest enemy." It was then that Lelouch remembered what happened after Suzaku and thrown him to the ground. "He dragged me before the Britannian Emperor."

CGCGCGCGCG

Where Charles the Emperor was, Suzaku was over Lelouch, pressing his head down with his right hand to the ground.

"The former seventeenth heir to the Imperial Throne, Lelouch vi Britannia." Charles said. "It's been a long time, hasn't it...my errant son?"

"How dare you!" Lelouch said, struggling to get up to look at him before Suzaku pushed him down.

"You won't use your Geass." Suzaku said, looking at Lelouch before turning his gaze to the Emperor. "Your Majesty, I have a request. Please sire, allow me to join the Knights of the Round, the twelve strongest knights of the Britannian Empire."

"As a reward for capturing Zero, is that it?" Charles said.

"You..." Lelouch said, looking at him from his peripheral vision.

"I told you before, Lelouch," Suzaku said. "that I was going to change this world from the inside."

"Even if it means selling out your friends?!" Lelouch snapped. "You delusional hypocrite!"

"That's right." Suzaku said.

"Very well. I like the answer you just gave him." Charles said before standing up from his throne. "Now then, as a Knight of the Round, I order you. Cover up Zero's left eye."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Suzaku said, pulling Lelouch up while he had his hand over his Geass.

"My unworthy son who raise d the banner of rebellion although he was a prince." Charles said, stepping forward. "Still, there's _another way_ we can make use of him."

"What?" Lelouch said as Charles stopped in front of them.

It was then that Charles revealed the Geass in his eyes. "I will rewrite your memory about being Zero, about the death of your mother, about the very existence of Nunnally."

"No...Geass!" Lelouch said.

"You'll remember _none_ of it." Charles said. "You'll just be insignificant."

"No, stop!" Lelouch shouted as he struggled and Suzaku held his right eye open. "You're stealing what is most precious to me again?! First, my mother, and now you're taking Nunnally!"

"Charles zi Britannia engraves into you..." Charles said.

"Stop it!" Lelouch yelled as he struggled.

"...false memories of a false life!" Charles finished.

Lelouch screamed before the Geass took a hold of him. A picture of Marianne, of Nunnally, and of Zero then shattered, removing themselves from his memories

CGCGCGCGCG

"C.C..." Lelouch said.

"Don't even think it." C.C. said as she was walking behind him. "I'm not the one who gave him his Geass."

"Hmph." Lelouch said under his breath before raising his voice. "Where is Nunnally now?"

"We tried to find your sister." C.C. said. "But with the Black Knights all but destroyed. That's why..."

"What about Sayako?" Lelouch inquired.

"She and Diethard escaped to the Chinese Federation." C.C. answered, walking up to Lelouch before stopping at a corpse. "She still doesn't know Zero's true identity. And she didn't know Nunnally's real importance, so she can't be blamed."

"Hmph." Lelouch said before standing up. "I'll find the one who gave the Emperor his Geass and then," Lelouch said while rising his hand in front him. "get Nunnally." Lelouch then remembered a rather strange detail. "I had a younger sister, but _not_ a younger _brother_! So _who_ is _he_?"

CGCGCGCGCG

Rolo was walking through the dimly lit corridors before finding three Britannian Soldiers. "Thank goodness. You're Britannian Soldiers, right? I'm looking for my big brother."

CGCGCGCGCG

Lelouch then closed the log detailing his activities. "This has the layout of the building in detail, but the ID Code I need isn't here." Lelouch then turned to C.C. while lowering the log. "So we can't commandeer this Knightmare, can we?"

"What are you doing there?" A male Britannian Soldier inquired as he came close to them in a Knightmare. This caused C.C. to hide behind the Knightmare next to her. "That's a student's uniform, isn't it?"

"Oh, you're a soldier." Lelouch said, turning a little to face the man, his hair covering his left eye. "Thank goodness." Lelouch then leaned down to the O.S.I. Commander. "We need to help this man at once."

"Office of Secret Intelligence..." The man with brown hair and a beard said. He then removed the key from the Knightmare "What are the Emperor's personal agents doing here?" The man then proceeded to get out of the Knightmare.

_Good. _Lelouch thought. _His reports are accurate. Calares's forces don't know about me. So I can use the data in this journal._

"There's only one survivor?" The brown-haired man inquired as he ran over.

"Yes, just you." Lelouch answered, standing up.

"What?" The brown-haired Britannian Soldier said.

"That's right." Lelouch said, an extravagant motion of his left head on his eye. He then removed it before he used his Geass. "Now, give me your Knightmare."

"I understand." The brown-haired man said as the Geass order was rooted in his mind. The man then walked over to him while saying the code for the Knightmare. "The ID Code is QR5-YK1D6."

"Thank you." Lelouch said as the man dropped the left key in his hand and he looked at it. Lelouch then closed his hand around the key.

"Even though you need direct eye contact," C.C. said, walking in Lelouch's opposite direction. "are those theatrics _necessary_?"

"I don't need comments from an immortal witch." Lelouch said, turning sideways to look at her while throwing the Knightmare key up in his left hand.

"Hmph." C.C. scoffed, giving Lelouch a smirk as she turned to him.

CGCGCGCGCG

**Building Outside the Chinese Federation Consulate.**

"The terrorists are staging a counterattack?" Viceroy Calares inquired.

"Yes," Guilford, standing behind him, answered. "it seems that they've managed to capture some of our Knightmares."

"That's disgraceful." Calares spat, turning to look at Guilford through his peripheral vision.

"Still, their numbers are small." Guilford continued. "If I could possibly join the battle."

"No, you're still a guest here and under our protection." Calares said, turning to face him completely. "As Viceroy, it's _my_ place to go out _there_."

"But..." Guilford imputed.

"I don't like the spices in Chinese food." Calares said, locking a gaze with Gao Hai before speaking. Seeming to be going off topic. "However, I might enjoy it."

"Huh?" Guilford said, confused as to what Calares was talking about.

"A man hunt." Calares said, returning his open gaze to Guilford after looking at the ground to his left with his eyes closed.

CGCGCGCGCG

**Babel Tower**

As two Britannian Knightmares were firing upon people in a dark corridor, Kallen and Rivalz burst through the wall. Rivalz took the Knightmare that had gotten past Kallen while she dealt with the her prey.

"Let me see you burst, Britannian!" Kallen shouted as she pushed the Knightmare against the wall and before activating the Guren Mk II.'s Radiant Waves.

Kallen retreated backwards from the Knightmare before it exploded. Rivalz had also gone a fairly adequate job in taking down the other Knightmare.

"Well done, Q1, RC2." Lelouch said, putting his communication device on. "Now, head up to level twenty-one."

"P4, block the stairway." Lelouch said as one of the Black Knights fired a blaster above a stairway, causing the rubble to block the stairway.

"R5, left, 30 degrees." Lelouch continued as a Knightmare did just that, open firing at three Britannian Knightmare Frames.

N1, fire barrage fifty meters ahead, angle toward the ceiling." Lelouch said.

A Knightmare did just that as it caused the floor under some Britannian Soldiers to break apart.

CGCGCGCGCG

**Britannian Military Base, Close to Babel Tower**

"Contact lost with Lord Emilio!" A Britannian Soldier excalimed.

"Change I.F.F. Codes!"

"We have!" One shouted. "Five times already!"

"Ortiz unit, wiped out."

"Outrageous!"

"Who's directing these terrorists?!"

It was then that Viceroy Calares entered the room.

"What are you doing?" Calares said, getting their attention as he walked into the room.

"Viceroy..." A male soldier closest to him said.

CGCGCGCGCG

**Babel Tower**

"So, Zero really is just a student, huh?" Urabe said. "Well, he's something special!" Urabe added before attacking a Knightmare Frame.

"Zero supplied more stolen Sutherlands for us to use." A male Black Knight said, flourishing his arm a little while on a Sutherland. "Get on them fast!"

"With Zero here, we can win!" One Black Knight said as he jumped up between two steel beams.

"He'll make a miracle for us." Another said as he was attacking a Knightmare. "He will!"

"Damn terrorists!" A Britannian Soldier exclaimed, ejecting from his attacked Knightmare.

CGCGCGCGCG

Lelouch chuckled as he watched the battle unfold from a sort of control room. "Shouldn't Viceroy Calares be making his appearance soon?"

"It's going well." Kallen commented.

"You bet it is!" Rivalz added, a broad grin on his face.

"Kallen, I sent you to level twenty-one." Lelouch said. "And Rivalz...what are you doing here anyway?"

"I wanted to be here by your side." Kallen answered.

"And you're my best friend Lelouch." Rivalz added, wrapping an arm friendlily over Lelouch's shoulder.

"And aside from Rivalz." Kallen said, shooting a death glare at him which caused Rivalz to step back a little behind Lelouch. A hard expression now on his face. "We're finally alone..." Kallen then pulled a gun on Lelouch. "just you and me..."

"I think she's angry about something Lelouch." Rivalz said, whispering into Lelouch's ear.

"I hadn't noticed." Lelouch commented dryly.

CGCGCGCGCG

**Holy Britannian Empire**

"It would seem that somebody is nibbling at the bait we left in Area Eleven." Charles said, walking down a corridor with Suzaku.

"Is it C.C., Majesty?" Suzaku asked.

"We do not know that." Charles admitted. "Kururugi, even among Knights of the Round, you are the first one ever allowed to enter this place. Even Schneizel and the others aren't aware of it."

"I'm honored, Your Majesty." Suzaku said as a fog seemed to roll in. "But...why me?"

"Because you are the only one of the Knights of the Round who knows..." Charles said, stopping. "about Zero's identity and Geass."

"This place..." Suzaku said, looking around the place as it seemed to be illuminated by sunlight. "is it a shrine?"

"No, it's not." Charles answered. "This is...this is a weapon for destroying God."

"A weapon?" Suzaku repeated. _Destroying...God? How is this man even somewhat related to Euphy._

Suzaku then fought back tears that threatened to break through at the thought of her. Of the genocide she caused and her apparent insanity.

Fortunately it seemed Charles didn't notice. Charles then turned behind to look at Suzaku through his peripheral vision. "It is called the Sword of Akasha."

CGCGCGCGCG

**Babel Tower**

"Yeah..." Rivalz said awkwardly. "I think I'm just going to..." Rivalz then began to point at the screen next to them. "Check out what's going on on the battlefield."

"You do that." Lelouch said absently before resting his attention completely on Kallen. "You who abandoned Zero at Kamine Island. What do you want to tell me?"

"Lelouch, you were deceiving me right from the very beginning." Kallen said, gun stilled aimed for Lelouch.

"About Zero being your classmate or about my Geass power?" Lelouch inquired. "Which one has offended you?"

"Both of them." Kallen replied. "Tell me this. Did you use your Geass on me like you did the others? Did you twist my mind and my heart and make me follow you?"

Lelouch chuckled.

"Wow, these Black Knights are really wiping the floor with the Britannians." Rivalz murmured as he saw the battle rage on on the screen.

"Lelouch!" Kallen snapped.

"Your mind and your heart are yours alone as well as your loyalty and admiration for Zero." Lelouch said before walking over to her.

"Don't move!" Kallen said.

"Kallen, you should be proud of what you did. You decided." Lelouch said, walking over to Kallen until the gun was pressed against his chest. "You made the choice." Lelouch then grabbed the gun and lowered it away. "You chose...Zero. You don't believe me?" Lelouch added the last part as Kallen cringed away.

"I believe you buddy." Rivalz said, although his attention was still focused on the screen in front of himself. His hands were locked behind his head.

Kallen then looked to be on the verge of tears. "I wanted to believe...so much that I become a slave."

"I see." Lelouch said.

"But, the one that I believe in is Zero, just him." Kallen said. "It's not you, Lelouch!"

"Well, fine with me." Lelouch said. "By the way, are you ever going to change out of those clothes?"

"Yeah, I wasn't planning on saying anything, but it isn't exactly something a soldier would wear." Rivalz commented. "Although...I wouldn't mind someone _else_ dressed like that."

Rivalz then seemed to stare off into space, most likely thinking of a certain blonde at Ashford Academy.

Kallen then looked down to see that she was still in the same bunny costume.

"Don't look at me, you perverts!" Kallen shouted, covering her breasts and turning to the side.

"Oh, is that the way you talk to Zero now?" Lelouch asked.

"I'm saying it to you, Lelouch!" Kallen answered.

"Very well then..." Lelouch said, closing his eyes and turned his head slightly downward to his right. He then opened his eyes when his communication device on his ear rang. "Go ahead."

"Britannian Reinforcements are here." C.C. said.

"There's zillions of them." A male Black Knight said, observing all the Britannian Aircrafts in the sky.

"What'll we do?!"

"We can't beat this many. There's no chance!"

CGCGCGCGCG

**Ashford Academy**

"What's happening over there?" Shirley wondered as she stood next to Milly.

CGCGCGCGCG

**Britannian Military Base, Close to Babel Tower**

"Special Weapon Britannian Four has begun to drop." Calares said, sitting atop his throne. "Show the Chinese Federation, show them our Emperor's might, the overwhelming power of our Holy Britannian Empire!"

"Yes, My Lord." The Britannian Soldiers said collectively.

Britannian Knightmares then descended onto Babel Tower. They also crashed in through the windows.

CGCGCGCGCG

**Babel Tower**

"They're coming in from above, too." Kallen said, looking at the screen in front of herself, Lelouch, and Rivalz.

"Looks like they're going all out." Rivalz commented, averting his gaze from Kallen's half-dressed state.

"That's right." Lelouch said, putting the coat of his school uniform over Kallen. "Viceroy Calares must have arrived. Escape would be difficult. That's why..." Lelouch then smirked a little. "I'm going to win."

"Sounds just like you." Rivalz said, draping his arm over Lelouch's shoulder before going back to viewing the screen. Rivalz then quietly snickered to himself as he sat in a chair in front of the screen. "Most of the time anyway."

CGCGCGCGCG

**Britannian Military Base, Close to Babel Tower**

"Assault Team Two now has control up to floor J." A Britannian soldier said.

"That leaves only one escape route the Black Knights can use." Another added, referring to the passageway near the bottom of Babel Tower.

"And our main fighting force is right there waiting for them." Calares said.

"Yes, sir." The Britannian Soldier who looked to be the most official said, facing the Viceroy. "We just need to drive them out."

"Set up our broadcast link quickly." Calares said. "We'll make extermination of these terrorists a media event."

CGCGCGCGCG

**Babel Tower**

"The Britannians must feel certain of their victory." Lelouch said as he got into a Knightmare."That clears all tasks at hand. All that's left is your level, right?"

"We'll be finished in ten minutes." C.C. said.

"Definitely looks good on this floor." Rivalz added, his Knightmare having joined next to hers.

"Understood." Lelouch said. "We'll make a stand here to buy you time."

"What about Diethard's set up?" C.C. inquired.

"The system is still running." Lelouch said, unbuttoning the top button of his shirt. "Everything is going according to plan."

"This is B2. A single enemy Knightmare is...Agh!" A Black Knight said.

"What's wrong?" Lelouch asked, a hand to his communication device.

"What's that...it was just there..." The same Black Knight said.

"B2? What's going on?" Lelouch pressed. _An enemy deactivating his I.F.F.? Operating on his own?_

"Zero, this is P6. The enemy is...it's...Agh!" A Black Knight said before the transmission ran out.

"P6!" Lelouch said.

"This is R5. They destroyed R1!" Another Black Knight said before static entered the transmission.

_This isn't good. And he's headed right for me._ Lelouch thought.

"Zero, at the very least, _you_ have to get out of here." Urabe said as both he and Kallen appeared in front of Lelouch. "We can move in and act as decoys. Sacrificial pawns for the plan...so please."

"That's wrong." Lelouch said.

"Hmm?" Urabe said.

"You're mistaken, Urabe." Lelouch continued. "If you consider yourselves disposable, you'll never beat the Britannians."

"Captain Urabe." A male Black Knight said over the transmission. "Can you get there?" Urabe asked.

"Yeah, the cargo loading dock, right?"

"Yes, it's a shortcut to this level." Another male Black Knight said.

"Confirm."

In front of them looked to be some sort of brighter colored version of the Lancelot.

"Yes, I see. This looks like a mass-production prototype based on the Lancelot." The Black Knight who turned the corner to look at it said.

"I see." Lelouch said as the dark-haired Black Knight analyzed the target. "Still, this is not the time to try capturing it. Destroy it."

"Understood." The Black Knight said. He then looked around as it wasn't there anymore. "It vanished?"

"Ah?" Lelouch said.

"How'd it get over here?!" The Black Knight said, sounding panicky.

"Hold on." Lelouch said, leaning forward a bit in his seat. "Are you saying the Knightmare disappeared?"

The Disappearing Knightmare fired a wire at one of the Knightmares that was firing at it. The Disappearing Knightmare then played a little game of Cat and Mouse with the other one before pressing a button against the other Knightmare, causing it to explode.

"C.C.!" Lelouch exclaimed. "Aren't you finished preparing the level yet?!"

"Why are you panicking?" C.C. asked.

"Yeah Lelouch, calm down." Rivalz added.

"You have Kallen and Urabe with you." C.C. said.

The Disappearing Knightmare then burst through the wall where Lelouch, Kallen, and Urabe were.

"That's it, the aberration!" Lelouch said. _You're out of your league. You aren't Suzaku. And your maneuvers are no match for real strategy._

"We've got the advantage in close-range combat!" Kallen said as she and Urabe charged at the Disappearing Knightmare.

The Disappearing Knightmare then pulled two blades out and crossed them in an "X" in front of itself.

"Too slow!" Urabe taunted. As they both charged forward, their opponent vanished.

"It vanished, just like that." Kallen said, looking back at it.

"Fast as a god." Urabe added as he too looked back at it.

The Disappearing Knightmare then combined its two swords into a lance.

_That can't be._ Lelouch thought. _It's not physically possible. It must be something else. _"It's closing in!"

Lelouch then began to fire, but the Disappearing Knightmare reappeared next to Lelouch. Urabe though managed to push Lelouch out of the way and block the attack with his sword.

"Urabe!" Lelouch exclaimed.

"Zero, I don't care if you're really a student or what your background is. And I know you meant it when you said we're not expendable. I know that every fighter we've got counts!" Urabe shouted before turning to Kallen. "Kozuki!"

"Ye..yes." Kallen said as the Disappearing Knightmare was driving their weapon slowly but surely into Urabe's Knightmare.

"Protect Zero. He's our last hope. And a hope is what our people need." Urabe said. "Forgive me, Rakshata." Urabe added as he seemed to deflate his outfit. "Zero, save Japan! Help our people to lift their heads again and fight!" Urabe then drove his Knightmare's sword into his own Knightmare and the Disappearing Knightmare. "The Four Holy Swords, have proven our worth..."

An explosion then occurred where they both were.

"Urabe..." Lelouch said, then turned to see that the Disappearing Knightmare was right next to him. "Damn, used that teleportation again." Kallen then appeared in front of Lelouch. "No, wait!"

"I have to make my move now. This one's for Zero." Kallen murmured.

"I have more bad news for you." C.C. said. "We are all finished here."

"Yeah, it's just awful." Rivalz added dryly.

"Then it is done. Urabe..." Lelouch said, holding a detonator. "Your sacrifice wasn't in vain." He then pushed the button. "Hope begins now!"

Several explosions went off and Kallen and Lelouch were lowered from the floor to the one under it.

CGCGCGCGCG

"Damn, terrorists!" Calares spat. "A suicide attack! Uncivilized monkeys!"

The explosions then started to occur all over Babel Tower, causing it to crumbled unto itself downward.

"All units lost." A Britannian Soldier said. "Contact lost...with all units!"

"Wh-what the...?!"

"Ascending from intercept to 1500 and circling."

CGCGCGCGCG

"That's it!" Kallen said, as if realization was dawning on her. "The tower will smash the enemies above us and crush them as it falls!"

"Not just that." Lelouch said.

CGCGCGCGCG

"No, it can't be!" Calares exclaimed, standing up from his throne as he saw some of Babel Tower about to crush him.

CGCGCGCGCG

_Your mistake was sealing off your escape route. _Lelouch thought. _And signaling your location like that made you so easy to target_. Lelouch then started to laugh a bit madly at himself. _Good bye, Viceroy Calares..._

CGCGCGCGCG

**Tokyo Settlement Government Bureau**

"The Viceroy has been killed?"

"Where's Lord Cornwell?"

"He was with the Viceroy."

"Then, who's next in chain of command?" A Britannian said as Guilford was walking into the room, followed closely by other Britannian Soldiers.

"The Minister of Internal Affairs."

"A civil servant in charge now?!"

"This is no time to panic." Guilford said, gaining their attention. "I am taking command. This is not a grab for political power. It's a temporary measure. I swear it in the name of my princess. I ask for your cooperation."

"The princess?"

"Does he mean Princess Cornelia?"

"In that case..."

"Right..."

Those under Guilford then stood up tall as they spoke in unison. "Yes, My Lord."

"Thank you. I am grateful to you." Guilford said, turning his attention to those behind him. "Now then, I'll go to the scene to direct emergency rescue operations. Alfred, you contact the police. Bart, you remain here..."

Guilford then noticed how they seemed to look like they saw something strange.

"Uh...but that's..." Alfred, the blonde, said as an image started to form behind Guilford. The dark-haired individual to Alfred's right was Bart.

"What's wrong?" Guilford asked, turning behind him to see what discomfited Alfred, Bart, and the others around them.

The transmission then formed readily and Zero appeared on the screen.

"I am Zero!" Lelouch, dressed in Zero's outfit, exclaimed.

CGCGCGCGCG

"Isn't that Zero?" Someone wondered.

"No..."

"I thought he was dead."

"How could this happen?"

"It can't be the real Zero, can it?"

CGCGCGCGCG

"People of Japan," Zero said before flourishing his arms up, throwing up his cape a little. "I have returned!"

CGCGCGCGCG

"Kill the video!" A Media Representative demanded.

"I can't!" The other said. "It won't take my access code!"

CGCGCGCGCG

Diethard then swept the area around him a little and grabbed the television-esque device.

"That's it! The Omega Line that I set up! And the only one who knows about..." Diethard then stood up. "is Zero!" Diethard then moved around the room a little. Inside the room was Sayako and Rakshata. "Yes, I knew you're still alive!"

"Hear me, Britannia! Zero shouted. "All you who have power, heed my words carefully." Zero then rose one of his hands in front of his mask. "I am burdened by sorrow. War and discrimination. Malicious deeds carried out by the strong. The same abhorrent interplay of tragedy and comedy. The world has not changed. The people still suffer. That is why the resurrection of Zero was necessary." Zero then rose his right arm. "So long as the strong oppress the weak, my rebellion will continue to grow!" Zero then brought his arm outward before forming a sort of fist, like he was about to snap his fingers. "It begins today with the divine punishment I have wrought upon the inept and foolish Viceroy Calares."

CGCGCGCGCG

"Man oh man, the Eleven's rebel leader sure popped back with a vengeance," Gino said before looking up at Suzaku. "right Suzaku?"

Among Gino, Anya, and Suzaku were the other Knights of the Round. Sir Bismark Waldstein, Dorothea Ernst, Nonette Enneagram, Luciano Bradley, and Monica Kruczewski.

CGCGCGCGCG

"Got it. The signal's coming from the Chinese Federation Consulate." A Britannian said.

"Chinese Federation." Claudio, a brown-gray haired individual repeated, his arms crossed.

"Has he defected?" Alfred said, turning to Claudio.

"They broke through our encirclement." Guilford said. "Of course! They've stayed inside the fallen building. They've made Babel Tower itself their pathway. But, what about the Chinese Federation. Did they plan this out with them beforehand? Is that possible?"

CGCGCGCGCG

"Come on," Gino said, draping an arm over Suzaku's shoulders. "Zero is dead, isn't he?"

"Yes." Suzaku said. In a way, that was the truth to him.

"So this guy is a fake?" Gino said. "And whoever he is, if we'd just go over there and storm the consulate..."

"...Then we'd be breaking our treaty with them, risking an international incident." Suzaku interrupted.

"He's saying that he's Zero, and Zero killed our royals." Gino said. "That gives this equal status with the EU War."

Anya then turned to her side in her chair. "It's a slippery slope either way."

CGCGCGCGCG

**Chinese Federation Consulate.**

_Killing the Viceroy and securing our escape route, he was able to do both at the same time. _Kallen thought. Xingke and Gao Hai stood behind her.

_Such cunning and audacity is impressive_. Xingke thought.

CGCGCGCGCG

"It's Zero." Guilford said. "The real one!"

CGCGCGCGCG

"I shall fight against all those who abuse their power." Zero said as Nina looked at the screen, remembering how Zero was the man who drove Princess Euphemia to genocide and insanity.

"Therefore, once again," Zero said, using his left arm to throw up his cape theatrically. "here and now, I declare the establishment of the United States of Japan!"

CGCGCGCGCG

**Chinese Federation Consulate**

"Are you certain about this?" Xingke asked, turning his back to Kallen. "We still haven't received direct orders from the Empress."

"Are you dissatisfied with my decision?" Gao Hai asked.

"No...nevermind." Xingke said before walking away.

Gai Hai laughed to himself. "Zero, you've actually founded the United States of..."

CGCGCGCGCG

"...Japan." Suzaku said. As if he was speaking at the same wavelength as the High Eunuch.

CGCGCGCGCG

**Ashford Academy**

_Terrorists forming a nation? _Villetta wondered.

CGCGCGCGCG

"Starting from this moment," Zero said, moving his arms and cape as if they were breathing. "this room shall be the first dominion of the USJ."

CGCGCGCGCG

Rakshata laughed to herself at this. "A nation consisting of just one room. That man is as amusing as ever."

CGCGCGCGCG

"Race, ideology, and religion will not matter." Zero continued. "Being a citizen will have but one requirement, to do that which is just!"

CGCGCGCGCG

**Outside the Chinese Federation Consulate**

Xingke brandished his sword in front of himself threateningly.

"I trust you understand the consequences if you force your way in." Xingke said.

The Britannian Officer in front of him grunted behind a soldier. "All right. We'll settle this in diplomatic chambers later."

_Zero, how useful will he prove to us in the end? _Xingke was broken out of his thoughts as the Disappearing Knightmare appeared. "If you're Britannian, you have already been asked to leave. Or, are you one of Zero's followers?"

The Disappearing Knightmare then opened up, revealing its rider.

"I'm not sure." Rolo said. "Which am I?"

"I'm not terribly fond of riddles." Xingke said.

"Yes. I'm exactly the same way myself." Rolo said, dropping down from the Disappearing Knightmare as he walked over to stand in front of Xingke. "What I want to know is the truth. That's why I came here to kill Zero..."

Rolo's right eye then changed as it revealed the symbol of Geass.

CGCGCGCGCG

**Holy Britannian Empire**

"Princess, how do you fare today?" The man who watched over Euphemia asked tentatively, already having a feel for the answer.

"I'm feeling fine." Euphemia said, her eyes still rimmed with her Geass. "But, what of the Japanese?"

The man cringed. "Only a few stragglers remain Princess." The man lied.

"Oh, okay." Euphemia said, drinking a cup of tea as she looked up from her room at the sky outside. "Suz...aku?" Euphemia wondered briefly, her Geass waning ever slightly.

"Did you say something Your Majesty?" The man asked, curious.

Euphemia just looked at the man blankly before becoming alert again. She shook her head. "No, I wonder how my sister dealt with the Japanese she found and how she killed them."

The man felt sick to his stomach. "I'm sure she did just fine." The man groaned out, trying to keep his lunch down. "Princess Cornelia is quiet the effective fighter on the battlefield."

**Author's Notes: Poor, "deranged", Princess Euphemia. Still, better than being "stuffed into the fridge" as they say. Whoever "they" are anyway. So, how do you think I did about integrating Rivalz into the story. I think I did okay. I can really see him being there, fighting alongside the Black Knights. Well, I'll leave that up to you to comment on. Feedback is always important for a writer. No matter what form it comes in. Well, farewell then!**


	7. Imprisoned in Campus

**Greetings Fanfiction Readers! I'm not quite sure what to say so, let's get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Aha! There you are Disclaimer...wait?...what!...It appears the Disclaimer is blank.**

Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2

Turn Three

_Imperial Calender Year 2017. The colony of Japan, now renamed Area Eleven, declared a war of independence against the suzerain state of the Holy Britannian Empire. This uprising, which came to be known as the Black Rebellion, was marked by heavy bloodshed and ended with the second historic defeat for Japan. Since then, one year has passed. The terrorist known as Zero, presumed dead, has again appeared in Area Eleven. Zero leads an armed group of Japanese known as the Black Knights. His true identity, Lelouch Lamperouge, the exiled prince of the Britannian Empire._

**Ashford Academy**

"I still don't understand why we had to come back so early." Rivalz said, his hands linked behind his head.

"Due to circumstances, it is best if I retain a low profile." Lelouch said as they were walking down an empty hallway. "The same applies to you too."

"If you say so." Rivalz said, sighing.

"LELOUCH!"A female voice shouted.

"Uh-oh." Rivalz said, smirking. "It seems you're in trouble."

"Couch Villetta!" Lelouch exclaimed, turning to face the Britannian, her arms crossed.

"Shouldn't you be in class Lelouch?" Villetta asked, an admonishing tone in her voice. "And Rivalz, what are you doing here?"

"What?" Rivalz asked with a tone of innocence. "Can't a guy just hang out with his best friend?"

"In the middle of an empty hallway?" Villetta asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah..." Rivalz said, backing away. "I'll go to class." He then proceeded to turn around and run away. "See you later Lelouch!"

"You too Rivalz!" Lelouch shouted back before turning his attention back to Villetta. "I suppose you're here to escort me to my class?"

"Indeed I am." Villetta answered. "Now come with me!"

"Whatever you say Coach!" Lelouch said, following Villetta to where his class is.

CGCGCGCGCG

**Chinese Federation Consulate**

Upon speaking about the United States of Japan...

"Therefore once again," Zero said, flourishing his cape to the left a little."here and now, I declare the establishment of the United States of Japan! Starting from this moment, this room shall be the first dominion of the U.S.J.. Race, ideology, and religion will not matter. Being a citizen will have but one requirement, to do that which is just."

"I came here to kill Zero." Rolo said before the Geass in his right eye flared up. He then deactivated it when his cell phone started to ring. As he reached inside his outfit for it, the soldiers around him cocked their guns.

"It's my cell phone." Rolo explained before answering the phone. "Nothing else."

"Rolo, are you okay?" Lelouch asked to the shock of Rolo.

"Ah, Lelouch?" Rolo wondered.

"Thank heaven." Lelouch said. "I was getting really worried because I couldn't get ahold of you. You are not hurt, are you? You're somewhere safe, right?"

_What's going on here? _Rolo wondered, puzzled. _Is the Zero making the speech right now a different person._ "Big Brother, where are you right now?"

"Me?" Lelouch asked. "What are you talking about? Especially since-"

He was then cut off when Villetta took Lelouch's phone.

"Hello, Rolo." Villetta said. "It's me."

"M-Ms. Villetta?" Rolo inquired.

"Lelouch came back to school and he's making up all the classes that he missed." Villetta said. "You should get back here soon, too."

"Yes, ma'am. I understand." Rolo said before hanging up the phone.

"Well then," Xingke said. "are you finished with your phone call?"

"It seems all my business," Rolo said before closing his phone. "is finished here."

"The ragtag remnants of the Black Knights and the man claiming to be Zero are currently hiding in a section of the Chinese Federation Consulate." The female television reporter said. "However, there's no cause for alarm. Acting Viceroy Guilford has taken command of the army in the absence of wounded Viceroy Calares. The consulate has been completely surrounded and the public..."

Kallen, watching the broadcast alone, then turned her attention to see Zero entering the room.

"You have the town jumping, Lelouch." Kallen commented, returning her attention to the television screen.

"Naturally." C.C. said.

"Huh?" Kallen said before turning to face C.C. dressed as Zero.

"A new nation has just been created in their own territory." C.C. said, taking off Zero's mask. "And not to mention of course, that it also just declared war on Britannia." C.C. then noticed how Kallen was looking at her strangely. "What's the matter?" She asked, removing her hand from her head.

"When did you two switch places?" Kallen asked. "And when did Rivalz leave?" She added, more of an afterthought than anything else.

"Before the speech." C.C. answered.

"But I-" Kallen said.

"His voice was rerecorded." C.C. explained as she was taking off Zero's cape. "The moment "he" appeared, it was already me, just like in a magic show."

"You planned it on your own." Kallen said. "We don't like it when you keep secrets from us."

""We" don't like it?" C.C. asked, placing Zero's cape on the purple and brown couch in the room. "You mean "you" don't like it, do you?" C.C. added with a smirk on her face.

"Umph." Kallen said.

CGCGCGCGCG

**Ashford Academy**

"Lelouch, open the oven!" Milly said as Lelouch was cooking something in a pan on the oven.

"Yeah, yeah." Lelouch said as he donned a blue glove and pulled what was in the oven out.

"Some salt." Milly said as Lelouch applied salt to what appeared to be a sort of stew or soup. "Frying pan." Lelouch then lifted the pan he was using. "A fresh egg." Lelouch then broke an egg into what appeared to be an empty blue bowl. "Bechamel Sauce." Lelouch then stirred the aforementioned sauce, a creamy yellow-white. "Put the gelato on another plate. Oh, and add the rosemary to the sorbet. Then add the dill to the sauerkraut. The black forests cake needs..."

"I can't do this by myself!" Lelouch exclaimed as he was fiddling around with the tasks at hand. "Why do you only keep asking _me_ to help with it all?"

"We didn't have a choice." Milly said. "Rivalz has no sense of taste and-"

"Hey!" Rivalz interrupted, indignant, not looking up from the potato he was peeling. "I happen to think I have a great sense of taste. At least in certain things."

A crimson blush then befell Rivalz face as he increased his peeling efforts.

Milly simply chuckled before referring to Shirley with a nod of her head. "And of course she is..."

Milly and Rivalz then shielded themselves with their arms as Shirley stirred the contents of her bowl too quickly, ending up with her throwing it up into the air.

"Well, after all she isn't the most focused person in the world." Lelouch commented.

"Oh, just behave and do what you're told now." Milly said, walking up to Lelouch as she was looking in Shirley's direction with her back close to him. "Usually a character like you would act as the type who couldn't earn a living."

"And he keeps a book of his household spending." Rivalz added as he continued to peel a potato.

"How did you know that?" Lelouch asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Oh, geez...You really do?" Rivalz asked. Their attention was then diverted as Shirley screamed and fell on her butt. The contents of what in her bowl all over her. "Want a towel?"

"I will get it myself, thank you." Shirley answered.

Almost if he were amused by their antics, Lelouch smiled. He then focused his attention in front of himself as the smile went as quickly as it came. "President, can I ask something?"

"Certainly, although I may choose not to answer you." Milly said, looking over her shoulder.

"So today," Lelouch began. "we are celebrating Rolo and me coming back alive."

Milly made a noise of affirmation. She then turned to face Lelouch's back, her hands on her hips. "You two escaped that terror attack all right." Milly then went around to Lelouch's right as she continued. "Shirley was practically out of her mind, the poor girl." Milly then clasped her hands as Shirley looked over the island. ""Oh, if my Lulu has been killed, ah..."" Shirley, seeing what Milly was doing, was screaming and getting over to Milly to get her to shut up.

"Hey, where is Rolo?" Rivalz asked as Shirley covered Milly's mouth with her hands.

"I spoke with him, but you know, the boy is a lot more sensitive than his older brother." Milly said.

"That's partly why he doesn't have any friends, isn't it?" Rivalz said.

"You should simply say he's quiet." Shirley said.

"Uh..." Milly said. "Not that I mind your dirty hands on my mouth, but..."

"Oh, right." Shirley said, removing her hands. "I'm sorry."

Milly, Shirley, and Rivalz then began to converse as Lelouch was deep in thought. _Nobody remembers anything about Nunnally. My little sister has been replaced by a pretend little brother. I wasn't the only one whose memory was rewritten. The entire student council has been manipulated with as well. How dare they..._

CGCGCGCGCG

**O.S.I. Secret Base on Ashford Academy Grounds.**

Rolo was coming down the elevator, putting his I.D. Card into the door as he approached it.

"Even after the Babel Tower incidence," An O.S.I. Officer said as Rolo entered the room. "Lelouch Lamperouge has shown no special changes."

"There are one hundred and eighty cameras on campus," Another O.S.I. Officer said as Rolo took a seat behind Villetta. "as well as forty-seven under cover observers." As Rolo sat down, an O.S.I. Officer couldn't help but glance at the locket on the end of Rolo's cell phone. "That's forty-eight observers. We found no clues or information that could connect Lelouch with the destruction of Carthage's Unit."

Rolo then opened up the locket he was fiddling with.

"Surveillance is perfect." Villetta said, her hands clasped together in front of her. "He has no opportunity to use his Geass. If he is Zero, it would be odd if he returned here to the school."

"And what is the statue of C.C.?" Rolo asked. "Where is she?"

"If she is not in close proximity to Lelouch," Villetta said before turning to look at Rolo. "then the odds are very slim that she would be in the consulate."

"You mean things are the same as they were before the incident." Rolo said before looking up to face Villetta. "You still have no clue where C.C. is."

Villetta then turned her attention back to those in front of her. "Those of us in the Office of Secret Intelligence will carry on our mission to capture her. People, continue observing the bait as you have been."

"Yes, My Lord." The four O.S.I. people in the room said before standing up simultaneously.

CGCGCGCGCG

**Ashford Academy**

_The enemy's center is where their surveillance data is transmitted. _Lelouch thought as he sat in a classroom. _I can just keep acting the way I have been, but the problem is Nunnally. The fact that all memory of her has been erased from everyone's minds tells me she would never show up here at school. _Lelouch was then outside enjoying lunch with Milly, Shirley, and Rivalz. _In short, the probability is high that the Britannian Emperor has my sister now. I'm dealing with the man who'd use his own children as pawns. _Lelouch was then riding a brown horse, presumably for an equestrian class. _If they learn that I've regained my memories and that I've reverted to being Zero, Nunnally would be in danger. I have to plan my movements carefully. _Lelouch was walking down a school hallway. _First, I'll trick the people they have spying on me. And then..._

Lelouch was then broken out of his thoughts as someone spoke. He saw Villetta walking towards him, Rolo by her side. Lelouch then turned to face her.

"Lelouch, make sure you come to class tomorrow." Villetta said. "You hear?"

"Yes, I hear you." Lelouch said, raising an arm before lowering it. "Coach Villetta, you really should have more faith in me." _Villetta Nu, a woman I once used my Geass on._ Lelouch thought, remembering what happened after he first used his Geass. _I can use my Geass power on a person only once, which means it won't work on her any more. _Lelouch then turned his attention to Rolo. _That leaves my brother Rolo, who shouldn't even exist. Why don't I begin by gradually subduing him?_

CGCGCGCGCG

**Battlefield**

"Italian State Forces are holding strong on the right flank, too." A E.U. Army Member said as they were attacking against an opposing force.

"The victory Bordeaux drink tonight will be a fine vintage." Another said.

"Unknown craft approaching from above!" Another interjected.

"What?" The E.U. Army Member talking about vintage drinks asked.

Descending from the sky was the Lancelot its pilot, Suzaku.

"The Lancelot." An E.U. Army Member commented.

"Britannia's White Death." Another added.

"Knights of the Round here in the front line?" Another wondered.

"Please surrender." Suzaku said. "You have no chance of winning. Anyone who throws his weapon down will not be shot."

"Of all the impertinent!" A E.U. Army man said inside their base.

"Destroy it!" The bald man next to him said, throwing his right arm to the right. He then brought it back to a fist in front of himself. "Damn it! He's only _one_ knight."

The E.U. Army Combatants in their gray machines with orange eyes then charged forward.

"Then so be it." Suzaku said, shooting out two wires from the Lancelot's hands at two of the gray machines. He then slammed the Knightmare with a wire in it into two other Knightmares. He then crashed them together. Suzaku then drew two swords from their scabbards.

"Do you want more?" Suzaku inquired as they became red.

As more combatants approached, he sliced away the wire with his swords. He then cut the Knightmare the went to his right, causing it to explode. As another was shooting at him while going in a circle, he cut the Knightmare in half.

The Lancelot then jumped into the air, deploying a sort of air-floatation mechanism. Suzaku then drew a gun from its holster and fired down upon them with shots of bright green that caused the dust to come up.

**Britannian Ship**

"Allowing him to conduct a solo operation, are you sure?" Kanon Maldini asked, directing the question to Schneizel. "Kururugi used to be your subordinate, Your Highness."

"He's now the Knight of Seven and reports directly to His Majesty." Schneizel said.

"Yes, My Lord." Kanon said, a guy with blonde hair and the same outfit as Kanon stood next to him.

"He has been elevated in rank." Schneizel said. "He's to be admired. The world today is overflowing with despair. That's why he uses his humility and sense of duty s a compass to guide him through these dark times."

CGCGCGCGCG

**Ashford Academy**

Lelouch was scrolling through pictures of the student council. Of the images were those of: what appeared to be indoor soccer with Rolo, Rivalz, Shirley, Milly, and Lelouch, a Halloween-esque party in which Rolo was holding back the broom Rivalz, dressed as a ghost, was going to use in hitting Lelouch, dressed as some sort of gentleman in a top hat with a red band and a cape reminiscent of vampires, and Milly, dressed as some sort of mistress for a vampire as they were in a sort of embrace. Others included one of a Christmas-themed party in which Shirley was wearing a pink Christmas outfit holding a yellow star with Rolo dressed a cartoonish reindeer in the background and another of the same theme in which Rivalz was lying on the ground wearing angel wings and a white gown, Shirley standing next to Rolo, Milly dressed in a red Christmas outfit reminiscent of Shirley, and what is presumably Lelouch dressed in a reindeer outfit with his back to the camera as Milly had her hand on it.

_Nina's gone, too._ Lelouch thought. _I wonder if Suzaku took Arthur with him._

The next image was that of Lelouch, Rolo, and three background people dressed in formal attire with numbers on their chests, as if they were being auctioned off on dates.

"What's up?" Rolo asked, coming behind Lelouch. "How come you're looking through the album?" As Rolo got closer, he recognized the picture as he stopped next to Lelouch's right shoulder. "Hey, that's the student council marathon dance file isn't it?"

"You know the Prez," Lelouch said as he went to another picture. "she runs us ragged with all these events she likes to put on."

"Oh, that's the broken heart contest." Rolo commented.

"Talk about sad irony." Lelouch said. "The Prez stomps on Rivalz's heart then presents him with the award for winning."

Lelouch then chuckled a bit.

"Weird, how you happened to escape." Rolo said, an undercurrent of suspicion in his voice. "You heard the news, didn't you? Our military had Babel Tower completely surrounded. So how did you do it? How did you manage to get pass them?"

"What are you talking about, Rolo?" Lelouch asked as he looked at him. "Do you want to know how I got away from the military or did you mean to say terrorists?" At that, Rolo imperceptibly stiffened. "I took an emergency corridor." Lelouch continued, looking up at the ceiling before facing Rolo again. "I tried to call you, but my cell wouldn't work in that particular area."

"I see." Rolo said, tightening his grip on his phone.

_Locket._ Lelouch thought as he saw the little yellow heart with the image of a yellow four leaf clover on it. _That's right. I remember giving it to Rolo for his birthday. No, that's wrong. October twenty-fifth is not **his **birthday. It's **Nunnally's** birthday. _Lelouch then formed his left hand into a fist before speaking.

"Rolo, give me that locket." He said, his hand up and extended.

"Huh?" Rolo asked.

"I don't know what I was thinking. That's not a good gift for a guy." Lelouch continued as he reached for the locket. "I'll get you something at-"

"Don't take it! You gave it to me. It's mine." Rolo exclaimed, pulling away from Lelouch as he held the phone and the locket to his left shoulder. Rolo then both looked and sounded like he was on the verge of tears. "Please don't, don't take it back."

"Sure fine. You keep it then, Rolo." Lelouch said.

Rolo, happy at that, took the phone away from him and looked at the locket, content.

Lelouch grunted before looking downward, looking at Rolo through his peripheral vision.

CGCGCGCGCG

**Under Ashford Academy and where Nunnally was held by Mao**

"Right." Rolo said, speaking to Villetta as she had her hands on the railing in front of her, the indoor waterfall behind her. "We haven't observed any changes in Lelouch's behavior. There are no indications that he used his Geass, either."

"The order won't divulge the secrets of Geass due to its religious nature..." Villetta said, trailing off when someone appeared at the end of the walkway.

"Uh, Sorry." The O.S.I. Officer said. "I can see you're busy. It can wait."

Rolo then turned to the guy with a scowl before activating his Geass.

"Rolo, no!" Villetta said as Rolo unleashed his sphere of Geass upon the room. "He's one of us. He's on the same mission we are."

Villetta then stopped as the Geass took effect.

Rolo then began walking forward, pulling out his switchblade.

"Wait for orders!" Villetta said as the Geass vanished. It was too late though as Rolo had killed the man while he was incapacitated by his Geass.

"There's a chance he overheard us." Rolo said. "Knowledge of Geass is restricted to just us two in the Tokyo Section. We can't take the risk."

"But still, how many of our agents have you killed so far?" Villetta wondered aloud.

"It was the quickest and most certain method for keeping the secret, or am I wrong?" Rolo asked.

CGCGCGCGCG

**Chinese Federation Consulate**

_It's been three days since the United States of Japan was established. _Kallen thought as she was in the shower. _I doubt Britannia's going to keep glaring at us indefinitely. _Kallen then turned the shower off as she stepped out. _There's even talk about ousting the council general back in the Chinese Federation's homeland. And yet, we still haven't received any instructions from Lelouch. _Kallen then walked over to her clothes. She saw her pink undergarments, red top and other trappings. She also saw the school outfit that Lelouch wears. _What on Earth is he doing ?_ Kallen then picked up the school outfit. _You really are Zero, aren't you?_ Kallen then saw the bunny suit underneath it. _Of course!_

Xingke was standing behind Gao Hai as he was talking with C.C.

"I can drag out the extradition negotiations with the Britannians." Gao Hai said in the alto voice of a Eunuch. "I think I might be able to buy us up to a week."

"I'll report that to Zero." C.C. said. "As for the Chinese Federation Government..."

C.C. was then interrupted as Kallen came into the room. "C.C., I was just thinking."

Kallen then walked from behind the obscure wall at the entrance. "Wouldn't it've made more sense for you to play the bunny girl?"

Kallen then saw Xingke and Gao Hai in the room. She also realized that she was wearing nothing but a white towel. Kallen made noises from her mouth and throat, feeling herself flush as she put her arms in front of her obscured breasts. She then retreated behind the obscuring wall that was at the entrance of the room.

"Zero is a girl?" Gao Hai pondered.

"Correct." C.C. said.

"I'm not Zero." Kallen said, peeking behind the wall.

"Oh, you let on too soon." C.C. said, facing Kallen. "You have no sense of humor, do you?"

"Don't play around with Zero." Kallen said, coming from out behind the wall a little.

"We can see you." C.C. said, turning her attention back to Gao Hai and Xingke as Kallen's towel began to fall off.

Kallen gasped, took the towel around herself and hid behind the wall once more.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Kallen Kouzuki." Xingke said. "You are the pilot of the Guren Mk-II, right?"

"How did you-?" Kallen asked, peeking around the wall.

"I'm someone who takes an avid interest in you people." Xingke replied.

His expression then stiffened a bit as a male Black Knight entered the room.

"There's trouble!" He exclaimed. "It's Ohgi and the other prisoners!"

"Can you hear me Zero?" Guilford said. "Listen closely, I am Lord Gilbert G.P. Guilford, knight of her Royal Highness, Cornelia li Britannia. Beginning tomorrow at fifteen hundred hours, these two and fifty six special class-A felons,"

"They wouldn't." Kallen said as Black Knights had filed into the room and were watching the broadcast.

"who are guilty of treason against the empire will all be executed for their crimes."

Villetta looked at the screen showing Ohgi with an almost forlorn expression on her face.

"Zero, if you value the lives of your people, then you will face me, one on one in an honorable duel." Guilford continued. "If you'll not..."

_Guilford. _Lelouch thought, his right hand splayed against the right of his face. _You've really gone and done it now._

Lelouch changed his attention and removed his hand when someone was entering the student council room.

"Lulu," Shirley said, steeping into the room and looking around. Lelouch turned the television off. "are you in here all by yourself?"

"Yeah," Lelouch answered, turning to face her. "Shirley don't you have swim club now?"

"Yes, I do, but you see I have to go shopping because I have to buy a birthday gift." Shirley replied, her hands behind her back.

"Whose birthday?" Lelouch asked.

"Ms. Villetta, our counselor. They all agree I should buy it since I'm always the one who gets her mad." Shirley said before putting her left hand against the left of her head. "Problem is, I'm incredibly impaired at picking out presents." Shirley added, closing her eyes then opening them as she continued. She turned so her left side was facing Lelouch as she held her left index finger against her chin thoughtfully. "She seems to enjoy liquor. I could buy her that," Shirley then looked down. "but I don't know a brand she likes."

"Should I go with you?" Lelouch inquired.

"Huh?" Shirley said, turning her attention back to Lelouch.

"I could help you select a present for her." Lelouch said.

"Y-you would?" Shirley asked, running over to Lelouch. "Seriously?"

"Sure, you ready to go?" Lelouch replied.

"Yeah." Shirley said.

However, they weren't _entirely_ alone as Rivalz was eavesdropping on them from outside.

"Oh, right." Rivalz said. "Now I've got my scoop. Thank you guys?"

CGCGCGCGCG

Lelouch, after changing to a more casual outfit of a white jacket, a color of pink on his shirt, gray jeans, and black shoes, was in the bathroom looking in the mirror.

He took the contact lens that hid his Geass off and looked in the mirror, his Geass Symbol blazing in his eye as he remembered how C.C. had given the contact lens to him sometime after his memories were reawakened.

C.C. was offering up a small hexagonal pink box as Lelouch took it.

"Since you are unable to control your Geass, this is for your protection." C.C. explained as he opened the box.

"It only has to block optical data, so a normal color contact lens would work fine." Lelouch said.

"Don't try to probe for information." C.C. said. "As you've already guessed, you're holding a special lens. Although, should your Geass grow stronger than what you have now..." She trailed off, letting the implications hang in the air unspoken as Lelouch closed the box.

"Well, we'll just have to end this game before that happens." Lelouch said.

As he was finished remembering it, he was walking through two ornate brown double doors. He then spotted Rolo standing there.

"Are you going out?" Rolo asked.

"Yeah, I have to help pick out a gift." Lelouch answered. "It's a present for Ms. Villetta's birthday."

"Her birthday?!" Rolo repeated. "I see." Rolo then looked down. "I guess birthdays _are_ important, aren't they?"

"Well, I'd better be going." Lelouch said, passing by Rolo.

"See you later." Rolo said.

"Rolo." Milly called, coming down the corridor after Lelouch had left.

"Oh!" Rolo exclaimed as Milly wrapped her right arm around him. "Miss President!"

"Rolo, you come along, too." Milly said.

"Yeah?" Rolo asked.

Milly then leaned in conspiratorially. "It'll be fun to chat."

CGCGCGCGCG

**Omotesando Mall**

"Hmm." Lelouch said thoughtfully as they were perusing the selection of wines. "I've learned about wines but never tried any."

"Out of luck there." Shirley said. "How about this stuff?"

"Maybe those are too sweet." Lelouch commented as he held a bottle of Sopron wine. "How about a Sopron."

_Could this be a date?_ Shirley thought, a faint shade of pink on her face as Lelouch was putting the wine back. _If it's not,_ She continued as he picked another wine. She then nodded her head, determined. _I'll make it one then._

As Lelouch looked up, he saw that, through the window, were familiar faces. Rolo, Milly, and Rivalz.

_Just as I planned, _Lelouch thought will a smile. _Although, I didn't think they'd bring Rolo, too. Typical of Milly._

"What a great topic for the next meeting of the Society of Research on Male-Female Dating." Milly observed.

"Um...right." Rolo said, crouching on Milly's right with Rivalz on her left.

"Yeah, but is it fair for him to follow his own brother?" Rivalz asked, turning slightly to face Milly.

"You're as interested as we are, aren't you?" Milly asked, facing Rolo before facing Lelouch and Shirley. "She may end up being your family member."

"She's right." Rivalz said.

"Family..." Rolo said.

Milly, Rolo, and Rivalz then gave chase as Lelouch and Shirley were moving.

"Target is taking assumed route "Zebra"." A female O.S.I. Officer said. She had brownish hair, a black dress going just past her thighs, and was reading a magazine while drinking an orange-colored beverage.

"Roger." Villetta said over the communication device. "Switch off with group seven. Group two, watch for contact with C.C."

"Yes, My Lord." The female O.S.I. Officer said in group two. "Cleaning the perimeter."

_Can it be that he really isn't Zero?_ Rolo thought as Lelouch was showing Shirley what looked to be a sort of cell phone.

_They specifically set a trap at Babel Tower._ Lelouch thought, using the reflective surface of what he was holding to see what was behind him discreetly. _Which means my enemy isn't the settlement's viceregal government. Well, I can't tell for certain who's watching me. The system itself that they are using has flaws in it._

_If he is Zero, he won't ignore the execution of his people tomorrow. Maybe his memory truly hasn't returned._ Villetta thought.

"Excuse me, how do I fill this part out?" Lelouch asked as he was signing something and took the contact off his left eye

"Pardon?" The male store staff employee asked.

"Sorry, but could you do me a favor, please?" Lelouch inquired as he used his Geass.

"Sure, what can I do for you?" The male store staff employee inquired under the effects of Geass.

"Well, it's like this." Lelouch began.

Shirley put a red phone back where she got it and was listening to some music. Looking around, she then noticed two people sitting on a bench. One was a dark brown-haired man with a light blue – almost teal – shirt and a woman who had lighter brown hair. Shirley felt herself flush a little as she saw the two getting closer and closer as they both leaned in for a kiss.

"I'm back." Lelouch said, placing a hand on Shirley's shoulder, snapping her out of any daydreams she might have been having. "What were you looking at?" He then searched around before his eyes landed on the couple kissing. "Where you watching those two kissing?"

"Oh, um...No! I wasn't!" Shirley began, pointing erratically in front of her to think of an excuse, the headphones she was wearing around her neck. She then found the excuse she needed. A billboard concerning cable cars and Tateyama. "That! I was just wishing I could take a ride on that cable car sometime." She then turned to Lelouch, laughing a little.

Lelouch stiffened, remembering what happened the last time Shirley was at a cable car. Shirley, morose and alone as she stood in the rain after hearing how her father was killed at the Battle of Narita. Shirley, her mind messed with by the Geass-user known as Mao who had an infatuation with C.C., holding Lelouch at gunpoint. Lelouch, embracing a crying Shirley to try and comfort her. _It's my fault. My fault that Shirley's memories were wiped. _Lelouch thought with a hint of bitterness. Lelouch tightened his fist at his side. _Milly and Rivalz, too. Their memories rewritten without their consent. I just can't let things go the way they are. When this is all over, I swear. I'll..._

"What's the matter?" Shirley asked, snapping Lelouch out of his thoughts. She was then surprised by what Lelouch did next.

"I'm so sorry Shirley." Lelouch murmured into her orange hair.

"What are you sorry for?" Shirley asked, genuinely confused as she was blushing furiously. _Lulu, why are you hugging me?_

_It seems my emotions have gotten the better of me._ Lelouch thought.

"The Prez and the others are following us." Lelouch answered out of left field, looking over his left shoulder before turning back to Shirley as they separated.

"Huh? Where?" Shirley pondered, looking around for any sights of her other friends, the blush still faintly on her face.

"Shirley." Lelouch said, getting her attention before leaning in conspiratorially. "I thought of a terrific idea."

"Huh?" Shirley said.

"Target entering store, Alpha-Fourteen." A male O.S.I. Officer said wearing a dark coat as he sat in a coffee shop and was talking to Villetta. Lelouch and Shirley were entering a small clothing shop."It's a small shop. The shop was a quaint boutique by the name of Lever du Soleil. There's a risk I'll blow my cover if I follow."

"Cover the front of the place." Villetta said. "I'll send three people to cover the rear."

"Okay," Lelouch said, pulling aside a curtain. "All I want you to do is pretend I'm here for a while."

"What are you going to do?" Shirley inquired.

Lelouch then opened up a tan box as a red jacket and a dark blue hat sat inside it. "I'm going to sneak out of the store and surprise the Prez and the others."

"Sure, I gotcha." Shirley said with a nod of her head as she closed the green curtain obscuring Lelouch.

_I don't normally shop here. I hope they don't have any surveillance cameras or microphones. _Lelouch thought as he looked around the small room. _Shirley thinks this is only a harmless prank_. Lelouch then looked down to see anything suspicious before getting his disguise ready. He pulled on the red sleeves that had a rim of dark blue. He was now wearing black jeans and was wearing brown shoes. _Even on the off-chance that something goes wrong, I won't cause any trouble for her. I used my Geass to make the preparations._ Lelouch then pulled out a simple gray-white device before putting a dark gray one with a green knob on top and a rusty gold on the side into the gray-white device. _Now all I have to do._

"Hello," The male security guard said as he picked up the phone that Lelouch had called. "Omotesando Mall Security. May I help you?" He then stiffened a little in surprise. "Huh? The Black Knights?"

"We have planted a bomb in the mall and we will detonate it if all our following demands are not met immediately." Lelouch said.

_No, he can't be Zero._ Rolo thought as he hid behind a sign concerning lunch.

A couple of dings rang through the mall, denoting that an announcement was being made. The announcer's voice was male. "Paging Mr. Maximillian from the Hakodate Settlement. Paging Mr. Maximillian from the Hakodate Settlement. You have a phone call."

"And then the main character pulled out a card and smirked at it, knowing it would lead to his victory!" A man with shaggy brown hair, piercing blue eyes, and wide-rimmed glasses said.

"Eh," The woman who had short sandy hair, sharp brown eyes said, shrugging as she took a drink of her coffee. "You see one game-sealing draw you've seem them all."

The man just sighed, blowing his hair out of his eyes.

CGCGCGCGCG

"That means a..." A girl with a wavy dark brown hairstyle said to the girl with dark red hair as they heard the announcement.

"A terrorist warning." A brown haired man with hair that was combed back said to his colleagues.

"It must be the Black Knights." A woman with dark brown hair said to a woman with lighter brown hair.

"Zero's been resurrected." A brown-haired man said.

"Keep your voices down." A sandy-blonde man said, the back of his left hand against the side of his mouth. "The customers will hear."

"But..." The girl with wavy dark brown hair said.

Lelouch, unbeknownst to those watching him, was sneaking away.

"A bomb threat has just been made to Omotesando Mall, My Lord." An O.S.I. Officer said, turning slightly to look at Villetta.

"Okay!" Villetta exclaimed, on the alert. "Hold your positions. Prepare for contact from C.C.!"

Lelouch then emerged from behind a brown marble column.

_All tasks at hand have been cleared except for the detonator._ Lelouch said as he was walking, looking up at one of the clocks for the Omotesando Mall. The clock read 15:59 49. With each passing second, Lelouch counted. A sandy-brown haired man with long pointed eyebrows and a line on either side of his mouth was following Lelouch. _10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1._

The man Lelouch Geassed earlier smashed something that caused an alarm to ring through the mall.

"It's the Black Knights!" A man with gray-brown hair said.

"Terrorists?" A man with brown hair and blue eyes in a gray suit and a red tie wondered.

Everyone was then panicking around.

A man bumped into the O.S.I. Officer trailing Lelouch, throwing him off balance.

"What's happening?" The male O.S.I. Officer wondered. "What the hell?"

"Rolo, what's going on?" Rivalz asked, putting an arm protectively over Milly.

"Rolo, don't run off." Milly said as Rolo was running into the boutique as Shirley was coming out of it.

"Rolo!" Rivalz exclaimed. Rivalz smirked inwardly. _Oh Lelouch, what have you done this time?_

"Rolo?" Shirley wondered as the boy ran past her, into the boutique, and pulled aside the curtain to reveal nothing.

"He's gone." Rolo commented as he looked around.

"We've lost the target, My Lord." An O.S.I. Officer said in the room Villetta was in.

"What should we do about the info that we got from Scorpion?" Another asked.

"Where's Rolo?" Villetta pondered.

"All cell phone call's are being jammed to maintain cynic order." The O.S.I. Officer between them said.

"My Lord, should we act on Scorpion's info or not?" The man on the middle guy's left asked.

Villetta then stood up and took her communication device off. "Very well. I'll go myself." Villetta then ran towards the exit.

Lelouch laughed at the chaos surrounding him as people were running around and panicking as he walked calmly.

"And that's just one easy way to cause panic." Lelouch commented, making a flourishing hand gesture as he took his splayed hand away from his left eye.

CGCGCGCGCG

**O.S.I. Secret Base on Ashford Academy Grounds**

Rolo had used the elevator and was running to the O.S.I. room.

"What's his location?" Rolo asked as he walked into the room. The _empty_ room. "No one's here. Where are they?" It was then that Rolo realized that the room was _almost_ empty. Rolo heard the sound of two guns as they were cocked and ready to be used.

"It seems they've gone looking for C.C." Lelouch said as Rolo looked at him from his peripheral vision.

"Why you guys seem so obsessed with her though is beyond me." Rivalz said, standing next to Lelouch's right, a gun cocked and ready to fire.

"I see." Rolo said. "You really have awakened." Rolo then took noticed of Rivalz. "And it seems you have brought a friend along with you."

"Rivalz came of his own accord." Lelouch said with a bit of dismissiveness. "I merely informed him of the situation."

"And I rushed right over too." Rivalz said. _I hope Milly and Shirley are okay though._

"I put the man who was following me under my absolute control and turned him into my slave. Just as I thought, your top priority was the capture of C.C., no matter how wrong the Information is that you get." Lelouch said as Rolo stiffened at the last statement. "As of this moment, this gilded prison of a school will become my castle, my fortress of freedom." Lelouch then removed his contact lens in a bit of a flourishing gesture. "And as for you, dear brother, I'll make you my pawn to find Nunnally." Lelouch then saw that Rolo and the gun in his were gone and that Rivalz was lying on the floor unconscious. Rolo had taken the liberty of taking Rivalz's gun and reliving it of its bullet clips.

_What? _Lelouch thought. He then saw the gun pointed at his head. "Geass? You stopped time?"

"Lelouch, now you and your demonic eye, will die." Rolo said, pulling ever so slightly on the trigger of the gun.

CGCGCGCGCG

**Chinese Federation Consulate**

An explosion occurred, causing Kallen and C.C. to wonder what had happened.

"Zero! Emergency!" A black haired Black Knight with dark eyes said into the communication device. "The Chinese Federation just..."

The man trailed off as Xingke, after having dispatched two Black Knights behind him, came charging forward as if on some sort of warpath. Xingke flipped the man onto his back and took out his sword in a bit of a dramatic fashion and pointed it down at the guy below him.

"Here and now you accursed Black Knights will be vanquished!" Xingke said.

CGCGCGCGCG

**Holy Britannian Empire**

"How is she?" Suzaku asked the man keeping watch over Princess Euphemia.

The man shook his head sadly. "Unfortunately it would appear that whatever afflicted Princess Euphemia still remains."

"Euphy." Suzaku said, looking down at the ground. He then looked back up. "Has there being _any_ noticeable differences?"

"Well, no. I don't think there have been." The man answered. He then stroked his sandy beard, his russet eyes thoughtful. "Although, I have noticed something...odd."

"Something odd?" Suzaku repeated.

"Yes." The man said, removing his hand from his beard. "The princess was talking to herself once while I was watching over her.

"What did she say?" Suzaku asked, hopeful. After all, the man is not one to give false hope. And whatever the princess said must've been interesting. It must also be different from her seeking death on all the Japanese. Including himself. Ever since that day, all Suzaku could have towards Lelouch was rage and resentment.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure." The man admitted sheepishly, a hand scratching the back of his neck as he had a lopsided grin on his face. His grin then disappeared as he removed his hand. "It was hard to make out and she was muttering to herself. One thing was clear though. One of the things she had said was your name."

"My name?" Suzaku repeated. He then looked downcast. This wasn't anything different in his eyes. Ever since Lelouch used his Geass on her, she was obsessed with killing all the Japanese. "What makes that any different from what she usually says?"

"It's different because it sounded like the Princess Euphemia and who she was before she..." The man trailed off, not sure how to continue. "massacred the Japanese at the Specially Administrated Zone of Japan." At that, Suzaku stiffened, remembering how gentleness and kindness was turned into harshness and cruelty. "In fact, she said your name in an almost loving manner. But what do I know?" He laughed ruefully. "I'm just a guard."

"She said my name...almost lovingly?" Suzaku repeated, not sure if heard the man right. _Euphy. Could it be true? Are you slowly fighting off Lelouch's Geass?_

Suzaku then looked through the glass pane to see Princess Euphemia watering some white flowers in the Palace Gardens. _Euphy. I know you can do it. You're one of the most strong-willed people that I know._

"Don't get your hopes up though." The man said, shaking his head with the back of his palms on his thighs. "I could've just as easily been imagining it."

"No." Suzaku said. There was a great deal of conviction in that one word. "I believe she really did say that."

Suzaku's lips then quirked up at the corner. _Euphy. I believe in you._

Princess Euphemia had moved on to watering some pink flowers. Watering the flowers gave her a sense of peace in her Geass-induced trance. Euphemia then looked up at the sky, sighing. And in a fleeting moment, the Geass outlining her eyes flickered.

**Author's Notes: So, the plot develops slowly but surely. Rivalz sure seems to be appearing more and more. Even though, you know, it only has been about three chapters into the second season. I made Rolo knock Rivalz unconscious though, mostly because I don't think he could've contributed anything in particular to that specific scene. Anyway, seems like Xingke has some issues to deal with involving the Black Knights. I wonder what his problem is. And in all honesty, I truly do wonder. I'm not entirely sure _why_ he seems to be out for blood. Only that he looks prepared to get it. Anyway, see you guys later. Drink your orange-colored beverages, your coffee, and make sure you don't have to deal with any demonic eyes that have to die.**


	8. Counterattack at the Gallows

**Greetings Fanfiction Readers! So, Xingke's on the warpath, Rivalz is unconscious, and Rolo has Lelouch at gunpoint. Let's see what happens next.**

**Disclaimer: It seems that the Disclaimer is still blank. Looks like I'll have to acquire a new one.**

Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2

Turn Four

_For now, there is still tomorrow. For Lelouch Lamperouge, it is a tomorrow he can dream of. And that dream is based on Geass, the power given to him by a mysterious girl named C.C.. It is the unique ability to compel anyone to obey him. Using his Geass, Lelouch is determined to destroy the Holy Britannian Empire to avenge the death of his mother and create a world where his younger sister Nunnally can live in peace. Japan is now a colony known only as Area Eleven. Here, his vow was made to change the world._

**Sometime in the Past, on a Rainy Day**

A group of five men were walking out of a building. They then stopped to see a young boy dressed in a red hat and red clothes with white cotton puffs on his shirt and a white fringe at the top of his clothes.

"Huh, a child?" A man wondered.

The boy then looked up suddenly and his right eye showed the symbol of Geass. The Geass stopped the people from encroaching upon him. The little boy then took a gun from the person in front of him and shot his intended target. It looked like Rolo had shot him in the neck.

"That's right." Rolo said. "I can't remember how many people I killed. Nobody counts the number of times they brush their teeth or eat a meal, same with this. My Geass is suited to assassination. That's what I was told. So I killed. There was no other place for me."

Rolo was then sitting in a room, seemingly by himself. "An undercover operation, I'll be playing someone's little brother? Are you sure this is the right assignment for me? I've never known any parents or family. So it doesn't seem...No, if that's the order I'm given, then my big brother shall be Lelouch Lamperouge."

**Present Day at the O.S.I. Base on Ashford Academy Grounds**

"Your Geass is the power to stop time?" Lelouch asked, looking at Rolo from his peripheral vision, Rivalz still lying unconscious on the floor.

"I have no reason to answer you. The orders given to me are as follows." Rolo said. "If Lelouch Lamperouge's memories return, if Zero is awakened, then he is to die."

"Sixteen...Seventeen...Eighteen...Nineteen." Lelouch said. At him speaking Rolo stiffened.

"What's that?" Rolo asked, the gun still aimed for Lelouch's head. "Why are you counting?"

"Since the moment you appeared," Lelouch said, pointing over to a machine over by his left. "I've been counting the seconds to myself carefully one by one. But now the count is out of sync." Lelouch then took out a device reminiscent of a remote. "Now why do you think that is?"

Lelouch then showed on four separate screens in front of them what had happened when Lelouch was about to use his Geass on Rolo.

"I'll make you my pawn to find Nunnally." Lelouch said.

Rolo then used his Geass. He then proceeded to backhand Rivalz, causing him to crumple to the ground in unconsciousness. Rolo then took Rivalz and Lelouch's guns, taking the clip out of the former before putting it in the latter. Rolo then walked behind Lelouch and pointed the gun at Lelouch's head before time resumed.

"Rolo, you can't stop time." Lelouch said. "No one can. You've just altered my sense of time."

"Understanding that doesn't help you. You still can't beat me." Rolo said. _That's absolute. No one can live in the same time flow with me._

"You're correct, Rolo, but that doesn't help _you_, either." Lelouch said. "You'd like to kill me now, but you can't. And we both know the reason why. If I die, you won't gain _either_ of the two things that you want."

"Two things?" Rolo asked.

"First, you won't get C.C. for whom I've been the bait in your hunt." Lelouch answered. "But if you let me go, I can draw her out for you. I'll help you get her."

"You'd sell out C.C. like that?" Rolo inquired.

"She isn't worth my own life." Lelouch said, looking forward with closed eyes. "Survival comes first."

"And what's the other thing?" Rolo asked.

"Your life." Lelouch replied, turning back to look at him from his peripheral vision with open eyes.

Rolo scoffed. "Like I care about that."

"Rolo, what is the future?" Lelouch asked.

"Huh?" Rolo said.

"The future is hope." Lelouch answered. "Without hope, your life is on hold, empty, waiting. And you have no hope beyond your mission, Rolo. If you capture C.C. what sort of future will it open for you? Things will just go on as they are, and nothing will change."

"But this is my mission." Rolo said.

Lelouch then turned fully around to face Rolo, who lowered the gun a bit. "Kill me, and your mission will never be completed. You want to capture C.C., don't you? Tomorrow, I'll lure C.C. out and she'll be yours. Once that's done, your new future will begin. Don't worry, I would never lie to you. Not to you anyway."

"Okay." Rolo said. And with a nod of his head, he put the gun in Lelouch's hands and walked out of the room.

It was then that Rivalz started to stir. "Oh man, what hit me?" Rivalz said, sitting up on the floor, clutching his head. "I feel like my bike just ran over me."

"That was Rolo." Lelouch said. "He backhanded your head and wanted to shoot me."

Before Rivalz could speak, Lelouch continued. "Don't worry about him though."

"Aren't you worried he's a threat?" Rivalz asked, standing up.

"Not at all." Lelouch said before smirking inwardly. _If all goes according to plan, I'll have no need to worry about him._

"If you say so." Rivalz said, although it was obvious he was unconvinced.

CGCGCGCGCG

**Chinese Federation Consulate**

Two plumes of black smoke are billowing into the air from the previous explosion.

"This reminds me of Aomori." Kallen said.

"It isn't as bad as that was." C.C. said. "At least everyone here is wearing their clothes."

"Zero used his Geass on the Council General, right?" Kallen said as she was fiddling with a gray gun. "So why are they doing this now?"

"Who knows?" C.C. wondered as she was putting a handgun together. "Still, if they run us out of here, then me and Lelouch will be..." The handgun C.C. had her hands then sprung apart. She then leaned down to retrieve it. "split up all over again."

C.C. then noticed that someone was coming into the room. It was Xingke. "How unexpected." C.C. said, going back to sitting on the couch instead of leaning over to retrieve the gun. "You came alone."

"I thought the United States of Japan had been recognized by the Chinese Federation Council General." Kallen said.

"He's going to be disposed of." Xingke said, stopping in front of the two girls. Kallen sitting in a chair next to an empty one on his right, C.C. on a couch to his left. "Or do the Black Knights choose to take the path of destruction right here?"

"Hold it!" Kallen exclaimed, pointing her gun at Xingke. "You can't just spring this-"

"I see." C.C. said, interrupting Kallen. "You can arrange it so it appears the Council General is killed fighting us."

"C.C.!" Kallen said, having turning from Xingke to C.C..

"It seems Zero was pulling a trigger he never meant to pull." C.C. said, looking at Xingke slightly. "Will this be noble ambition or base treachery?"

CGCGCGCGCG

Lelouch was reading a small black journal sitting next to Rivalz on a train. _Convincing Rolo to wait bought me a little bit of time. As long as he thinks he can get C.C., he won't report that I've regained my memories._ Lelouch was then at the police station to deliver a lost vehicle report for Rivalz_. Still, what's his motivation? It doesn't seem to be a desire for promotion in Britannia or simple loyalty. _Rivalz then was waving and calling Lelouch over in front of his bike. Rivalz seemed to be chuckling sheepishly and flushed a little with embarrassment. _Is there some other line of question I should be following? It's a dangerous card, but it has its merits. I don't have any time to hesitate because tomorrow. Tohdoh and the others are scheduled for execution. So what do I do? Rolo knows about my Geass now._ Lelouch had returned to Ashford Academy as night had fallen. _Even if I managed to kill him somehow, the O.S.I. would know that I've regained my memories. If that happens, Nunnally will be...Seems I'll have to keep playing student till I can rescue Nunnally. _Lelouch was standing in front of a full-length mirror, putting on a light blue shirt and white pants. _Fortunately, Guilford's men and the Office of Secret Intelligence don't seem to share information. That explains why they haven't found the Knightmare I hid. But that's all I have in my favor. So what should I do? How do I save the Black Knights and neutralize Rolo at the same time?_

CGCGCGCGCG

**O.S.I. Secret Base on Ashford Academy Grounds**

Rolo was coming down the elevator to enter the room.

"Unacceptable!" A male O.S.I. Officer with brown hair in a suit and a red tie said as Rolo stood outside the door. "Did this kid kill Bruno in cold blood or not?"

"And he was the fifth one." The male O.S.I. Officer with sandy-blonde hair in a suit and black tie added as he sat next to him on his right.

"All Victor did was touch the kid's locket and the next thing-" The O.S.I. Officer with brown hair said, his fists on the table.

"Victor had his own personality problems." Villetta said, her arms crossed.

"You don't kill a man because of that!" The brown-haired O.S.I. Officer said, slamming his right fist on the table once.

"Now that there's this guy claiming to be Zero, we have to get our priority straight and pull the team together." The O.S.I. Officer with sandy-blonde hair said.

"That's exactly right and I'm not teaming up with a freaking angel of death!" The brown-haired O.S.I. Officer said, shifting his gaze from Villetta to the table.

_Team? _Rolo thought, his back to the door. He then started to walk away from the door. _The mission is what's important, isn't it? Who cares about the team?"_

CGCGCGCGCG

**Place Where the Black Knights Were Awaiting Execution**

From the middle carrier of prisoners from right to left stood Asahina, Senba, Chiba, Tohdoh, Ohgi, Tamaki, Sugiyama and the female Black Knight who had survived during the Black Rebellion.

"Hey Ohgi, is this new Zero the same as our Zero?" Tamaki asked.

"I wish I knew." Ohgi said.

"Either way, don't get your hopes up." Chiba said. "He'll probably abandon us again."

"How ironic." The person next to Sugiyama said. "To survive what happened to my Knightmare due to a last-minute ejection, only to be captured and executed like this."

"I'm sure that Zero will come for us." Sugiyama said. "Until then, all we can do is wait and hope."

"Zero wouldn't leave us just to die." Tamaki said. He then took note of how the people on either side of him were decidedly quiet and solemn. "Right?"

CGCGCGCGCG

"What was the source of the explosion in the consulate?" Guilford inquired.

"They haven't issued a formal statement." A man he was talking to said.

"They've given their approval for the executions." Another said. "That's all we heard."

"Hmph." Guilford said, looking out at the imprisoned Black Knights.. "These executions are a crude show to frighten the Elevens. What a vulgar approach this is."

"Do you think Zero will dare to show himself?" Bart asked, leaning against the wall.

"Even if he doesn't, we still come out ahead." Guilford said.

"Huh?" The five Glaston Knights asked in unison.

"If this Zero can't pull of a miracle, he'll never gain the support of the people." Guilford said.

"You've thought it through that far, Lord Guilford?" Claudio asked.

"In any case, I want him to show up." Guilford said, walking over to what looked like Princess Cornelia on a plate, looking triumphant. "Or rather," He then saluted the image of Cornelia. "I pray deeply that he does for the sake of Her Highness, wherever she is now."

CGCGCGCGCG

**Chinese Federation Consulate**

"Why did you recognize the U.S.J. on your own, without confirmation from the Vermillion Forbidden City?" Xingke asked Gao Hai. Xingke has four soldiers behind him as he stood in front of Gao Hai. "Even if you are one of the High Eunuchs, that was unforgivable. Just what were you planning to use Zero for?"

"I've no intention to use Zero for anything." Gao Hai said, looking down. His eyes were rimmed with orange. "Zero must be pleased in every way!"

"And the Empress's feelings on this?" Xingke inquired.

"That little wench doesn't matter." Gao Hai answered, his left sleeve below his mouth. "The absolute law is that Zero shall bring happiness to me."

"Sniveling traitor!" Xingke spat, sending forth a dagger into Gao Hai's mouth and killing him as he fell backwards onto the ground. "The Crimson Dynasty is dead."

CGCGCGCGCG

**Ashford Academy**

The day had begun.

_It's no use. _Lelouch thought as he was looking at his computer and fiddling with the inside of it. _Killing him, controlling the data, disguising it...No matter what plan I come up with, Rolo remains an obstacle. I need to confirm this data before the execution starts._

Lelouch then saw a picture of himself holding bread and Rolo holding what appeared to be a roll of cheese.

Lelouch took a picture of Rolo and put it next to the previous picture before looking at the journal he had gotten from the O.S.I. Commander he had killed back at Babel Tower.

CGCGCGCGCG

**Place Where the Black Knights Were Awaiting Execution**

"It looks like the execution will be getting underway shortly." The female announcer on the television said as Milly and Shirley stood on opposite sides of a table and looked at the television. "Once again, these are the rebel terrorists who formerly call themselves the Black Knights. Will Zero appear to stop the execution of his followers?"

"Oh Zero...please." A woman outside the area said.

"General Tohdoh." The man to her right said.

"Don't kill them." The woman to the man's left said.

"Zero betrayed us when we needed him most." Chiba said. "I doubt he'll show up to save us."

"He's gonna come." Tamaki said. "If he's the real one, if he's alive, then somehow someway he'll make a miracle happen."

"I would hope so." The woman next to Sugiyama said.

"Miracle, huh?" Tohdoh said, looking down a little with eyes closed.

CGCGCGCGCG

"Maintain tight surveillance." Villetta said, standing behind two O.S.I. Officers. "It's a long shot, but it's possible that C.C. might show up."

Villetta then looked at the image of Ohgi imprisoned. _Kaname Ohgi..._ Villetta thought of the time when she was cooking dinner while he was home after she lost her memory when she was shot by Shirley. Villetta then looked down with closed eyes. _...This is the end._

CGCGCGCGCG

"Show yourself, Zero." David T. Darlton, a man with red hair, said. "My father, Andreas Darlton, shall be avenged at last."

David's attention shifted when heard a beep coming from his right. He saw Lelouch disguised as a Britannian, dressed in black gear.

"I have top secret orders from headquarters." Lelouch said. "Communications are being intercepted, so I'm to deliver them to you face to face."

CGCGCGCGCG

Rolo used something to knock out a man as he was walking around.

"Right, I'll be borrowing your identity." Rolo said.

CGCGCGCGCG

Kallen pulled on her right red glove before turning to Xingke.

"Tell me, how are we supposed to interpret this?" Kallen asked.

"If Zero appears, you're free to do whatever you wish." Xingke replied.

"So, even if we starting shooting at the Britannians, you can pretend that you know nothing about it?" C.C. asked, walking up to Xingke and Kallen.

"That's not such a bad deal, is it?" Xingke said, turning to face C.C..

"You may be a military officer, but you can play politics as well, I see." C.C. said.

CGCGCGCGCG

"Sir Kimmel, any problems with the A.S.E.E.C. Mass pro unit?" A male Britannian Soldier asked. "It may have some glitches left from when the O.S.I. was using it. It's a high-value apparatus. Report in if it malfunctions in any way."

"This is Kimmel." Rolo said, using a device to disguise his voice to that of Kimmel. "No problems with Vincent. Moving out." Rolo then turned off the device as he situated himself in the Vincent, the Knightmare from Babel Tower. _Lelouch, if you don't keep your promise, you'll die._

"Lord Guilford." A male Britannian Soldier said.

"It's almost time for the execution." The female announcer said. "The remaining members of the Black Knights shall feel the judgment of justice."

"Zero, please!" A brown-haired man exclaimed, his hands against the glass separating pedestrians from the Black Knights.

"We're waiting for you." A dark haired man next to him said.

"To make a miracle." The dark haired man next to him said.

"Elevens, the Zero who you believed in has not appeared." Guilford said, gaining their attention. "It has all been a deception. I challenged him to a fair and honest duel, and he has skulked away like a coward. Take aim."

The Knightmare Frames then set their guns to fire at the Black Knights.

Ohgi had his head down and eyes closed as others cringed away.

"Don't do it!" Tamaki cried, tears looking to spring from his eyes.

"My friends." Kallen said from inside the Guren Mk-II, Rivalz's Knightmare right next to hers. Rivalz Knightmare looked like a thinner, sleeker version of the Guren. Its colors were different too. Instead of the crimson colors of the Guren, Rivalz's Knightmare was dark blue. Another difference was that Rivalz's Knightmare lacked the Radiant Waves arm of the Guren. Rakshata had called Rivalz's Knightmare the Pendragon. Rakshata derived inspiration for the name from the naming theme of the Knights of the Round Knightmare Frames.

"The poor guys." Rivalz said.

"Don't move, if you go out now, you'll just die with them." C.C. said.

"I know, but..." Kallen said.

"Zero'll will pull through, don't worry about it Kallen." Rivalz said, a note of conviction is his voice.

"Still, I worry about them." Kallen said, tightening her hold on the controls.

"It's all right." Ohgi said. "We fought well. Now let's die well."

"You're mistaken!" Zero said, alerting everyone to his presence on the field. "You're wrong, Guilford."

Guilford then looked around, trying to pinpoint the sound of the voice.

"He showed up, but still." Kallen said.

"Hold back, we can't jump into this." C.C. said. "If he is by himself, what can he do?"

"Zero is one to make miracles appear after all." Rivalz said, a hint of reassurance in his voice for Kallen's benefit.

"I see." Guilford said before turning around to see Zero on his custom Burai Knightmare Frame outside where the pedestrians were. "You snuck up behind me, Zero!"

The wind blew some leaves over Zero as his cape billowed a little. "Guilford, those aren't terrorists you are executing. They are Black Knights, soldiers of the army of the United States of Japan. And most importantly, Knights of Justice."

"You expect me to recognize them as prisoners of war?" Guilford asked. "That their terrorism should be called "justice"?"

"It's Zero!" Ohgi said.

"So, you did come, as expected." Rolo said. "But if you break your promise to me, I'll kill you, Zero or rather, Lelouch Lamperouge."

The newscasters then put an aircraft over the field as they trained a camera on Zero.

"It's Zero!" The woman exclaimed as Zero was approaching the gate. "Zero has appeared. What a reckless, foolhardy move."

"Zero?" Asahina wondered.

"Yes, but why?" Chiba pondered.

"He must be here to liberate us." The woman next to Sugiyama said.

"Either that or he just wanted to make an appearance." Sugiyama said.

"Is it the real Zero?" Ohgi queried.

"Of course it's really him." Tamaki said before shouting out. "Zero!"

"I remember they announced their execution, but..." A male citizen said.

"That's how it's been reported." Another male citizen said.

"No." Another male citizen spoke. "No!"

"He's alone." The woman on the television said, Milly and Shirley watching the broadcast. "Zero is all alone. He is riding atop a Knightmare Frame. So, apparently he's not here to surrender. However, if he intends to fight alone..."

"See?" Kaguya said, sitting in a chair, Sayoko standing behind her as Rakshata and Diethard sat on a couch. "He came just like I said he would."

"Then let's proceed with the operational plan that we started last year." Diethard said, his eyes closed and his arms crossed as he looked down slightly.

"Assuming that Zero can wiggle out of the tight squeeze he's got himself into." Rakshata said, moving her pipe up and down thoughtfully.

Diethard then chuckled to himself before turning his attention to Sayoko. "Sayoko, I would like you to begin making the arrangements for our future."

Sayoko merely nodded her head.

CGCGCGCGCG

**O.S.I. Secret Base on Ashford Academy Grounds**

"Where's Lelouch?" Villetta asked, looking downward to her right as she had her left hand against her chin thoughtfully.

"He's with Rolo at the theater." The O.S.I. Officer with the red hair from earlier replied. "They've been in there for the last half hour." The O.S.I. Officer with sandy-blond hair from earlier next to him.

CGCGCGCGCG

**Place Where the Black Knights Were Awaiting Execution**

"It's been a quite a while, Lord Guilford." Zero said as the gate opened for him and he went through it. "Why don't you come out? We can talk about the good old days."

"Tempting as that invitation is," Guilford said as Zero entered the field. "I'll stay where I am. We'll just settle our past grudges from the insides of our Knightmares."

"If Guilford won't come out, Zero can't use his Geass." Kallen commented.

"Zero has more skills in his arsenal then just his Geass." Rivalz said.

"Hmph. How predictable of you." Zero said, getting into his Burai Knightmare. "Then let's set some rules."

"Rules?" Guilford asked.

"The rules of our duel." Zero said as he started to take off his mask. "We'll settle this..." Zero took his mask completely off. "...one on one."

"Very well." Guilford said. "No one else will interfere with our combat."

"We will each have one weapon." Lelouch said.

Guilford then tossed aside his gun. "Agreed." He then took the two guns on his sides off as he took his lance, twirled in in the air in a circle a few times, and then pointed it at Lelouch. "I choose this as my weapon."

"And for mine," Lelouch said, pointing to his right at a white, red, and blue Knightmare Police holding an orange shield that said Police in white letters and a white bar under it. "I shall borrow that shield."

"What?" Guilford inquired. "But that's-"

"It will do." Lelouch interrupted.

"He's going into battle with a riot shield?" Rolo wondered. "So could it be possible he is..."

"Running to kill himself?" Tohdoh pondered.

Lelouch smirked under the cloth covering his mouth and nose.

"You disappoint me, Zero." Xingke said.

"What shall we do?" A man of the Chinese Federation Army asked next to him.

"I owe him a debt for giving me a perfect excuse to get rid of that parasite of a eunuch." Xingke said. "However, this is hardly a pledge of enduring harmony. If Zero turns out to be incompetent, then we'll just use the Black Knights as our diplomatic tools."

Lelouch then pulled down the cloth covering his mouth and nose. "I have a question for you Lord Guilford. What do you do when there is an evil you cannot defeat by just means? Do you stain your hands with evil to destroy evil? Or do you remain steadfastly just and righteous even if it means surrendering to evil?"

"In either case," C.C. said, her left hand against a maroon column. "evil remains."

"A paradox." Xingke said. "Is it merely wordplay?"

"In the name of Cornelia," Guilford said before charging forward. "I choose justice!"

"I understand." Lelouch said. "In my case, I commit evil to destroy the greater evil!"

"Yes, Your Highness." A male member of the Britannian Army who Lelouch used his Geass on said. The man was fiddling with controls as he was about to cause a small-scale equivalent to what happened during the Black Rebellion. The lock was released from the floor elevator.

"What the...?!" Guilford exclaimed as Lelouch's plan took form.

The pedestrians outside then scattered in a panic.

"An earthquake." Asahina said.

"No, this strategy is..." Tohdoh said.

"The same one from the Black Rebellion!" Rolo exclaimed.

The floor then started to tilt as everyone started to fall due to gravity.

"Infantry Unit Twelve," Alfred G. Darlton said. "go to the control room on level four. Zero's men are in there!"

The man who Lelouch had used Geass on to cause the event then pulled out his gun and shot his neck.

"Kallen, charge in and take command." Lelouch shouted. "The same goes for you Rivalz!"

"Right. Autonomous armored knights, follow me!" Kallen said. "Remember, rescuing Ohgi and the others has top priority!"

"Everything else is trivial in comparison." Rivalz added as they moved out.

"Alpha-four to Alpha-one..." A male Britannian Soldier said inside a Knightmare before another one fell on him.

To keep himself from falling, Guilford put his lance into the ground.

"Disgraceful." Guilford spat.

Lelouch then came by him and went over him, riding the riot shield like a surfboard.

"Yeah, one on one, my ass!" Bart L. Darlton said as he was shooting at Lelouch.

He then stopped and looked in surprise as a mobile base was coming straight for him.

"No, Bart!" Guilford said as Bart was killed in the explosion that resulting from the building hitting his Knightmare.

"Black Knights, listen." Lelouch said. "The enemy around me has fallen into our territory. Wipe out the Britannian Forces and save your comrades!"

"Our comrades..." Ohgi said, looking up at the sky after the place he was on collapsed on its back.

"He used the very structure of their settlement against them?" Xingke wondered.

"Hurry up!" A male Black Knight said as they were releasing the prisoners. "Release everyone before the Britannian Forces can regroup!"

CGCGCGCGCG

"They're going to escape right into the Chinese Federation." The sandy-haired man of the O.S.I. said.

After looking down and away, Villetta turned her attention back to the screens. "C.C. is our primary operational target. Leave the military issues to Lord Guilford."

CGCGCGCGCG

"These damn terrorists!" Alfred exclaimed as he was putting his lance through the middle of a Knightmare Frame. After pulling the lance out, the Knightmare exploded.

"Britannia, you're on notice!" Kallen said, standing behind Alfred as she had the metallic arm of the Guren raised. "This is Japanese territory now!"

"There is no Japan!" Alfred said, unleash three blue projectiles from either side of his Knightmare's head.

"Oh really?" Kallen said as she evaded the projectiles before going in. "That's why I hate Britannians!"

"I both resent and resemble that." Rivalz said as he was fighting off a Knightmare.

Alfred then went to attack with his lance with Kallen fending it off with her right arm.

"Goodbye, Eleven ace!" Alfred said.

Kallen then put the Guren's metallic arm forward. A red energy shield then appeared, blocking the projectiles Alfred shot at close-range.

"It's blocked at this close range?" Alfred exclaimed before Kallen put the metallic arm on Alfred's Knightmare Frame's head.

"This is the Radiant Wave Surger." Kallen said. "The moment you came in close, my victory was assured." She then activated the Radiant Wave Surger after saying one last thing. "So long!"

As the waves coursed through the Knightmare, Alfred was moving a little, his glasses falling off. Kallen then got out of the immediate area before Alfred's Knightmare exploded.

"Alfred!" Edgar N. Darlton exclaimed before aiming his Knightmare Frame's gun in Kallen's direction. "How dare you?!"

"Don't shoot!" Claudio S. Darlton shouted, getting in front of Edgar and inhibiting his aim. "This is Chinese Federation territory."

"But-" Edgar said.

"There are broadcast cameras all over." Claudio said.

Edgar grunted.

"The Vincent." A male Britannian Soldier said.

"Hmm?" Claudio said.

"The Vincent's charged inside!" The soldier continued as the Vincent was entering the fray.

Lelouch looked back and grimaced.

As two Black Knights were encroaching on Lelouch, the Vincent was in pursuit. The Vincent, in the air, sent down two wires at the Knightmares shooting at it. He shot the heads of the Knightmares, incapacitating them.

Three Britannian Knightmares were shooting down at the prisoners. with their guns as they stood on the slanted ground.

Kallen protected them with the red shield that came from the Guren's metallic arm. The Guren's metallic arm had three fingers instead of the five from before the Black Rebellion. Rivalz also assisted them by having a blue shield in front of him that came from his left arm. The Black Knights around them were retreating to safety.

"I can't move from here!" Kallen exclaimed as she looked back. "Run for it!"

"Talk about cowardly." Rivalz said, focusing his attention on the blue shield in front of him and the shooting Britannians. "Attacking those who are unarmed and fleeing."

_You've come._ Lelouch thought as he was running off, the Vincent and Rolo following closely. _You've finally come, Rolo._

_So, you're running after all. _Rolo thought as he held his phone in his right hand, the locket dangling. _So much for your promise to give me C.C.. Lelouch, you were lying to me from the start._

Rolo then shot a cable from the Vincent, cutting Lelouch's Burai Knightmare Frame's left arm off.

_Not yet._ Lelouch thought as he was looking back. _I can't get caught yet!_

_All that talk about giving me a future. _Rolo thought.

_I can't die here! _Lelouch thought, one or two beads of sweat on his forehead.

_As long as I complete my mission, I'll open the way to my future._ Rolo thought, looking down slightly with determination.

It was then that Rolo saw David firing something from an elevated distance.

_Oh, no..._ Rolo thought, his eyes fearful. _I can't stop a physical object. It's going to be a direct hit. Am I going to die at a place like this?_

Lelouch then stepped in front of the Vincent, the projectile taking off the Burai Knightmare's other arm.

"David, stop!" One of the Glaston Knights, presumably Claudio, said. "If you hit the Chinese Federation Consulate, it'll start a war with them."

"Understood." David said, under the effects of Lelouch's Geass as he held a gun aimed for where the Vincent is.

"But why?" Rolo inquired, seeing Lelouch's Burai Knightmare fallen on the ground. "Why did you save me? Why would you?"

"Because you're my little brother." Lelouch answered. "The memories may have been planted in me, but the time that you and I spent together was real."

A few of Rolo's memories of being with Lelouch then played through his mind. Rolo and Lelouch cooking a meal, most likely breakfast. Lelouch, his hand on the side of a white horse that Rolo was riding. Rolo and Lelouch, wearing white shirts and black pants as Lelouch was holding a pink blanket that was about to go over Rolo. "You're saying all the things we did up to now, they weren't lies?" Lelouch pointing something out to Rolo in a book. It looked like he was helping him with his studies. And one of the most recent memories was Lelouch pushing Rolo out of the way of gunfire back at Babel Tower.

"Because you're my little brother." Lelouch repeated.

"Brother?" Rolo said before looking down at the locket on his phone. "Me?" Rolo then remembered the day that Lelouch had handed Rolo a white box with a red ribbon for his birthday. What Rolo had found inside the box. "That day...I've never had a birthday before...and for the first time...What about when you told me your life was more important? Yet you risked your life for this?"

"I made a promise to you." Lelouch said. "I promised you a new future. Your future is with me."

Rolo looked down in his Knightmare, not quite sure of what to think.

Guilford, looking down at the two, saw an opportunity.

"Zero, our grudges will be settled now with now resounding blow..." Guilford said before the point of his lance separated in one large one and four small ones on the side. "...from this iron hammer!"

As Guilford threw the lance, Rolo caught it in the Vincent's hands.

"What?!" Guilford exclaimed. "Sir Kimmel, what is the meaning of this?!"

"No, I just..." Rolo said, looking to his left side.

"Don't tell me!" Guilford shouted. "You're one of Zero's men!"

_No...I..._ Rolo thought, looking back at Guilford, several beads of sweat on his face. _If Lelouch dies, then my mission is...No, but what am I doing?_

Rolo was brought back to reality when he heard his phone ringing. Looking around, he got it out and answered it. "Uh, Yes?"

"Rolo, trouble." Lelouch said. "It's Ms. Villetta. I'll connect you on the conference."

"Uh..." Rolo said before Lelouch connected Villetta.

"Rolo, where did you go?" Villetta inquired.

"I, uh..." Rolo said, unsure of what to say.

"Ms. Villetta, come on." Lelouch said. "We can at lest go to the bathroom in peace, can't we? So what were you calling about?"

"About the Chinese Consulate, of course." Villetta replied.

"Oh yeah." Lelouch said. "Looks like a real mess down there."

_Oh no. _Rolo thought. _If they find out what's happened. I'll be thrown out of the O.S.I. Even that person would..._

"I understand. I'll keep my little brother out of danger like that." Lelouch said.

"Uph." Rolo said.

"Of course not." Lelouch said, continuing his conversation with Villetta. "A place where people are being killed in no place for a boy like Rolo."

CGCGCGCGCG

"Britannians," Xingke said over the speaker system. "this is your last warning. Any further action will be taken as armed intervention. Withdraw at once!"

At that, Guilford pounded his right fist against his Knightmare's right side once in frustration.

CGCGCGCGCG

"He-hey!" Tamaki exclaimed as the sun was setting and the Black Knights had been liberated fully.

"Thank goodness," Kallen said, running towards him as he ran to her. Rivalz was close behind Kallen. Albeit, he was following at a slower pace with his hands linked behind his head.

"Ohgi!" Kallen said as she hugged Ohgi, glad to see him alive.

"Thanks Kallen, from all of us." Ohgi said as Tamaki collapsed on the ground.

"Mm-hm." Kallen said, pulling her head away from Ohgi as she shook her head. "And Tohdoh and the others. Thank goodness."

Kallen then pulled away from Ohgi.

"Sorry for being so much trouble." Tohdoh said.

"It must have been hard for you." Asahina added.

"And for you as well." Kallen said as Rivalz went back to lean against his Knighmare.

"Hey, who's in that Knightmare over there?" Tamaki asked, looking at the Vincent. Kallen rubbed her eyes with her sleeve before looking at it as well.

"I don't know." Kallen answered. "It was an enemy unit, but I'm not sure who's piloting it now."

The Vincent was holding up Zero's Burai Knightmare nearby.

"Zero was protected." C.C. said, turning to look over her shoulder at them. "Whoever it is, it's not an adversary."

"C.C.'s right there," Rolo said, his eyes moving around frantically in his head. "but now I can't take her in."

"From the beginning, you never felt you belonged with Britannia." Lelouch said. "You belong with me." _He's mine now. _Lelouch thought, smirking as he looked at Rolo in the empty room where he was assigned to impersonate Lelouch's little brother. _Only an amateur leaves data like this lying around the control room. Apart from his Geass, he's nothing to me._ Lelouch then looked at the journal they used to catalog Lelouch's activities. _Leaving me this guy's password was very convenient. And it worked like a charm._

CGCGCGCGCG

**Before Zero Appeared**

Back when Lelouch approached David.

"Pattern Delta." David said, his eyes showing the clear sign of Geass.

"Correct." Lelouch said. "When Zero's unit takes that course, aim carefully and shoot the pursuing Knightmare from behind. After that, if Zero escapes, destroy the opposing Knightmare completely. If he does not escape, go into stand-by mode and await orders."

"Right." David said. "I've got it."

CGCGCGCGCG

**The Present**

Lelouch chuckled to himself, a sinister smirk on his face. _Trying to take Nunnally's place, you little phony. I'll use you up and then throw you away like a piece of trash._

CGCGCGCGCG

**The Night**

As a bell in Ashford Academy was chiming a bit ominously, a brown-haired male Eleven was holding a briefcase-esque bag in his right hand. A blue-haired woman with cosmetic glasses was standing next to him, holding her briefcase-esque bag in her left hand. They were both dressed in the uniform of Ashford Academy.

"I'm still not sure it is such a good idea for you to be here." Suzaku said.

The woman huffed indignantly. "Now Suzaku, I can't just let the past control me."

"I'm glad to see you're still as impulsive as ever." Suzaku said, a small smile on his face.

"Still," The woman said. "I can't forgot the horrible, unforgivable things I have done."

As she remembered, a tear fell down from her left eye as she stared at the ground.

The woman then felt Suzaku lift her chin up with his left hand as he wiped away the tear with his right hand.

The woman smiled sadly. "A part of me believes that I don't deserve you. Especially the kindness you show me."

Suzaku's expression then hardened. "Don't hate yourself for it."

"How can I not?" The woman asked with only a hint of bitterness. "I tried to change things for the better using peaceful means, and it ends up resulting in a massacre."

"That was not your fault." Suzaku said, his voice strong with conviction.

"It may have been by _his _words, but it was still done with _my_ hands!" The woman shouted, a few tears now streaming down her face.

"I know." Suzaku said, his hands making fists at his sides in barely-contained rage. "The coward."

Rubbing her eyes clear of her tears, she spoke up. "Suzaku, I now in my heart that he didn't mean to do it."

"How can you know?" Suzaku said, then he remembered something.

_Poor, misguided Suzaku. Do you not see? I **had** every intention of joining up with Princess Euphemia and the Specially Administrated Zone of Japan._

"Because, he's my family." Euphemia answered. "And deep down, he is a legitimate kind person."

"'Legitimate kind person.'" Suzaku repeated. "He used his Geass on you to kill all the Japanese."

"Suzaku, you were his best friend once." Euphemia said. "I think you of all people would know him like I do."

"All I know is that Lelouch is a despicable coward." Suzaku said, straining to keep the snarl out of his voice.

Euphemia then reared back her right arm and slapped him across his face.

"Euphy." Suzaku said, holding his left cheek. While he couldn't believe she had done that, he admitted, albeit begrudgingly, that he deserved it. He also smirked inwardly, remembering the last time he had seen Euphy slap someone.

_I'll not allow you to insult this man any longer you oaf!_

"Thank you, Euphy." Suzaku said. "I needed that."

"I'm sorry Suzaku." Euphemia said. "I love you, but I also love my family."

"Yet another admirable trait you possess." Suzaku said, a genuine smile on his face.

"I wouldn't exactly call that a trait." Euphemia quipped in an uncharacteristic manner.

"I suppose you're right." Suzaku admitted sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck before his expression became serious. "No matter what Euphy, know that I love you."

Before Euphemia could respond, Suzaku took her and hugged her close.

"I love you too Suzaku." Euphemia said as she wrapped her arms around him. "No matter what."

Suzaku and Euphemia then looked into the eyes of one another, forest green eyes looking onto bluish violet. They then stood there, their body heat felt by the other, feeling secure in the arms of each other.

They then leaned in closer, their faces just inches apart. A second passed and Suzaku kissed Euphemia. It was a simple, quiet kiss. It spoke volumes of their undying, Geass-shattering love though.

When then came up for air, Suzaku moved Euphemia's wig of blue hair a little as he took out a strand of her pink hair.

Suzaku and Euphemia then looked at each other, their faces flushed with the color of crimson. Suzaku, upon placing the wig back on, brought her in close as he hugged her. Euphemia did the same as she put her chin on his left shoulder, her arms firmly around each other.

**Author's Notes: Oh. My. Goodness. Yeah, Euphemia is no longer under the trance of Lelouch's Geass. Some of you – if not all – are perhaps wondering about _how_ she was freed. Don't worry about that though, I'll most likely write about it in a sort of flashback-related event. Suzaku and Euphemia make a cute couple though, wouldn't you agree? Their interactions, at least when they are alone, just give me the warm fuzzies. So, yeah, I might be biased a little in any of the pairings that emerge. Although, think about it. Closely. _Really _close. Is there anyone _besides_ Suzaku that Euphemia can be paired with...logically of course...and vice versa? I'll leave that for you to decide. **

**And as for Euphemia's disguise, she can't exactly walk about in public since she had gained the moniker of "Massacre Princess". Poor girl. Well, see all you guys later.**


	9. Knights of the Round

**Greetings Fanfiction Readers! So, most – if not all -of you are perhaps wondering about how Euphemia is no longer afflicted by Lelouch's Geass. The answer to that will come shortly. In fact, I think I'll even write about it at the beginning of this chapter! And there is more opportunity in that for showing the love between Suzaku and Euphemia. But enough about me talking about it, scroll down the page and read it for yourself. This might be an even longer chapter though due to the added events. After all, in this story, the Canon is merely a blueprint. While I may follow that blueprint, events will change nonetheless.**

**Also, look at this chapter! It is my longest chapter by far. Around eleven thousand words. Give or take two hundred.**

**Disclaimer: Code Geass belongs to certain people. I don't know who they are. All I know is that they produced an anime with its highs and lows. Its very...polarizing highs and lows.**

Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2

Turn Five

**Holy Britannian Empire**

Before Euphemia's Geass was broken...

"Princess Euphemia," The man keeping an ever watchful eye on the princess said with a bow. "You have a visitor."

"A visitor?" Euphemia said, her eyes still rimmed with the effects of Geass. "Who is it?"

"Someone who wishes to speak with you." The man said as Euphemia was admiring a work of art painted by the late Prince Clovis. It was of Lelouch, Nunnally, Cornelia, and Euphemia as children resting by a lake. Cornelia was doting on Euphemia as Lelouch and Nunnally were simply conversing.

"Okay." Euphemia said. "Send them in."

"Yes, Your Majesty." The man said before leaving. As he walked by Suzaku, he stopped him by putting a hand on his right shoulder. "Be careful."

"Yes, I know." Suzaku said.

"There is no telling what'll happen if she recognizes you somehow as an Ele-Japanese." The man said, correcting himself.

"Don't worry about me." Suzaku said, putting on a blue mask. It was simply a mask colored blue in the shape of a circle. Not exactly the most inspiring of masks, but all it needed was to hide Suzaku's identity.

"If you say so." The man said, leaving the room where the art was placed.

"Hello Princess Euphemia." Suzaku said, bowing to her before returning to his upright position. "I, the Knight of Seven, wish to speak with you."

"The Knight of Seven?" Euphemia asked, turning her attention to Suzaku. "Is it news of the Japanese? How many have been killed?"

Suzaku cringed a bit at that. _Euphy..._ "No, Your Majesty." Suzaku said. "The Japanese are still alive."

At that, the Geass that afflicted Euphemia flickered. "What about Suzaku? What happened to him."

"Suzaku has been killed." Suzaku lied. Although it was false, in a way it was true. In a melodramatic sort of way.

"He's been...what?" Euphemia asked, her Geass flickering once more as her hands went to her mouth in horror.

"Killed, Your Majesty." Suzaku answered, and, he might've been mistaken, but he thought he saw the old Euphemia behind the veil of her Geass.

"No." Euphemia said softly, falling to the ground, her hands on the marble floor. The orange rim of Geass flickered once more as tears fell from her face onto the floor. "Suzaku..."

"Princess Euphemia!" Suzaku exclaimed, going to be behind her. He had a hand on her back as he rubbed it in a comforting manner. "What's wrong?"

_That voice._ Euphemia thought, her Geass flickering more strongly as the tears stopped._ I know that voice. The kindness and strength that lies behind it._

Euphemia then turned to face Suzaku. "Knight of Seven?"

"Umm, yes, Your Majesty?" Suzaku asked.

"Are you Japanese?" Euphemia asked, the Geass coming back in full force. It was flickering though.

Suzaku cringed at that. He knew that if the young princess made any hostile moves against him, his "Live!" Geass would undoubtedly activate. On the other hand, he couldn't – _wouldn't – _lie. At least not to Euphemia. Not if he could help it anyway.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Suzaku said, albeit a bit hesitatingly. "I, Suzaku Kururugi, Knight of Seven, am Japanese and a Honorary Britannian."

"Suzaku..." Euphemia said, her Geass flickering again, like a candle at the mercy of a faint breeze. "You're Japanese..."

Euphemia then took her hands and placed them on either side of Suzaku's simple blue mask.

"Princess Euphemia." Suzaku said, wondering what the princess was going to do next.

"No, I must've have such thoughts." Euphemia said, talking more to herself than anyone else as her Geass continued to flicker strongly. _Suzaku's Japanese...I must kill all the Japanese...but yet...I couldn't bring myself to do such an abhorrent act._

Impulsively, as her Geass shattered dramatically like a vase falling to the floor, she ripped Suzaku's mask off. Euphemia then moved forward, pressing her lips softly against Suzaku's.

This caught Suzaku off guard as his eyes widened considerably. He thought for a moment, darkly humorous, if she planned on giving him the "Kiss of Death". Suzaku then relaxed into the kiss as he deepened it slightly, wrapping his left arm around her waist as his right hand was fiddling with her long, flowing pink locks. Euphemia had her petite arms wrapped around Suzaku, holding him close.

As they parted after some time passed, they simply looked at each other as they stood up, a fierce crimson blush on their faces as they looked into their eyes.

"Euphy." Suzaku said, his voice a bit hoarse and cracking. "Is it really you?"

Euphemia quirked her head to the side in confusion. "What do you mean, 'is it really me'?"

_Of course_. Suzaku thought. _From what I've gathered, people who were under Lelouch's Geass have no recollection of what they have done under it._

"Euphy." Suzaku repeated, wondering how best to tell her about the what she had done. The failure of the Specially Administrated Zone of Japan. _Better I tell her then her learning it herself._ Suzaku thought resolutely. "I need to tell you something Euphy."

"What is Suzaku?" Euphemia asked, wondering why Suzaku seemed so serious...and forlorn.

"It's...about the Specially Administrated Zone of Japan..." Suzaku began as he started to detail the events of that fateful day. From the moment Euphemia was alone with Lelouch disguised as Zero. When Lelouch had used his Geass in whichever way he did. V.V. wasn't exactly specific about the details. How she emerged onto the stadium and ordered the nearby Britannian Knightmare Frames to kill all the Japanese. He also informed her of how Lelouch was about to kill her before he rescued her with the Lancelot. The final detail he felt to include was how she was then restrained and sent off to the Holy Britannian Empire on orders of Cornelia.

"You mean," Euphemia said as she absorbed the information. Her hands flew to her mouth as tears threatened to break free. "I killed innocent Japanese people?"

"I'm afraid so." Suzaku responded, eyes downcast. "But it was Lelouch's Geass that caused you to commit such a horrific act of genocide."

Euphemia then threw herself onto Suzaku as he then held her. Euphemia was quietly sobbing into Suzaku's chest as he patted her hair in a comforting manner.

As Euphemia stood there, her head pressed against Suzaku's chest, he was looking on with a resolute look on his face. _Zero...no...Lelouch, you will __**pay **__for what you have done. Your Geass has harmed so many innocents._

A realization then befall Suzaku like the Lancelot and the Guren Mk-II had both slammed him into the ground. _Using Geass to harm innocent lives..._

Suzaku noticed then that he was following a man who used his Geass flippantly. How he himself a part of his most powerful team. Suzaku then shook his head to clear it. _The Emperor uses his Geass callously...but Lelouch is no better with his Geass either. And Lelouch is in **no way** an innocent._

Another thought then sprung to the forefront of Suzaku's mind.

CGCGCGCGCG

"_This place..." Suzaku had asked. "Is it a shrine?"_

"_No, it's not." Charles zi Britannia, the ninety-eighth emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire had answered. "This is...this is a weapon for destroying God."_

"_A weapon?" Suzaku had repeated._

CGCGCGCGCG

Suzaku shook his head once more as Euphemia had calmed down and was relaxing in the embrace of her lover. _Charles's plan is impossible. Besides, corrupt systems are changed from within, not without. Certainly not with acts of terrorism and barbarism caused by a deceitful masked man._

A lone tear then fell from his right eye, landing in Euphemia's pink hair. She seemed not to notice though. _How things change._ Suzaku thought wistfully. _Best friends turned into bitter enemies._

CGCGCGCGCG

**Chinese Federation Consulate**

**Present Day**

"Long live the Black Knights. Hip, hip, hooray!" Tamaki exclaimed as he threw his prisoner's uniform into the sky.

Other members of the Black Knights cheered as they threw their prisoner's uniform into the sky.

CGCGCGCGCG

"What happened to that Knightmare?" Kallen asked, sitting in a chair on the left side of the room, Rivalz sitting next to her as C.C. sat on a couch across from them, hugging a pillow in place of her Cheese-kun. "The one that saved Zero."

Lelouch was sitting at a desk, his Zero mask lying on the table, close to his contact lens container.

"It escaped using a route Xingke gave us." C.C. answered.

"Xingke?" Lelouch inquired.

"The Chinese Federation guy I mentioned." Kallen explained as she turned to look at Lelouch.

"I see." Lelouch said. "Then I'll be sure to make use of that route as well."

"So was that pilot the same one from Babel Tower?" Kallen asked.

"Because of what happened to Urabe, I won't tell you his name." Lelouch said, his left hand over his right as they were below his breast, his elbows on the table. Lelouch then took the contact and put it back on. "Simply think of him as a person who supports our cause."

"You didn't use your Geass on him, did you?" C.C. asked.

"As it turned out I didn't need to." Lelouch replied, removing his hand from his eye, the contact in place. "C.C., about the Emperor-"

"Now wait a minute!" Kallen exclaimed, interrupting Lelouch. "You'll keep the pilot a secret from me?"

"So what?" Lelouch said, the image of the Black Knights celebrating outside behind him cutting off. "There are times when I like to keep secrets, too."  
"Are you speaking as Zero or Lelouch right now?" Kallen inquired as she stood up.

"It's not as if everyone knows about our relationship, do they?" Lelouch said.

"Stop saying weird stuff like that, all right?" Kallen said, a faint shade of pink under her eyes.

Rivalz then snickered to himself. "Careful Lelouch, you don't want Shirley hearing that." Rivalz then stood up himself. "Goodness only knows what would happen if she found out."

Lelouch quirked an eyebrow. _Shirley? Rivalz you make it sound like she'll go on a rampage. _A memory then came to forefront of Lelouch's mind. Shirley, with a gun in hand. The barrel of it pointing straight at Lelouch, her mind messed with by the psychotic man known as Mao.

Lelouch tossed the memory aside. _Poor Shirley..._

"And your true identity?" C.C. asked, standing up and throwing her purple pillow to the side. "Kallen, Rivalz, and I are the only ones among the group who know who you really are."

"That's secret, too." Lelouch said, having been broken out of his forlorn thoughts.

"Lelouch, do you still want me to be the captain of Zero's personal forces I have been?" Kallen asked.

"I do." Lelouch replied.

"Understood." Kallen said before taking the coat of her outfit off the chair as she turned away from Lelouch. "I'll consider that. Roger and out."

"I'm counting on you now." Lelouch said, putting his hands down as he straightened in his chair and Kallen left the room.

"And what do you want me to do "boss"? Rivalz asked, his arm raised in mock salute.

Lelouch thought about this for a moment. _Given his ability to control the Pendragon Knightmare Frame, I can think of only one place for him to be._

"You'll be a part of Zero's personal forces, the same as Kallen." Lelouch said.

"But won't Kallen have disagreements with that?" Rivalz asked.

"Somehow, I don't think she'll mind." Lelouch said.

"Okay," Rivalz said, taking the coat behind him with him. His outfit was basically the same as those of the other Black Knights. The only difference being that his outfit was blue and more similar to Kallen's outfit. Albeit more masculine in appearance though. "Then see you later Lelouch," Before he left the room though, he added. "Or should I call you Zero?"

Lelouch then turned to C.C. as she turned to him.

"We'll talk about Geass later." C.C. said. "And Rivalz's involvement too. There are more pressing matters."

"Very well." Lelouch said, taking his Zero mask. "I catch your drift."

Lelouch then placed the mask on his head.

CGCGCGCGCG

"Here it is!" Sugiyama exclaimed, pulling aside the Black Knight outfits. "Man, I've missed my old uniform."  
"I have too." The female that stood next to Sugiyama added, her arms around his neck. "Although, I've missed some things more than others."

Sugiyama blushed a faint crimson at that. "_Inoue..._"

"Rock'n'roll!" Tamaki shouted, adjusted his red headband.

"I can't believe they had all this ready for us."

"They say Captain Kozuki and Urabe arranged it."

"Apparently some guy named Cardemonde also assisted them."

"Isn't that a Britannian name?"

"Oh, man."

"Oh, I see." Tohdoh said, looking to the distance as Kallen was talking to him. "And you say Urabe died well?"

"Yes." Kallen answered, her arms crossed.

Unbeknownst to either of them, Chiba was looking at them with a half-lidded gaze and a slight smile on her face.  
"You should just confess already." Asahina said, walking up to her.

"Uh, what do you mean by "confess"? Chiba said, a faint shade of pink under her eyes.

"It's Zero!" A male Black Knight exclaimed, acquiring their attention.

The Black Knights were conversing amongst themselves as Zero appeared from the Chinese Federation Consulate. Rivalz was standing nearby, leaning against the wall next to the door that Zero had come from.

"Hold it, hold it!" Chiba demanded, walking to the front of the crowd as she silenced them, Asahina close behind. "While we appreciate you rescuing us, Zero," Chiba's right hand became a fist. "we wouldn't have captured in the first place, if you hadn't betrayed us the way you did."

"Don't you owe us an explanation?" Asahina added, the back of his hands on his hips.

Kallen was standing next to Senba as they looked at Zero.

"What happened?" Ohgi asked. "We deserve to know."

"Everything is for victory over Britannia." Zero said.

"Okay." Tamaki said, Sugiyama and Inoue next to him. "Go on."

"That's all." Zero said to the surprise of most of those present. Rivalz the only one looking, besides C.C. if she was watching, that looked unperturbed by Zero's cryptic answer.

"Huh? Nothing more to say?" Asahina inquired. "No apologies? No excuses?"

"Stop it!" Tohdoh demanded, walking through the crowd as he had their attention. He then emerged from the crowd as he stepped towards Zero. "Zero, were your actions intended to give us a chance of winning?"

"I'm always focused on getting results." Zero answered as Tohdoh was walking up the stairs.

"I understand." Tohdoh said, standing next to Zero on his left side as he turned to face the assembled masses. "At times, our operations must be kept secret. Right now, we need to rely on his power. I can think of no one more capable than Zero to be our leader."

"I agree!" Ohgi added, standing on Zero's right. "We should all trust Zero."

"But Zero treated you as if you were nothing more than a pawn." Minami said.

"Who other than Zero could have pulled this off?" Ohgi asked, impassioned. Kallen nodded her head as Rivalz beamed at his friend with a sense of pride. No one was paying attention to him though. "Even the Chinese Federation isn't strong enough to wage war on Britannia. And the E.U. Continues to lose to Prince Schneizel, doesn't it? We're the _last_ hope out of _all_ the areas Britannia has colonized." Ohgi raised his right hand in a fist close to his head. "Zero is the _only_ one who can lead us to victory in our war of independence!"

"Ohgi's right!" Tamaki shouted, raising his right arm in the air. "Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero!"

Soon, other members of the Black Knights were joining Tamaki as they shouted the masked man's name. "Zero! Zero! Zero!"

C.C. was behind the ajar door as she listened in as Rivalz joined the shouting of their leader's name. Rivalz sounding the most incensed out of all of them. Besides Tamaki anyway. Rivalz's shouting was marginally more subdued.

"Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero!"

CGCGCGCGCG

**Ashford Academy**

**The Next Day**

Lelouch looked on with a bit of trepidation as Rivalz sat behind him, a look of surprise on his face.

At the back of both their minds, they were wondering who the blue-haired, bespectacled beauty was standing next to him, a smile on her face that seemed to light up her face as her eyes danced with an innocence that had the touches of war plastered against them.

"Hello, everyone." Suzaku said as he stood at the front of the room, Euphemia next to him. My name is Suzaku Kururugi and I'll be returning to classes here at Ashford Academy starting today. I look forward the studying here."

"And my name is Elizabeth Morningbloom," Euphemia said, using the name that she and Suzaku had decided on. "I'll be starting my term here at Ashford Academy. I look forward to studying here as well."

"Suzaku Kururugi?"

"The guy who caught Zero?"

"The White Death is coming to school _here_?"

"He's the Knight of Seven."

Lelouch tightened his right fist on his leg.

"But he's an Eleven."

_Japanese._ Euphema thought, opting to ignore the girl's faux pas.

"Doesn't matter. He's the Emperor's immediate subordinate."

"Elizabeth Morningbloom?"

"Is that even a name?"

At that, is was Suzaku who chose to ignore the guy's faux pas.

"Okay, quiet down." Villetta said as it seemed that a staring contest was going down between Lelouch, Suzaku, and Euphemia. "Sir Kururugi has been reassigned to Area Eleven and that why he's coming back to school here. And Miss Morningbloom is a recent transfer student from Britannia." Villetta then raised her right hand a little to point over at Lelouch. "Why don't you take the desk next to Lelouch for now?"

_Japan. _Euphemia thought. _It's Japan, not Area Eleven._

"Yes, ma'am." Suzaku said respectfully. Lelouch unclenched his fist at that.

"Thank you." Euphemia said with the same, if not more, amount of respect.

_Suzaku..._ Lelouch though as Suzaku and Euphemia were walking down the aisle. _You...You were my first real friend._

_But the war tore us apart. _Suzaku thought as if they were having the same feelings. They both were remembering a time when they were children.

_The Second Pacific War, the conflict in which Britannia took control of Japan._ Lelouch thought.

_After its defeat, Japan became an area colony of Britannia. _Suzaku thought as they both remembered when they parted ways as children.

_Lelouch, why..._ Euphemia thought._ Why did you use your Geass on me to kill all the Japanese? _

Euphemia thought back to that fateful day before everything went wrong. _Could it be...you never __**meant**__ to use your Geass?_

_I, who was abandoned by my homeland. _Lelouch thought.

_I, who was forced to abandon my homeland. _Suzaku thought.

_When we reunited, we were at once enemies and allies._ Lelouch thought.

_Although I was Japanese, I was also a Britannian Soldier. _Suzaku thought, remembering when he saw Lelouch in the Shinjuku Ghetto.

_I was Zero. _Lelouch thought. _We both hid our true identities._

_We fought each other. _Suzaku thought as they remembered the many times in which they clashed.

_However, those are memories of what really happened._ Lelouch thought.

_The Emperor rewrote three things in Lelouch's memory._ Suzaku thought.

_Nunnally. _Lelouch thought.

_Anything about Zero._ Suzaku said as he and Euphemia stepped in front of Lelouch.

_That I was a prince of the royal family of Britannia. _Lelouch thought as the three stared each other down.

_And so, the two of us now..._ Lelouch and Suzaku thought.

Birds then chirped outside.

"Hey, welcome back." Lelouch said. "It's been some time."

"I missed everyone a lot." Suzaku said as Shirley then came up to shake his hand.

"Suzaku, it feels like forever!" Shirley exclaimed.

Rivalz then came from behind and tackled Suzaku, though he stayed upright.

"You've really come up in the world, haven't you?" Rivalz said, although there was a bit of a knowing, accusatory undercurrent. Rivalz then noticed the blunette. "And I see you've been busy." Rivalz added, wagging his eyebrows suggestively as Suzaku and Euphemia both flushed a little.

"Hello, it is so nice to meet you!" Euphemia exclaimed, shaking Lelouch's hand. "Suzaku has told me so much about you."

"Has he now?" Lelouch said in his mild-mannered voice he used at school or when he wasn't acting as Zero. "Well I hope he hasn't tarnished my chance at a first impression." Lelouch laughed a little at the self-deprecation before his features schooled themselves. _This girl...she seems vaguely familiar._

However, before he could think about it further, the spirited hurricane of enthusiasm known as Milly Ashford burst through the door.

"Suzaku's back?" Milly exclaimed, looking around. "Where is he?" Milly then noticed the blunette, wagging her eyebrows suggestively as she saw her standing next to Suzaku. "And who is this?"

"Madame President," Lelouch said, looking at her. "Class is in progress, you mind?"

"Oh, what's with you, Lelouch?" Milly complained as Lelouch focused his attention on Suzaku.

_You screwed up Suzaku._ Lelouch thought as Shirley and Rivalz were conversing with Suzaku and Euphemia-disguised as Elizabeth. Milly soon coming behind them as see looked on. _When you heard the name, "Lelouch", you just walked right to my side. In other words, you acted as if you knew me. Now to make sure Rolo doesn't do anything stupid..._

CGCGCGCGCG

Lelouch, Shirley, Suzaku, "Elizabeth", Milly, Rivalz, and Rolo had gathered outside for lunch.

"Hmph?" Lelouch asked as Rolo looked at Lelouch. Rolo then stiffened before looking away.

Lelouch grunted softly at that.

"And so everybody up and left except us." Shirley explained as Lelouch turned his attention back to her, Rivalz was sitting on his right as Rolo sat on his left. "They all went back home. Even the teachers."

"Back to the homeland?" Suzaku asked, Shirley and Euphemia on his left as Milly sat his right.

"Yeah, and that's the reason why we're the only ones here at school who know you Suzaku, right Rolo?" Lelouch said.

"R-right." Rolo stuttered.

"That explains why I don't recognize anyone here." Suzaku said.

"And who's the ravishing woman next to you Suzaku?" Lelouch asked.

For a second, everyone just looked at Lelouch as if he had grown a second head.

One similar thought was running through all the minds. _Did Lelouch just...flirt?_

They all shook their heads.

"What, was it something I said?" Lelouch asked, seemingly confused.

"I met Suzaku while he was in Britannia." Euphemia said, a faint shade of pink under her eyes from the compliment. "I was strolling around when he showed up."

"Strolling around?" Suzaku asked, an eyebrow raised. "Is that what their calling falling out of a window?"

Suzaku and Euphemia had decided to use the story of their first meeting if anyone asked how they met.

"Not my fault." Euphemia said, a slight pout to her lips. "I was being pursued by bad people."

"Bad people?" Rivalz asked.

"Oh, don't mind her." Suzaku said. "She was playing a game while she was bored."

"Still, if I hadn't," Euphemia said, her voice sounding wistful. "I might've never met you."

"An unnerving thought to say the least." Suzaku said after faintly shuddering involuntarily.

"Hey, you saw Zero's face, didn't you? Rivalz suddenly burst out, the question coming out of left field. "So what did he look like?"

"Is he really a girl?" Milly asked, looking at Suzaku.

"It's really Prince Clovis, right?" Rivalz said, although, he knew that the masked man was secretly sitting next to him.

"Or a prince from another country?" Shirley interjected, looking at Suzaku as she held a fork in the air and he looked at her.

"Uhm..." Suzaku said, looking straight ahead with a bit of a half-lidded gaze and a frown. "Well, um.."  
"Can't you share that with us?" Lelouch asked.

"Don't bother." Euphemia said, crossing her delicate arms. "He hasn't even told _me_."

"No, it's a military secret." Suzaku said, answering Lelouch's question. "I'm sorry-"

Suzaku then grimaced as Arthur bit Suzaku's right hand. His index and middle fingers to be precise. Arthur was nibbling away happily.

"Arthur?!" Milly exclaimed, getting up.

"Oh, you brought him with you?!" Shirley said as she stood up. Rivalz was also standing.

"Well, Suzaku," Lelouch chuckled. "you really have a thing for cats, don't you?"

"Yes, he does, doesn't he?" Euphemia said as she took Arthur and cradled the little black cat in her arms. Euphemia then started to meow at it. Arthur purred with contentment at Euphemia's gentle touch.

Euphemia then reached over to kissed Suzaku on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Suzaku asked.

"I find your trouble with cats adorable." Euphemia replied with a smile, vaguely reminded of when she professed her love to him.

Suzaku remembered that day as well with a smile of his own.

_Suzaku, I love your stubbornness and your kindness and your strength! Your sad eyes, your clumsiness, and the way you have trouble with cats! I love everything about you!_

They then were also hit with the next thing that they remembered.

_So please, don't hate yourself!_

"After all," Rivalz said, breaking them from their reverie, an eyebrow raised. "No woman can resist a man who has trouble with cats."

This brought a laugh to Rivalz, Milly, and Shirley and a chuckle out of Lelouch, Rolo, Suzaku, and Euphemia.

CGCGCGCGCG

**O.S.I. Secret Base on Ashford Academy Grounds**

"Did anything leap out at you two during your contact with him?" Villetta asked Suzaku and Euphemia.

"No, not especially." Suzaku answered.

"Although," Euphemia said, taking off her blue wig and cosmetic wide-rimmed glasses. "It was rather strange of him to say I was...ravishing."

"I know it doesn't concern his memories..." Euphemia continued. "But still. I found it rather strange."

"Then we can conclude that the subject's memories haven't returned." Villetta said, her arm on a chair as Rolo sat next to her as they were looking at Suzaku and Euphemia.

"Wait just a minute." Suzaku said. "Please, I feel we have to investigate this further."

"Do you mean you don't trust our surveillance?" Rolo asked.

"There's also the matter of C.C.." Suzaku said, looking at Rolo. "Continue playing his little brother just the way you have been."

"What about me?" Euphemia asked. "Wouldn't I have been a better candidate given how we share blood?"

"Euphy." Suzaku said sternly. "If he did regain his memories then I couldn't and wouldn't trust you alone with him."

Suzaku then looked downcast. "If anything happened to you again..."

Euphemia cupped Suzaku's face in her hands, smiling serenely at him like some sort of enchanting siren. "Do you honestly believe that Lelouch would want to harm me?"

"To be honest," Suzaku said. "I don't know _what_ to be believe about him."

Suzaku then turned to Rolo. Before he could speak though, Rolo spoke up.

"All right, my lord." Rolo said in response to acting like this little brother.

"It seems the student council is planning to throw you two a welcoming party." Villetta said. "Please reconfirm his state then."

"Yes, understood." Suzaku said, looking at Villetta as Euphemia sat in the chair next to him, her hands lay in her lap.

_Still, I wonder if this is for the best._ Euphemia wondered, looking at the table where her wig and glasses were.

_What should I do?_ Rolo thought. _Do I dare trust Lelouch?_

CGCGCGCGCG

**Ashford Academy**

Lelouch was looking at a teacher as he was about to use his Geass on him. Lelouch then swiped his left arm across his eyes as he took the contact lens off. "Teacher, could you please overlook all the campus infractions that Rolo and I are involved in?" He then supposed he should add something. "And Rivalz as well?"

The Geass then did its work as it went into the brown-haired, gray-bluish-eyed and sharply dressed teacher.

"Very well." The man said. "I can do that." The man then turned to walk away, passing by Rolo. "Just don't wander off school ground so often, you two. And wherever your friend Rivalz is."

"Yes, sir." Lelouch and Rolo said in unison.

"Will do." Lelouch said. "I'll be sure to keep watch on him."

"The only member left now is Miss Villetta, right?" Lelouch asked as Rolo turned to face Lelouch on the bridge as Rolo stood on the outskirts.

"Correct." Rolo said. "But Suzaku Kururugi is here now. Shall I kill him?"

"You shouldn't behave like that." Lelouch said as he put his contact lens back on. _Besides, it would prove to be a wasted effort. Due to the "Live!" Geass I placed on him, he'll do whatever it takes to survive. Although, Rolo's ability to stop time around him might complicate that. _"Oh, and something else."

"Yes?" Rolo inquired.

"Can you quit speaking to me in such a formal manner?" Lelouch asked. "After all, we _are_ supposed to be brothers."

"Uh." Rolo said.

"Don't worry." Lelouch said. "I'll hurry up with my plan for your sake, as well. " Lelouch then looked up a little. "I _am_ going to do it. Independence for Japan will begin with this school."

CGCGCGCGCG

**Tokyo Settlement Government Bureau**

"Iwate..." Edgar N. Darlton said as an image of a ruined red bridge was on the screen. Tendrils of smoke billowing into the air. "Wakayama..." An image of a derailed black train. "Tokushima..." A silvery blue building had three tendrils of smoke billowing into the sky from the top of it.

"There are reports from Yamaguchi, too." Claudio S. Darlton added.

Edgar growled. "Zero makes an appearance again and now we get _this_!"  
"It may be an effect of Lord Guilford's absence, too." Claudio said as the image of Tokushima disappeared, leaving only the map of Japan on it with red dots spread throughout.

"If this keeps up, our Sakuradite supply will also be-" Edgar began but was cut off when they heard a sound like an explosion and the image in front of them was distorted with static.

"Emergency!" A man announced. "Unknown M.R.F. Within the perimeter."

"What is it?" Claudio wondered as an alarm sounded.

"No way!" Edgar exclaimed. "This government bureau controls _all_ of Area Eleven."

"Hahaha." Gino laughed, riding his Tristan Knightmare Frame through a dark part of the bureau. "Getting in here _couldn't_ have been easier. These guys are almost annoyingly sloppy." Gino then drove the Tristan faster a bit. "Is this the best line of defense that Area Eleven's got to offer?"

"Ah-ha!" Gino said as several Knightmare Frames were shooting at him and as he dodged them expertly. "Perhaps I was being a bit hasty."

Gino then fired his two blue Slash Harkens at the firing troops.

One blonde-haired man yelped a little at the sight.

"Oh?" Gino said as he saw another Knightmare headed for him after he had dealt with the people firing at him.

"I don't know who you are." Claudio said, putting his red glasses on. "But this ends right here!"

"Careless fool." Gino said. "That armament shows you care more about protecting the building." Gino then moved the stick he held in his right hand over to the side as he activated something. "Oh well, too bad."

"What?" Claudio wondered as the Knightmare began to change from a jet-esque flying object to a Knightmare Frame.

"That Knightmare?!" Edgar said. "Could it be the one...?"

"I see. That's what we're dealing with." Claudio said as the Tristan went from a jet to a Knightmare. "The variable Knightmare Frame Tristan. Which makes you Lord Gino Weinberg, the Knight of Three. Am I correct?"

"You are. I'm putting you guys to the test." Gino answered before equipping his polearm. "All right. Try and stop me."

"Very well, we accept your challenge." Claudio said. "We can't allow this insult to go unanswered."

"Don't hold back." Gino taunted. "Give me your best shot."

"As you wish!" Edgar shouted as he charged at Gino's Tristan.

"Thank you." Gino said, expertly dodging the attack and deflecting it with his polearm. Gino deflected their attacks by using the swords on both ends of his polearm.

"Why you..." Edgar growled as the head of his Knightmare was cut off.

"Stop it!" Suzaku exclaimed.

Gino then stopped the encroaching Knightmares by putting his polearm out straight and putting it to them.

"That's enough." Suzaku said, walking toward them, Euphemia next to him. "The battle's been decided."

"Then, Sir Kururugi, is that the final decision of the Knight of Seven?" Claudio asked, several beads of sweat on his face.

"It is." Suzaku answered.

"I also cannot allow such a pointless battle to continue." Euphemia added, her commanding yet sweet voice firm.

Edgar grimaced as he looked slightly down in his Knightmare.

"Hey, Suzaku." Gino said with a tinge of excitement as he emerged from his Knightmare, as if he were a child about to open a present on Chirstmas Day.

"Gino, I thought I asked you to bring the Lancelot here for me." Suzaku said as he walked towards his fellow Knight of the Round. Gino was lowering himself from the Tristan.

"Yeah, but Earl Asplund is coming with it next week." Gino said, running over to Suzaku and Euphemia. He then placed his hands on Suzaku's shoulders. "Not to change the subject, but what's with the outfit?" He then analyzed them both. "Why is a Knight of the Round and a former princess wearing such attire?" Everyone knew that Euphemia had renounced her claim to the throne. A formal announcement was made regardless of what happened involving her.

"I came straight from school." Suzaku said. "It's required."  
"Very fashionable." Gino said, wrapping his arms around Suzaku from behind.

Euphemia wasn't fazed by the Knight's rather...exuberant...behavior. "There is a beauty to its simplicity."

"Gino, I know you are from a great noble family, but can't you act more normal?" Suzaku asked. "By the way, you are amazingly heavy."

Anya's Mordred Knightmare Frame then landed in front of them.

"Is it over?" Anya asked in her emotionless tone.

"The Mordred?" Suzaku wondered, seeing the imposing figure before him as Gino removed his arms around Suzaku's neck. Euphemia then decided to wrap her own arms around Suzaku's neck. Only to this contact, he was a little more receptive as his cheeks felt warm from his lover's embrace. "Anya came along, too?"

"Is it over?" Anya repeated.

"Yep." Gino replied. "Suzaku and Euphemia made me end it."

Anya sighed, pulling out her red device of a diary and looked at it. "How dull."  
_We should have more than enough fire power assembled by now. Suzaku thought, his expression determined. "Lelouch, three days from now, at the welcome party for me and Euphy into the student council, everything will be made clear._

CGCGCGCGCG

**Ashford Academy**

"Apologies for the delay." Milly exclaimed over the speaker system. "We are now officially kicking off the welcome party for the Knight of Seven," She then hugged herself, trying her level best to keep her voice bubbly yet professional. "And his girlfriend. Give the word, guests of honor." Milly turned to face Suzaku and Euphemia standing next to Lelouch. Suzaku had Lelouch on his left and "Elizabeth" on his right. Rolo stood next to Lelouch as Shirley and Rivalz stood behind Milly. Arthur was looking at them with mild interest.  
"Yeah, umm, I don't suppose I can refuse." Suzaku said.

"I see no problem in it." Euphemia said, ever the optimisic ray of sunshine in a world ruled by manipulation, deceit, and Geass.

"Exactly!" Milly said, clapping her hands before tilting her head to the side with eyes closed. "And Suzaku, sorry, no. It's a presidential order."

"Just accept it." Lelouch said. "She sets the rules in this school."

"Hmph, all right, guys." Suzaku said, microphone in his right hand as Euphemia gripped his hand. "I'll get ready then."

Suzaku and Euphemia both took a deep breath as Suzaku raised the microphone to their faces.

"Meooooooow!" Suzaku and Euphemia shouted over the microphone.

"There, that wasn't so bad was it?" Euphemia said, a smile on her face. Her bluish violet eyes hidden by her cosmetic glasses.

"I guess." Suzaku said, although he sounding unconvinced. A fierce shade of red was on his face in utter embarrassment at what he had done.

CGCGCGCGCG

The students milling around were having the time of their lives. Some were dressed in outfits and some were walking around.

Two male students in laboratory coats were demonstrating steam coming from the inside of what looked to be the face of a Knightmare. Students gathered around them to see the presentation.

A girl was bungee-jumping from something tall and made of steel as she screamed.

"This way to the horseback riding course." A male student in the red jacket of an equestrian said, waving their arms.

"Lelouch, are these things appropriate for the occasion?" Rolo asked Lelouch as they were alone in a nondescript building.

"That's Milly for you." Lelouch said. "The Prez loves events like this. She's also over-compensating for last year."

Lelouch then shuddered involuntarily. Rolo didn't seem to notice though. _Last year, that's right before the Specially Administrated Zone of Japan was announced. It is also the time when I lost control of my Geass and Euphy ended up causing a massacre._

Tears threatened to break through. Lelouch held them back though. _For once, I'm actually glad for once that Suzaku interferes so much._

Lelouch, dressed in the outfit of Zero, starred down the barrel of a gun as he aimed it straight at Euphemia's bosom.

_What should I do now?_ Rolo wondered as Lelouch ceased his musings. He fiddled with the knife in his hands. _I ought to just..._

"Rolo." Lelouch said, catching Rolo's attention. Lelouch then placed his hand over the one holding the knife. "I've told you. That's dangerous." Lelouch then showed Rolo the correct way to hold the knife. "Here, hold your knife like this. Got it?"

"L-like this?" Rolo asked.

"Careful of your fingers." Lelouch said. He then looked out of his peripheral vision to see Suzaku holding Arthur outside the doorway, "Elizabeth" standing next to him. As Lelouch looked at her, a sense of familiarity washed over him. _I feel as though I've seen her before._

Suzaku then stepped away before walking off with Euphemia by his side.

"How odd." Euphemia mused as she whispered into Suzaku's ear. "That two best friends could become such bitter enemies."

"You would say that." Suzaku said. And although the string of words was accusatory, Suzaku had no such intent. "You're his flesh and blood and abhor hatred and violence."

Euphemia sighed as they walked. Mostly at Suzaku's thickheadedness.

"Lelouch." Rolo said after they were gone.

"Hmm?" Lelouch asked.

"The truth is..." Rolo continued, looking up from the ground at Leloch. "My Geass _does_ have an Achilles' Heel."

CGCGCGCGCG

"Wow, would you look at that." Gino said, putting his orange shades up to his forehead as he looked down at the food. He then pointed at it as he looked at Anya next to him. "Hey Anya, check it out."

"Recorded." Anya said, having documented it to memory with her diary.

"You sure love that stuff, huh?" Gino said, straightening from his leaning over position. He then looked around. "There's nothing in particular to do here. Should we take a tour of where the commoners go to school?

CGCGCGCGCG

"I'm here now, in the storehouse under the school" Rivalz said as he was where the Ganymede was located during the Black Rebellion. Rivalz then shone his flashlight over the boxes. "Okay, so where are those spare energy fillers?" Rivalz then spotted a box that was written on in black ink. "Hey, didn't these belong to Nina?"

CGCGCGCGCG

"All right." Lelouch said, talking over the phone with his voice disguised as Zero's deep voice. Lelouch was walking past the wall that had the marks made by the girl that Lelouch used to test the longevity of his Geass commands.

"Understood." Lelouch said as he was approaching the railing, looking down at the school yard. "Go through Cell F in Kyushu and make contact with Diethard. Yes, that's right. Have Rakshata come here and..." Lelouch then noticed C.C. down below. "She wouldn't! Lelouch exclaimed, the person on the other end oblivious.

"Come and watch us make the world's biggest pizza pie." Rivalz said with a smile as he handed a brunette a flyer.

"Do you have information about it?" C.C. asked, dressed in the school uniform of those at Ashford Academy.

"Of course." Rivalz said, turning around. "Here's a flyer-" Rivalz cut off when he saw to whom he was addressing._ C.C.? What are you doing here? _Rivalz then continued has if nothing ever happened. "-for you." Rivalz then ran off. "Come see the world's biggest pizza!"

"Hey what do you think..." Lelouch said before leaning over a bit and panting from the run. "you're doing?"  
"I'm looking for something I left behind." C.C. answered. "And it isn't as though Rivalz couldn't assist me if the need arose."

C.C. then motioned her head almost imperceptibly in the direction Rivalz had went. Lelouch rolled his eyes as he focused on the first part of her statement.

"Why are you so obsessed with this stuff anyway?" Lelouch asked as he looked at her. He then put a white bag with holes for eyes on her head. "Come on!"

"Acting a little devilish, aren't you?" C.C. said as Lelouch was walking her away. C.C. then smirked under the bag. "The least you could do is allow me to partake in the world's biggest pizza."

"Shut up, witch." Lelouch said. "Don't you understand your situation?"

"Doesn't mean I can't have a little enjoyment." C.C. said, her smirk still evident on her face.

As they were walking alone off the side of the school, C.C. continued. "The Emperor is trying to capture me and he is using you as bait."

"That's right, Suzaku's here." Lelouch said. "As well as another, a woman I can't use my Geass on." He was of course, referring to the Britannian woman that he meet after he first used his Geass. _There's also the matter of that girl Suzaku brought._ _Why does she seem...so familiar._

CGCGCGCGCG

Villetta dropped the black covering she wore as she turned around, dressed scantily in a _very revealing_ white swimsuit. Villetta had a scowl of contained rage on her face.

"From pretty girls..." A brunette with grayish-blue eyes said.

"To sexy grownup women." A girl with black hair said, gesturing to Villetta.

"Welcome to the Swim Club Café were you get exactly what you want!" The girls around Villetta exclaimed.

A few poppers were heard as confetti rained down on them. The people around them, mainly the guys, were clapping and cheering at the sights.

"Oh, I'm so glad the coach agreed to do this for us." Shirley said happily, clapping her hands.

_So help me. Shirley, you'll die a thousand deaths for this. _Villetta thought, her eye twitching slightly. _If I didn't have to play teacher for my mission, I'd..._

She trailed off as she remembered when she last been at Ashford Academy with Ohgi.

"_I used to be a school teacher so I was feeling..."_ Ohgi had said.

CGCGCGCGCG

"They've confirmed that the Guren Mk-II is there." Suzaku said, sitting on a purple and yellow vehicle as Milly was playing with Arthur using a white quill. Euphemia was next to Suzaku, her head resteding on his shoulder as she looked at what he was looking at. "I assume Kallen is in the consulate building."

Suzaku then scrolled down the page a little, quirking his eyebrow as he took note of something. "It appears that there has also been reports of something looking like the Guren Mk-II." He then quoted from the page. "The Knightmare we have analyzed from a distance appears to be a sleeker, thinner version of the Guren Mk-II. The Knightmare is blue and was undoubtedly created by Rakshata Chawla. It is assumed she made it after the Black Rebellion. She calls it the Pendragon. She derived inspiration for the name from the naming theme of the Knights of the Round". _Hmm...I wonder who uses that Knightmare Frame._

"I see." Milly said, almost absently as she played with Arthur. "It's hard to judge her. They call themselves resistance fighters, but still..."

Suzaku fiddled with the devices near him. "Nina's doing quite well. She just presented a thesis at the Science Academy."

_I wonder how she's doing._ Euphemia thought, remembering the bespectacled xenophobic girl.

"I wonder if she's planning to perfect the Ganymede." Milly said.

"Don't know." Suzaku said. "Unlike Lloyd and Cécile, Nina's specialty is..." He trailed off as if he shouldn't mention the Earl in front of her.

"Has Earl Asplund happened to mention me?" Milly asked, looking at Suzaku as she stopped playing with Arthur. Arthur looked disappointed at that.

"Afraid not." Suzaku said, looking over his right shoulder, the one that Euphemia didn't have her chin on.

"Maybe he was overwhelmed." Milly said. "The wedding was put off because I had to repeat school."

"The thing with him is..." Suzaku began, looking impassioned as he waved a quill around, Euphemia moved away to give him some venting room.. "so many things are wrong with him as a human being so..." Arthur then leaped up to take the quill in his mouth. "What the...!" Suzaku then dropped down from vehicle before running after the cat, Euphemia close behind. "Arthur! That's Euphy's!"

"Suzaku, Elizabeth, you two are the guests of honor!" Milly shouted as she ran after them in her poofy dress. "You have to wait here! You can't run off like that!"

"What have we here." Gino said as he picked up something that they dropped. Anya standing next to him. "They're using a Knightmare to create a giant pizza?" A flamboyant smile appeared on his face. "My, the commoners sure are interesting, wouldn't you agree Anya?"

"Recorded." Anya said, taking a picture of what he had picked up and the Knightmare.

"You really love that stuff don't you?" Gino said, chuckling slightly.

CGCGCGCGCG

"So, the person who gave the Emperor his Geass is the same person who told Suzaku?" Lelouch asked as he and C.C. were outside a carrier of tomatoes.

"That's right." C.C. said. "But you shouldn't delve into it any further."

"I'm _already_ involved in this." Lelouch said.

After a few moments of staring, C.C. relented. "V.V.."

"V.V.?" Lelouch repeated. "Did he give Suzaku a Geass power?"

"No, it doesn't appear that he did. Although, if he did have a Geass, it would explain his physical prowess." C.C. then looked Lelouch up and down before her lips quirked up at the corner. "Unlike you, the crust of pizza is more thick and firm."

"Witch." Lelouch spat, although that was a sense of amusement behind it.

"Anyway, about Villetta..." C.C. then trailed off as she heard Shirley's voice.

"Lulu!" Shirley shouted.

"What's up, Shirley?" Lelouch asked as he casually pushed C.C. into the tomatoes.

Shirley rounded the corner before looking around. She then spotted her quarry. "Oh, there you are."

"Do you need something?" Lelouch asked as he closed the lid of the container.

"Well, I have a little problem that I hope you can help me with." Shirley explained, running up to her not-so-secret crush. "Miss Villetta seems to be avoiding me, so I was thinking you should...huh?" As she emerged to she Lelouch, she was puzzled by that. "You're alone?"

"Yeah." Was Lelouch's terse reply.

"I could've sworn you were talking to someone just now." Shirley said.

"Nope." Lelouch said. "We're the only ones here. Just the two of us."

_Just the two of us?_ Shirley thought as C.C. straightened up inside the closed container. _What awful timing._ Shirley looked away, a faint shade of pink on her cheeks. _But this might be my best chance to tell him how I feel. _Shirley then looked down before looking at Lelouch. "Ah..listen...umm...Lulu, would you go..." She trailed off as she saw the face of what looked to be a green dog looking at her.

"Sorry, but I couldn't quite catch that." Lelouch said.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Shirley said as she walked over to Lelouch.

"What are you doing?" Lelouch asked. "If someone spots you as well..."

"Don't worry." Kallen said. "I came here to take pizza girl back."

"Fine. She's in with the tomatoes." Lelouch said. "Take the whole container and have Tohdoh or Ohgi command..." Lelouch trailed off and grunted as Shirley pulled him out from where he was.

"Who's in there being so rude!" Shirley demanded as Lelouch was on the ground, clutching his head with his right hand.

"How undignified." Lelouch said. The full brunt of what happened though came to him. _Was I pulled out from there...by Shirley's strength alone?_

"Will you quit standing there and say something?" Shirley inquired as she was grappling with the costume's head.

_If I say something, she'll find out who I am._ Kallen thought as she freed herself from Shirley's grasp.

"Oh, hey, wait!" Shirley said before punching the costume in the head.

"Shirley, be careful with that." Lelouch said.

"Hey, Lelouch." Suzaku said, coming from behind with Milly and "Elizabeth".

"Say, have you seen Arthur?" Milly asked.

"We saw him running off in this direction." Euphemia said.

"He grabbed a valuable quill pen from me and-" Suzaku said but was cut off when they heard a noise emanating from the container of tomatoes. C.C. kicking the side of it being the cause. Lelouch looked at the container.

"Oh no, is he _inside_ that thing?" Suzaku asked as Lelouch ran over to the container, Suzaku close behind.

"No!" Lelouch exclaimed. "Cats and tomatoes don't mix!"

Lelouch then grunted once at seeing the container being lifted into the air. Lelouch and Kallen both sweated a little at the sight.

"You're suppose to start with this, right?" Gino asked, picking up the tomatoes in the Ganymede that Suzaku and Euphemia were sitting on.

"It can't be, Gino?" Suzaku asked.

"Yeah, this commoner school is really a blast!" Gino exclaimed before running off.

"Hey, wait!" Lelouch shouted as the Knightmare turned the corner, Lelouch following them.

"Hey!" Shirley exclaimed indignantly as Kallen pushed her down before following the Ganymede.

Arthur, lying in the middle of the pathway, ran away from the oncoming Knightmare.

Kallen, Shirley, and Euphemia were running after the Ganymede.

"Was that, Arthur?" Suzaku wondered as he and Milly stopped.

"Oh, we'll have to change the schedule." Milly said, putting her left hand against her cheek.

"It looks like its coming out onto the parade route now!" Rivalz shouted. "It'll be marched around the school building first then make a way down here."  
"Even though it's a vintage Knightmare, it's handling well." Gino commented, looking around. He saw the route and then decided upon something. "Okay, the route's all set so...shake time!"

Gino then started to shake the tomatoes and C.C. around in the container.

_What a mess. _Lelouch thought. _It's taking her straight to the stage._

"Let me at least see who you are!" Shirley called after Kallen in the costume.

Suzaku then ran past them. He then passed Lelouch. Kallen, Shirley, and Euphemia close behind as they passed Lelouch as well. Lelouch then stopped and panted, fatigued. His hands on his knees as he looked at the ground. "I'm not cut out for this sort of thing." _Maybe I should take up some sort of physical training if I have the time for it. C.C. was right, I **am **a__bout as, if not less, as thick and firm as the crust of pizza. _Lelouch's lip quirked up at the corner, if only for a moment. _Although, why she decided to relate my physical abilities to that of the resilience of pizza crust, I'll never know._

"Release the hounds!" Milly shouted as she passed Lelouch. The whip-esque object in her hand pointed forward

Lelouch looked up and saw her go.

As he looked back down, he then remembered something. _Wait, that girl. _He remembered seeing a strand of stray _pink_ hair coming out from her _blue_ hair. _Could it really be her? Has my Geass been broken?_

"Over there!" Rivalz exclaimed as he pointed at the Ganymede. "The Knight of Seven, Suzaku Kururugi! He's arrived along with Andes-Grown Ultimate Tomatoes!" Rivalz then raised his right arm as the left held a megaphone. "Suzaku, come on over, you're the one we've been waiting for!"

Suzaku then dove in front of the Ganymede, rescuing Arthur as Euphemia ran behind the Ganymede, chasing after Suzaku. Rivalz then looked on in surprise. "Umm, except that..."

"There's a different person piloting." Gino said.

"Uh, whoa!" Rivalz said, getting out the way of the incoming Knightmare.

Lelouch stood on a balcony overlooking the ground as he called her someone on the ground. Lelouch was getting ready to Geass someone as he removed his contact lens. "Teammate one. Turn around and look up at me!"

"Yes, what is it, Vice President?" The male student asked, looking up at him.

"Employ System Pattern, Rouge!" Lelouch said before his Geass did its work.

Gino then started to lower the tomatoes onto the pizza as C.C. held onto the container for dear life. Not that she would need to worry about that though.

"Now going to System Pattern, Rouge." The male student said, holding up a tablet. "Release fire extinguishing gas, initiating."

As C.C. fell onto the pizza, the rose-colored gas emerged, obscuring her from view.

Kallen then threw Shirley off of her.

Gino was laughing as he had his right hand to his head. "Hahaha. What's the matter. Is it really that much of a surprise?"

"What the hell's going on here?" Villetta wondered aloud, seeing the bubbles and smoke appear. She then crashed into Kallen, knocking the head off. "Sorry," Villetta said, covering her left eye with her left hand. "are you okay?"

"Ah, oh no, it was my fault." Kallen said, looking by at her. Kallen then realized just _who_ she was talking to as she quickly put the costume's head back on. _That was..._

"Huh?" Shirley wondered as Anya was taking a picture of her lying on the grass.

"Recorded." Anya said. "Thank you, Miss."

"No problem." Shirley said. "You're welcome."

"Oh, Arthur." Suzaku said, sitting on a tree branch as he looked at the chaos.

"Crazy little cat, aren't you?" Euphemia said, petting the cat in Suzaku's arms.

"He really does like you, doesn't he?" Suzaku commented, his lips quirking up at the corner.

Milly stood in the front of the school as she saw all the bubbles. "Well, sometimes you just get these little filler incidents in life, and that's fine."

CGCGCGCGCG

C.C., Kallen, and Rivalz then met up with Lelouch at the top of a school building.

"So then, the person who saw you was from the swim club?" Lelouch asked, directing the question to Kallen.

"I think it may have been the teacher." Kallen said.

"Villetta?" Lelouch said.

"I didn't get her name." Kallen admitted. "But the weird thing is that I think I remember seeing her at the festival last year with Ohgi."

"Ohgi and Villetta?" Lelouch asked, turning to face Kallen as she was half-dressed under the costume. Most of the costume was off as she remained with the legs.

"Minami said that Ohgi might have had a collaborator who reported directly to him." Kallen said.

"Ohgi kept a secret from me?" Lelouch wondered. This was quite the surprising news to him.

"When it comes to these sorts of things, you're really very thick." C.C. said as she put her hands on Lelouch's left shoulder before whispering in his ear. "The truth is..."

"Lelouch sure is dense, I can attest to that." Rivalz muttered, recalling his friend's obliviousness to Shirley's love of him. Selective or otherwise.

CGCGCGCGCG

**O.S.I. Secret Base on Ashford Academy Grounds.**

Rolo had a gun pointed at Villetta as Rivalz sat quietly in the corner of the room. Most likely fantasizing about a certain student council president.

"That's it, Rolo? Villetta asked. "You've turned traitor?"

Lelouch then walked in from the door behind Rolo.

"Villetta Nu." Lelouch said as he made his way towards the Britannian. "The woman who was awarded the rank of baron for ascertaining Zero's real identity. But unknown to most, you are connected to the Black Knights." Lelouch then added with a quirk of his eyebrow that he lowered as soon as it appeared. "In _more ways_ than one."

Rivalz snapped out of his fantasizing long enough to hear Lelouch speak._ Did Lelouch just say what I think he said?_ Rivalz then decided to think about the Pendragon Knightmare Frame.

"Not true!" Villetta exclaimed. "I never betrayed-"

"Kaname Ohgi." Lelouch said, interrupting Villetta as a smile was on his face. Villetta reared back a little as if slapped, yet not quite. "If word of your relationship with him ever got out, you'd have to relinquish that title you worked_ so hard_ to _earn._ Why not be reborn as someone new?" Lelouch then took out the wine he bought with Shirley. "Oh, yes. Shirley gave me this to give to you. So the timing works out nicely." Lelouch then undid the ribbon around the bottle. "Happy Birthday, Coach Villetta."

CGCGCGCGCG

Xingke was sitting in a limousine talking with Zero as C.C. was holding onto her Cheese-kun and Kallen was still inside the costume.

"It seems I owe you another debt." Lelouch said.

"I simply used my diplomatic immunity." Xingke said. "Besides, I'd like to repay my debt to you as quick as I can."

"Then, my I ask another favor of you?" Lelouch asked.

"I don't like to be in collusion with you." Xingke said.

"I'd like to get in contact with the High Eunuchs." Lelouch said.

Xingke grunted at that as he looked at the phone in his peripheral vision. They were driving to what appeared to be the consulate.

CGCGCGCGCG

Lelouch then put the device he hooked up to his phone into his school uniform as he hung up.

"The only one left to defeat is Suzaku." Lelouch said._ And see if that woman is who I think she is._

"Lelouch." Suzaku said as he was followed by "Elizabeth". The three of them stood there together on the roof.

"Shouldn't the guests of honor be at the main stage?" Lelouch inquired.

"Hmph?" Suzaku asked. "No. Everyone seems to be having a fine time without us. Besides, I want to discuss something with you."

CGCGCGCGCG

Down belong, Milly was dancing with Gino as Anya stood off to the side. Rivalz looked over to Milly, disheartened at her dancing with someone other than him. _As long as she's happy._ Rivalz thought. _I guess I just have to accept it._

"You seem troubled." Gino said as he noticed that Milly seemed to be rather distant.

"Oh, I'm fine." Milly said, her exuberance shining through.

"And yet," Gino said thoughtfully, tilting his head. "You don't _seem_ fine."

"What are you talking about?" Milly asked, a dismissive tone to her voice.

"I get the feeling you'd rather dance with someone other than me." Gino then leaned in conspiratorially. "Don't worry, I won't tell the Earl."

Before Milly could react, Gino had sent her twirling through the crowd.

"Hey Anya!" Gino called, _his_ exuberance shining forth. "Care to dance?"

"Recorded." Anya said in her constant emotionless tone. "I suppose so."

"Fantastic!" Gino exclaimed as he danced her across the floor. "You know, you're rather light on your feet."

"Thank you." Anya said. And off they danced. As they danced, a bright smile was on Gino's face and even _Anya_ had a small smile on her face. It was hardly noticeable though.

Milly was dusted imaginary dirt off herself as she had regained her bearings._ Who knew a Knight of the Round could be so...interesting._

Milly then noticed that Rivalz seemed to be off the side of the crowd, looking forlorn as he sat on the ground, cupping his face._ I've never seen him so...depressed before._

With a sympathetic smile on her face, Milly walked over to Rivalz.

"Hello Rivalz." Milly said, extending her hand. "Care to dance with me?"

Rivalz looked up at the delicate gloved hand offered to him. _Is Madame President serious?_

"What happened to that one guy you were dancing with?" Rivalz asked, taking her hand to stand up.

"Oh, he decided to dance with someone else." Milly said.

"And you want to dance with me?" Rivalz asked, disbelieving.

"Of course I do." Milly said, taking his other hand as they got into position to begin dancing. "After all, you just looked so lonely and depressed sitting by yourself."

_Oh, so that's it. _Rivalz thought. _I'm just second-rate. Bet that if Lelouch were here you wouldn't hesitate to dance with him instead of a bit player like me._

Nevertheless, Milly and Rivalz danced across the ground. Milly commenting internally that Rivalz was actually quite the good dancer, matching her animated dance moves step by step. Rivalz noting how he seemed to be keeping up rather well with his dance partner. They also looked at the eyes and smiles of their partners and saw that there was actually genuine joy behind them.

CGCGCGCGCG

"Seems Rivalz and Madame President are enjoying themselves down there." Lelouch commented.

"How fortuitous of them to have found one another." Euphemia said, her wig and glasses still on.

"Anyway," Suzaku said, observing for himself how Rivalz and Milly were enjoying themselves on the dance floor. "About what I wanted to discuss."

"What is it?" Lelouch asked as they were standing away from the railing. Lelouch then put his elbows on the railing as he looked straight ahead.

"Well you see, I'm aspiring to become the Knight of One." Suzaku said.

"Whoa, that's the greatest knight in the entire empire-" Lelouch commented.

"The Knight of One is bestowed the privilege of choosing one of the Britannian Areas for his own." Suzaku said before looking at Lelouch. "I intend to have Japan."

Lelouch backed away from the railing a hand still on it as he listened to his friend-turned-foe.

"Lelouch, I've lost too much. Precious friends and a woman who no one can ever replace." Suzaku said. Although it was a bit of a lie, there was a ring of truth to the statement. He lost his friend Lelouch and his lover Euphemia to the madness of Zero and the power of Geass. "By acquiring power, I will never again lose anyone else I care about. And then, the Japanese people won't need Zero anymore."

"Hmm, indirect rule, eh?" Lelouch asked. "You want to make it a protectorate?"

"You can ask this person." Suzaku said, pulling out his phone. "They'll know. The new vicereire who's coming to take charge of Area Eleven next week."

"Suzaku." Euphemia started.

"What is it Eu-Elizabeth?" Suzaku asked.

"It is just," Elizabeth said, taking her glasses off. "I wish to say my greetings."

Before Suzaku could ask her what she meant, Euphemia took her wig off.

Lelouch had the outwardly appearance of calm. Inwardly though, his eyes were widened as he looked at the figure before him. Her delicate pink locks framing her face. Her eyes having an amount of passion and steel behind them. Passion from their kind nature tempered with steel from the massacre. _It really is you...__**Euphemia.**_

"Hello, Lelouch." Euphemia said.

**Author's Notes: So, what do you guys think? Looks like while things are improving, other things are falling to ruin. Think Milly and Rivalz will end up together? Only time will tell. In a way, I ended this episode the same way that the actual anime did. With a family member of Lelouch's surprising him. So what will happen next? Will Suzaku and Euphemia reveal that Lelouch regained his memories? Will they inform their leader? Will Nunnally get to call her big brother Lelouch? Will I continue to ask you questions even though you can't answer them through the screen? I might. Who knows. Anyway, see you all later.**

**Also, if any characterization seems off, criticize it and gives some insight. Although, I have my doubts about that.**


	10. Operation Pacific Ocean Ambush

**Greetings Fanfiction Readers! So, aside from Gino dancing with Anya and Milly dancing with Rivalz, what else happened in the story? Oh yeah, Euphemia went to school under the guise of "Elizabeth Morningbloom" and made fast friends with the student council. On another note, Euphemia revealed her identity to her family of Lelouch. What will Lelouch do? Will he be compromised? Will Rolo appear? Who knows? Who knows, indeed. Anyway, on with the story. Read on Black Knights!**

**Disclaimer: This Disclaimer is disguised as a orange. Wait, what?**

Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2

Turn Six

CGCGCGCGCG

**Ashford Academy**

_I suppose in a way this works just as fine._ Suzaku admitted. _If Lelouch reacts the way I expect him too, then I'll know his memory has returned. Although, when I think about it, only **you** could pull off the existence of Zero._

_Suzaku, how expertly you've managed to trap me._ Lelouch thought, but then smirked inwardly. _But sadly you underestimate your opponent._

"Oh, hello." Lelouch said, using his voice of an innocent and oblivious Lelouch. "It is an honor to be before a Princess of Britannia."

_Lelouch, your memory really hasn't come back?_ Suzaku thought.

_Lelouch, has father really removed parts of your memory? _ Euphemia thought, wondering what Lelouch was talking about.

"I must say," Lelouch said. "You are much more beautiful in person."

At that, Euphemia flushed a light pink on her cheeks. "Thank you, you're too kind."

Lelouch then pretended to think carefully for a moment. "Wait a minute, you're that princess everyone talks about, right?"

Euphemia then went tense all over as she remembered the horrible event that stemmed from such noble intentions. "And what do they say?"

"They say that you're responsible for the genocide at the Specially Administrated Zone of Japan," Lelouch answered, this caused Euphemia to stiffen as a tear fell down her face. "Princess Massacre Euphemia."

Had she been a different person, she most likely would've slapped him or punched him in the face. Perhaps even both. But she was Euphemia, and she would try her best to shy away from that.

"You're point Lelouch." Suzaku asked, trying to keep from hurtling into him in a vicious and hateful tackle.

Lelouch threw his hands up in a placating gesture. "I didn't mean any offense by it," He then bowed. "Princess Euphemia Li Britannia."

"Still," Suzaku interjected. "The new vicereine wishes to speak with you."  
"Yes, indeed she does." Euphemia said as Suzaku took the phone and dialed the number.

"Hello. It's Kururugi. Yes, he's standing right here in front of me. Yes." Suzaku said.

He then handed the phone to Lelouch. "What do I say?" Lelouch asked, turning around. "How awkward. This is such an important person."

"Hello, big brother?" came a sweet, demure voice.

_Nunnally._ Lelouch thought in surprise.

"Lelouch, is that you? It's me, Nunnally. Can you hear me? I'm coming there to be the vicereine. Um, is there something wrong? Lelouch, it's Nunnally, your sister!"

_I must admit._ Lelouch thought. _I wasn't expecting this._

"I'll give you two alone time to talk." Euphemia said, putting her wig and glasses back on.

"But-" Suzaku started but was quickly stopped by Euphemia pushing him out of the room near the stairs.

As they were standing where Lelouch couldn't see them and they couldn't hear him, Suzaku spoke up.

"Euphy, why?" Suzaku asked.

"Because he loves his sister." Euphemia said simply, as if she were talking about something as easy as the color of the sky or what the Black Knights fight for. "Honestly, it offends me that you would use her to get to him. Either way, whether he has his memories or not, you should leave them alone to talk regardless."

"But, Lelouch must be brought to justice!" Suzaku said.

CGCGCGCGCG

"Um, this is my brother, isn't it?" Nunnally asked.

"Nunnally, listen to me." Lelouch said, wondering how long it was until Suzaku burst onto him remembering who Nunnally is.

"Lelouch, it _is_ you." Nunnally said, holding the phone to her ear.

"For right now, we have to act like we're strangers." Lelouch said. "It's necessary. Just follow my lead. I'm going to come for you. I swear it. So, until then, I love you Nunnally."

"I love you too Lelouch." Nunnally said.

It was at that precise moment that Suzaku burst onto the scene, Euphemia close behind. _So, Lelouch._ Suzaku thought. _Have you regained your memories?_

"You're confusing me with someone else." Suzaku heard Lelouch say. "That's right. I'm just a student at school here."

"Yes, I beg your pardon." Lelouch continued.

"Forgive me." Nunnally said, following her brother's lead. "When I heard you were a good friend of Suzaku's, I guess I just jumped to conclusions. It's just...I..."

"No, please, it's an honor for me to speak with a royal princess." Lelouch said.

"Umm...could you please put Suzaku back on?" Nunnally asked.

"Yes, Your Highness." Lelouch said.

"Forgive me Nunnally." Suzaku said as Lelouch handed him the phone. "I didn't mean to cause a misunderstanding."

"No, it's all right." Nunnally said. "He just seemed so similar that it surprised me. Well..umm..I'll see you when I get to Area Eleven." The call then ended.

_Lelouch. _Nunnally wondered. _Why did we have to pretend to be strangers. _Nunnally then turned her unseeing gaze to the ceiling. _I wonder if Suzaku can answer my question._

CGCGCGCGCG

**Holy Britannian Empire**

**California Base**

"Don't underestimate the threat." Guilford said. "He may be at a disadvantage, but we're still dealing with Zero. You can be sure he has some plan underway."

"Such a cowardly response," Upson said. "and they call you the Spearhead of the Empire. Fortunately, Vicereine Nunnally has me to protect her. Your services won't be needed."

"But General, Zero-" Guilford began.

"Dead Lord Guilford!" Upson spat, turning to face him. "Zero was killed last year. The Zero we face now is just using his name. Princess Cornelia would regret seeing your contemptible fear for this cheap imposter."

"Speaking of regret." Lloyd said, waving at them with his left arm as he was waving at them. Cécile close behind.

"Earl Asplund." Upson said, looking at the Earl.

"Sorry we're late." Lloyd said, walking up to Lord Guilford. Doing a sort of pirouette as he was in front of him. "Adjusting the Lancelot took longer than we thought it would."

"It's been quite a while, Earl Asplund." Guilford said.

Lloyd raised right hand before lowering it. "That's because I'm working directly under little Charlie now."

"Are you referring to His Majesty?" Upson demanded, sounding like he would personally she to hurting Lloyd in one manner or the next.

"Please forgive him sir!" Cécile said, turning from Upson to Lloyd. "Lloyd, please!"

"Hmm?" Lloyd said, looking at the blue-haired technician. "Did I say something wrong?"

"I see that you haven't changed." Guilford commented. "As for the item we discussed."

"Yes, it comes to us via Prince Schneizel." Cécile said.

"It's rather nice having the Second Prince to call on." Lloyd said.

"You have my thanks." Guilford said.

Upson looked at where the vicereine was held. _Unbelievable. This prodigal aristocrat is serving as Lord Kururugi's guardian! He's better not interfere with efforts to educate the new vicereine._

CGCGCGCGCG

_Did Suzaku lie to me? _Nunnally thought. _But...my own brother. I don't understand. Has something happened between them? And they used to be such good friends too. I wonder if Euphy has any answers._

CGCGCGCGCG

**Television Broadcasts**

"The new viceroy is set to arrive at Area Eleven tomorrow to take over post."

"The name and background of the new viceroy still has not been released to the public."

"The big question is the Chinese Federation Consulate, right?"

"You mean regarding Zero?"  
"As there has been no formal announcement, some think Chief Consul Gao Hai may be acting on his own. The Consul General's standing will depend upon the balance of power."

CGCGCGCGCG

**Chinese Federation Capital City**

**Luoyang**

"What about the standoff in Area Eleven?" One of the High Eunuchs, either Zhao Hao or Xia Wang inquired.

"Oh, I'm afraid I don't know the details." Kaguya replied.

"Can you tell me anything about the outside world?" Jiang Lihua, referred to many, if not all, of the people by the name Empress Tianzi asked. "I've never gone beyond the walls of this palace."

"That's because this Forbidden City in the Luoyang capital is the very center of the world, Empress." Either Zhao Hao or Xia Wang said.

"But..." Tianzi said.

"I'm going to go outside and see what's happening." Kaguya said.

"Huh?" Tianzi asked, looking at her childhood friend.

"The truth is, I came today to say goodbye to you." Kaguya admitted.

"Oh no," Tianzi said, looking to be on the verge of tears as a shade of pink colored her cheeks. "not now, when I finally made a real friend."

"I'm very sorry." Kaguya said, her tone sympathetic. "But you know my husband is waiting for me."

CGCGCGCGCG

**O.S.I. Secret Base on Ashford Academy Grounds**

Lelouch was sitting at the table alone as he was absently place with a chess piece. The Black King.

"The supplies were successfully received in Niigata." C.C. said, holding Cheese-kun close as she was half-dressed in white.

"I see." Lelouch said. A pink crane was on the chess board.

"However, there's no way to get them into the consulate now." C.C. continued.

"As expected." Lelouch said.

"Nunnally is going to be the new vicereine." C.C. added. "Will you be able to fight her? Your sister?"

Lelouch then stopped tapping the Black King on the chess board as he looked at C.C.. "Fight? Nunnally? Is that some kind of joke?"

"Then you're just going to leave her alone?" C.C. inquired.

"Out of the question." Lelouch said. "If nothing's done. Nunnally will be used as a political tool, just like she was before."

"A girl who can't walk and can't see." C.C. said. "Do they plan to use her as a pawn and throw her away?"

Lelouch's expression hardened. "I'm doing all this to keep that from happening. That's why I formed the Black Knights. I became Zero for Nunnally's sake! To help realize Euphy's dream of peace!"

"I'm well aware that your sisters are your entire reason for living" C.C. said. "However..."  
"I am going to create a world where Nunnally can live happily. Where Euphy's vision of a peaceful world can come to light." Lelouch said.

"How very idealistic." C.C. mused.

"To do that I will obliterate Britannia!" Lelouch exclaimed, putting the Black King on the chessboard in front of the pink crane. "You mentioned V.V.. Is he in the Britannian homeland?"

"I don't know that much about him." C.C. admitted. "However, I know that he is your father's first ally. Emperor Charles of Britannia's Chief Confederate."

"Confederate?" Lelouch asked.

"Long ago. They made a pact." C.C. said.

CGCGCGCGCG

**Platform of the Sword of Akasha**

"I shall slay the god." Charles said, V.V. next to him.

"Yes, that is our binding contract." V.V. said. After a few moments of silence, V.V. spoke again. "Tell me Charles, why didn't you tell Nunnally about Zero's true identity and about Geass?"

"It wasn't necessary for her to know." Charles answered.

V.V. scoffed before looking at him.. "You know Charles, you really are still a child."

"Perhaps I am, big brother." Charles said.

"Although," V.V. said absently as he looked away. "Can you be sure that Euphemia won't inform her?"

"I trust that Euphy wouldn't want to ruin Nunnally's image of Lelouch." Charles said.

CGCGCGCGCG

**Airship Carrying the Vicereine**

"Where is Vicereine Nunnally?" Upson asked as he sat on a throne in the room. They were above the ocean as they were traveling with Nunnally.

"She's in the garden." The male Britannian Soldier said next to him on his left. "Even if she came to the bridge..."

"I guess there'd be no point." Upson said.

CGCGCGCGCG

**Area Eleven – Tokyo Settlement**

"The Black Knights?" Suzaku said as Gino stood behind him with his arms crossed and Anya stood to Suzaku's left, concerning herself with her diary. "They're not here?" Euphemia was at school under her guise of Elizabeth. Suzaku had asked Shirley to keep an eye on her.

"Right." Xingke said. "We only just confirmed it ourselves. I'll give you all the information I have. That way, it should be crystal clear that my country has no hostile intentions toward Britannia."

"Did Zero go with them?" Suzaku asked.

"It appears so." Xingke answered. "They took their Knightmares with them and vanished. We're guessing they left through an underground level."

"To where?" Suzaku asked.

"No idea." Xingke said. "That's all I have."

"They wouldn't attack Nunnally?" Suzaku said.

"We've been had." Gino said.

"Should we strike back?" Anya asked, turning her attention to Suzaku.

CGCGCGCGCG

**Airship Carrying the Vicereine**

"The Black Knights!" Upson exclaimed as he saw them. They were all being held up by a transport device. The Guren Mk-II at the front with the Pendragon close behind.

"The objective of this operation is the captive of the new vicereine." Lelouch said. "No matter what happens, she absolutely must not be harmed. Keep her safe. Is that clear?"

"Roger!" The Black Knights said.

"Tamaki, what are you doing?" Minami said, ejecting from his Knightmare as Britannian aircrafts were shooting at them.

"Amateurs!" A male Britannian Pilot spat. "Bringing land-based units for an aerial mission."

As the pilot aimed for three Knightmares, they exuded a green mist that obscured them.

"Surface flares will have no effect on our defense." Upson said, standing up. "Surround them and attack now!"

"All right, General Tohdoh, the rest is up to you." Ohgi said.

"Right." Tohdoh said over the video feed. "Good luck Deputy-Commander."

"Impossible." Upson said after a Knightmare landed on the ship and destroyed something. "They're landing on top of us?"

"Three more enemy Knightmares have landed on our main wing." A male Britannian Soldier said as the Guren, the Pendragon, and another landed on the airship.

"They're on our escorts as well." Another said. "Send our aerial forces to..."

_You took the bait, commander. _Lelouch thought as something exploded in the air. _I figured you concentrate your air power on the smoke. The obvious response._

"Now we focus on the flag ship." Asahina said, aiming a projectile at the flag ship.

"All right." Ohgi said as he flew away. "We're withdrawing."

"Deploy the remaining airships and the escort ships fire as well." Upson said, having stepped forward to the stairs.

"But sir, the enemy is targeting our float units." A Britannian Soldier said. "We can't shoot back because our shields are up."

"Then how can we defend this ship." Upson said. "If I'd known this was possible I'd have brought Lord Guilford along! It'll take an hour for reinforcements to reach us from the Tokyo Settlement."

CGCGCGCGCG

"What if a Knightmare makes it inside?" A sandy-haired man in a light bluish-green coat wondered as he fiddled with a device.

"Then we crash." A brown-haired man next to him said as he was fiddling with a device. "Our job now is to help the survivors..."

They both turned to see that the door had opened and black smoke was billowing in.

"What...is that?" The sandy-haired man said as they both saw the costume of Zero.

Lelouch then opened up the spot on his mask for his left eye.

"Die!" Lelouch commanded.

"Yeah." The brown-haired man said under the influence of Geass. A gun to his head.

"Understood." The sandy-haired man said before putting the gun to his head under the influence of Geass.

After they shot themselves, Lelouch closed the slot for his eye.

_Nunnally. _Lelouch thought as he walking forward. _I'm coming to save you._

"Now," Asahina said as he was flying through the air. "Samurai Leap over floating boats attack. You can put your shields up, but once we get inside, you're finished." He then took note of the other falling airships. "Looks like they're running out of air strength, too."

"You'll end up a skinned rabbit." Senba said. "Don't get cocky."

"Right, right." Asahina said. "I'll stick to basics, but..."  
He trailed off at the sound of a beeping noise.

"Reinforcements from Tokyo?" Chiba wondered aloud as they were being fired upon. "So soon?"

"No." Tohdoh said. "It looks like their rear guard. And they have float units."

Kallen and Rivalz then looked behind them.

"Knightmares!" Kallen said. "It can't be. That machine is..."

"Looks like we might be in a bit of trouble." Rivalz said.

"Now, let's bring down the curtain." Guilford said in his Knightmare as he was followed by three others.

"Output on all units is normal." Cécile said.

"Isn't mass-production nice?" Lloyd asked, his hands in his pockets.

"Well, I'm not so sure about this." Cécile admitted before turning to Lloyd. "Did Prince Schneizel really approve the budget?"

"If he didn't," Lloyd said, facing Cécile. "he'll notice it pretty soon."

"What?" Cécile exclaimed. "You didn't tell him what you were doing?"

"I don't need to fly for this!" Kallen said as she was firing at the oncoming Knightmares.

"Neither do I!" Rivalz said as he joined the shooting.

"You have the right instincts." Guilford said before grazing the Guren. "But the wrong Knightmares!"  
As a Knightmare took the head off his Knightmare, Sugiyama ejected. "Sorry, I'm out."

"Damn Gulford," Upson spat. "Acting without orders."

"But he saved us, My Lord." The man behind him said.

"Yes and he'll take all the credit for it!" Upson snapped as he looked at him.

_All tasks at hand have been cleared._ Lelouch said as he was typing on a keypad. Dead bodies lay at his feet. _And now the tide of battle shall turn. _After the door opened, Lelouch saw who was inside. _N-Nunnally..._

CGCGCGCGCG

**Security Room**

"Look!" A bespectacled man inside the room said as he looked at the video. "Zero's inside!"  
"What are those guards doing?" The man next to him wondered.

"Vicereine Nunnally, it's Zero." The bespectacled man said over the intercom.

Nunnally gasped a little at that.

"I'm informing General Upson now..." The man next to him said.

They never got a chance to though as a guard that Lelouch used his Geass on earlier shot them.

"Their reunion is starting." The man said. "It must not be disturbed."  
CGCGCGCGCG

**Airship Garden**

_Nunnally. _Lelouch thought, looking to be on the verge of crying tears of joy at seeing his sister once more as he walked closer down the path. Several memories played through his mind. Lelouch holding Nunnally's wheelchair as they were walking down a path. Lelouch, holding up a spoon as he feed her something. Him reading a bedtime story to her. _We're together again. At last..._

"You're Zero, aren't you?" Nunnally asked. "The terrorist. Have you come to kill me as well?"

Zero then stopped midway through the path. "Like you killed my brother Clovis and tried to do the same with my sister Euphy?Even so, will you wait just a moment please? I think that what you're doing is wrong."

CGCGCGCGCG

Tohdoh launched a Harken at David's Knightmare.

"It's a Harken!" David said.

"Hit him now, Kouzuki!" Tohdoh said as Rivalz was concerning himself with other Knightmares.

"Right!" Kallen said, riding up the Harken's wire.

Kallen used the Radiant Waves and leaped away as it exploded.

As a Knightmare was firing at something, Kallen landed behind it. A Harken then came by as it destroyed the Harken.

Kallen turned to see the Tristan coming in.

"Okay, it's discipline time." Gino said.

"What a weird looking fighter plane." Asahina commented. "Even so..." He then began to shoot at it, stopping in surprise as he saw it transform into a Knightmare. "A Knightmare!" The Tristan then cut the Knightmare in half. "I'm finished. Sorry..." Asahina said as he was ejected.

"That leaves just five enemy units." A Britannian Soldier said.

"The Knights of the Round as well." Upson said. "I'll never bear this disgrace." He then looked to see something else. "Now what?"

"Starboard escort ship has lost control!" A Britannian Soldier said.

"What?" Gino said.

"It's on a collision course."  
"Turn the ship!"  
"We'll never make it! We're going to crash!"

The Mordred then fired its Hadron Cannon at the ship about to crash into the Vicereine's Airship.

"The Mordred always handle things in its own unique way." Gino said. "Anya, don't do that again, okay? We don't want to kill the vicereine now, do we?"  
"But I saved her." Anya said.

"Lloyd, how's the Lancelot?" Suzaku asked.

"Ready and waiting for you." Lloyd said. "Come and get it."

"General!" A Britannian Soldier exclaimed. "What are you doing in a gun turret?"

"At this rate I'm going to be demoted." Upson said, his hands shaking on the controls. "I have to do something to prove myself. I'll kill the Black Knights!"

"You fool!" Tohdoh said as Upson shot at him and the engines. "You shot your own engines."

Tohdoh then shot at the gun turret.

CGCGCGCGCG

**Airship Garden**

_Right now, Zero is standing in front of me. _Nunnally thought. _Lelouch, give me the courage I need._

"I have no intention of killing you Vicereine Nunnally." Zero said.

Nunnally turned her attention up at him. "Then explain why you killed Clovis and tried to kill Euphy?"

"Clovis was a parasite." Zero said. "Did you know that he ordered a massacre of those living in Shinjuku to save his own hide?"

Nunnally cringed at that. "What about Euphy? What did she do to deserve you almost killing her?"

"Euphy..." Zero repeated. Nunnally could her the remorse in his voice. "It was due to my own foolishness that Euphy killed the Japanese. I merely wanted to put an end to any suffering she was enduring."

_Euphy?_ Nunnally thought. _Why would Zero, a terrorist, address her like that?_

"It's Britannia that is wrong." Zero said, digressing from the topic. "The Emperor believes that might is always right. Do you approve of that? A world where the strong devour the weak?"

"Well..." Nunnally said.

"Vicereine Nunnally, you're just being used." Zero said.

"You're saying they sent a blind, crippled girl to win everyone's sympathy?" Nunnally asked. "Then you're wrong."  
"Hmm?" Zero said.

"I _asked_ them to send me." Nunnally said. "That's why I'm here."

This information surprised Lelouch.

CGCGCGCGCG

"Where is Zero?" Senba wondered.

"We can't contact him because of the E.C.C.M. Effects." Tohdoh said. "I want to rendezvous with Chiba, Kozuki and Cardemonde and scout inside the ship."

"But the ship's going to crash." Senba said. "Do you think we have time for that?"

"Senba!" Tohdoh said, looking behind him as he saw Senba being held in place by Gino.

"I don't like picking on those who are weaker than me, but..." Gino said.

"Never thought...a place like this." Senba said, blood coming from his mouth before his Knightmare exploded.

"Senba!" Tohdoh said. Before he could anything though, he was attacked by Guilford.

"Using land units for an aerial attack." Guilford said. "That's not your kind of tactic, Tohdoh."

CGCGCGCGCG

**Airship Garden**

"You requested it?" Zero asked.

"I think with a peaceful approach, I can make the world a gentler place." Nunnally said "That's why I want to carry out Euphy's plan to create the Specially Administrated Zone of Japan."

"You'd have that return?" Zero inquired.

"Zero, won't you please try to help me rebuild it?" Nunnally asked, extending her right hand. Zero stepped back, seeing an image of Euphempia extending her hand to him. "People can start over. Please." As Nunnally analyzed the voice she heard though, it seemed...vaguely familiar.

CGCGCGCGCG

_Zero's coming to steal Nunnally away._ Suzaku thought as he turned the Lancelot on. _But there's been no word from the Office of Secret Intelligence. So am I fighting Zero? Or Lelouch?_

"Sir Kururugi, I'm confirming the data now." Cécile said as the preparations to launch the Lancelot were being made. "The number two float unit on Vicereine Nunnally's flag ship has shut down. And number three and four float unit are interlinked so a Case Theta has occurred."

"To sum that up, we'll all be swimming in the ocean soon." Lloyd said. "Except for General Upson who regrettably didn't make it."

"Right now rescuing the vicereine has top priority." Suzaku said.

"Initiating search for her wheelchair beacon." Cécile said. "Starting E.C.M. signal noise cleanup. Phase preset. Sending the layout of the ship's interior."

"Confirming data link." Suzaku said.

"Complete." Cécile said.

"Transmit the vicereine's location as soon as it's known." Suzaku said.

"Channel M.B., roger." Cécile said. "Lancelot Conquista, now launch!"  
"Launching!" Suzaku said as the Lancelot was launched.

Suzaku flew over the where Kallen was and pulled his gun, firing at it. Kallen protected against it with her red shield.

"Kallen, I have to save Nunnally." Suzaku said as he prepared to fire his own Hadron Cannon. "Nothing else matters now. I won't ask for your forgiveness anymore."

"Kozuki, hide!" Chiba exclaimed next to Kallen, Rivalz next to her. "Get inside the ship."

"I can't." Kallen said. "Not until everyone's gotten away."

"Can't exactly made sure of that if you end up getting killed." Rivalz said.

"What the hell!" Kallen said as the Hadron Cannon was making its way through her shield.

"Kozuki!" Chiba said as Kallen fell off the ship. "Hold your eject lever, Kozuki!"

"No use." Kallen said. "It isn't working!"

"Defective equipement at a time like this." Chiba said.

The Mordred then appeared behind Chiba and grabbed the head of her Knightmare.

"Tag." Anya said. "You're dead."

Chiba sliced her sword against the Mordred, doing nothing. Chiba then ejected before an unfortunate fate could befall her.

"Yeah, I think I'll just be going now." Rivalz said, using the explosion that occurred to jump off the ship.

"I'm falling." Kallen said as she fell through the air. "Forgive me, Guren...Mother...Naoto..."

"What a perfect position." Rakshata said over the video feed, snapped Kallen out of her morose state.

"What?" Kallen said. "Rakshata?"  
"Sorry to keep you waiting." Rakshata said. "I have the new Black Knights glide wing pack for you. You did review the manual I sent."

"All right." Rakshata said, her pipe on her hip. "Let's try it out then."  
"We'll give you basic guidance from here." Kaguya said, standing next to Rakshata. C.C. stood behind them. Behind them sat Minami, Inoue, and Ohgi. "Please rescue Master Zero."

"Uh, right." Kallen said.

"Opening number three launch chamber." A man said as the submarine's top opened up.

"Connection signal with Guren Mk-II, confirmed."

Rivalz's Knightmare fell into the water near them, rocking slowly in the waves.

"Well, that certainly was interesting." Rivalz said. "First time I've ever jumped from some place so high before."

The Pendragon was incredibly resilient compared to other Knightmares. The Pendragon was also quite submersible.

"Take to the skies, my soaring glide wings." Rakshata said as the aforementioned wings flew up to the Guren.

"Rotate!" Kallen said, rotating for the wings to come on.

"Guidance signal, confirmed."  
"Contact angle, aligned."

"Link up." Rakshata said.

"Linking up." Kallen said as it linked up. "Fly!"

"Right arm unit, decelerating for link-up." A man said as another arm to replace the one Suzaku had destroyed was fired. "Transmission neurons, 0.5 to 0.8 M.M.P.. No obstacles detected. Elastic muscles, one through five, are operating normally. Activation of shock control, confirmed. Linking up."

The arm then linked up to the Guren.

"Kallen, please." C.C. said.

"No matter how many enemies are coming." Kallen said, the Guren was now equipped with pink translucent wings and a five-fingered metal claw. The claw looked prepared to fire.

"Our unit will go after Tohdoh." Guilford said.

"Right, and we'll protect the vicereine." Gino said before noticing the Guren below. _Huh? In the sky? The Black Knights have a float system, too?"_

"Kozuki, save Zero." Tohdoh said.

"I'm on it, sir!" Kallen said.

"Oh, you gained wings and shields, huh?" Guilford said as the Guren was fired upon. "So what?"

"If this Guren doesn't work perfectly, then I'm finished." Kallen said.

"Well, we don't have much choice, try shooting it." Kaguya said.

"You've got a point there!" Kallen exclaimed, firing a beam from the Guren's metal claw at three encroaching Knightmares.

"From long range!" Guilford said after the other two Knightmares with him exploded. Guilford then ejected before his Knightmare could explode.

"I can do it!" Kallen said. "With this Guren Flight-Enabled Version!"

"Nice one." Lloyd commented.

"Suzaku, get to the vicereine." Gino said.

"Don't let your guard down." Suzaku said as Gino was flying off to engage. "That's the pilot who defeated Lord Jeremiah."

"The one who beat Orange Boy?" Gino said, turning the Tristan back into a plane.

"C'mon." Kallen said as the Tristan and Mordred were heading for her.

"Well look at that!" Gino said as Kallen expertly dodged their attacks. "As good as the Knights of the Round?"

"We'll see," Anya said as she prepared to fire her Hadron Cannon. "right now."

"Don't underestimate the Guren!" Kallen said before kicking the Mordred in the face.

"Dirty shoes." Anya said.

"I'll take care of you guys later!" Kallen said, jumping off the Mordred and evading its attacks.

"It can fire wide-range, too?" Cécile said after Kallen unleashed its Radiation Wave.

"What's its total energy?" Lloyd asked.

"The same amount, but scattered." Cécile answered. "With the internal damage it caused, those units won't be able to function for a while."

"Kallen, why would you come back under these conditions?" Suzaku asked. "Is it...that Zero's on the ship already?"

"Move it!" Kallen said.

"Have a taste of the Gefjun Net!" Rakshata said.

"We have a countermeasure for this." Suzaku said as the Gefjun Net landed around him, a collection of small baubles.

"You're still stuck where you are!" Kallen said, dodging the Hadron Cannon blast Suzaku fired.

"No way." Suzaku said as Kallen had the arm with the Radiation Wave on the Lancelot Conquista. "It can't be more powerful than an advanced Yggdrasil Drive."

"Suzaku, we're located the vicereine." Cécile said, gaining Suzaku's attention. "She's in the garden space to the rear of the main bridge. But hurry! Now there's only forty-seven seconds until the ship crashes!"

"I promise, I'll save her!" Suzaku said. Kallen then shot a Harken at the Lancelot Conquista's head. "Damn!"

Lloyd shouted out in horror at seeing his creation attacked in such a manner.

"Kallen, forget about Suzaku." C.C. said.

"Save Master Zero!" Kaguya said.

"I understand." Kallen said. "But where?"

"Tch." Suzaku said. "There's no time left. I'll have to use the Core Luminous Cone." A green shield extended from the chest of the Lancelot Conquista.

"Go." Suzaku said as he prepared to go.

CGCGCGCGCG

**Airship Garden**

_What do I do? I can't reveal Zero's identity to her. _Lelouch thought. _But I can't take her by force either. I can see now that would traumatize her._

_The familiar voice. _Nunnally thought. _Addressing Euphy with that name and that amount of love. There's only one person who it could be._

What Nunnally would say next would stun Lelouch. "Lelouch...is that you?"

_What? _Zero thought as he stepped back an inch. _How could she have figured it out?_ Lelouch then smirked. _Of course, with your sight missing your hearing must've improved dramatically._

"I guess you can see right through me," Lelouch said, still smirking as he took his helmet off. "Hello, Nunnally."

"Lelouch, it _is_ you!" Nunnally exclaimed happily.

"Yes, it is." Lelouch then noticed Nunnally holding her arms out.

Lelouch then walked down the way to Nunnally. He leaned down a little as he hugged her close as she reciprocated the gesture.

"But why Lelouch?" Nunnally asked as they pulled away and Lelouch put his mask back on.

"Why, what?" Lelouch asked.

"Why did you do all this?" Nunnally clarified. "The Black Knights, Euphy, everything."

"I never meant for Euphy to be a causality, I honestly wanted to help her with the Special Zone." Lelouch responded, the remorse clear in his voice. "As for the Black Knights and the Black Rebellion, I did it to create a gentler world for you Nunnally."

"I never wanted you to though." Nunnally said softly with a touch of something else. Anger perhaps?"I could be happy being with you."

Lelouch's expression darkened. _Nunnally, so blissfully innocent. _"I'm afraid it is more complicated than that. Anyway, you mustn't let anyone know that you know that Zero is Lelouch."

"Why?" Nunnally asked succinctly.

"It's dangerous, that's why. We must pretend to be oblivious of one another." Lelouch answered. "Just, promise me you'll be careful."

"Okay Lelouch." Nunnally said. "I love you."

"I love you too, Nunnally." Lelouch said.

Their reunion would be cut short as an uninvited guest appeared. The uninvited guest being Suzaku as the Lancelot Conquista then burst through the ceiling.

"Suzaku!" Lelouch said.

"Nunnally!" Suzaku shouted.

"Suzaku!" Nunnally said.

Lelouch was then blown away from Nunnally. _Goodbye for now Nunnally, I only hope that Suzaku can keep you safe. _He then smirked at that and its irony. _Exactly as I had wanted before you become Euphy's Knight._

"Suzaku, you're here!" Nunnally said, extending a hand out as the Lancelot Conquista landed in front of her.

"Were you frightened?" Suzaku asked as he picked up Nunnally's wheelchair. "Forgive me. It's all right now."

_Nunnally...With Suzaku!" _Lelouch thought as the Lancelot Conquista was in front of him.

_Zero, not this time._ Suzaku thought, unaware of the reunion the two siblings had.

Suzaku and Nunnally then escaped from the ship with the Lancelot Conquista as it crashed. Zero was blown by the force into the Guren's hands.

"Nunnally!" Lelouch shouted in farewell. _Until we meet again._

Nunnally then looked by at the crashing ship. _Lelouch._

**Author's Notes: So, what do you think? I think that I might've caused some contractions in the beginning of this chapter. Along with a bit of out-of-character moments. Oh well, no one is perfect. I am bound to make mistakes in my writing. Anyway, onto other matters. How is that for diverging from the canon? I wonder how the plot will advance with Nunnally knowing that Lelouch is Zero. Who knows? Guess I'll just answer that in the next chapter.** **Until then, farewell!**


	11. The Abandoned Mask

**Greetings Fanfiction Readers! So! Nunnally knows that Lelouch is Zero! Let's see if I cannot use that to change the canon a bit. Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: This Disclaimer is on holiday.**

Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2

Turn Seven

"The world lies." Charles said as he was giving a speech. "Thou shall not commit murder. Thou shall not bear false witness. Thou shall not cheat. Thou shall not steal. Thou shall not covet thy neighbor's wife. All of these are lies. Mere illusion. Nothing more. They don't want to be killed. They don't want to be robbed. Using the twin lies of justice and morality. The weak are endeavoring to protect themselves. But the first truth there is that the strong devour the weak. So let us feed upon people, upon wealth, upon riches and power. We of Britannia shall feast upon the raw flesh of the world itself. We must crush this deception and bring forth the truth." Charles rose his right arm. "All hail Britannia!"

"All hail Britannia." The collected group of people said. "All hail Britannia!" All hail Britannia! All hail Britannia!"

CGCGCGCGCG

**Ashford Academy**

Lelouch awoke to see Rolo staring at him.

"You look like you were having a nightmare." Rolo said.

"A nightmare..." Lelouch said. He vaguely remembered embracing Nunnally yesterday before a small smile appeared on his face. "No, it was more of a pleasant dream."

"Did something happen yesterday?" Rolo asked.

"No, not really." Lelouch lied. "Rolo, did I happen to say anything?"

"Huh?" Rolo said. He remembered that Lelouch did say something.

_Lelouch gasped. The noise, while sounding a bit pained, also had a sense of joy to it. As if the person was reunited with someone, yet they had to separate. "Nunnally...!"_

"No, Lelouch." Rolo lied. "You didn't say one thing. Nothing at all."  
"I see." Lelouch said. He then remembered how Nunnally had extended her hand out to Zero. _The world Nunnally desires, the future Nunnally has chosen, that leaves me, leaves Zero standing in the way. I suppose I should help her with the Special Zone, and yet...Euphy._ Lelouch sat in the Student Council Room, watching Nunnally arrive in Area Eleven. _My sister's safety has been guaranteed. She has the Britannian military forces to protect her, and Suzaku, too. _An image of the Lancelot Conquista holding Nunnally flashed in his mind. _He may be my worst enemy. But I trust him to do at least that. Yes, as I'd once hoped he would, and even after I can no longer safeguard Nunnally. I hope she remembers what I told her._

"Look at this." Shirley said, holding up a magazine. "It says this temple was built a thousand years ago."

"How interesting." Euphemia said.

"That's great." Rivalz said. "Have you seen the water pistols?" Rivalz then put his right hand to the right of his head. "I got one for everyone, but I can't find them?"

"Hey, what's all this stuff, Prez?" Rolo asked, looking over to see a box Milly was looking at.

"Some nets, candles, wigs, fireworks and a tambourine." Milly said.

"Talk about your random implements." Euphemia commented.

"Uh, so are those for out class trip?" Rolo asked.

"Just leave it to me." Milly said, rising her right arm up in a flexing position as she put her left hand on it. "This will be my second time, you know?"

"Right." Rolo said with a smile. He then noticed how lost in thought Lelouch looked.

"Hmm?" Shirley said. Shirley, Rivalz, and Euphemia then took note of the distracted raven-haired man. "What's wrong, Lulu?" Milly asked.

Lelouch turned to look at them.

"You just seem sort of down." Shirley said.

"No, I'm fine." Lelouch said. It was the truth. He had reunited with his sister for a moment and had a feeling this was a good thing.

"Can't sleep 'cause you're thinking about how much fun the trip'll be?" Rivalz asked, although, he knew he was distracted due to what happened with the vicereine. _What_ happened exactly he didn't know.

"You're correct." Lelouch said. "Yeah, I'm excited about it."

"Lulu, you're just like a little boy." Shirley said, putting her right hand to her mouth as she was laughing.

For just a split second, the genuine smile on Lelouch's face grew wider.

_How cute._ Euphemia thought as she between Shirley and Lelouch.

They then turned their attention upward at the noise signifying an announcement.

"Attention all students." The female announcer said. "The inauguration speech of the new vicereine of Area Eleven is about to begin. Please assemble in the auditorium."

_Nunnally._ Euphemia and Lelouch thought.

"How do you do, everyone." Nunnally said, using Braille to read the speech she was given. Suzaku stood on her left as Alicia Lohmeyer stood on her right. "I am Nunnally vi Britannia of the royal family, eighty-seventh in line to the imperial throne. Due to the unfortunate, untimely loss of Duke Calares recently, I shall be assuming the viceroyship of Area Eleven in his place. I am physically challenged in that I am unable to see or walk. Therefore I shall be depending on you for help in various things."

"But she's so young." Rivalz commented. "How could that girl be a vicereine?"

"She's a royal princess." Shirley said.

Rivalz and Shirley though couldn't help but think that the girl in front of them looked...familiar.

_Nunnally._ Euphemia said. _You're young and yet you've grown up so much._

"Please, help me to help you." Nunnally said, bowing.

"She wants some help, huh?" Tamaki said inside the Black Knight's Base.

"This'll screw up things." Sugiyama commented.

Cécile was sitting next to Lord Guilford watching the broadcast. Guilford was wounded considerably during the previous fight and required rest.

"I realize that this is unexpected, but I'd like each one of you to cooperate with me on this." Nunnally said.

Suzaku looked at her in surprise, wondering where she was going with this.

"As your new vicereine, I wish to again create the Specially Administrated Zone of Japan." Nunnally said.

Suzaku looked at her with a sense of horror, remembering what happened the last time that name was spoken.

"That's absurd!"

"I can't believe she would even mention the name!"

_Well, well._ Lloyd thought as people were conversing about him. A hand cupped his chin. _How interesting._

A group of Japanese were watching the broadcast from their homes.

"In the Special Zone, Britannians and Numbers would have equal status." Nunnally said. "Elevens would be allowed to safely call themselves Japanese once again."

"She just said Japanese."

"Are they trying to trick us?"  
"She and Suzaku Kururugi."

"He's Japanese so he should be on our side."  
"Princess Massacre's knight!"

"He's the traitor who shot Zero."

Xingke and those next to him were also watching the broadcast.

"...Although a tragic misunderstanding occurred in the Special Zone, I do not believe that attempt to establish the Zone was a mistake. We need, a gentler world." Nunnally continued.

Lelouch looked on, a slight smile beaming with pride on his face. It was a pained a little though in remembrance of that fateful day.

Euphemia shuddered involuntarily. Memories of what had occurred that day flashed through her mind before she lost it to Geass. Euphemia then exited the room, unable to deal with it.

"And those of you in the Black Knights, I ask you to please participate in the Special Zone." Nunnally continued.

"What?" Kallen said.

"Not again!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"_Never_ again." Ohgi added.

"...Mistakes that we've made, then we can take the first positive steps to setting things right. I believe this with all my heart." Nunnally finished.

Rolo then took note of Lelouch leaving the room.

Suzaku then pushed Nunnally out of the room.

"You surprised me, Nunnally." Suzaku said. "You're trying to create the Japan's Special Zone again."

"Suzaku, what Euphy tried to do," Nunnally began, reaching up to touch her left hand to his left hand. "I mean, before the disaster happened, wasn't wrong, was it?"

"No." Suzaku said. "I can assure you it wasn't _Euphy_ who was wrong."

"Hmph." Nunnally said, putting her hand down. "Zero didn't mean to do anything with Euphy."

Suzaku stiffened. _How?_ "Nunnally, how would you know?"

"Zero told me." Nunnally said. "He sounded quite remorseful about what he had done."

"I suppose." Suzaku said absently.

CGCGCGCGCG

Lelouch was on a train, deep in thought as it was traveling its route.

"Passengers transferring to the express line, please wait on platform three." The male announcer said. Lelouch looked up to see two kids looking out a window. A girl in a blue dress with light sandy hair and a boy in a red jacket with yellowish bands on it and blue pants with dark sandy hair. "Those transferring to the Senkyo line, please change at the next station." Lelouch then saw a wanted poster for Zero up above on the television. "A local train will be stopping at platform number five..."  
Lelouch looked down again. _They're not needed anymore, neither Zero, nor my battle. But I'll help her any way I can._

Lelouch then saw that his phone was ringing. On the phone was the caller ID of Q-1.

Kallen was waiting for Lelouch to pick up. Just as she thought he wouldn't though, he picked up.

"Kallen, what is it?" Lelouch asked as he picked up the phone.

"Oh, for a second there I thought you wouldn't answer." Kallen said.

"Is there a reason you called?" Lelouch pressed.

"I wanted to know what we were planning on doing about the vicereine's plans for the Specially Administrated Zone of Japan." Kallen replied.

"I'll think about it." Lelouch said cryptically before hanging up.

_Lelouch. _Kallen thought as she was walking back to where the others were. _What goes on in that head of yours?_

CGCGCGCGCG

**Area Eleven – Yokosuka Harbor**

"Hehe." Tamaki said. "That kid vicereine just wants to repeat what Princess Massacre Euphemia did."

"No Japanese person would ever take party in it." Ohgi agreed, his arms crossed.

"After luring them in with sugary words and then slaughtering them?" Tamaki said. "Not a chance!"

"You honestly believe a blind, crippled girl to be capable of inciting a slaughter?" C.C. asked. "Sounds illogical to me."

"Looks can be deceiving." Tamaki said. "Bet you would say roughly the same thing about Princess Massacre Euphemia."

"I suppose you're right in that aspect." C.C. admitted. "Appearances can be deceptive."  
"So, what are we going to do then?" Minami asked, his arms behind his head.

Kallen was looking at her phone, wondering what Lelouch was up to.

"Have a showdown with the Britannians!" Tamaki said.

"How do we do that when the only Knightmares we have left is one Guren and one Pendragon?" Minami asked.

"Well just go to Zero of course." Tamaki said after Kaguya entered the room.

"That's right!" Kaguya exclaimed, getting their attention.

"Lady Kaguya." Kallen said.

"I'm in agreement with Tamaki. However, why isn't Master Zero here?" Kaguya asked. "Considering his new wife awaits him eagerly. In fact, he failed to write even once while I was waiting for him in the Chinese Federation."

"Maybe he dumped you for someone else." Tamaki said to Kallen and Ohgi's surprise.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Kallen said, turning her attention from Tamaki to Kaguya. "It's not true. Seriously, it's not!"

"That doesn't matter at all to me." Kaguya said as Ohgi and Tamaki were quarreling in the background.

"Huh?" Kallen asked.

"The greatest men succumb to feminine charm." Kaguya explained. "Grown-up men have basic physical needs."

"Lady Kaguya, what are you saying!" Kallen asked as Ohgi and Tamaki were looking at them. Ohgi had his hand on Tamaki's mouth while he had his hand on Ohgi's mouth.

"Thank goodness." C.C. said. "You're a lot more generous than you seem."

"I so appreciate you keeping him company while I was away." Kaguya said, walking over to C.C. before extending her hand. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me." C.C. said, taking Kaguya's hand in hers.

"Here, you as well, Kallen." Kaguya said, reaching for one of Kallen's hands.

"I..." Kallen said before Kaguya pulled her forward.

"We three who support Master Zero." Kaguya said after putting Kallen's hand on hers and C.C.'s. Kaguya then looked between C.C. and Kallen. "Oh, that makes us three ladies of his court, doesn't it?"

"His court?" C.C. and Kallen said.

CGCGCGCGCG

"Salutations and greetings." Lloyd said, entering the room where Guilford and Cécile were. He then looked in a bit of surprise to see an empty bed. "Where's Suzaku?"

"He refused to stay here." Cécile explained. "He went after the Black Knights." She then turned her attention to the empty bed. "We were right in the middle of his complete physical, too."

"Well, that's typical of our boy." Lloyd said, taking a sandwich off the plate next to Cécile. "I'm not surprised. We have to perfect the Conquista, right?" Lloyd then took a bite of the sandwich. A bite he would regret.

"So, how is it?" Cécile asked as Guilford looked at Lloyd with an expression that read "_Did you just eat that?" _on his face. "I mixed peanut butter with turmeric, sugar and wasabi paste and spread it on rye bread!"

"That's typical of you." Lloyd said, putting his hands to the sandwich and running out of the room.

CGCGCGCGCG

Lelouch still sat on the train. He used his Geass on the passengers to allow him to have some time alone. They then walked to the next car. The Geass would expire once he left the car. _Even though...Even though I have been doing all this up until now for Nunnally's sake. Would the Black Knights be open to it? They are distrustful of anything related to the Special Zone._

"Huh?" The conductor wondered before Rolo used his Geass to stop him.

Rolo then broke the glass above the wood of the door as he walked in to press a few of the buttons on the control.

The video above Lelouch then changed from what appeared to be an add with a women and water on it to Nunnally's previous speech.

"How do you do, everyone?" Nunnally asked. Lelouch looked up and got up from his seat as it continued. "I am Nunnally vi Britannia of the royal family. Eighty-seventh in line to the imperial throne."

Lelouch then backed out of the train car.

"Due to the unfortunate, untimely loss of Duke Calares recently, I shall be assuming..." Nunnally continued.

While he was backing away, Lelouch bumped into a man.

"What's your problem?" The man said. "Watch it! Hey!"

Lelouch then looked down to see posters of the new vicereine.

Lelouch then ran away, passing more posters of his sisters. _I'm finished!_

Rolo looked at Lelouch as he ran away.

CGCGCGCGCG

_Nunnally, what did you mean that Zero talked to you?_ Suzaku thought as he was standing on a boat. _Does that mean Lelouch had acquired his memories back, or could it be that someone else donning the mantle of Zero tried to reason with you?_

CGCGCGCGCG

**In An Alley**

"We told you money first, didn't we?"

"Cough it up, you stinking deadbeat!"

"Loser."

"Stop it, please!" The Japanese man they were beating on said on the ground. "Why are you going this? Aren't you guys Elevens like me?"

"Bring the cash next time if you want this stuff." Mr. Kolchak said as he held up what looked to be Refrain.

"Hmm?" Mr. Kolchak said as Lelouch was walking toward them.

"A Britannian?"

"A Student?"

"Japanese feeding on other Japanese." Lelouch said, his bangs covering his eyes slightly. "What a picture. But even worse than that, they commit petty crimes for Britannia."  
"Ha." Mr. Kolchak laughed before snapping his fingers. "Did you call them Japanese?"

"Why don't need sympathy from any Britannians!" A man exclaimed as someone was cracking his knuckles as they advanced in his direction.

"We call ourselves Elevens."  
"And a school boy shouldn't complain about the work we do."

"Yes, I use these gentlemen to do my bidding," Mr. Kolchak said as he stepped closer. "but only with their consent," He then put his fingers under Lelouch's chin as he stroked it. "my dear student."

"Don't touch me, you scum!" Lelouch snapped.

"Why you!" Mr. Kolchak said, backing away.

"Now get on the ground and do push-ups for thirty minutes." Lelouch said as his Geass did its work.

"As you like." Mr. Kolchak said with a nod of his head before going to do push-ups.

"Mr. Kolchak, what are you doing?"

"And why don't you do some dancing until he stops?" Lelouch said, turning his attention to the man to his right.

"Whoa, yeah, baby!" The man exclaimed as he moved his limbs about.

"Do squats for fifteen minutes! Start howling for eight minutes! Applaud for ten minutes!" Lelouch commanded as the men did their respective orders.

"Watch me move!" The man forced to dance said.

"Check it out!"

"Yeah!"

Lelouch then laughed as the men were around him like fools. He then saw what had fallen onto the floor.

"Refrain." Lelouch sneered. "Disgusting."

He then turned his gaze to the whimpering Japanese man they were beating on.

"What are you looking at?" Lelouch asked.

"Well, I..." The man began. His bottom lip seemed to be trembling.

_He must be scared of me and what I had done. _Lelouch thought.

"It's just, I wanted some of that Refrain." The man finished, having regained his voice.

Lelouch looked at the man with pitying eyes. _How many lives have been destroyed? _He then thought how it wouldn't do to have this man remember seeing him.

Looking the man directly in the eyes, Lelouch was about to give his Geass command. "Go home and forget anything you saw here today. All you will know is that several men were beating on you for not having money for Refrain. You, however did have the money and they left you and took it gratefully." Lelouch then thought for a moment. "And remember to stay away from the evils of Refrain. Seek some help."

"Yes." The man said. "I will do that."

Lelouch then guided the man through the alley and hailed him a taxi. After a quick talk with the driver to take him to his home, no questions or money asked, Lelouch was on his way.

"I think that might have been one of the longest Geass command I made." Lelouch said.

CGCGCGCGCG

**Area Eleven - Yokosuka Harbor **

C.C. was throwing up Zero's mask in her hand as she was sitting in a chair. "It really makes no difference at all if he doesn't come back here. The one single thing that's important to me is that he remains alive. Oh please, the simplest solution would be for him to stop being Zero. I know, not a very romantic story, is it? Still, at this rate, the Black Knights are over, they're history. Yes, Zero exists for Nunnally's sake. That's what Lelouch said, Marianne."

CGCGCGCGCG

**Ashford Academy – The Next Day**

"Where's Lelouch?" Milly asked, coming from behind Rivalz.

"Dunno." Rivalz admitted. Honestly, he had no idea where he went. "What is up with that guy?"

"I hope he at least gets here soon." Euphemia said as she came behind Milly.

Shirley sighed. "Lulu."

She looked up at the sky as she wondered what he could be doing.

CGCGCGCGCG

**Shinjuku Redevelopment Zone**

Lelouch was looking around the area, hands in his pockets. He had tossed aside the Refrain on the ground back with Mr. Kolchak. It had seeped into the ground harmlessly.

"I figured you'd come here." Kallen said.

Lelouch looked n surprise to see the red-headed Guren pilot.

"Where Zero was born." Kallen continued. "You started it here. This is where it all began."

Kallen then walked closer. "Lelouch, I want to tell you something." She then noticed the distant expression on Lelouch's face. "What's up?"  
"Nothing. I was just feeling nostalgic." Lelouch answered.

"Nostalgic about what?" Kallen inquired. She then went over to Lelouch to get a closer look at him.

"Kallen, do you even feel, like you failed?" Lelouch asked cryptically. "I mean, about our attempt to capture the vicereine."

"So what if you failed this time?" Kallen asked. "The Zero I know wouldn't be acting like this. Why do you seem to be acting a little out-of-character?"

"You're right." Lelouch said. He then walked to Kallen. "I'm sorry. Yesterday was just a very...emotionally exhausting day."

"What?" Kallen asked.

Lelouch stared at her silently for a good few minutes. He then shook his head. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Snap out of it, Lelouch!" Kallen demanded, being put off by Lelouch's distant expression and acting stranger than usual. "You're Zero now. You have an obligation. You've got to live up to the dreams you once gave us all!" As she spoke, she looked to be close to the verge of tears.

Lelouch's facial expression inexplicably softened and hardened. He then put his hands on Kallen's shoulder.

"Kallen."

Kallen looked at him, the tears threatening to come being held in.

"Do you doubt that I cannot?"

"I'm not sure." Kallen replied. "You seem..._off_."

Lelouch then smirked. "When have I ever failed to get results?"

Kallen thought about this for a moment. "Well, _almost_ never."

"I have every intention of completing what I've set out to do." Lelouch said. "But you most know that I am merely human."

Before Kallen could react, Lelouch had his arms around her. Kallen wanted to lash out, thinking that the exiled prince was trying to make a move on her. While the Guren Pilot _did_ like Lelouch, she didn't like him in that way. However, she felt the sense of contentment in the hug denoting that it was strictly friendly.

She soon returned the hug, her head on his shoulder as they stood there in a comfortable and companionable silence. They were not _completely_ alone though as Rolo was watching them.

"I think I should return to Black Knights' Base." Kallen said, breaking the silence.

"Yes," Lelouch said as he pulled away from the hug. "I'll join you there at a later time."

With that said, Kallen walked off, leaving Lelouch there to think.

Before Lelouch could walk after her, he looked to his surprise to find Rolo looking at him.

"Rolo." Lelouch said.

"That's right." Lelouch said. "You're supposed to keep an eye on me. I'd forgotten."

"Then why not forget about them?" Rolo said. As he noted an imperceptible alteration in Lelouch's posture, he elaborated. "All the heavy burdens that just weigh you down, Zero, the Black Knights, and Nunnally."

"Wrong!" Lelouch snapped. "Nunnally isn't a-"

"For Nunnally's sake as well." Rolo said, interrupting Lelouch. "If Zero vanishes, then peace will come to Area Eleven." Rolo then began to walk closer to Lelouch. "Lelouch, you can go back to being an ordinary student again. Be happy."

"But..." Lelouch said.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Rolo asked. "Wanting happiness isn't a crime. No one would have to be hurt." If any onlookers viewed the scene, they thought that Lelouch and Rolo were about to kiss given their close proximity. "Look, we still have time to undo what's been done. It's all right. I'll never abandon you, I promise. I'll stay with you as your brother forever, Lelouch."

CGCGCGCGCG

**Area Eleven – Tokyo Settlement**

"Tell me Nunnally." Charles said over the video feed. Nunnally was in front of it as Alicia stood on her right. "Why would you request this? Why did you want to be Vicereine of Area Eleven after learning Zero had returned?"

"Because, my entire life, I've lived under the protection of my big brother, Lelouch." Nunnally said. A flash of what she heard when the Lancelot Conquista rescued her appeared. She also saw Lelouch and her hugging each other.

"I may not know where he is at this moment," Nunnally said before turning her head slightly downcast. "but I'm sure that he is out there watching me at every turn." She then turned her head back up. "Therefore I don't want to make an embarrassing decision as vicereine while he's looking over my shoulder."

CGCGCGCGCG

_Lelouch. _Kallen thought as she was holding Zero's mask in her hands.

"That mask is heavier than it looks." C.C. said as she walked into the room. "The wearer bears a fate, not just of the Japanese people, but that of the world."

Kallen then turned to face the green-haired woman.

"Yes, but somebody has to-" Kallen began.

She was then cut off when someone spoke over the intercommunication system.

"This is the Britannian military." Came Suzaku's voice. "Your ship's registry and stated course are erroneous. Heave to at once. We will now conduct a forced inspection."

"They found us?" Kallen asked Tohdoh as she emerged into the command room.

"It appears so." Tohdoh answered as he looked over his shoulder.

"Just great." Inoue said, watching a screen.

"Everyone aboard is ordered to disarm and line up on the deck." Suzaku said. "You have ten minutes to comply with our order."

CGCGCGCGCG

**Ashford Academy**

"That's right." Lelouch said as he and Rolo looked at the front of the school. "Everybody's gone on a school trip."

"Should we go after them?" Rolo asked.

"No." Lelouch replied. "An empty birdcage suites me just fine for now. Gives me time to think about what to do."

Lelouch then spotted fireworks going into the sky from the roof of the school.

"Who's firing?" Lelouch wondered aloud.

Lelouch then ran onto the roof to see who was firing off the fireworks.

"Hi." Shirley said. "Welcome back, Lulu."

"Light some off, too, Lelouch." Milly said, holding some fireworks. "We have plenty leftover from the festival."

"Why are you?" Lelouch asked. "What are the school trip?"

A firework then flew into the sky after Rivalz fired it. "We couldn't leave you here crying while we four went to have fun."

"No one should be alone after all." Euphemia said, putting up her wide-rimmed glasses on the bridge of her nose.

Milly and Shirley then stepped forward a bit.

"'Cause the important thing about vacations isn't _where _you spend them, it's all about _who_ you spend them with!" Milly said with her arms crossed.

"Exactly." Shirley said, holding a blue crane.

"Why...is that a...?" Lelouch asked.

"Oh, you mean this?" Shirley asked, holding up the blue origami crane. "But these are supposed to make your wishes come true. So I made one!"

Lelouch then remembered Nunnally folding up a pink paper to turn into an origami crane, a golden crane and a crimson crane near her.

"For the life of me, I can't remember who taught me how to make them, though." Shirley continued.

_You can take away people's memories, but not completely._ Lelouch guessed.

"And what did you wish for?" Lelouch asked, oblivious to the quiet snickering of Rivalz as he launched off another firework. Euphemia simply sighed a bit as she fired another firework too.

Shirley was looking down at the crane, a faint shade of pink under her cheeks. "It's already coming true." She then looked up, composed. "Oh a part of it. I wanted to set off fireworks with everyone."

"Everyone?" Lelouch asked.

"For Nina, Kallen..." Shirley said.

"And Suzaku." Rivalz finished.

"It goes without saying you and Rolo." Milly said.

Rolo, hiding behind the door, took note of that.

"And because I only folded one crane, you're the only one who showed up." Shirley said.

Lelouch then saw Nina standing next to Shirley, Kallen in her school uniform next to Rivalz and Euphemia. He also saw Suzaku in his school uniform holding Arthur as he stood next to Milly, who now had her hands on her hips. He also saw Nunnally sitting in front of them all. Their images then vanished.

_A long time ago, Nunnally, Suzaku and I talked about something._ Lelouch thought. _We wondered what happiness would look like if we could give it a physical form. If I'm not mistaken, I think it was Suzaku who said that the shape of happiness might resemble glass. His reasoning made sense. He said that even though you don't usually notice it, it's still definitely there. You merely have to change your point of view slightly, and that glass will sparkle as it reflects the light. I doubt that anything else could argue its own existence more eloquently._

"They saw if you fold a thousand of these cranes, your wish'll come true." Nunnally said, holding a pink origami crane.

"What about you?" Lelouch asked. "Do you wish for anything?"  
"Hmm." Nunnally said. "I wish the world was a gentler place."

_That's right. _Lelouch thought. _A gentle world is this close. Even if we were clouded by phony memories, a transparent glass...always...always...always..._

"Lulu?" Shirley asked, breaking Lelouch out of his musings on glass.

"What are you crying for?" Rivalz asked.

Lelouch looked up and indeed, his eyes were watering a bit.

"Lelouch, are you really moved that much by our friendship? Milly asked as Rivalz made noises of agreement. "You do have a sweet side."

"Isn't that nice." Euphemia added.

"No, you're wrong." Lelouch said, his back to them. "It's nothing like that at all."

"Suuuure it isn't." Rivalz said.

"You can fool yourself, but you can't fool us." Milly said.

"Everyone, I'll launch fireworks with you again some day." Lelouch said, looking up at the sky. "We will." He then turned his attention to the front of him. "We'll do it together right here. I promise." Lelouch then looked down. _Yes, as a matter of fact, my battle, it isn't about Nunnally anymore._

Lelouch was then surprised to see a pair of arms wrap themselves around his torso.

"Shirley, what are you-" Lelouch began to ask but Shirley interrupted him.

"I'm moved by our friendship too." Shirley said, a faint shade of pink under her cheeks.

"Your friendship, or something else?" Milly inquired suggestively.

"Madame President!" Shirley exclaimed, the faint shade of pink darkening. "You're so embarrassing."  
"Group hug on Lelouch!" Rivalz exclaimed, hugging Shirley and Lelouch.

"Hey, don't leave me out of this." Milly said as she joined in on the hug.  
"Well, aren't you going to join us Elizabeth?" Shirley asked.

"I might as well." Euphemia said, a light tone to her voice as she joined in as well for the group hug.

"You guys...are suffocating me." Lelouch said, flushing red from embarrassment and the intimate contact.

"Well, we all love you Lelouch." Rivalz said, disentangling himself from the hug.

"Some more than others." Milly added, her eyebrows wiggling suggestively.

"MADAME PRESIDENT!" Shirley shouted, now flushing a dark crimson from embarrassment.

CGCGCGCGCG

**Standoff in the Ocean – Between Britannia and the Black Knights**

"It's time." A man said after ten minutes were up.

"Commence firing." Suzaku said after a few seconds passed.

The fleet of boats then started to shoot at the Black Knights.

"Here it comes. Blow the tanker." Tohdoh said. "That'll scramble the sonar. Thirty degrees downtrim. Engines, crash dive! Any contact with Zero yet?"  
"Still no response, sir." Chiba answered.

"We'll assume they're trying to escape underwater." Suzaku said after the top of the base of the Black Knights exploded. They then escaped in the submarine. "Send out the Portmans."

The submersible Knightmare Frames then descended into the water.

"Confirming sonar." A male Black Knight said, looking at Tohdoh. "The engine noise sounds like submersibles!"

"Dive us down." Tohdoh said. "If they discover us, we're done."

"Yes sir." Inoue said as she was looking at a screen.

"Fire ASROCs!" Suzaku said.

The missiles then landed all around the submarine of the Black Knights.

"Do not panic!" Tohdoh said. "They're guessing where we are!"

"Encircle the area centering on Point Theta." A male Britannian Soldier said. "We'll smoke the enemy out."

The Portmans started to encircle the submarine a bit.

"I'm panicking!" Inoue said before slapping herself lightly to calm herself down.

"What?!" A male Black Knight said as water came leaking from a pipe.

"All sections report leaks!" Chiba said, looking at Tohdoh. Rakshata sat next to her.

"Your orders?" Kallen asked.

"If we move, then they'll find us." Tohdoh said. "We hold out!"

"What?" Kallen asked. "But..."

The submarine then shook a little.

"We're all gonna die!" Tamaki shouted.

"Q1, do you read me?" Zero said. "Q1!"

"Hey, everything going on all right over there?" Rivalz asked.

"Those voices..." Ohgi said. Minami, Kaguya, and C.C. were also in the room.

"Zero?!" Kallen exclaimed. "And Rivalz?"  
"Your instructions." Lelouch said as he was standing on a cliff overlooking a sort of typographical map. "Fifty degrees downtrim, head for point L14. Crash dive, full ahead!"

"That ought to help!" Rivalz added.

"He made it!" Ohgi said.

"Finally!" Tamaki said. "Took him long enough!"

Kaguya and C.C. - mainly Kaguya – seemed pleased to hear Zero's voice.

_Although. C.C. thought. I wonder why Rivalz is speaking over the intercommunication system as well._

Suzaku then boarded the Lancelot Conquista. "Continue depth charge drop. Maintain encirclement.

"Fire all torpedoes to detonate dead ahead." Lelouch said. "Set detonators for forty seconds."  
"Straight in front of us?" Tamaki asked.

"There's no enemy there." Ohgi added.

"Let's try firing them." Kaguya said as Ohgi, Tamaki, and Minami looked at her.

"You never know what might happen." Rivalz said over the intercommunication system.

"Huh?" Ohgi, Tamaki, and Minami asked. "What?"  
"What other choice do we have?" Kaguya asked. "We've got to trust them."

"Set detonators, then launch all torpedoes straight ahead!" Tohdoh said.

"Torpedo launch, confirmed." A Britannian Soldier said after the Black Knights launched the torpedoes. "Enemy location, tracked!"

"They're at point L14." Suzaku said. "Focus fire on that point. If they surface, I'll capture them myself."

"Salamander to Blue Dolphin." A Britannian Soldier said. "Changing firing angle toward point. Dispatch to Portman expansion zone."

"Rodger that." A Britannian Soldier he was talking to said. "Tightening up the dragnet. Make sure your target lock's good."

"Salamander, confirming target acquired." The other soldier said. "Rotating depth change launch tubes. Ready to fire."

"Once the anchors are secure, all hands brace for shock." Lelouch said.

"It might be a bumpy ride." Rivalz added.

Several explosions then went off undersea, rocking around the submarine.

"It's air?" Ohgi wondered.

"Now I see." Rakshata said, turning her attention to Tohdoh. "That's methane hydrate."

"What the?" A Britannian Soldier said inside a Portman.

"Our buoyancy!" Another said.

"Sir Kururugi, bubbles!" Another added, talking to the Lancelot Conquista pilot.

"What the?" Suzaku asked as he heard the man scream.

"Helm!"

"No good! We're capsizing!"

Giant bubbles then formed under the Britannian Ships, rising them up.

"How could?" Suzaku pondered as the ships capsized and he looked around to see the overturned ships and massive bubbles. The bubbles on the ground were like soap. "Because giant bubbles to rise from the sea floor?"

"Suzaku, look at this!" Gino said, the Mordred and Anya close to him. "It's beyond calling for reinforcements. Take remaining units and go after the Black Knights!"

"It's Zero!" A Britannian Soldier exclaimed as Gino locked onto a flying object. "Zero's heading right for me!"

"It also seems that the Pendragon is close to him!" Another said as Anya locked onto a flying object.

Turn to it, the Vincent was holding Zero in a kneeling position as Rivalz followed close to him in his Pendragon. It was equipped with a float system shortly after the failed attempt to get the Vicereine.

"Lelouch, this seems a bit...dangerous." Rivalz said to himself.

"Master Zero!" Kaguya exclaimed, clasping her hands happily.

"And Rivalz, too." C.C. said.

"So this." Suzaku said, aiming a gun for the Vincent. "This is your answer to me?"

"Don't shoot!" Zero said. "Shoot me and you'll be disobeying your lady's orders."

"What?" Suzaku inquired.

"I never knew you to be so trigger-happy Suzaku." Rivalz said.

Zero was now standing in the Vincent's hands.

"I hereby accept the offer extended by Vicereine Nunnally." Zero said, his left arm off up to his side as if he was holding a wine glass. He then brought it closer to his mask before bringing it away. "Yes, I will join the Japan's Special Zone."

_I wonder what is up with Lelouch and Vicereine Nunnally anyway?_ Rivalz thought, his memories blocked of Nunnally. _And why does that name seem so familiar, as if I knew her personally?_

Suzaku looked at him in shock.

"He wouldn't." Kallen said.

"Zero's surrendering to them?" Ohgi said.

"But he can't!" Tohdoh shouted.

"Are you serious?" Suzaku asked, his facial expression softening somewhat.

"Zero orders you!" Zero said, his arms crossed slightly before pointing his right arm out. "All members of the Black Knights. You shall participate willingly in the Special Zone!"

**Author's Notes: So, this was the episode in which Lelouch hit rock bottom for a while, isn't it? Oh well, people have their issues. While he was kind of...erhm...having a bit of angst a little...I changed it so he didn't inject himself with Refrain or try to force himself on Kallen. Anyway, what will Nunnally do knowing Zero is Lelouch? Who knows what'll happen besides me? Well, see you all later. Farewell! Remember to read and review!**

**And I have a feeling people will find what they said a bit out of whack. Oh well. What can you do?**


	12. One Million Miracles

**Greetings Fanfiction Readers! Zero sure likes to surprise people, doesn't he? Let us see if there is any fallout from his decision to join the Specially Administrated Zone of Japan. Anyway, on with the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass. But this Disclaimer, I do own. I think.**

Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2

Turn Eight

_The one time a man never lies is when he makes a vow in his own heart. Lelouch Lamperouge made a vow to avenge his mother and create a world where his sister Nunnally could live in happiness. To that end, he obtained the power of Geass. To that end, he became Zero, and he undertook all that followed. At the very least, that was the truth as it seems to Lelouch at the time._

CGCGCGCGCG

**The Ocean**

The Vincent and the Pendragon landed on the submarine of the Black Knights. Zero then jumped off of the Vincent's hands as Rivalz got out of his Knightmare.

Rolo then pulled the Vincent back as the machine strained to hold onto the Pendragon.

"Big brother," Rolo began. "The promise you've made..."

"Yes, I'll keep it." Zero said.

"So, you've agreed to the Special Zone." Suzaku said. "That doesn't wash away the blood that's on your hands."

"Suzaku." Gino said.

"I know Gino." Suzaku said. "We've got to pull back this time."

"The Black Knights seem to be diving back under water." A male soldier said over the communication device. "Shall we pursue the Vincent?"

"Unnecessary. Suspend the search for C.C. until we receive further orders." Villetta answered. She then sat in the chair behind her. "Be careful Rolo, if they get you, they'll catch me in the same net."

CGCGCGCGCG

**Black Knights's Submarine**

Before Zero walked into the room, there were a group of people gathered there. Ohgi, Tamaki, Kallen, Minami, Tohdoh, Chiba, Asahina, C.C., Rakshata, Kaguya, Sugiyama, and Inoue.

"Join the Specially Administrated Zone?" Asahina wondered. "What is he thinking?"

"Who knows." Chiba said.

"Ohgi," Tohdoh said, getting the curly-haired man's attention. "if Zero is making decisions that aren't in the interests of the Japanese people then..."

"Are you meaning?" Ohgi asked.

Those gathered there then turned their attention to see Zero and Rivalz coming in.

"Zero, listen." Kallen said.

"Master Zero!" Kaguya exclaimed, running up to Zero and wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug. She then let go. "How could you keep your new wife waiting?!"  
"Lady Kaguya, I'm glad to see you well." Zero said. "And as lively as ever."

_Kind of reminds me of Milly's excitement. _Rivalz thought. _In a way, anyway._

"And I see you're still surprising everyone like you always do." Kaguya said. "Offering to join the Special Zone, no one expected that at all!"

"Yeah, she's right." Ohgi said. "What was that all about anyway?"

"I told you, he's just bluffing so we can lure the Britannians in and nail 'em!" Tamaki said, gesturing as if that was obvious.

"Fighting, then more fighting, and then what?" Zero asked.

"Seems like a repetitive cycle to me." Rivalz said thoughtfully, his arms crossed as he shook his head.

"Huh?" Those present said.

"Hold on!" Tamaki exclaimed, standing up from where he was sitting. "What are you saying, we should dance with them?"

"We fight because we must." Ohgi said. "Unless you know some other way to do this."  
"No, we can never make friends with our conquerors." Tohdoh said. "The Japanese people are fighting for freedom."  
"Tohdoh!" Zero said. "What is Japanese?"

Tohdoh grunted at the question as he wondered about it.

"And you're right Ohgi." Zero said. "_Partially_ anyway."  
"What do you mean Zero?" Kallen asked.

"The Black Knights fight because we must, but what else do we fight for?" Zero asked.

Low murmurs were among the Black Knights before Rivalz spoke up.

"For justice!" Rivalz answered.

Kallen then remembered when the Black Knights had made their debut.

"And to prevent a one-sided massacre of the weak by the strong." Kallen added.

"_Precisely_." Zero said, smirking under his mask.

CGCGCGCGCG

**Area Eleven**

**The Next Day**

"Attention all Elevens." The female Britannian announcer said. "You can now process your Special Zone applications."

"What do we do about the Special Zone?" A man on crutches asked.

"Please don't lose your nerve about it at a time like this." A woman said as he held the hand of her young daughter.

"Is this going to be another massacre?" A man wondered.

"Zero said if we get behind it..."

"We'll be the slaves."

"Damn it, I just got a work permit as an Honorary Britannian."

"Exactly. What's the point of being Japanese again?"

"So people without jobs should join in?"

"Thus far, no Elevens have signed up for the Specially Administrated Zone of Japan, commonly called the Special Zone." The female announcer continued as Shirley was jumping off a diving board into the pool below. Shirley then got out of the water, pulling on the bottom of her swimming suit. Villetta stood nearby in a swimsuit. "As there has been no contact from Zero, some officials speculate that he may be facing dissension within his own organization, the Black Knights."

CGCGCGCGCG

**Area Eleven – Tokyo Settlement**

Nunnally was sitting in her office, Alicia nearby, as she was reading a speech that was written for her in Braille.

"I'd like you to please stick to the prepared manuscript this time." Alicia scolded.

"I was acting as vicereine-" Nunnally said.

"A vicereine is not a king." Alicia interrupted. "Viceroys act as official representatives of the Emperor, ruling each Area prudently on his behalf. We will support your attempt to revive the Special Zone this time, but henceforth, please consult with me on such matters beforehand."  
Nunnally lowered the speech into her lap.

CGCGCGCGCG

**Ashford Academy**

"Leave of absence?" Rivalz asked as the Student Council was tending to the rooftop garden.

"Yeah, it looks like I'm going to be a little busy." Suzaku said.

"Such a hard worker." Euphemia said as she was tending to some pink roses. She smiled serenely at them before putting a finger to her glasses as she pushed them up the bridge of her nose. "So devoted to the job."

"With the Special Zone, huh?" Rivalz asked, his chin and hands on the tiller he held.

"Oh, and what about all our plans for the garden?" Milly asked, holding some plants.

"Sorry Milly," Suzaku said, holding a tiller. Arthur was at his feet as Rolo stood nearby. "I'll be sure to come back and help out if I get a break."

"That reminds me, Suzaku." Shirley imputed, holding a plant. She acquired Suzaku, Lelouch, and Euphemia's attention. "Have you thought about Kallen? Isn't there some way you can help her out?"

"Yeah, right." Rivalz said. "Like a plea bargain. You know, something like that."  
Lelouch couldn't help but notice that, despite his absences, Rivalz was keeping a good façade up. Despite the fact that he was in the Black Knights himself.

"We all know you're working for world peace and all." Lelouch said as Suzaku turned to look at him. "But family and friends are important too, right?" Euphemia couldn't help but stiffened slightly at that. Since she also, was a part of Lelouch's family. "Couldn't you discuss it with the vicereine like when you had me talk to her on the phone the other night?"

"Huh?" Shirley exclaimed in surprise. "What? You talked to her, Lulu?"  
Rivalz gave a little gasp. This was news to him. "With the young princess?"

"Well, it was on the night of the welcome party." Lelouch said. "She mistook me for someone else. So, it was kind of a hazy call."

"You botched it up." Rivalz said, amused.

They all, with the exception of Rolo, Suzaku, Lelouch, and Euphemia, laughed at that.

_Lelouch, have you really lost your memory?_ Suzaku thought. _Or are you covering up? If you do remember, this is what I'd like to know. Why did you command Euphy to kill all the Japanese? That doesn't seem like something you would do._

CGCGCGCGCG

Suzaku stood outside in his Knight of the Round cloak as he looked at the Knightmares in a line in front of him.

"Suzaku Kururugi, you traitor!" A man holding a knife and dressed in black exclaimed as he far towards him. "Time to die!"

Images of when Lelouch used his Geass on him then flashed before his eyes.

"_Live!" _Lelouch had demanded.

Suzaku, facing the man, took him by the hand and threw him over his shoulder to the ground due to the volition of Geass.

"Sir Kururugi!" A male Britannian Soldier exclaimed as he was followed by two other soldiers as they ran to him. "Are you all right, sir?"

_You, who used your Geass to force me to live. _Suzaku thought. _Knowing that in my heart I sought the punishment of death. _He then looked down a bit. _Someone like you..._

CGCGCGCGCG

**Chinese Federation Territory**

"Yes, that's right." Diethard said on a balcony. "I believe it will be. We've already sent Sayoko Shinozaki there."

"I see." Zero said over the phone. "Well done, Diethard. You really are an expert at this. An outstanding job. You're truly irreplaceable."

"Thank you for those words." Diethard said. "I'm deeply honored. Are you sure your plan for the folowing stage would be consistent?'

"Yes I am." Zero replied, looking at a chess board in his room as he held a black chess piece. "Our tactics may have changed, but our strategic objective remains the same. Take care of things on your end."

He then hung up on the phone.

"You haven't forgotten your promise, have you?" Rolo asked as he sat on Lelouch's bed and as Lelouch put the chess piece on the chess board.

"No." Lelouch said, sitting on a couch opposite of Rolo. "I will protect this school You and I live here now as brothers. I won't let anything interfere with that. But I reject the Britannians's phony claim to control our destiny."

"I'm helping you because I have something to protect now." Rolo said, holding his phone and locket. "If you were discovered, this school would be destroyed and everything lost."

"Right." Lelouch said. "And then there's V.V. as well."

Rolo made a sound of affirmation as he nodded his head. "He'd kill me as a traitor without any hesitation."

"And I'd be slain in the next moment." Lelouch said.

"So we share the same destiny, you and I." Rolo said.

Villetta then walked into the room.

"Sorry I'm late." Villetta said. "Club activities ran overtime." She then looked a bit flustered. "So Zero, what can I do?"

"Please Miss Villetta." Lelouch said. "Just saying that name alone could cost us our lives."

"Lelouch, what did you want?" Villetta asked.

"About Ohgi, do you miss him?" Lelouch asked, taking Villetta off-guard with the question.

CGCGCGCGCG

**Holy Britannian Empire – Dallas Research Institute**

"Alphabet effect confirmed in fifth." A male Britannian said. "Countdown twenty, nineteen, eighteen, seventeen..."

"I'm back, Nina." Kanon said as he and Schneizel stepped into the room.

"Kanon!" Nina said as the door closed behind them.

"Hello, it's been a while." Schneizel said.

"Prince Schneizel as well!" One of the two Britannian men next to Nina said. A girl was also behind her.

"When did you get back from the E.U.?" Nina asked.

"A short time ago." Kanon answered. "I just completed peace negotiations with the French."

"In that case, you should keep pushing forward." Nina said as Schneizel was stepping behind Kanon as he went to the brown-haired man next to Nina.

"If you press victory too hard or too fast, you are inviting defeat." Schneizel said as he took what the man held. The comment took Nina slightly off-guard. Schneizel then turned to her slightly. "In every corner of the world people look for hope. Our victories can trample that hope underfoot. That can be true of enemies and allies. Everyone has something they yearn for."

CGCGCGCGCG

**Area Eleven**

Anya was sitting in the dark, going through her diary and its pictures. One of the pictures though, caused her to be more attentive. It was a picture of Gino's smiling face as he offered Anya his hand to dance. Faint wisps of a smile came to her face, breaking through her stoicism. She then yelped a little in surprise when she felt a tugging on her hair.

As she looked behind her, she saw the eyes of Arthur looking at her.

"What?" Anya wondered. The cat then meowed. Anya then closed her diary before putting a hand in front of the cat. "You're Suzaku's cat, huh?"

"He seems to like you, Anya." Suzaku commented as he walked up.

"Everyone except for Suzaku it would seem." Euphemia said, dressed in the same outfit as Suzaku.

"Japanese clothes?" Anya asked, referring to the white robe top they were wearing and the long black skirt.

"Yes, I always wear them for any of my training sessions." Suzaku replied.

"Definitely didn't go easy on me." Euphemia said with amusement at the memory.

"And yet," Suzaku said, scratching the back of his neck. "you definitely showed some fire."

"Do you miss them?" Anya asked, directly the question mainly to Suzaku as she played with Arthur absently. "Japanese things?"

"Yes, I wonder." Suzaku said. "I do have some good memories, but I-"

He was interrupted when Claudio came up behind them, walking up the steps.

"Sir Kururugi, I've been looking for you." Claudio said. He then acknowledged Euphemia and bowed before her. "Princess Euphemia, what a pleasant surprise to see you here."

Euphemia sighed. Even though she relinquished her name to the throne, people still treated her with reverence. If they were Britannian anyway. Japanese other than Suzaku were a different story.

"What is it?" Suzaku asked.

"I need your signature on this." Claudio answered, pulling out a blue clipboard. "It's the order to execute the Eleven who tried to assassinate you, sir."

Suzaku gulped audibly at that as he took the clipboard and looked at the papers.

"I need authorization from a Knight of the Round to carry out the sentence."

CGCGCGCGCG

Nina, Kanon, and Prince Schneizel were in a carriage as they were being drove through the countryside. Nina and Kanon sat opposite of Schneizel.

"The experiments are continuing." Nina said. "I won't squander the faith you've shown to me, Your Grace."

Schneizel then looked up from the papers he was reading to look at her. "Hmm?"

"I haven't forgotten." Nina said, recalling what had happened when Zero had attacked the Tokyo Settlement. "During the Black Rebellion when..."

CGCGCGCGCG

After a few moments of hesitation, Nina put her fingers on the detonator. She then looked up in surprise to see that no explosion had occurred. "Why didn't it work?"

Lloyd almost fell back in relief before waving his right arm to the side. "Miss Cécile!"

"Right!" Cécile exclaimed as she went to hold the explosive in front of the Ganymede.

"Professor Lloyd, stop!" Nina shouted.

"Nina!" Milly shouted as she ran to her.

"Milly, you too?" Nina inquired as she was now standing up. "Please let me kill Zero now! Let me avenge Princess Euphemia!"

CGCGCGCGCG

"The prototype was a failure." Nina said. "But if you give me a little more time, I'm certain I can build on that works."

"You were thinking of Euphy." Schneizel said. "You did all of it for her sake." He then remembered her smile that seemed to contradict her attitude to kill all the Japanese when he once visited her as she was still under the sway of Geass. His reaction was very much like Cornelia's. "History may remember her as a tragic figure, but I still believe in my sister and wish to honor her memory. So do Cornelia and Nunnally, also Kanon and Suzaku, and many others who's life she touched. And you, you believe in her. And that's why I believe in you."

"I'm grateful, Your Highness." Nina said with a smile before looking down with a slight frown. "How is Princess Euphemia now?"

"Last I heard of her, she was attended school at Ashford Academy along with Suzaku under the guise of Elizabeth Morningbloom." Schneizel answered.

"I hope the Student Council keeps her safe." Nina said as she thought of the smiling faces of the Student Council members.

CGCGCGCGCG

**Area Eleven**

"Excuse me, is something wrong, sir?" Claudio asked.

Anya then got up from where she sat against the low wall. She then took the blue clipboard Suzaku was staring at.

"I'm a Round." Anya said, taking the writing implement on it. "I'll sign it."

She then handed the blue clipboard back to Claudio.

"Yes, that's fine." Claudio said. He then saluted Anya. "Thank you ma'am." Before he left, he bowed to Princess Euphemia. "It was a pleasure seeing you, Your Highness."

Claudio then walked from he came from.

"Suzaku." Anya said.

"Hmm?" Suzaku asked.

"Are you some kind of masochist?" Anya asked. "And are you as well, Princess Euphemia?"

"Huh?" Suzaku inquired, turning to the girl.

"What?" Euphemia asked.

"You know you're both disliked here." Anya said. "Suzaku, you who volunteered for Area Eleven. Hated as the hero of the Numbers as a traitor to Japan, as the man who killed Zero. You're always on trial here and out of envy and hatred they try to pull you down."

"And you, Princess Euphemia." Anya continued. "Who ordered a massacre of the Japanese people at the first Specially Administrated Zone of Japan. You just being here is dangerous. Any number of those here would want to kill you to make you pay for your crimes, and yet, here you are."

"There's no point in trying to make people understand why I'm doing all these things." Suzaku said. "Because there is someone who does understand." Suzaku then glanced at Princess Euphemia who now had a faint shade of pink under her cheeks. "Anyway, when you get down to it, I am a sinner."

"And, I plan on revealing myself to the Japanese at the Specially Administrated Zone of Japan." Euphemia said. "Come what may, I'll face any fate that befalls me with dignity."

This took Suzaku by surprise. However, before he could speak out against her wish, an exuberant voice broke through the air.

"Hey there you three." Gino said. They they turned to see Gino there on the stairs. "Looks like we're gonna get that call we were waiting for. The one from Zero."

Suzaku looked down with a stern expression on his face. Euphemia looked to the sky with a wistful expression on her face. _Lelouch..._

As Suzaku and Euphemia then went to where they needed to go, Gino stopped Anya with an extended arm in front of her.

"Hello there Anya!" Gino exclaimed, putting a hand on her shoulder. "How is my favorite Knight of the Round?"

"You're favorite?" Anya asked.

"Yeah!" Gino said before leaning in close. "After all, I find you to be quite..." He then trailed a finger through her pink hair. "beautiful."

"Thank you, I suppose." Anya said in that same expressionless tone. Although, Anya, being as human as Gino, had a pink shade of color on her cheeks that she was unaware of.

CGCGCGCGCG

"Should I really be here for this?" Cécile asked as she sat next to Lloyd and Suzaku. Anya was sitting off to the side of the room. Gino was sitting next to her, although, his main focus of attention was the screen. That didn't mean though that he could spare a glance towards Anya. _She really is beautiful, isn't she? _Gino thought with a faint shade of pink under his eyes. He then shook his head, mentally chiding himself for having such thoughts about his fellow Knight of the Round.

Euphemia had her hands on the back of Suzaku's chair. Euphemia had changed into her pink dress as Suzaku had changed into his Knight of the Round outfit.

"You wanted to see Zero, didn't you?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes, but..." Cécile said.

"Sorry, all the other rooms are in use for Special Zone preparations." Suzaku said as he was looking at Cécile.

"Oh, I see." Cécile said. "You have to keep this confidential too, I guess."

"Is there some diplomatic reason for that outfit?" Alicia asked as she stood off to the side. She was referring to the red, _very_ revealing dress that Cécile was wearing.

"Yes, ma'am." Cécile said as she looked at her. "I apologize."

"Here it comes now." Lloyd said, a hand to the side of his jaw. He was talking about the screen at the front of the room that was flickering as Zero soon appeared. Gino looked on with a stern expression on his face. Pushing any thoughts of a certain pink-haired knight out of his mind. He sat with his arms crossed as he sat next to Anya.

"Ah, three Knights of the Round." Zero said he then took note of two details. "However, I don't see the vicereine with you."

"We don't need to worry her with the details." Suzaku said.

"And yet, you have Princess Euphemia behind you." Zero said.

Suzaku and Euphemia both stiffened a bit at that.

"Hello again, Zero." Euphemia said.

_Euphy..._ Zero thought.

"Excuse me, I just wanted to ask you." Lloyd said. "Are you the same Zero as before, or are you a brand new one?"

"Zero's truth is not based on _who_ is within, it's the _actions_ that measure the man." Zero replied.

"Ah." Lloyd said. "A philosopher."

"You said you'd stop fighting and join in the Special Zone." Gino said. "But do you have full consensus on that from _all_ the Black Knights."

"I have more than that." Zero answered. "A million people have been mobilized."

"A million?" Cécile said in surprise.

"And they'll all participate?" Suzaku asked.

_Lelouch, you always could be incredibly charismatic. _Euphemia thought.

"Yes, but there's one condition." Zero said. "You must let me go."

Suzaku was surprised a bit by that.

"Of course, you'll have to explain this to your own people." Zero said. "So I suggest you punish me. By sending me into exile."

"And the Black Knights?" Suzaku asked, standing up.

"He doesn't care about them." Gino said. "He just wants to save his own skin."

Lloyd then chuckled to himself. "My, what a pessimistic outlook." Lloyd then stood up, his hands in his pockets. "If word of this gets out, your own people will string you up."

"That's why I've taken the precaution of keeping these talks secret." Zero said.

"How boring." Anya commented.

"Area law section twelve, paragraph eight." Alicia said a hand to the side of her glasses as she pulled them up a bit. "It is within the vicereine's authority to apprehend subversive or rebellious elements and send them into exile."

"Miss Lohmeyer." Suzaku said, looking at her. "Are you suggesting we let Zero go?"

"I'm simply stating the legal basis of action." Alicia said.

"In that case, you can make the announcement at the opening ceremonies." Zero said as they turned their attention to the screen.

"That's some kind of sweet deal!" Gino exclaimed, getting up to put an arm over Suzaku's shoulder. "If the big terrorist runs away the little terrorists will shake and quake and disappear."  
"Perhaps." Suzaku said. "But where is justice?"

"The justice is in preventing any further acts of terrorism." Euphemia said, looking at the floor.

Suzaku's facial expression softened where he looked at Euphemia. He then, upon disentangling himself from Gino, walked over to her and wrapped her in a hug.

CGCGCGCGCG

**Shizuoka Ghetto**

"This is the area of the Shizuoka Ghetto that will soon become the Special Zone." The male announcer said as he was driven above the crowd in an aircraft driven by a male Britannian pilot. "A huge number of Elevens has already gathered for the opening ceremony. As there are over a million people here, verifying personal Ids will have to wait until after the event. The presence of this many Elevens is a clear testament to the enormous power and influence that Zero still commands."  
"But they don't know is that Zero has already betrayed them all." Gino said as he prepared to board the Tristan.

"You think there'll be a riot?" The male Britannian asked over the communication device.

"If there is, we'll have the perfect excuse for a full-scale crack down." Gino said. "Ah, but remember, we don't move until they do, got it?"

"Yes, My Lord." The man said.

Ohgi put his hat down as he saw someone familiar walking past. _It can't be, Chigusa?_

_Kaname Ohgi, are you out there somewhere? _Villetta wondered as she looked about her surroundings.

"Thank you for coming and for taking me back home." Xingke said as he looked out the window of the aircraft he was in.

"Are you all right with this now?" Xianglin asked.

"Of course, I was just an acting consul. Once a new consul is chosen, I simply have to return home." Xingke then looked at Xianglin. "Besides, this is an excellent opportunity."

"But what about the Black Knights?" Xianglin asked.

"The request I made to Britannia yesterday should set us up for the future." Xingke said, looking forward. He then coughed into the back of his hand.

"Lord Xingke," Xianglin said with concern as she stood up. "are you all right?"

"Don't be concerned." Xingke said, a line of blood coming from the corner of his mouth. "I just have to last a little longer."

"People of Japan, welcome to the Specially Administrated Zone." Nunnally said to those present. Knightmares holding guns were about the crowd. "I'm overjoyed that so many of you have gathered here for this great event. Please lend me your help so we can make history together."

"Lord Guilford, you're in no condition for this." Claudio said.

"The Japan Special Zone is Princess Euphemia's dream." Guilford said.

"But there's still no sign of Zero anywhere." Edgar said.

"That's because the man is a coward." Guilford said. "He'll only show up when he thinks we can't get to him."

"Now then, before the ceremony officially begins, there is a matter we wish to confirm regarding Zero." Alicia said. "As imperial subjects, all those participating in the Japan Special Zone will have criminal charges against them reduced and criminals that are class three or lower will have their sentences suspended. However, the instigator of the murder of former Viceroy Calares cannot be forgiven. Therefore, under special Area law, section twelve, paragraph eight, Zero alone shall be banished and sent into exile."  
"Huh?" Milly said, Shirley on her left and Rivalz on his right. Rivalz had wanted to be there, but Lelouch decided it would be best for him to stay where he was.

"Only Zero?" Shirley wondered.

"So that means, he gets to run away all by himself?" Rivalz pondered, feigning innocence.

"Thank you!" Zero exclaimed, appearing on the screens set up around the crowd. His voice made Nunnally stiffen slightly. "My Britannian friends, I am grateful for your lenient treatment."

"So he came here after all." Nunnally said, a smile on her face as she turned to her right. _Lelouch, it is good to see you. In a sense anyway. _Euphemia, under the guise of Elizabeth, stood next to her.

"It would appear so." Euphemia said.

_Make your move, Zero._ Guilford thought. _If there's a riot, we have full license to wipe out all the radical elements. Duly authorized by Miss Lohmeyer._

"Show yourself, Zero!" Suzaku said, standing in front of Nunnally, Euphemia, and Alicia as Anya stood to the side in the background. "I'll escort you safely out of the country myself, I guarantee it!"

"I don't wish to be in your debt, Suzaku Kururugi." Zero said. "However, I have a question. What does it mean to be Japanese? A nation.

"What?" Suzaku asked, turning his attention to the screen behind him.

"Is it a language? Territory? Blood lines?" Zero continued.

"No, that's not it!" Suzaku exclaimed, his right hand to his chest and his left arm to the side. He then brought his right hand in a fist in front of him as he lowered his left arm. "It's in the heart!"

"Then we're in agreement." Zero said. "A feeling within. A belonging. Dignity. Pride. The culture is carried in the heart. You're Japanese no matter where you are."

"Then what does that have to do with you running away by yourself? Suzaku asked.

"Zero." Tohdoh said.

Those gathered then clicked on the objects they have in their hands. Smoke then started to gather around them, obscuring them from view.

"I figured they'd try something." Alicia said.

"What is it?" Nunnally asked, looking about as Britannians were running around her, pulling their guns out. "What's going on?" _Hmm...What are you doing big brother?_

"Vicereine." Anya said, taking Nunnally's wheelchair handles in her hands, driving her away from the scene.

"So be it." Guilford said. "All forces, prepare to cut them down!"

"Yes, My Lord!" The Britannian Soldiers in Knightmares said as they aimed their guns.

"Hold on!" Suzaku exclaimed, his left arm extended outward. His right hand to his communication device. "They haven't made any violent moves yet."

"Zero may be the one who planned this," Gino said as his Tristan turned from a plane to a Knightmare. "but does he have the guts to come out in the open and show himself?"

"Well, well," Alicia said, looking to see Zero emerge from the smoke. "It looks like we was right here on the grounds all this time."

Alicia, Suzaku, and even Euphemia looked on in surprise to see a million people under the guise of Zero appear.

"All of them?!" Alicia said.

"This is outrageous!" The male announcer said. "Zero has appeared, but not as expected. That is!"

"So this was your plan!" Gino exclaimed. "Despite our overwhelming fire power you figured a way to move a million people."

Lelouch then moved his right arm out, flourishing his cape a little. "Vicereine Nunnally has ordered Zero into exile! Since we're all Zero, we must all leave this country at once!"

"What?" Guilford said.

"No matter where we go, we are Japan for we carry it in our hearts." Lelouch said. "Let us set out for a new land!"

"C'mon all you Zeros!" Kaguya exclaimed, dancing around a bit. "Let's all go to a new land!"

"Time to get exiled everybody!" Tamaki shouted, flourishing a bit that looked like something Zero would do. "We're all Zero, so we're all out of here!"

"That's right! I'm Zero!"

"Let's get deported!"

"I'm Zero, too. C'mon!"

"Aha, he wanted legal excuse to get them all out of Japan." Lloyd said.

"We prepared for a riot, but we might have to let them go." Guilford said.

"Don't panic. It's a bluff!" Alicia said. "There's no way he can transport a million people."

"We just got word from the port authority." A Britannian Soldier whispered into Alicia's ear.

"The port?" Alicia said. "They wouldn't! The Chinese Federation requested safe passage for..."

"Yes. The iceberg ship." The man said. "But the applicant has already left the country."

"It can't..." Alicia said, a bead of sweat coming down her face as she saw the iceberg ship coming to them.

"We're getting on that?"  
"But it's ice!"

"Won't it melt?"  
"We'll be fine." Rakshata said, holding her pipe. "The iceberg ship is indestructible. It has so much insulating polymers and super-peltierfilm that ice will never melt."

"Target the leader! Take out the real Zero!"

"Right, but how do we know which one is him?"  
"This is..." Rivalz said.

"What's gonna happen?" Shirley wondered.

"It's that Zero's more than an idol now, he's a symbol." Milly said before shaking her head. "He's made himself into a living avatar for everyone."

Villetta then jumped off from where she was. She then pointed a gun at them. "Elevens, take your masks off!"

"Britannian witch!" Tamaki spat, pulling a gun on her.

Ohgi then came by and put the gun down before standing in front of Villetta. "Don't shoot! Don't let them drag us into a fight! That's not why we're here!"

Villetta pulled her gun away a little. "Ohgi, is that you?"

"No, I'm Zero." Ohgi said.

"Please tell me what's going on." Nunnally said.

"Miss Lohmeyer has stayed behind for operational oversight." A male Britannian official said next to her as Anya and a female Britannian official stood on her other side.

"You mean leave everything to her?" Nunnally asked.

"It'll be all right." Anya said.

Nunnally looked at her, making an almost inaudible noise of protest.

"Suzaku is there with her." Anya reassured. "And so is Princess Euphemia."

Alicia then cocked her gun. "Sir Kururugi, we can't let a million laborers leave the country. Make an example of..."

"Hold on, please!" Suzaku said, turning from Alicia to Lelouch. "Zero, order them to take off their masks. Do it now or there'll be another massacre!"

_Only if you order it, Suzaku._ Tohdoh thought. _And even if we're all unmasked, no one would know who the real Zero is._

"Sir Kururugi, this is an act of rebellion!" Guilford said. "Order us to fight!"

"He's wrong." Ohgi said, facing Villetta. "This is a way of resolving things without fighting."

"It's your call, Suzaku." Gino said, hovering behind him. "You're in charge."

_Zero, we could let you escape._ Suzaku thought, turning his attention from Gino to Lelouch. _But a million people, to let them all go with you?!_

_If the Black Knights leave, peace will come to Area Eleven. _Lelouch thought. _And Nunnally's reign will no longer be threatened by our presence._

_Even so, this is a dirty way to do it._ Suzaku thought.

_Give the order to let Zero go! _Lelouch thought.

_I must give the order, to shoot Zero. _Suzaku thought. _To kill him._

Alicia nodded her head at Suzaku before turning to the crowd of Zero, pulling her gun on them. "I'll do it. Zero!"

Suzaku then looked at Alicia, seeing Euphemia shooting someone at the previous Specially Administrated Zone of Japan.

"That's right!" Suzaku said, grabbing Alicia's hand before she could shoot. "Euphy and Nunnally both want to forgive them."

"We're dealing with Zero!" Alicia said.

"Zero's to be exiled." Suzaku said, taking the gun away.

Euphemia then took off her wig and glasses. "I will not allow any more blood to be spilled."

"Is that?" Ohgi said.

"Princess Massacre Euphemia?" Tamaki said.

"The Puppet Princess." Kallen sneered.

"You mean Elizabeth was really a Britannian Princess?" Rivalz said.

"Huh, who knew." Milly said.

"That was our agreement." Suzaku continued. "If we break it, the people will never trust us again."

"In fact, their rebellion would only increase." Euphemia said.

"The people?" Alicia said. "These are _Elevens_. Only _you_ speak of them as people because you are one of them."  
"Your point being?" Euphemia asked. "They may be Japanese, but do they not feel the same as you? If you cut them, do they not bleed? If you imprison them, do they not rise up? Japanese, Britannians, it is all narrow-minded racism and I will allow not of it!"

"She seems so incensed on our behalf." Tohdoh commented.

"Is this really the same princess who massacred those Japanese?" Tamaki wondered.

"This has nothing to do with that!" Suzaku said. "If they're all subversives why do you want them here? So you can massacre them?!"

"They have challenged Britannian rule." Alicia said. "So let them burn in hell!"

"You Britannian government officials are all the same. Stubborn bigots." Euphemia said before turning to the crowd. "I know I have done unspeakable horrors against the Japanese." Euphemia then put her left fist against her heart. "Know that I never intended for the disaster that occurred. I know that you will never forgive me for the atrocity of the massacre. I can only ask that you find it in your heart to at least acknowledge that I genuinely wanted to help the Japanese reclaim their freedom and their rights." Euphemia then raised her right arm to the sky. "Long live Japan!"

"Is she Britannian or Japanese?" Rivalz wondered.

"With how passionate she is being, I find it increasingly hard to believe that this girl ordered a massacre." Kallen said.

"Shouldn't we get rid these destructive elements then? Peacefully?" Suzaku continued. "They're exiling themselves."  
"But..." Alicia said.

Suzaku and Euphemia then turned to Lelouch.

"Zero, can you promise that you'll lead them to salvation?" Suzaku asked.

"That you'll protect them and keep them safe?" Euphemia asked.

"Of course." Lelouch said. "And you, Suzaku Kururugi and Princess Euphemia li Britannia, can you promise the ones who stay behind will find salvation in your hands?"

"That's exactly why I became a Britannian soldier." Suzaku said.

"I, Princess Euphemia li Britannia, vow on my life to protect the Japanese who stay behind." Euphemia said.

"I understand." Lelouch said. "I will trust in the promise you've made." The image of Zero on the screen then disappeared.

"Did you hear that?" Lelouch said as he walked to the railing of the iceberg ship, Sayoko close to the ground. "All Zeros, Sir Kururugi and Princess Euphemia li Britannia have declared it!" Lelouch then took the mask off, looking at Sayoko. "Rebels are hereby exiled. Nothing holds us back now!" Sayoko nodded her head and smiled at Lelouch. "Forward, to the land of freedom!" Lelouch continued.

"Let's go while we have the chance." Tamaki said as the Zeros were filing out. "I don't care what Princess Massacre Euphemia says, I can't trust her."

"Goodbye then, Lady of Britannia." Ohgi said as they passed her.

Villetta watched them go with an almost pained expression on her face.

"I suppose this is for the best anyway." Guilford said, an image of Cornelia then flashed before his eyes. "The last thing anyone would want is another massacre."

"Well, well," Gino said, his arms crossed. "Zero, you certainly know how to surprise people, don't you?

An image of a bloodthirsty, red and orange haired individual then flashed in front of his mind. Gino shivered. "How anyone can take such pleasure in killing is anyone's guess."

"My Lord Xingke," Xianglin said, a hand to her communication device on her right ear. "it seems the Area Eleven operation has succeeded."

"I see." Xingke said, his face having been cleaned of blood. "Looks like Zero's next performance will by on our stage."

The airship that Lloyd and Cécile were in was hovering over the iceberg ship.

"So, Suzaku and Euphemia managed to save a million lives and no one will ever thank them for it." Lloyd said.

"I think they knew that going in." Cécile said. "They're used to it now."

A thought then struck Cécile's mind.

"Then again."

"Hmm?" Lloyd asked.

"Those not wanting to relive the incident at the last Specially Administrated Zone of Japan are perhaps thanking them." Cécile said.

"How optimistic." Lloyd said, looking from her to the iceberg ship.

_His whole plan was based on one prediction._ Suzaku thought as he stood on the stage alone with Euphemia. _That I would give the order to hold fire and let them go. You know me well, Zero._

Suzaku then looked at Euphemia standing next to him and intertwined his left hand with hers. They then offered each other a small smile.

"He sure knows how to read people, doesn't he?" Suzaku admitted.

"I'm glad I got that off my chest." Euphemia said. She then shuddered. "The last thing I would want to do is relive that horrible day of genocide."

Suzaku's features then hardened. "_Lelouch._" He spat the name like poison.

"Oh, Suzaku." Euphemia said, turning to face him as she cupped his face in her hands. "I don't know how, but I have the feeling he never meant to use his Geass on me to murder the Japanese."

"How could you possibly think that?" Suzaku asked.

"For starters, he's my family." Euphemia said. "And I think he just wanted to explain that he _could_ use the power."

"Until I ask him myself, I'm not sure I can believe that." Suzaku said.

"Ah, there's that stubbornness I love so much." Euphemia said before lightly pressing her lips to his. When she pulled away, a thought crossed her mind. "What if you _do_ ask him? You might find the answers you're searching for."

Suzaku seemed to mull this over. _Talk with Lelouch? _"I'll think about it." Was all he said.

_You are my worst enemy. _Lelouch thought as the main people in the Black Knights stood below him. With the exception of Rivalz. Below him were Ohgi, Kaguya, Kallen, C.C., Asahina, Tohdoh, Tamaki, Sugiyama, Rakshata, Inoue, Minami, and Chiba. Sugiyama and Inoue had a faint shade of pink under their cheeks as Inoue had her head on Suyigama's left shoulder and she put his arm around her waist.

_I know you, Suzaku. _Lelouch continued. _And I also know Nunnally and Euphy. I know their hearts. That is why I can foresee the outcome. And for now, I am grateful to you, Suzaku Kururugi and Euphemia li Britannia. Don't ever forget the promise you two have made to me._ Lelouch then smirked under his mask. _For you Euphy, that shouldn't be much of a problem. I can only hope that you can manage to keep Suzaku true to his beliefs. However foolish they may be._

**Author's Notes: It seems, aside from all the drama and war, that love is in the air. Gino and Anya, Suzaku and Euphemia, even Sugiyama and Inoue. Wait, love is in the air? It isn't that episode yet! Oh well, I digress. See all you guys next time in chapter nine. Let me tell you, I certainly am waiting to get into the second half of the season. When we get there, things are going to change. _Drastically._ I guarantee it! Although, I wonder if the changes I make will result in flames or cheers. Mostly likely both. Fandoms are weird that way. Farewell everyone!**


	13. A Bride in the Vermillion Forbidden City

**Greetings Fanfiction Readers! What's up? Another chapter of this story of course! Read, review, and enjoy. Not much else for me to say.**

**Disclaimer: Code Geass...Geass. What it that? And I mean the ability not the show. Or do I?**

Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2

Turn Nine

_The Chinese Federation. An alliance of nations boasting the largest population on the planet. But the truth is, it can be called a doddering old man. The symbol of this alliance is the Empress. The ruling class which controls society from within her shadow has grown exceedingly tyrannical while poverty and stagnation have sapped the life from the nation's people. When the Black Knights fled Japan, they sought refuge in this neighboring federation. The High Eunuchs, the most powerful men at the time, lent the Japanase people the manmade island of Horai, built for tidal power generation off the Jiangsu Province on the coast of the Yellow Sea. Even though this arrangement was worked out well in advance, all the political implications of the deal with not become apparent until a later time._

CGCGCGCGCG

**Japanese Loan District – Horai Island**

"Man, Federation's laying a lot of recognition on us." Minami commented.

"There was that whole bit with Sawasaki, too." Sugiyama said. "Think they're pro-Japanese?"

"The High Eunuchs, you mean?" Asahina inquired.

"Asahina! Don't you know?" Tamaki said, coming behind them with a wheelbarrow and wearing a white tee-shirt. "The High Eunuchs may be guys, but," He then gestured down south with his right hand. "they got no jewels down below."

At that, Inoue felt her face become warm.

"That's enough." Minami said, turning to him. "You'll get us in trouble for saying stuff like that."

"Aw, chill out!" Tamaki said, turning to Ohgi as he come from behind them.

"Hey," Ohgi said. "I need a hand off-loading the Knightmares."

Inoue shuddered. What happened last year during the Black Rebellion still fresh in her mind. How close to death she had been. "Knightmares, don't think I'll be able to utilize one again."

"What?" Asahina inquired. "They're here already? Something's gotta be going on behind the scenes for India to be giving us this much cooperation."

"No, I think it's that serious." Ohgi said. "They want their independence from the Chinese Federatuion as well."

"Rakshata mentioned that, too." Asahina noted.

"Isn't there where she came from?" Inoue asked.

"Think so," Sugiyama said. "doesn't talk about it though."

"Considering the place is nowhere's ville." Tamaki commented.

CGCGCGCGCG

"C'mon!" A young boy said, surrounding by others. "Hurry!"

CGCGCGCGCG

"We finished picking out staff leader candidates." Diethard said. "Should we assign them to ikaruga for now?"

"Yes." Zero said. They were in a sort of command room. Diethard stood in the doorway as Kallen was inspecting something behind them. Rivalz looked over her shoulder, having arrived there earlier by way of his Pendragon Knightmare Frame. "That leaves us with the municipal leaders."

"Correct." Diethard said. "Let's work with the intelligence section and get that setup." Diethard then turned to leave. "Now then, if you'll excuse me."

"Are you sure that we can depend on Diethard?" Kallen asked after he had left. "He acts on his own like what he did with Sayoko."

"On the contrary," Zero said, dimming the windows of the room. "he's easy to read."

"Zero's not one to have those in his ranks he can't trust." Rivalz added.

"Huh?" Kallen inquired after Zero took his mask off.

"In that man's mind he's trying to turn Zero into a symbol for God." Lelouch said. "Going from there you can guess what actions he'll take. Besides he has a useful talent for manipulating information."

CGCGCGCGCG

"All right. That just about does it." Tohdoh said, closing the black book he was viewing. "That only leaves the combat carrier. You're installing the Gawain's system onto the Ikaruga, aren't you?"

"I use the same on Shinkiro, too." Rakshata said, lying on her couch. "The Gawain's main body was so damaged when we salvaged it from the sea."

"And what about the unit that sank with it?" Chiba inquired, stirring something around in a pot.

"The one being called the Knight Gigafortress?" Tohdoh asked, turning his head to her a little.

"I tried to find out myself, however..." Rakshata said.

CGCGCGCGCG

"You seriously wanna take down the Chinese Federation's capital?" Kallen asked, looking inside of a pipe above them.

"In such a way that we won't be viewed as invaders." Lelouch said, his left hand to his head. "If we overthrow Luoyang, we clear a lot of conditions for defeating Britannia."

Kallen turned away from her task before looking up. _He seems to be okay now. _Kallen thought, remember what happened at Shinjuku. _He seems to be more focused then he was then anyway._

"What is it?" Lelouch asked, seeing her distracted.

Kallen was surprised by the question as she fell off the crate she was standing on. After which, she landed on Lelouch, their faces a few inches apart.

"Tell me something, Lelouch." Kallen began with a hint of curiosity. "Why _did_ you come back to us?"

"Kallen," Lelouch said. "when this is over, will you then return with me to Ashford. Because I'm..."

"Tabasco?" C.C. said.

"Geez Lelouch," Rivalz said with a faint smirk. "Talk about compromising."

Kallen and Lelouch then looked up to see C.C. looking at a piece of pizza as she held Cheese-kun. Rivalz was nearby, eating a piece of pizza himself.

"How long have you been there?" Lelouch asked.

"It needs Tabasco, but all we have is hot sesame oil." C.C. said. "What should I do?"

Lelouch and Kallen then got up from the ground. Lelouch smirked before shaking his head. "I wouldn't know."

"I wouldn't neither." Kallen said.

A buzzer noise then sounded as Kaguya spoke over the intercommunication system.

"Master Zero!" Kaguya exclaimed. "Please come to the Ikaruga, hurry! We've got trouble!"

As the four of them listened, C.C. had a strand of pizza coming from her mouth as she began to eat the pizza. "Hmm?"

CGCGCGCGCG

"What?!" Zero said. "A political marriage?"

"Yes." Kaguya said with a nod of her head. "I received an invitation to the wedding through the Sumeragi Conglomerate. The bride to be is the Empress, icon of the Chinese Federation. I'm her good friend and she wants me to attend."

"And the groom is to be the First Prince of Britannia." Tohdoh added.

_That is sick and wrong on so many levels._ Rivalz thought.

"That one they call Odysseus." Rakshata said.

"It's too soon to activate the plan we've setup." Diethard said, turning to Zero as he stood on his right. "I didn't expect that the High Eunuchs would..."

"No." Zero interrupted. "This is a Britannian plot."

"What do we do under the circumstance?" Ohgi asked.

"The worst possible situation." Zero said. _Tch. I was going to move in and grab the Emprass before they had a chance to! I never imagined that mediocre man could act so quickly._

"Oh, why worry about it?" Tamaki asked. "It's not as if we we're involved in Britannia anymore."

"What?!" Kallen said, turning to him.

"We've been kicked out!" Tamaki explained. "Have you forgotten?"

"Um..." Ayama Futaba said. "But they haven't exonerated us of our crimes, have they?"

"However, a political marriage..." Mutsuki Minase said.

"There's always the possibility that the Chinese Federation might attack us." Ichijiku Hinata said.

"And what then?!" Tamaki exclaimed. "The Black Knights are wrapped up and given as a wedding present?"

"Actually," Kaguya said, turning to him. "that's an apt way to put it."

"You're sure developing a useless ability there." C.C. said, hugging Cheese-kun.

"We're in big trouble here!" Tamaki said. "We're in no position to sit around and make jokes!"

"I don't know about that." Rivalz said. "Sometimes a joke can lighten the mood."

Looks from those in the room were then trained on Rivalz. He couldn't help but notice a certain gleam of vehemence in Ohgi's eyes. While Rivalz didn't hate anyone, a sneaking sense of dislike for the man was creeping up on him. Kallen, C.C., Lelouch, and Tohdoh looked on impassively. C.C. and Tohdoh with their stoic dispositions and Kallen and Lelouch with their disinterest.

Rivalz cleared his throat as they continued on undeterred.

"Anyway, the trouble you mentioned is why..." Rakshata began.

"...We are discussing the matter at this moment." Ohgi said.

"Zero, the one behind this..." Diethard said.

"Yes, there's another person." Zero said. "The one who overnight made this fiendish move in order to reverse their embittered relationship with the Chinese Federation."

CGCGCGCGCG

"They would dare barter away the Empress to the Britannians?" Xingke wondered aloud as Schneizel and Kanon met with the High Eunuchs.

CGCGCGCGCG

**Luoyang – Vermillion Forbidden City**

**Reception Hall**

"Tell me," Suzaku ask Cécile as Euphemia stood next to him. "did the Empress willingly consent to this marriage?"

"That's what they said so we can only take their word for it." Cécile answered, holding a wine glass. "Besides this arrangement may be the path to peace."

"True enough." Suzaku agreed.

"But would that peace be worth it?" Euphemia inquired.

"What do you mean?" Suzaku asked. Usually Euphy loved the idea of peace. He couldn't fathom her doing the opposite.

"What I mean is that it looks like Empress Tianzi looks scared and miserable." Euphemia answered.

As the trio looked over to the girl in question, she looked to be trembling, her eyes seemed to glisten slightly.

"It _is_ kind of...disturbing when I think about it." Suzaku said. "A grown man and a young girl."

"It does sound messed up." Cécile admitted. "But today, let's just be good guests and enjoy ourselves."

"I guess." Suzaku said, though he sounded unconvinced. No one should be forced into marriage. Especially one so..._wrong._

"I wish there was something I could do." Euphemia said.

Suzaku had a small smile on his face as he looked at Euphemia. Always thinking of others. His features hardened a bit. _If we're having thoughts like this...could it mean that Zero plans on kidnapping the Empress?_

For the first time in his life, Suzaku wondered if that would be a good thing or a bad thing. On one hand, the young Empress would be freed from a marriage that would cause some to look at it with disgust, but on the other, she would be in the clutches of Zero and the Black Knights. A group of terrorists.

_Stop it._ Suzaku mentally chided himself. _You're only going to make your head hurt at this rate. Besides, Zero is a lot of things, but someone who does reprehensible acts against young children is not one of them._

Before Suzaku could think more on the subject though, his thoughts were diverted when a certain blond-haired man brimming with excitement came up to them holding a platter.

"Suzaku, look!" Gino exclaimed. "I've found it!" The _it_ that Gino found being something that looked like a Chinese Dragon made out of cheese or some other yellow substance. "This is that charred newt stuff you told me about, isn't it? So how do I eat it?"

"That's a decoration made out of food." Suzaku said.

"Decoration?" Gino echoed before turning to Cécile. "But didn't I see you eat a bird like this earlier in the reception?"

"Do you mean the Chinese Phoenix?" Suzaku asked, turning to Cécile.

"I guess that'll be one phoenix that _won't_ be rising from the ashes." Euphemia commented.

"Or is this case, the crumbs." Gino added.

At this, Gino and Euphemia shared a light chuckle.

"Oh, _that's_ what it was, huh?" Cécile said. "I thought it was meat, but it was really carrot..."

She trailed off as she heard a beep sound off behind her. It sounded like a camera taking a picture.

"Huh?" Cécile wondered being turning around. In front of her was the stoic girl from the Knights of the Round. Anya.

"Is this made out of potato?" Gino asked. "I mean, I can eat it?"

"Excuse me, Lady AlstreIm," Cécile began, walking towards the Knight of the Round as Lloyd was walking behind Anya.

"No, I'm memorizing something." Anya replied. As she glanced up from her video diary, she couldn't help but notice Gino acting like his usual self. A small smile tugged at her mouth as she saw him devour a side of the decoration, looking quite pleased with himself. _He's foolish._ Anya thought. As she continued on her train of thought, an oblivious blush came to her face. _But he's also kind and amusing._

Suzaku looked at Gino with disbelief and slight amusement at his actions. Euphemia also seemed to derive amusement from his actions.

"Oh, that's a diary?" Cécile asked, breaking Anya out of her thoughts.

"Well then, you're recording, not memorizing." Lloyd commenting at he walked over to Milly. She was dressed in a blue dress that seemed to reveal her skin. She looked exquisite amongst the party-goers.

"Um, Lloyd, I have a serious question to ask you." Milly started. "Am I still your fiancée or not?"

"You're...we didn't call if off, did we?" Lloyd asked. And to him, he genuinely did not know.

"This is a rare picture." Kanon said, coming from behind Lloyd. "I figured you'd skip the celebration party and just attend the ceremony tomorrow."

Lloyd then started to turn to Kanon as he talked before facing him completely.

"Occasionally Suzaku gets angry with me and says that I ought to behave like a betrothed man." Lloyd then gestured to Milly with his right gloved hand. "And this young woman right here is the issue."

Milly then curtsied in respect for Kanon. "It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Milly Ashford."

"Pleasure is mine." Kanon said. "I'm dumbfounded to find _Lloyd_ showing interests in anything human."

Lloyd chuckled sheepishly, putting his right hand to his head before removing it. "Yeah, I must be growing up. Allow me to introduce Earl Kanon Maldini, Prince Schneizel's aide-de-camp."

"Public _and_ private." Kanon added.

"Huh?" Milly inquired. After registering the implications of what he had said, Milly's cheeks took on a faint shade of pink.

"I'm kidding." Kanon said.

"Oh." Milly said. Although, she couldn't help the nagging doubt at the back of her mind.

"It so happens that the prince has a preference for unusual things, which includes_ myself_." Kanon said.

A male voice then rang through the room. "Announcing the arrival of the Prime Minister of the Holy Britannian Empire, Second Prince Schneizel."

The assembled masses then turned to see Prince Schneizel stepping up the stairs as he was holding the hand of Nina. She was dressed in a pink dress and had two pink flowers in her hair. Her glasses nowhere to be seen.

"It can't be...Nina!" Milly said.

"My," Odysseus said, leaning forward a bit. "I never thought my younger brother would keep the company of just one particular woman." He the turned to Empress Tianzi. The little girl looked like she _really_ didn't want to be there.

Tianzi made a noise of agreement absently.

Several women then commented on Nina as she walked past.

"Who is that girl?

"Isn't she the Chief of Invogue?"

"Yes. The Prince's research team."

"She's awfully young."

"A girl like that should know her place."

"Be strong." Schneizel said. "Euphy always presents herself grandly."

"Right." Nina said, turning from him back to the way ahead. In front of them were Suzaku, Gino, and Anya as they kneel in front of the Second Prince. Euphemia stood behind them.

"Hello Nina." Euphemia said. "It's good to see you again."

A blossoming of joy then filled the young girl's heart. "It's good to see you again too."

"It's been a while, Your Highness." Gino said in reverence of Schneizel."The Emperor has commanded that we accept orders from you while in this land."

"Three Knights of the Round at court." Schneizel commented. "How splendid! Although..."

"What, sir?" Gino asked, looking up. Suzaku was on his right as Anya was on his left.

"This is a _celebration."_ Schneuzel said. "Relax a bit and have some fun."

"Understood sir." Gino said.

"Suzaku, I trust everyone at school is doing well?" Nina inquired as the three Knights of the Round stood up.

"Yep." Suzaku then gestured behind him to Milly waving at her. "You see?"

"Hi there." Milly said.

"Huh?" Nina said. "Milly, it's you."

CGCGCGCGCG

"A secret agreement has already been setup between Prince Schneizel and the High Eunuchs." Xianglin said. "When she's married, they'll cede our territory to them. He'll then grant the High Eunuchs titles of Britannian nobility."

"Nobility." Xingke repeated. "They would sell off their country for _that_?"

"And our people?"

"Death to the High Eunuchs!" A male soldier exclaimed, slamming his fist on the table in front of them.

"We've got to stop this wedding even if it means putting our plan into action early!"

"But if we stage a coup, Britannia's going to declare war." Xianglin said.

"Either way." Xingke said, his arms crossed. "We ensure peace, or we do not."

Xingke then remembered a time in the past.

CGCGCGCGCG

"But, Your Majesty," A male soldier started, Xingke under him, pushed to the ground. "this man broke a law by trying to save the life of an inmate."

"Yes, but..." Tianzi began as she was held by a woman. "I get brought medicine when I'm sick and the person who brings it isn't punished."

"There's no comparing that prisoner with _you_, Your Majesty." The soldier said.

The shrill voice of a pale white High Eunuch then came. "Don't argue. The banquet will be starting soon. Do as Her Majesty commands."

"If he's taken to face the law, he'll be executed." The soldier said.

"But that's wrong!" Tianzi exclaimed, thrusting the woman's arms off of her. "That's wrong! He was doing something good so he shouldn't die because of it!"

"Well, you see..." The soldier said.

CGCGCGCGCG

"Officer School?" Tianzi inquired as she and Xingke stood underneath the starry sky.

"Yes." Xingke said. "That's how I'll use the life that you spared. I wish to protect you in any way I can."

"I would like to go, too." Tianzi said. "To the outside."

"Outside?" Xingke asked, looking down at the young Empress.

"Outside of the Forbidden City." Tianzi explained. "To school or maybe the sea. Where we can find all kinds of hot yummy foods and lots of friends to make."

"Yes, very well." Xingke said, touched by the Empress's wish.

"Huh?" Tianzi inquired, turning to Xingke.

"One day, if you still wish, I will take you away from here, Your Majesty." Xingke said.

"Really?" Tianzi asked, turning to Xingke completely.

"It's my way of thanking you for sparing my life." Xingke said, holding up his right pinkie.

"Huh?" Tianzi said.

"This is how we make promises outside the city." Xingke said.

Tianzi then looked at her right pinkie before interlocking it with Xingke's.

"An everlasting promise." Xingke said as they shook their pinkie fingers.

"For all time." Tianzi said, putting her thumb to his.

CGCGCGCGCG

"Either I protect Her Majesty," Xingke said, looking down at the reception hall. "or I allow an alliance to ensure peace."

CGCGCGCGCG

"At any rate I'm certainly glad this arrangement all worked out." Odysseus said. "I'm no good at fighting."

"Your Highness," Zhao Hao said. "will the Emperor be attending the wedding?"

"He informed me at the banquet back in the Homeland that he would attend." Odysseus answered.

"Miss Kaguya Sumeragi, the representative of the Sumeragi Conglomerate." A man dressed in red armor announced.

Tianzi looked happy and freed from her morose state at the mention of her friend. _Kaguya!_

"Kaguya?" Suzaku wondered, looking over his shoulder. It was then that he saw Zero. "What?"

"Next to Kaguya stood Zero and Kallen on one side and Rivalz on the other. Kallen looked to be somewhere between impassive and furious. Rivalz on the other hand had a ridiculous grin on his face that was incongruous with the situation at hand.

"It's Zero." Kanon said. "How dare he..."

"That red head with him." Gino said, standing next to Anya. "Isn't she the Guren Pilot?"

"It would appear so." Anya said. "The blue-haired one next to him must be the Pendragon Pilot, rumored to be able to hold out against the Guren and the Lancelot Conquista."

Gino's hand then absently grazed Anya's, bring a blush to their faces. For just a few moments, the stoic visage of Anya gave way to the wisps of a smile as Gino beamed widely.

Murmurs of dissent were wafted through the crowd, displeased to see the masked terrorist.

"Who invited _him_ to a place like this?"

"He's a terrorist."

"Well, well, well." Schneizel said, holding a wide glass in front of him.

_Schneizel!_ Lelouch thought._ So you **are** the puppet master behind all this._

CGCGCGCGCG

Milly and Nina stood on the balcony outside as they talked.

"You're nearly ready to graduate, aren't you?" Nina asked.

Milly half-giggled, half-chuckled. "I suppose I should finish, huh?" She then turned to Nina. "But I'm happy for you. You seem to be doing well for yourself. Frankly, I'm relieved."

"You're relieved?" Nina inquired.

Milly made a noise of agreement. "If anything happens you can come to me for advice."

"Just stop that." Nina said. "Milly, I like you. I really do. However, I hate women who have no depth to them. Princess Euphemia didn't abandon me." Nina then remembered the time the princess risked her life for her. And the time they had a discussion somewhere before Euphemia confessed her love for Suzaku at the Battle of Kyushu. "Instead of running away she risked her own life to save mine. She was the only one who helped me."

"Will you stop spatting pity for me!" Nina snapped. "You're always playing around as a campus queen! And hide behind Ashford as it's a shield! It's the same with your engagement to Professor Lloyd!" Nina then turned to Milly. "You always look down on me, acting like some self-appointed guardian while you swim in your own hypocrisy! I've changed! It's time you acknowledge that!"

Milly was taken aback by her friend's outburst. "Nina...I had no idea you felt that way."

"That's because I mostly keep to myself." Nina said. "But that isn't all you've done. You string along Rivalz when you know he is utterly in love with you! You're the Lelouch to Rivalz's Shirley! But at the very least Lelouch doesn't treat her like trash! He may be aloof, but I've always had a feeling that a part of him cared about her, maybe even loved her! You though, Rivalz loves you, but you hardly give him the time of day! Frankly it sickens me!"

The words weighed heavily on Milly's heart. _Is it true? Have I been stringing Rivalz's along all this time? That I take advantage of his love for me?_

"You're absolutely right Nina." Milly said, slightly shocking Nina.

"I-I am?" Nina asked with a hint of bewilderment.

"Yes." Milly said. "I plan on changing my life little by little today. Thank you Nina. I needed that. You're a good friend."

"Thanks Milly." Nina said after the retreating figure as she walked back into the reception hall. As she was looking around for a certain scientist, a flash of blue hair caught her eye. _Is it Cécile's? No, it wasn't wavy enough. It was more like a porcupine on their head. The hairs stood up like spikes._ Milly then thought on that. _Wait a minute! Porcupine, spiky...could it be? Rivalz, what would he be doing here?_

She then remembered the very sudden departure of Rivalz as they were launching fireworks. How he and Lelouch had to go somewhere quickly. _Rivalz...and Lelouch?_ If it wasn't for the fact that she knew where the hearts of the boys lay relatively, she might've thought they were seeing each other. A slight blush came to her face despite the irrationality of the thought. Putting two and two together, she slowly pieced a puzzle together._ A flash of blue hair here...Rivalz's sudden departure...The way that Lelouch always seemed to disappear and the way that Rivalz would disappear as well..._

As if someone had turned a switch on her brain, she belatedly realized it. _If Rivalz is here with Zero and the Black Knights, then that must mean that Zero and Lelouch are one in the same._

She shook her head once._ How did I never notice it before?_

However, she would have other concerns to deal with as she spotted the scientist she was looking for.

"Lloyd, can we talk about something?" Milly asked.

"Hmm?" Lloyd said. "What about?"

"About our...relationship." Milly said.

"Ah, that!" Lloyd said. "Didn't we already discuss that?"

"We did, but I have something important to say." Milly said before inhaling and exhaling. "Lloyd, I'm calling off the engagement."

"Can you do that?" Lloyd asked, looking confused, as if he didn't know. Which he probably didn't.

"I don't care." Milly said, surprising herself with her boldness. "Lloyd, we both know that neither of us love the other. We also know that this is a loveless arranged marriage. I just don't think I could be happy or perhaps even be my own person in a marriage I don't want to be in." She then curtsied graciously. "So I hope you understand."

Lloyd seemed to be contemplating this for a moment. His face then broke out in a slight grin. "Oh, that's okay. To be perfectly honest I didn't love you much either." He then looked off into space with a distant expression. It was mixed with a combination of wistfulness and dismay. "In fact, there was only one person of whom I gave my heart to." He then seemed to come back to reality. "By the way, have you seen Miss Cécile? Aside from Zero showing up with the Guren and Pendragon Pilots along with Lady Kaguya, this party has been _dreadfully_ boring."

Before Milly could answer, Lloyd exclaimed.

"There she is!" Lloyd then excused himself from Milly as she watched him go. She felt that a weight had been lifted off her chest. That she felt so much freer now that she wasn't in a marriage she didn't want to be in. But as she saw Lloyd conversing with Cécile, she couldn't help but remember something that Suzaku had said during the School Festival.

_The thing with him is...so many things are wrong with him as a human being so..._

As she thought about it, she couldn't help but wonder that Lloyd couldn't be as bad as that. It was plainly written on his face that to whomever had stolen his heart, he loved her dearly. It was also obvious that the relationship had its fallout._ The two of them must've been quiet belligerent to cause such feelings to arise._

CGCGCGCGCG

A group of men dressed in red then surrounded the four of them.

"Well, this certainly is a welcoming gesture." Rivalz commented, poking a spear with a finger.

"Rivalz, calm down." Kallen warned.

"Don't worry," Rivalz said with a wide grin. "I'm not scared of these guys."

"Kaguya!" Tianzi exclaimed. Before she got up any further from her chair though, Xia Wang held her back by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, our wedding present has arrived of its own accord." Xia Wang said, nodding his head before continuing. "My, this worked out wonderfully."

"You're giving them Kaguya, too?" Tianzi asked, horrified.

"Put that girl out of your mind." Zhao Hao said. "Her crimes warrant the death penalty."

"The death penalty?" Odysseus echoed. "Isn't that a little extreme for a little girl?" While Odysseus wasn't as sweet and kind as Euphemia or Nunnally, he had a good head on his shoulders. Unlike everyone else in his seemingly messed up family with its manipulation and deception, he tended to react to things calmly. Unlike some members of his family who acted like the world was their stage. While, in a way, it was, they took it a bit farther than necessary.

"No, you can't!" Tianzi exclaimed, turning to Zhao Hao. "That's wrong! This isn't Britannia!"

"Your Majesty, the Black Knights are the ones who killed Gao Hai." Xia Wang said. Tianzi then turned to him. "Please don't get involved and just leave the politics to us." He then leaned in closer to her ear. "Isn't that what you've always done? Let us handle things our way?"

"But, she's a friend." Tianzi said.

"Can we please stop quarreling now?" Schneizel asked, walking up to the guards surrounding the four new arrivals. "Today is a day of celebration, is it not?"

"But sir..." Cheng Zhong said.

"Miss Sumeragi, will you refrain from having Zero accompany you to the wedding tomorrow?" Schneizel asked.

"I suppose." Kaguya said, though she sounded hesitant. "I won't have much of choice, do I?"

"If that is the wish of the Prime Minister of Britannia then..." Cheng Zhong brought his right arm in front of him before sweeping it to his right. "withdraw!"

Schneizel then began to walk forward as the soldiers dispersed.

_So Schneizel, you appear right before me._ Zero thought. It was then that Suzaku appeared in front of him. _As watchful as ever, I see._

"Suzaku Kururugi," Kaguya said, twirling in front of Zero with her hands on her hips. "Do you remember me? We're cousins you and I."

"Of course I do." Suzaku said, Gino and Anya standing behind him.

"We're the last remaining survivors of the Six Houses of Kyoto, aren't we?" Kaguya said.

"Taizo Kirihara and the others supported terrorists." Suzaku said. "Nothing could've stayed their executions."

"But this is different." Kaguya said. "Cousin, did you forget that Master Zero once saved your life? Do you plan to execute someone you owe your life to?"

"There's no comparison." Suzaku said, cringing.

Kaguya then clapped her hands together. "Oh, how sad! It's a good thing we are not able to kill anybody merely with the words we say."

"You wound me Suzaku." Zero said. "And here I was thinking you'd be grateful. After all, what are friends for."

Suzaku's expression darkened.

"Anyway, Prince Schneizel." Zero said. "Would you care for a game of chess?"

"Chess?" Schneizel asked.

"If I win, I'd like to have Sir Kururugi." Zero said.

"Huh?" Suzaku said.

"Talk about forward." Rivalz commented. "I hope you at least buy him dinner first."

This was met with Kallen hitting him over the head. "Ouch, that hurt."

Euphemia also felt her face heat up at the implications. Although, she knew that it was an irrational thought.

"What?" Kallen said, referring to what Zero said.

"I want to give him to you, Lady Kaguya." Zero said.

Kaguya then turned to Zero. "Oh, that would be an absolutely marvelous present!"

"Enjoy your anticipation." Zero said. _If I can get Suzaku out of here, which in turn would cause Euphy to go with him, I can use my Geass on all the others. A checkmate that would turn everything around._

"I'll agree to your terms." Schneizel said. "However, if you lose I want you to remove your mask and show your face."

"Agreed." Zero said. Kallen then looked at him like he was a little crazy. Rivalz did too, although with decidedly more confidence.

"What a fine evening of entertainment this has turned into." Schneizel commented.

CGCGCGCGCG

"Surely we don't have to watch from a separate room away from the show." Odysseus said as the chessboard was filled with pieces.

"He's playing a terrorist." Zhao Hao said. "Something could happen, sir."

"That's ridiculous." Kaguya said. "It's my husband who's going to win!"

Odysseus chuckled, putting his right hand to his head. "I understand how you feel Miss Sumeragi, but I can't imagine anyone but my brother Schneizel winning this game."

CGCGCGCGCG

Anya zoomed in on Kallen's face with her video diary. She then zoomed in on Rivalz. "These are the aces of the Black Knights." She then pulled it away from her face. "Pilots of the Guren and the Pendragon." She then took a photograph of each of them. Kallen's determined features and Rivalz's _attempt_ at a determined visage. He ended up failing and just had a small smile on his face.

"Yeah, the one from before." Gino said, referring to Kallan back when Lelouch had reunited with Nunnally for a moment. "She's a lot prettier than her wanted poster." He then saluted her in a flirtatious gesture. "That's my kind of woman!"

As Anya looked on impassively, she felt an something unfamiliar constrict around her heart. _What is this feeling? Could I be...jealous?_

Sensing his fellow Knight of the Round tense up next to him, Gino leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Then again, there is only _one_ woman for me."

At that, Anya felt her face heat up. The warmth increased as Gino ran a hand through her pink locks before ruffling it affectionately.

"Interesting." Anya said, sounding unemotional. However, as if through cracks, genuine emotion leaked through, if only for a moment.

CGCGCGCGCG

C.C. then winced as her right eye smarted.

CGCGCGCGCG

"So Zero," Schneizel said. "How about we begin?"

"And begin I shall." Zero said before holding up a chess-piece.

"It's your king." Schneizel said, surprised by the starting move.

"If the king doesn't lead how can he expect his subordinates to follow?" Zero inquired.

"Impressive strategy." Schneizel commented. "In fact, I'll do the same."

Schneizel then moved his white king further on the board.

CGCGCGCGCG

"I'm on the edge of my seat wondering who will win this now." Odysseus said as several moves were made by each person.

"Oh, they're evenly matched." Kaguya said.

"Stubborn competition." Lloyd said as the black king was close to the white king. "Pratically a fight."

"So, you can't advance any further, can you?" Zero taunted.

"We'll get into a threefold repetition at this rate." Schneizel commented.

"It wasn't my intention, but shall we declare this a draw?" Zero inquired.

"I think not." Schneizel said.

"Hmm?" Zero said.

"You would do well not to underestimate the white king, my friend." Schneizel said, holding up the chess-piece.

"You wouldn't!" Zero said.

"Checkmate." Schneizel said as he put his king in front of Zero's.

"But that means if Zero moves his king forward..." Kanon said.

"...then he'll capture..." Kallen said.

"..Prince Schneizel's king." Suzaku finished.

CGCGCGCGCG

"Oh that's too big of a joke!" Odysseus said as he leaned back in his chair.

"He's deliberately losing the game?" Kaguya wondered.

CGCGCGCGCG

"Is that move even possible?" Rivalz whispered to Kallen.

"I don't know." Kallen responded. "I haven't played chess once in my life."

"Suzaku, is that move even _legal_?" Euphemia asked.

"Honestly Euphy," Suzaku said. "I wonder if these people bend the rules of chess to their own designs."

"What is this?" Zero asked. "You're simply handing me a victory?" _If I accept this invitation, I'll be giving in to his intent! I can't allow this! This humiliation!_

However, before Zero could move his black king away, a thought occurred to him. _Unless...Unless this is exactly what Schneizel wants me to do._

Deciding in a split second, Zero moved his black king over Schneizel's white king and putting it to its left beside it.

"Checkmate." Zero declared. And although he didn't show it in his voice, he was nervous about the move he made.

"Interesting Zero." Schneizel said as some people in the room gasped at this development. "I suppose you are a worthy adversary indeed."

_Don't look down on me like that._ Zero thought with a sneer. _Condescension does not look good on you brother._

Nina, upon seeing Zero from the kitchen, snapped and grabbed a knife.

"Zero!" Nina shouted. "Princess Euphemia will be avenged!"

Zero then got up and stepped away.

Suzaku had grabbed the arm holding the knife as Kallen stood defensively in front of Zero. Rivalz stood in front of Nina, trying to placate her.

"Whoa there Nina," Rivalz said. "calm down. No need for violence here."

Kanon stood defensively in front of Schneizel as they backed away. It looked like Kanon was prepared to pull a gun if things got out of control.

His left hand had accidentally grazed Schneizel's lower abdomen, bringing a slight color of pink to his face. Schneizel looked on impassively though. As he did though, one would see that a faint shade of pink was also on his face.

"Why are you stopping me?" Nina shouted as she struggled with Suzaku. "You of all people should understand since you were Princess Euphemia's Knight!"

This struck a cord with Suzaku as tears ran down Nina's face. _That's right. Then why..._

Aside from his memories of the Special Zone, a quiet voice spoke absently in his mind. _Why? Why did you choose to protect Zero? The answer is obvious, isn't it? No matter how hard you try to hate him, a part of you still finds that he is your friend._

"You're just an Eleven after all!" Nina spat before thrusting Suzaku off her and launching herself at Zero. Rivalz had narrowly gotten out of the way as Kallen grabbed Nina before she could do anything hasty.

"Nina, you must calm down!" Euphemia pleaded.

"Nina!" Kallen exclaimed, struggling with her. She then made the xenophobic girl drop the knife.

"Why Kallen, you're half Britannian and yet you choose to protect that monster!" Nina asked.

"No." Kallen said. "That's incorrect. I'm Japanese, Nina."

"No, you're not." Nina said, sounding briefly delusional. As Anya and Gino viewed the scene, a sense of pity tugged at the corners of their hearts.

"You're an Eleven." Nina said, looking away slightly. "You're an Eleven and you pretended to be my friend?" She then sweeped her arm to the left.

Kallen cringed at that. "You're wrong Nina! You were genuinely my friend!"

"Lies!" Nina shouted. "Princess Euphemia never lied to me and thanks to that monster, her reputation has been destroyed!"

Suzaku then went up to Nina and held her. "Nina..."

"Why...why did _it_ have to happen..." Nina cried, struggling against Suzaku before relenting and falling in his arms.

"Oh, Nina..." Euphemia said softly, rubbing the girl's back.

_This is just another tragedy that Zero has caused._ Suzaku thought.

As Zero viewed the scene, he couldn't help the pang of guilt that arose in his heart. _Nina...I'm sorry...I never intended for that to happen._

Nina then fell to the ground.

"Oh, Nina..." Kallen said.

It was then that Milly broke through the crowd.

Kallen then knelt in front of Nina with a sympathetic look on her face as she had picked up the knife.

"I'm sorry." Kallen said after seeing Milly. "About everything. However..."

"Hey Nina..." Rivalz said softly, a hand on the girl's back. "Don't cry...it'll be okay."

_Rivalz..._ Milly thought.

_Kallen, you haven't changed at all._ Milly thought as Gino walked over to take the knife. _Even during the Black Rebellion you were worried about us. Meanwhile I..._

_I will never turn back! _Zero thought.

"My profound apology, Zero." Schneizel said. "I'd like to remind you not to attend the ceremony tomorrow. Otherwise, a game of chess won't save you next time."

CGCGCGCGCG

"Have no fear." Odysseus said as he placed his fingers on one of Tianzi's hands.

_That's right. _Tianzi thought as she looked at Odysseus's smiling face. _I'm marrying this man tomorrow._

As Kaguya looked at the two, she couldn't help but feel a slight pang of disgust at it. _Tianzi, you shouldn't be forced into something so...disgraceful._

_And once we're married, I'll be leaving the Forbidden City with him. I will go to Britannia as a hostage._ Tianzi thought.

CGCGCGCGCG

Those that had gathered at the reception hall were now at the ceremony that would marry Empress Tianzi to First Prince of Britannia, Odysseus.

_Never dreamt this is how I would finally reach to the outside. _Tianzi thought as she was dressed in white with orange flowers on her head and in her hands. _It would be my first, and last time. I won't be able to return here again, will I? I..._

As Kallen, Rivalz, and Kaguya looked down at the scene, they couldn't help but be slightly wide-eyed.

The same could be said for Suzaku and Euphemia.

Those gathered in the room looked in shock to see Xingke flanked by two soldiers on each side. "We ask this question! By the voice of Heaven, the roar of the land, and the hearts of the people!" Xingke then drew his blade. "How does this marriage represent the will of the Chinese Federation!"

CGCGCGCGCG

**Ashford Academy**

"Terrorists?!" Shirley exclaimed, standing up.

"No, I think they've got a coup d'etat going on." Rolo said behind her. Although he sounded disinterested. Arthur was sleeping on the table contently.

CGCGCGCGCG

"Xingke, have you lost your mind?" Zhao Hao inquired, standing up.

"Be silent, Zhao Hao!" Xingke exclaimed, pointing his sword at him. "In the name of my fellow country men I challenge the legality of this wedding!"

Xingke then charged forward, blade at the ready.

"Hold him back!" A soldier exclaimed as they ran to meet him.

Xingke merely deflected the blades away.

_It's strange._ Xingke thought as he held his sword against four others. _As much as I pray to save my starving people, I can only think about Her Majesty's welfare. _"Right now, I must..."

Xingke then deflected the blades and shot something in the face of a soldier, knocking him back.

"Cut off the broadcast!" Cheng Zhong demanded, thrusting his arm forward.

What appeared to be Kanon and Gino then ran to Prince Odysseus, most likely to protect him.

"This is a terrible situ..." A male voice began before the broadcast cut off.

CGCGCGCGCG

**Ashford Academy**

"Oh, no!" Shirley exclaimed, picking the computer up. "What about Milly! Nina!"

"Meow?" Arthur said.

CGCGCGCGCG

"Lady Kaguya, let's get out of here." Kallen said, putting her arm in front of her.

"What the...?" Nina said as Milly was behind her.

Just then, Rivalz had ran down to them. "Milly, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Rivalz, but what's going on?" Milly asked.

"Let's go!" Cécile said to Suzaku and Euphemia.

"All right." Suzaku said.

"Okay." Euphemia said.

"Seize him!" Xia Wang demanded, his arm raised high. "We can't let anything happen to the Britannians. Otherwise it'll be disastrous!"

Xingke then jumped back after slicing a man across the chest.

"Traitor!" A soldier dressed in red spat as he and the soldier next to him appeared in front of Xingke. "You think the Empress belongs to you and no other!"

_That's right. _Xingke thought. _I have no idea what my action is accordance with Her Majesty's wishes. She may not even have the faintest memory of what occurred six years ago. But no matter...I made an everlasting promise to Her Majesty in return for sparing my life! A vow that I have sworn in my heart! I must...I must save the Empress! I will take her to the outside world!"_

Xingke then fought off the guards, deflecting sword swipes. He then turned to look at Tianzi as she began to chant.

"Xingke!" Tianzi shouted, tears streaming down her face as she held her right pinkie high in the sky. "Xingke! Xingke! Xingke! Xingke!"

_She does._ Xingke thought. _She remembers! _Xingke then deflected another attack by a sword before deflecting six swords at once before holding his sword high.

"In my heart, there is no more doubt!" Xingke said.

He then ran to the Empress.

"Xingke!" Tianzi exclaimed as she held her arms out for a hug.

The flags of the Chinese Federation and the Britannian Empire then fell in front of the Empress. Xingke then stopped, wondering what is was.

As the flags fell to the ground, Zero was standing behind Tianzi, a hand on her left shoulder.

"I appreciate this, Xingke." Zero said. "You've made it so much easier for me to make my move."

"Oh, th-that man, too?" Zhao Hao said as he held his face in apprehension.

"Zero, what is the meaning of this?" Xingke inquired as he was walking past the soldier next to him, his eyes never straying from Zero and the Empress.

"Don't move!" Zero said before pulling a gun out and pointed it against Empress Tianzi's head.

Tianzi gave a yelp of panic and fear.

"What a wretched coward!" Kanon spat as Odysseus gasped behind him. Next to them were Gino and Anya as Schneizel stood behind them.

"Zero, my warning fell on deaf ears." Schneizel said.

"I thought the Black Knights owed us for what we did for them in Area Eleven." Xingke said.

"Which is why I'm ruining this wedding." Zero said. "_Exactly_ as you people wanted. The only this is I'm taking the bride with me!" He the readjusted himself and the Empress for some sort of added effect.

"Xingke!" Tianzi exclaimed.

"Your Majesty!" Xingke exclaimed with concern before it turned to disgust. "You filthy scum!"

"Oh am I?" Zero asked before laughing.

CGCGCGCGCG

"Yes." V.V. said as he cupped his face. He was sitting on the white marble stairs leading to the Geass Order as he talked with Jeremiah Gottwald. "If Zero's true objective turns out to be here, we're in trouble."

"Yes." Jeremiah said as he sat in a chair in the sand. "Is that why you've made preparations for me?"

"It is." V.V. said.

"Thank you very much." Jeremiah said, holding a glass of what appeared to be white wine as the bottle in came from sat in a silver bucket of ice on the brown table next to his chair. "Once I'm properly adjusted, C.C. and Lelouch will be no match for me. Your expectations of Jeremiah Gottwald will be more than satisfied, I promise you!"

**Author's Notes: So, that happened. I wonder if anyone wonders about Zero's mental stability. Enough about that though, Nina gave Milly a well-deserved, at least in her eyes, I'm not really sure, speech about her hypocrisy. With those words in her heart and mind, Milly called off the engagement with Lloyd. And before he left though, he alluded to a past love interest of his. Can you guess who she was? Speaking of love interests, I like Gino and Anya, I think they look rather cute together. He certainly is bringing out a hidden side of her, wouldn't you agree? Seems they aren't the only two though that had a bit of a romantic moment in the story though. **

**See you guys later though, these chapters don't write themselves! Sometimes though I wish I could just devote my life to writing. For example, I would go to school, but before and after would be spent constantly writing. Too bad I have to deal with the evils of sleep. Be _so_ much easier if Morpheus wasn't breathing down my neck constantly as the Sandman pushed sleep into my eyes.**


	14. When Shen Hu Wins Glory

**Greetings Fanfiction Readers! How's it going? Another chapter, another day. In fact, I think we're almost at the halfway point. Only time will tell what I might change in the story. Guess you'll just have to read and find out.**

**Disclaimer: Code Geass and its characters doesn't belong to me. But this story does! At least, the edits anyway.**

Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2

Turn Ten

_Three great powers control the world. Two of them, the Holy Britannian Empire and the Chinese Federation, are trying to become one through a political marriage. This would be the ultimate threat to the United States of Japan. That is why Zero has acted by kidnapping the Chinese Federation's young Empress, the symbol of her nation. Can dreams cut a path through destiny? Can passion triumph over fate? Or are such things ephemeral? Like flower petals fluttering in the breeze._

CGCGCGCGCG

"Lady Xianglin," A male voice said over the communications device. "the quests are fleeing the reception hall just as we predicted, but we have reports that Zero has shown up as well."

"Zero?" Xianglin echoed before turning to the communications device in her right ear. "Section three, report your break in status. Master Xingke needs backup at once!"

Xianglin's eyes widened slightly though when she didn't get a response. _Could it be...? Is Zero using our plan for his own purposes?_

CGCGCGCGCG

"Xingke!" Tianzi shouted, struggling a little against Zero's hold on her shoulder.

Xingke grunted. He looked to be trying to restrain himself from charging forth in an attempt to save the Empress. "Zero! Will you release Her Majesty or not!"

"Xingke!" Zero responded. "Do _you_ think you're able to free the Empress _alone?"_ Before giving him a chance to speak, he continued. "You're mistaken!"

Just then, a pillar of gray smoke billowed down from above.

Those present cringed away as they shielded themselves from the debris with their arms. A certain blue-haired Knightmare Pilot stood protectively in front of Milly as Nina cowered behind them. In all the commotion, and noticing that Cécile, Suzaku and Princess Euphemia had disappeared, Lloyd had gone off after them.

As the smoke cleared, in front of Zero and Empress Tianzi was the Knightmare Frame piloted by Tohdoh. Specifically speaking, it was the Zangetsu.

"You even had a Knightmare prepared for this?" Xingke inquired.

"Hmph." Tohdoh said. "I never thought the Zangetsu's first mission would be to steal a bride from a wedding."

"Tohdoh, get Schneizel." Zero commanded.

"Right." Tohdoh said. He turned to his right in front of Kanon, Gino, Anya, and Princes Odysseus and Schneizel. However, before he could make a move, he had to block an attack from above with the sword equipped in the Knightmare Frame's right hand.

"He's already here." Tohdoh noted as Suzaku retracted the Slash Harken back up to him.

"Hands off the prince." Suzaku said as he went down to attack the Zangetsu.

"Suzaku." Tohdoh said as the float system on the back of the Zangetsu was activated.

"It can't be." Suzaku said. He had thrust the sword of the Lancelot Conquista against the Zangetsu, but Tohdoh had blocked it with his sword. Tohdoh then pushed the Lancelot Conquista out of the hole of the roof as he parried the attack. "Master Tohdoh?!"

CGCGCGCGCG

"Flee while you can, Your Highness." Gino said.

"I guess it can't be helped." Schneizel said before turning to Odysseus.

"Yes, I think we should." Odysseus said as he, Schneizel, Kanon, and Anya began to walk away.

_Schneizel!_ Zero thought with vehemence.

"We should go, too." Zhao Hao said, turning to the six High Eunuchs behind him. Among them were Xia Wang, Cheng Zhong, Xiang Sheng, Cai Lishi, Tong Lun, and Huang Qian. "Leave it to the soldiers."

"Yes." Was Cheng Zhong's terse reply.

"Zero, the operation's on schedule." Chiba said as she lowered a black carrier box onto the floor.

"Good." Zero said. "Enter Phase Three."

"We're on our way." Chiba said.

As Chiba let go of the box, it opened.

"Xingke!" Tianzi cried.

Zero then put his cape over the little girl.

"Damn it!" Xingke cursed. He was tempted to throw the gray weapon he had in his left hand.

As the red soldiers gathered there attempted to charge, they were quickly shot down by a nearby Knightmare Frame.

Kallen and Kaguya – the latter of whom was holding her dress up – appeared and entered the grayish-black box that contained the Guren Flight-Enabled Version.

Rivalz had a lingering gaze on Milly as a warmth seeped into his cheeks. He then bid her and Nina a hasty farewell as he left. Most likely to utilize the Pendragon.

CGCGCGCGCG

Tohdoh clashed his sword against Suzaku's.

They then sprang apart. Afterward, Tohdoh fired a Slash Harken. It ended up doing nothing as Suzaku parried it and he retracted it.

"Yes, now!" Suzaku exclaimed, pulling out the VARIS rifle and firing it.

However, Tohdoh was ready for the projectile as he activated something on the machine and a shield of red appeared in front of the Zangetsu. The projectile exploded harmlessly into a gray puff of smoke.

"The same system as the Guren and Pendragon?" Suzaku wondered.

"So, it does work." Tohdoh commented. "With this Zangetsu, I can take on a class one warrior like Suzaku."

Suzaku then equipped the Lancelot Conquista's Hadron Blaster

"So be it. I'll blow you..."

"Think!" Tohdoh said, zooming past the Lancelot Conquista. Suzaku then turned to Tohdoh. The Zangetsu was now in the line of sight of the Vermillion Forbidden City.

"Will you shoot at me in this position?" Tohdoh inquired, wielding the Zangetsu's sword.

"The Forbidden City." Suzaku said. He then turned his attention to see the Guren Flight-Enabled Version, the Pendragon, and another Knightmare Frame piloted by Chiba holding the box holding Kaguya, Tianzi, and Zero superimposed in his field of vision. "Are they..."

Suzaku then saw Tohdoh leep behind him, sword at the ready.

"Suzaku Kururugi, taste defeat!" Tohdoh shouted as he prepared to bring the sword down.

"Kyoshiro Tohdoh, not yet!" Suzaku said as he moved out of the way of the incoming attack.

"Shadow Longsword!" Tohdoh shouted, bringing his sword back up. In doing so, he managed to nick the Lancelot Conquista's float unit.

"He got my float unit!" Suzaku exclaimed. He then turned a bit to kick the Zangetsu with his left leg.

Suzaku then expelled green energy from his leg, attacking the Zangetsu.

Tohdoh grunted. "You could still launch a direct attack?"

"Tohdoh, return to your unit." Zero said. "You destroyed the Lancelot Conquista's float unit. So he can't pursue us. That's enough for now. We need you here."

"Your Majesty, you'll soon be outside the Forbidden City." Kaguya said.

"Huh?" Tianzi asked, turning to her.

CGCGCGCGCG

"Deploy the Dragon Cavalry to pursue them." Xingke said to the guard behind him as the Guren Flight-Enabled Version, the Pendragon, and Chiba's Knightmare were getting further away.

"That is now our task." Zhao Hao said. "You are relieved of duty."

Xingke growled at them, a fierce expression on his face.

Suzaku landed nearby in the Forbidden City.

CGCGCGCGCG

"Are they trying to escape through our capital radar surveillance network?" Xia Wang wondered.

"Absurd. How could they know that?" Cheng Zhong inquired as he turned to the taller man. "It's barely ten days since they arrived here. There's no way for them to find that out."

CGCGCGCGCG

Chiba then lowered the box onto the truck heading away from the Vermillion Forbidden City.

"General Tohdoh," Sugiyama began, standing up. "we'll begin resupplying Knightmares from Chiba's Akatsuki."

"Good." Tohdoh said as Sugiyama left the room and the top of the truck closed. "Then resupply the Zangetsu, the Pendragon, and the Guren after we return to the Ikaruga."

"Okay, take the next left turn." Tamaki said, a map in front of him.

"Is that correct?" C.C. asked, Inoue was sitting next to her as Cheese-kun sat between them.

"Oops, my mistake!" Tamaki corrected.

"Idiot!" C.C. said as she turned the truck. The sharp turn sent Inoue going and she landed the back of her head in C.C.'s lap.

Meanwhile, Kaguya was holding up Tianzi in her arms as the Empress fell.

"Are you all right, Your Majesty?" Kaguya asked with concern.

"Are we, outside the palace?" Tianzi inquired.

"Yes." Kaguya replied. "I'm sorry, I didn't expect that your dream would come true in such a violent way like this, but..."

"You remembered about my dream, too!" Tianzi exclaimed happily. "You both did!"

The Zangetsu then had two turrets come from its shoulders as Tohdoh unleashed a hail of bullets against the incoming helicopters.

"They don't know when to quit." Kallen said as she prepared the Guren Flight-Enabled Mode's Radiant Wave Surger. "Get lost!"

And with that, the red waves appeared in front of her. This ending up taking out several Knightmare Frames in front of them, if not all of them.

"They certainly are a persistent bunch." Rivalz commented.

CGCGCGCGCG

As C.C. continued driving, she couldn't help but smirk a little.

"Are you going to buy me dinner or are you just going to lie there?"

At that, Inoue felt warmth from the end of her neck to the tips of her hair.

"S-sorry." Inoue mumbled. "The ride was bumpy."

She then went to sit next to Tamaki, feeling embarrassed.

"Now take the next right." Tamaki said.

"No, we go straight here." C.C. said.

"What?" Tamaki inquired, turning to her. "You know how to get there?"

C.C. then glanced at Tamaki. "Long ago. There's something I..." She then diverted her attention back to the road ahead.

CGCGCGCGCG

Zero sat across from Empress Tianzi. His left hand was over his right and at his breast before he spoke. "Our nation, the United States of Japan, should be thought of as just a part of a giant unison of united states."

"Um." Tianzi said, holding what appeared to be a teacup.

"Including the United States of China." Zero continued. "And for that, we need you."

Nearby, Sugiyama was crouching next to Chiba.

"The Indian Southern Province has already promised support." Kaguya said, sitting at the same table as Tianzi and Zero. "Mongolia and Burma will probably move with them."

"This union of United States will form an axis to oppose Britannia." Zero said.

"But, our nation's already a federation system." Tianzi said.

"All systems are limited." Zero said

Tianzi then seemed to be cowering a little.

"That's why the High Eunuchs sold you to Britannia for their own ambition." Zero continued. "That is unforgivable."

As Zero got up, Tianzi looked away.

"Um, it's hard to understand this, but..." Tianzi started.

"Your Majesty?" Kaguya interrupted.

"Huh?" Tianzi inquired, turning to Kaguya.

"Is Li Xingke the one you'd really like to be married to?" Kaguya asked.

"Huh?" Tianzi asked, looking startled as a light pink dusted her cheeks.

Zero then turned to leave as Tianzi continued.

"Oh, no." Tianzi said. "He just made a promise..."

"As your fiancé?" Kaguya suggested.

"Well I, I told him I wanted to go outside six years ago." Tianzi said.

"It was that long ago?" Kaguya asked. She then got up from her seat. "He must be destined for you!"

"You, you think so?" Tianzi asked.

"That's great!" Kaguya exclaimed, looking excited.

CGCGCGCGCG

"Are you sure you want to leave her to Kaguya?" C.C. asked after Zero came into the room and sat down next to her.

"Since the empress doesn't respond to theoretical arguments." Zero said.

"You don't like that." C.C. said, glancing at him.

"It's hard to deal with." Zero agreed.

"Say, Zero." Tamaki began. "Have you come up with some kind of position for me yet? I'm wide open, man! Maybe you can pose me as finance minister or head of banking?"

"How about grand minister of partying?" C.C. suggested.

"I told you to quit making fun of me like that!" Tamaki shouted. "C'mon, we're all buddies, right?"

"We'll discuss it after we finish the mission." Zero said.

"Besides," Inoue said. "the last time you were handling the money, it didn't exactly end well."

Tamaki glared at Inoue. "Hey! That was at least a year ago!"

"It still happened." Inoue said, shrugging.

Tamaki then turned his attention to the road ahead.

"What?" Tamaki wondered. "The bridge is gone?"

Behind them were encroaching troops from the Vermillion Forbidden City.

"This is Forbidden City Strike Force, Unit Four." A male soldier said. "Target is currently stopped at Shen Chun."

"They're such fools." Zhao Hao said mockingly.

Zero chuckled. _They fell for it just as I thought they would. _"Asahina!"

"I'm on it." Asahina said, appearing from the gorge separating the road in his Akatsuki. "All units ready for attack!"

A group of gray Knightmares then appeared from the gorge, their guns trained forward.

Zhao Hao looked taken aback. "An ambush?"

"Enemy troops!" The male soldier exclaimed. "We're surrounded!"

"What?" Xia Wang exclaimed. "Shoot them, hurry!"

As they viewed the screen, the troops of the Black Knights surrounded them on the left and right sides as well as in front.

"No, wait!" Cheng Zhong interjected. "The Empress!"

"Okay, let's try out these new weapons!" Asahina said.

He then fired one of the Radiation Wave Missiles located on his right Knightmare Frame hand.

It then collided with one of the oncoming tanks. The missile then made the tank explode using the same method as the Radiant Wave Surger.

CGCGCGCGCG

"They've taken out our strike force, haven't they?" Xingke inquired.

"How did you know that?" Zhao Hao asked.

"If I were in their place I'd hang back and stage an ambush at the Shen Chun Ravine." Xingke explained.

"And then?" Cheng Zhong prompted.

"Then I join up with my main force in Shao Pei." Xingke answered.

"Hmm." Xia Wang said.

"Xingke, we're willing to overlook your crimes," Zhao Hao said. "if you can bring back our Empress."

"We'll even give you a new weapon." Cheng Zhong added.

Xingke narrowed his gaze at the three High Eunuchs.

CGCGCGCGCG

"How is Prince Odysseus?" Lloyd inquired as he stood next to Cécile. In front of them were Anya, Gino, Suzaku, and Euphemia. Next to them stood Nina.

"He seems to have calmed down at last." Schneizel answered. "He's resting."

"Then, once we replace my float unit, I can go after the Empress." Suzaku said.

"No, we can't go there unless requested by the Chinese Federation." Kanon said, standing next to Schneizel on his left as two other soldiers stood on his right.

"I understand, but we're missing our chance." Suzaku said.

CGCGCGCGCG

"That went more smoothly than I'd hoped." Zero said. "Perhaps I should thank Zingke for setting his own plan in motion. He's a talented strategist."

"So how did you find out he was planning a coup d'état at the ceremony?" C.C. asked, hugging Cheese-kun.

"Hmm?" Kallen said aloud as she was drinking a beverage. She watched Zero as he was walking to the elevator with C.C.

"Jealous?" A voice said at her elbow.

She nearly spit her drink out in surprise. "Rivalz!" She hissed. "Don't you know that you shouldn't sneak up on people?"

"Sorry." Rivalz said, arms behind his head and a goofy grin on his face. "You seemed to be distracted? Is it possible that you have feelings for Zero?"

Kallen felt the bottom of her neck heat up to the tips of her air. "What? No I don't!"

Rivalz quirked an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes, really." Kallen said. "Now watch it before I feel inclined to smack that grin right off your face!"

"Okay, okay." Rivalz said, holding his hands up in a placating gesture. "No need to act so hostile."

CGCGCGCGCG

"I was working on the same thing." Zero answered to C.C.'s previous question once they boarded the elevator.

"Including the E.C.M. and the ambush?" C.C. inquired.

"Yes." Zero replied. "While we were setting our traps we found some of Xingke's men setting theirs' on the same escape route."

"I see." C.C. said. "Then you got them to tell you their plan. Did you have to use a truth serum?"

"Yes, it's called Geass." Zero said.

At that, C.C. laughed lightly as she smirked.

"Is there news from Horai Island?" Zero inquired as he stepped onto the bridge of the Ikaruga.

"Reinforcements from India have already arrived there." Diethard answered.

"We just have to return and rendezvous with them." Ohgi said. "How are things with the Empress?"

An explosion then sounded off in front of them, snapping their attention to it.

"An attack?" Hinata wondered. "Our forward Knightmare unit is being wiped out!"

"Stop!" Ohgi commanded. "All units come to a halt!"

The Knightmare Frames then complied.

_Strange._ Zero thought. _We should have at least an hour before we encountered enemy forces. Unless someone is guessing our moves in advance._

"A Knightmare?" Ayame pondered.

"Zoom in, hurry!" Minami said.

"Hmm?" Rakshata said as the image appeared in front of them. Curiousity then turned to shock when the smoke cleared.

_What is it?_ Zero thought. _Why is it equipped with the same flight system we use?_

The Black Knights outside looked on in a sort of awe. Kallen had others things to do though as she ran off to fetch the Guren Flight-Enabled Version.

"Hey Kallen!" Rivalz shouted after her as he ran in her direction. "Wait for me!"

"Knightmare Frame Shen Hu." Xingke said. "And it's only running at forty percent of full output. How could the High Eunuchs have built it?"

"Flight-enabled or not," Asahina said behind three gray Knightmare Frames. "it's only one unit. Surround it!"

"No, hold on!" Chiba demanded as the three Knightmares advanced on the Shen Hu.

"You underestimate the Shen Hu at your peril." Xingke said before firing the Shen Hu's Slash Harken.

Connecting it with a Knightmare, Xingke tossed it into the air behind him before it exploded.

He then did the same with the other two.

"How dare you!" Chiba exclaimed.

"Hmph." Xingke said. "Silence! You people have no say here! Can you hear me, Zero?"

He then hit Chiba's Knightmare Frame with his rotating Slash Harken.

"Can you hear me, Zero?" Xingke inquired as he neared the Ikaruga.

"It can't be!" Zero said. "Xingke?"  
"Zero, you shall not pass!" Xingke said.

CGCGCGCGCG

"That's exactly why I'm calling." Kaguya said over the gray phone in her hands. "I want to know why we stopped here."

The Empress was also in the room as she had her knees up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them.

"Oh, I see." Kaguya said. "Yes, it's completely soundproof in here, but..."

CGCGCGCGCG

"Now, return the Empress." Xingke said before his right rotating Slash Harken stopped spinning. "Do it and I spare your lives."

"Xingke!" Kallen shouted, appearing on the battlefield in the Guren Flight-Enabled Version.

Xingke then drew the retractable double-edged short sword and blocked Kallen's attack.

"A flight-enabled Guren!" Xingke exclaimed as it looked like electricity was arcing off of their swords clashing. "Kallen Kouzuki! Even so, the Shen Hu will crush you!"

"Going to have to go against both of us first!" Rivalz said as he thrust his Pendragon claw against the Guren's claw and the Shen Hu's sword.

CGCGCGCGCG

"Can we deploy the Zangetsu?" Tohdoh inquired.

"Well, we just detached the float unit, so..." The male Black Knight said as he held a clipboard.

Tohdoh growled at that.

"Besides, doesn't that seem a bit...excessive?" The soldier reasoned. "The Guren and Pendragon are both out there already."

"Ahhhhh!" Tamaki yelled, running to the railing. "Get him Kallen! Rivalz!"

"But, the Guren isn't recharged." The male Black Knight to the right of Tamaki said.

"Relax, buddy." Tamaki said. "She fought off the Knights of the Round before with the Guren just like that."

"And Rivalz helped to in the Pendragon." Sugiyama added. "Speaking of which, when did Rakshata even have the time to build it?"

"I heard that she built it during her time spent in the Chinese Federation." Tamaki said.

"And where did you hear that?" Sugiyama inquired.

"I'm not sure exactly to be honest." Tamaki admitted, a hand behind his head as he scratched it sheepishly.

Sugiyama rolled his eyes at that.

"I think I overhead a conversation between Rakshata and that green-haired girl about it." Tamaki said. "Really, I'm not entirely sure about it."

"Well," Sugiyama said. "Either way it doesn't matter as long as the Pendragon is a valuable asset."

"Why would it matter though how the Pendragon was built?" Tamaki asked. "Or when?"

"I don't know." Sugiyama said, shrugging. "People are strange."

Sugiyama then reeled a bit as his left hand flew to his head.

"Sugiyama, you okay?" Tamaki inquired.

"Yeah," Sugiyama said through gritted teeth. "Just a little headache. Seemed kind of random though."

CGCGCGCGCG

"Scatter shot!" Kallen shouted, releasing the twelve-tube missile launches from an opening in the Guren Flight-Enabled Version.

The Shen Hu however, dodged them effortlessly.

"Not bad." Kallen commented. "But I'm...a Black Knight Ace!"

Kallen then brought back the Guren Flight-Enabled Version's Right Arm-Inbuilt Armor-Piercing Bombardment-Type Radiation Wave Unit.

"Show me, Shen Fu." Xingke said. "Show me your power!"

"Oh no, that's..." Yusk said upon seeing Xingke about to use the chest-mounted Baryon Cannon. Rivalz had attempted to attack the Shen Hu with one of his swords across the back, but it ended up doing nothing. "What is this thing even made of?" Rivalz wondered.

"You know what it is?" Zero asked as Yusk and Sonthi Khun-moo turned to face him.

"Well, you see..." Yusk said.

"He knows." Rakshata said, looking at Zero. "Because our team built it."

"What are you saying?" C.C. inquired.

"We developed it at the same time as the Guren." Rakshata answered. "But it was too high spec to handle. A one-of-a-kind Knightmare that no pilot could master. Until now."

Kallen grunted. "Eat this!"

She then thrust the Guren's Radiation Wave Unit at Xingke.

"Try this!" Xingke met the blast with a blast of his own from the Baryon Cannon.

The two beams sent a shockwave that sent up dirt and dust everywhere around them.

CGCGCGCGCG

"It's all right." Kaguya consoled a frightened Tianzi. "We're going to be all right."

CGCGCGCGCG

"The Heavenly Particle Shocking Cannon." Xingke said. "It's just as powerful..."

"...As powerful as the Radiant Wave Surger!" Kallen commented.

"And most likely as powerful as this!" Rivalz added as he shot a blue beam in the intersection between the two beams. It was a collision of power with neither side backing down. One had to wonder what it was about Knightmare Frames that seemed to love laser guns. The Guren Flight-Enabled Version has the Radiant Wave Unit, the Pendragon has some sort of similar attack, the Lancelot Conquista has THE Hadron Blaster. The Shen Hu has the Baryon Cannon and the Mordred has its twin set of Hadron Blasters.

CGCGCGCGCG

"But how did our enemies obtain it?" Zero slammed his fist against the desk in front of him.

"The solidarity of Indian Forces might be split against us." Diethard said as he glanced at Zero.

"That old man, Maharaja!" Rakshata added.

"Does it have a weakness?" Ohgi wondered as the Guren clashed against the Shen Hu's sword with its claw. The Pendragon clashed against both of them with its sword.

"It's based on a different design concept than the Guren." Rakshata answered as the three sprang apart. "There's no Radiant Wave System. And piloting it takes skills that'll almost be unhuman."

Xingke thrust a retractable Slash Harken at both of its opponents as the Guren deflected it with its Radiant Wave Unit and the Pendragon parried it with its claw.

"Well there's a human piloting it now, isn't there?" Ohgi inquired.

Xingke then wrapped a Slash Harken around the Guren's ankle.

"Quite so." Rakshata commented.

"I have you." Xingke said as he thrust the Guren into the air. "Your fate is sealed."

"That's right." Kallen said. "And so is your's."  
Kallen then grabbed onto the wire around the Guren's ankle before unleashing the red of the Radiant Wave Unit.

"What?" Xingke pondered.

"You can't get away from me now." Kallen said before she opened up the Radiant Wave Unit claw as it unleashed a vision of its power. "And this is where I take you apart!"

"Really?" Xingke asked. "Then I have no choice. I'm going to have to crush you."

"Let's see you try." Kallen said. However, before she could connect the Radiant Wave Unit with the Shen Hu, the Guren Flight-Enabled Version ran out of power. "My power supply!"

"Kallen!" Ohgi exclaimed as the Guren was wrapped with the Shen Hu's Slash Harkens.

"I said that she should have recharged first!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Actually, you didn't say anything of the sort." Sugiyama said.

CGCGCGCGCG

"The cockpit block's wrapped up." Asahina said. "She can't eject!"

"We can cut the cables with the Pincer Move." Chiba said.  
"Roger that." Asahina said as they moved in on the Guren and the Shen Hu.

Kallen stiffened as she saw the sword pointed at the head of the Guren. That stopped Asahina, Chiba, and Rivalz in their tracks.

"I didn't choose this course, you did." Xingke said. "I have only one objective: to release the Empress. Release her at once."

Xingke then doubled over a bit as he coughed blood onto the back of his hand. "Damn it! Now of all times. Can I fight like this?"

"What?" Chiba wondered as she was shot at and Asahina backed up. Chiba deflected it with a red shield.

CGCGCGCGCG

"Chinese Federation behind us." Hinata said before turning behind her. On the screen in front of her were yellow dots symbolizing the oncoming horde of enemy soldiers. "A huge force!"

CGCGCGCGCG

The tank and the Knightmares surrounding it fired at the Ikaruga at the area around Xingke.

"Anti-aircraft barrage." Xianglin said. "Cover Master Xingke."

"Thank you, Xianglin." Xingke said as he neared them with the Guren and Kallen in tow, the black smoke behind him obscured him.

"No, hold on a minute!" Kallen demanded.

"K-Kallen, no." Asahina said as they watched them get farther away.

"The Chinese Federation?" Tohdoh wondered as he stopped at the railing of the Ikaruga.

Rivalz slammed his fist against the side of his Knightmare. "Talk about feeling useless."

_She's their prisoner?_ Zero thought._ Impossible!_ Zero then leaned forward in his chair. "Kallen, is your radio working?"  
"S-sorry, I failed you." Kallen stuttered.

"Forgot about that!" Zero said. C.C. then gasped slightly as she looked at him. "Don't give up. I promie I'll save you. Am I clear? No hasty moves."

"Uh, right!" Kallen said. "I understand. I won't give up. I'll do what you sa-"

The broadcast then cut out.

Rakshata grimaced.

A blast then occurred in the back of the Ikaruga.

"Hurry!" Ohgi swept his left arm to the side. "Bring the Ikaruga around immediately!"

"I respectfully suggest we withdraw." Diethard said as he stood up.

"What?" Ohgi had a tone of incredulity in his voice as he faced Diethard. "We have to get Kallen back."  
"Kallen Kouzuki is a single combat loss." Diethard said.

"So just leave her?" Minami stood up from his chair.

"Mr. Minami, consider our choice." Diethard reasoned as the battle raged around them. "You don't take on an enemy like the Chinese Federation over a single life, no matter who it is. We must preserve our military strength and hold out until we rendezvous with the Indian Forces."

He then turned to Zero. "Zero, it's your decision. You gave special comfort to Captain Kouzuki before. If you show her favoritism now, it could put our entire operation at risk. It could ruin us."

A bead of sweat traveled down Zero's face under the mask. "But..."

"You must put aside your personal feelings." Diethard pressed. "Grand plans require sacrifice."

As Kallen lay in the cockpit of the Guren, her eyes softened as she looked upward. "I'm waiting, Lelouch."

CGCGCGCGCG

Aboard the Avalon, Milly was lost in thought as she sat on a yellow couch that was rimmed in brown. The thoughts occupying her mind concerned Zero, the Black Knights, and what she feels in her heart for a certain blue-haired classmate. Whether her feelings lay in the field of the platonic or romantic. She was broken out of her reverie as she looked up from lying her head against the couch to see a certain pink-haired Knightmare Pilot.

"A Knight of the Round?" Milly wondered after Anya had taken a photo of Milly. It was denoted by the beep her diary made.

CGCGCGCGCG

"I've made my decision!" Zero declared. "We're going in now!"

"But why?" Diethard inquired, displeased by this decision. "If we lose we'll be crushed."

"If the Indian Forces betray us, we'll also be crushed." Zero said.

"Yes, but..." Diethard said.

C.C. laughed lightly to herself as she smirked.

"Chiba and Asahina, use a Crange Wing Formation." Zero commanded. "Rivalz, you assist them. We'll teach Xingke the difference between strategy and tactics!"

"Right." Ohgi said, looking pleased with this decision as well as Minami was. "Yes, sir."

"Thank you, Zero." Minami said before the two went back to their tasks.

CGCGCGCGCG

"We've been told to stand by here and wait for orders." Suzaku said, holding a scrapbook. Euphemia was sitting next to him as he sat next to Anya who was sitting next to Milly.

"Oh." Milly said. "Say, Suzaku, Princess Euphemia, did you see these? Show them those photos, Lady Alstreim?"

Anya then showed her video diary to the two of them.

"Wh-What are they?" Suzaku inquired.

"Here." Anya said, opening up a file.

"Speaking of him, where is Lord Weinberg?" Milly asked as she saw a picture on Anya's phone of Gino. "You two seem to be awfully close."

At that, Anya blushed. Although, she was oblivious to the warmth in her cheeks. "These are photos from the school festival."

"Oh, from my welcome home party." Suzaku added. "That one's an invasion of privacy." He was referring to a picture taken of the girls changing. It also showed a rather scandalizing photo of Shirley being groped by Milly.

"Well, that's a bit...embarrassing." Euphemia said, her cheeks flushing as she felt a bit scandalized.

Milly looked unabashed though. Both in the picture and in reality.

"Oh, Lelouch." Suzaku said, commenting on a photo of the obsidian-haired young man as he stood next to someone who had a bag over their head. They seemed awfully close in the picture with their proximity.

"Huh?" Anya asked. "Lelouch?"

"If Shirley saw that, she'd be really mad." Suzaku said.

"Shirley and Lelouch would look cute together." Euphemia commented.

Milly made a noise of agreement.

"Oh, that's right." Suzaku said as Anya scrolled through her video diary. "We have to contact Ashford. But I need to get permission first."

"I see." Milly said. "Well, it can't be helped. Lelouch and the others must be so worried about us."

_Is this also Lelouch?_ Anya wondered, viewing a picture of a young Lelouch dressed in white holding a red rose and smiling in front of what appeared to be Aries Villa.

CGCGCGCGCG

"Black Knights, prepare for battle!" Zero said as the Ikaruga was turned around.

A line of gray Knightmares stood in front of it as Tohdoh was standing in front of them. The Pendragon hovered in the air nearby.

"The terrain offers little cover." Zero said. "And there's no geographic advantage."

CGCGCGCGCG

The Guren was securely fastened in the tank that the Chinese Federation brought to the battlefield.

"The enemy forces are improvised one." Xingke said. "Their chain of command is all focused on Zero. However, their Knightmare Frames give them an advantage."

"So the Chinese Federation battle plan would be..." Zero said.

"To put the Shen Hu on the front line and break through..." Xingke said.

"Our center!" Zero said.

The Shen Hu then appeared on the battlefield.

"I'll stop the Shen Hu with my Zangetsu!" Tohdoh proclaimed as he met the Shen Hu's rotating Slash Harken with the Zangetsu's sword.

"Dragon Cavalry Three," Xingke said. "our range is superior so keep firing as you advance!"

"We've blocked Xingke." Zero said as the Chinese Federation Forces advanced. "Akatsuki Team, fire!"

The Akatsuki Knightmare Frames then fired upon the oncoming enemy.

"It's true that Xingke's pinned down," Hong Gu said. "but so is Tohdoh. Therefore the battle will be decided by the skill of the warriors."

The Chinese Federation then cut a path through the Black Knights's front line.

"Hit the enemy force head on and hammer their advanced unit!" Xingke said. "Ignore their left and right flanks!"

"Without Kouzuki, we are one move behind in this game." Tohdoh commented.

"They've broken through our center." Minase said.

"Where's their main force." Ohgi asked.

"On a forward line." Minase replied.

"Right." Zero said. "All tasks at hand are cleared. Begin counterattack. Chiba, right flank! Asahina, left flank! Use Attack Pattern Sigma! Prepare for rearward fire! Focus barrage on the main enemy force. Hit the forward units! Once the Shen Hu's power's used up and Xingke's neutralized, the battle is ours."

The force of the Black Knights then surrounded the forces of the Chinese Federation as Tohdoh and Xingke took their battle from the sky to the ground.

"Advance!" Xingke said. "If we get blocked down here we'll be wiped out!"

Xingke then jumped away from a sword swipe from Tohdoh. Although it didn't hit its intended target, it did end up blowing up a nearby unfortunate Knightmare Frame of the Chinese Federation.

"We're taking Kallen back!" Ohgi said.

Slash Harken-esque weapons were then fired from the Ikaruga, taking out several Knightmare Frames.

"Hit them hard!" Tamaki exclaimed before jumping into the fray.

"Prepare for hand-to-hand combat!" Sugiyama added.

"Draw swords!" A male Black Knight said as he and the two Knightmares on either side of him did the same.

"There's more?" Xingke wondered as he glanced behind him. "You've deployed all your forces to try to finish us, Zero?"  
"Such wild risks." Zhao Hao commented. "His whole battle plan hinges on the Shen Hu."

"What a reckless daredevil!" Cheng Zhong added.

"No." Xianglin said as she got his attention. "He's drawing Zero into his net. The true purpose of this formation is..."

Brown nearby water then went under the Black Knights's Knightmare Frames. The only one who wasn't standing in the water was the Pendragon as it was battling in the sky.

Zero chuckled. "Xingke, your plan was to rip down the bank of the waterway. But I lowered the water levels before the battle."

"You think there isn't enough to trap you." Xingke said. "That, Zero, is why you lost."

"Ah, what the...?" Tamaki wondered as he and the Knightmare Frames around him struggled in the water.

"I can't pull out!" Chiba said.

"Wait!" Xia Wang exclaimed as he put his hands on the table in front of him. "Isn't this...?"

"Correct." Xianglin said as he turned to look at her. "It's all reclaimed irrigation land. Even Zero didn't know about the corruption and shoddy construction. The interior materials that would melt and give way beneath their feet. Xingke led the way alone and then drew back into the position he wanted.

_He anticipated my moves._ Zero thought. _He knew I'd challenge him directly then deploy my forces in this exact formation?_

"It is the very land of our nation that is giving us this victory." Xingke said before raising his voice for Zero to hear. He then crossed the Shen Hu's arms before thrusting them down. "Zero, you've lost!"

"Xingke!" Zero shouted.

Tohdoh then activated his float unit before taking to the skies.

"This battle is far from over!" Tohdoh exclaimed.

Tohdoh then slammed his sword into the Shen Hu, causing it to miss with the Baryon Cannon.

"Tohdoh the Miracle Maker. Well done." Xingke commented. "But the enemy main forces stopped! All forces advance!"

"Acknowledged." Xianglin said.

"We'll take care of their Knightmares later." Xingke said as the Chinese Federation troops were advancing. "Concentrate fire on the enemy ship's engine room. Their barrier shields won't hold out forever. Victory is at hand!"

_I've never been outmaneuvered like this!_ Zero thought, a vague memory of his battle after Shinjuku tugged at his mind. He quickly brushed it aside. _What a disgrace!_

"Zero, I gave you my opinion." Diethard said, turning to the masked man. "I told you to withdraw."

"Then do it." Zero said. "Protect the engine room and pull back all forces."

"Even if we return to Horai Island..." C.C. began, looking uncharacteristically worried. If there were two things that looked unnatural on C.C., it was worry and anger. Those emotions seemed incongruous with her snark and disinterest.

"I know." Zero said. "Ohgi, what about the other place?"

"Uh, right." Ohgi said. "We finished a preliminary recon and survey, but..."

An image of the Shen Hu then appeared behind him as an explosion sounded nearby.

_You've earned your victory, Xingke._ Zero thought._ I should have killed you first. You're as good a tactician as I am and a strong warrior as Suzaku. One could say that the heavens blessed you twice._

As if Xianglin was having the same thoughts about Xingke, she spoke under her breath. "Yes. But the heavens didn't give him enough time to live."  
Tohdoh then punched the head of the Shen Hu as blood trickled down from the right side of Xingke's mouth. "I have to hold on...just a little longer."

"Bow-Mounted Hadron Scatter Cannon, set." Hinata said.

"Gefjun control spec, locked in." Futaba said.

"Target lined up." Minase said as the gun on either side of the front of the Ikaruga began to attack. "Ready to fire."

"Right." Zero said, his right arm was thrust near the left of his head. "Aim at both enemy fleets." He then thrust the arm forward. "Fire!"

The red beam of the Hadron Cannon then decimated the Chinese Federation troops gathered there.

"Impressive, Zero." Xingke commented. "So you still had a hand to play. Dragon Cavalry, spread out. They're targeting battle groups." He then leaped away from Tohdoh and the Zangetsu.

"Tohdoh, get the troops out of that trap and back on solid ground." Zero said. "The Ikaruga will lead the enemy away. Meet up with us at rendezvous point four."

CGCGCGCGCG

"I can't find any news reports in the Chinese Federation." Shirley said as she scrolled through a picture of a goat, an ad for Pizza Hut, and a girl who stood in front of an ocean on a cliff.

CGCGCGCGCG

**Mausoleum of the Eighty-Eight Emperors**

"Recovery of all remaining Knightmares is now confirmed." Hinata said, glancing behind her after the Zangetsu and Pendragon arrived.

"I see." Rakshata said. "We're going to be holding up in the Mausoleum of Eighty-Eight Emperors?"

"The enemy will think twice about attacking us." Diethard said as the Ikaruga was backed into the mausoleum. "The greatest emperors from Chinese History are buried here."

"And they can only approach us from straight on." C.C. added.

"That way we can fire the Bow-Mounted Hadron Cannon." Ohgi said.

"Remember, it's a single fire blast." Minase said.

"Now we just wait for the Indian Forces." Tamaki said as the top of his Knightmare Frame was open.

"I doubt they're coming." Chiba said after lowering herself from her Knightmare.

"Besieged with no reinforcements." Asahina added.

"Always so uptight." Rivalz muttered under his breath.

"In that case there could've still been room for negotiations." Hinata reasoned.

"I never believe the High Eunuchs would take that option." Minami said.

"I thought we told you not to move." Zhao Hao said after the tank they were in shot at Xingke and the soldiers behind him.

"Did you really think we forgive you after you plotted against us?" Cheng Zhong inquired.

"This is not the time for revenge." Xianglin said as four guns were trained on her. "Or perhaps you don't really care about rescuing the Empress."

"You've become obsolete." Zhao Hao said. "We have been powerful forces to serve us now."

Behind him then showed an image of the Avalon and the Mordred and the Tristan in front of it.

"We've never anticipated the Knights of the Round getting into this fight." Ohgi said.

"You fools!" Xingke spat. "Bringing the forces of a foreign empire into our territory? Aid from Britannia, from the Avalon? Don't the High Eunuchs know who they are dealing with? Who do they think conquered half of the E.U.? It's Schneizel, the Second Imperial Prince."

"Well, it seems that the High Eunuchs are intent on wiping out Xingke along with us." C.C. observed.

"Diethard, get out little trick ready." Zero said.

"What?" Diethard asked. "You mean here?"

"Everything is in place." Zero answered. "And this will make a most excellent stage." _I have to strive for victory. Even in this hopeless situation._

CGCGCGCGCG

**Ashford Academy**

"And we have a new report from the Chinese Federation." A male announcer said on Su-News "Taking advantage of an attempted coup Zero appeared and kidnapped the young Chinese Empress."

"Oh, really?" Lelouch asked. "You're okay then, Madame Prez?"

Shirley seemed ecstatic to hear that. Even Rolo, although, whether it was forced or genuine was up to interpretation, had a small smile on his face.

_Lelouch?_ Milly thought with a bit of confusion. Her theory of Zero being Lelouch being contradicted slightly. She would have to ask him about it later if she got the chance to. For the moment, she would play along. "I'm with Suzaku, Princess Euphemia, and the others. What's the news saying there?"

"The TV and radio's just talking about Zero now." Lelouch answered.

"Oh thank goodness!" Shirley exclaimed happily. "Madame President is all right."

"And so it seems that Zero, the empire's greatest enemy, is about to meet his end across the sea in the Chinese Federation." The male newscaster said.

**Author's Notes: Another day, another chapter. Well, not much for me to say so...see you all next time!**


	15. Power of Passion

**Greetins Fanfiction Readers! How is it going today? Well, when last we saw Zero, C.C., and the Black Knights, they were in what Zero deemed to be a hopeless situation against the Chinese Federation and three Knights of the Round. Honestly Zero, you should have more faith than that. Anyway, on with the story!**

**Also, sorry that the update is a little late. I kind of lazed around and wasn't writing the chapters. Admittedly, I had some previously written chapters, but I sort of...spaced out. I don't know, guess the battles were just deterring me a little.**

Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2

Turn Eleven

CGCGCGCGCG

**Ashford Academy**

"Madame President, is she all right?" A female student wondered.

"I don't get this Chinese Federation thing." Another said. And in all honesty, she sounded a bit...erm...air-headed.

CGCGCGCGCG

"She said she's sorry, but she can't buy us any souvenirs." Lelouch said after hanging up the phone.

"She's joking about it?" Shirley wondered with a faint tone of incredulity. She brushed it off though. "Thank goodness she's okay."

"We should make an announcement so everyone knows she's okay." Lelouch suggested as he walked towards Shirley.

"Huh?" Shirley said, seeing Lelouch holding a handkerchief. "Thank you, Lulu."

"Hmph?" Lelouch said. "You're welcome, Shirley."

"Lelouch, got a minute?" Rolo inquired, standing up from his seat.

Three noises went off as Shirley went to deliver the news and state what the condition of Milly is. "Attention all students." Shirley announced. "This is an emergency update. We have confirmation that Milly, our student council president, is all right! She's apparently escaped from the scene of the coup d'état in the Chinese Federation under the protection of Knight of Seven, Sir Suzaku Kururugi."  
"Aren't you getting a little carried away with all this?" Rolo inquired as he pulled a book down in a bookshelf of the library. He then pushed it in.

"Oh, does it seem that way to you?" Lelouch asked. "I'm very sorry, Rolo."

"You're acting way too nice to everyone." Rolo commented as a secret passageway opened and they went inside.

"But I'm supposed to keep his relationships harmonious." Lelouch said as Rolo put his fingers to a device in the elevator. "Those were Zero's _exact_ orders."

"Yes. And of course you're to follow his orders." Rolo admitted. "But you're not to exceed your role as his stand-in. Remember, he's very self-absorbed."

Rolo and Lelouch then walked into the O.S.I.'s base of operations.

"Yes, I see your point." Lelouch said as he took his mask off to reveal the face of Sayoko. She also took her wig of obsidian hair off. "Afterall, I'm a woman who serves both Lelouch and Zero."

"Sayoko, Zero is in danger right now." Villetta informed.

Sayoko gasped slightly at that "He's in a stalemate with the Chinese Federation, right?"

"Yes," Villetta answered. "and Prince Schneizel just joined the battle."

"Britannian Forces inside of China?" Rolo asked, looking a bit like he was taken aback.

"That's right." Villetta answered. "The Knights of the Round have entered the battle zone."  
CGCGCGCGCG

**Mausoleum of the Eighty-Eight Emperors**

"Our reinforcements aren't coming?!" Tamaki shouted. "What the...?!"

"Calm down, Tamaki." Ohgi said. "We still have the Chinese Empress as a captive. They can't just start shooting at us."  
An explosion then resounded nearly them. It made the image in front of them take on a static-esque appearance.

"If that's not them shooting at us," Rivalz said, his arms behind his head. "I don't know what is."

"What is it?" Diethard wondered, curious where the explosion came from.

"Full scale bombardment." Zero replied.

"But that means..." Fubata said.

"Yes." Zero said with a nod of his head. "The Chinese Federation intends to obliterate the Mausoleum of Eighty-Eight Emperors and us along with it. As for the Empress, they want her to die."

"The High Eunuchs, they'd violate the sacred Mausoleum for their petty ambitions!" Xingke exclaimed. "All forces cease fire! Her Imperial Empress is inside!"

"You still don't understand, do you, Xingke?" Zhao Hao asked. "Generation upon generation of Emperors are buried there."

"In short, it's a grave." Xia Wang said.

"A good place to bury our current Empress." Cheng Zhong added.

"We've already arranged for a new Empress to replace her." Zhao Hao said.

"A puppet bride would nicely match Prince Odysseus on their wedding photo." Xia Wang added.

Xianglin glared at them silently, having been gagged earlier.

"You dare to say this!" Xingke snapped as he prepared to turn around and attack. However, before he could, he was met with an attack from the Tristan.

"You're the one?" Gino inquired. "The guy who started the coup d'état?"

"Stand aside Britannian, this concerns my country alone!" Xingke proclaimed as he retracted his sword. Gino dodged out of the way though.

"But, those guys represent your country, internationally speaking." Gino said as he fired a Slash Harken at the Shen Hu.

Xingke grunted before deflecting it. The Tristan then came in to attack. "Besides, you captured the Guren, isn't that right?"

"Remember our air power's limited." Tohdoh said as the Zangetsu joined the fray. "Ride with hnor and strike like steel."

"Roger." Chiba and Asahina said simultaneously.

"Yes sir!" Rivalz said.

"I'll go out in the Akatsuki." C.C. said as she began to walk past Zero.

"C.C.." Zero said, stopping her. "In case we lose, have an escape route."

"If you come up with a smart trick, I won't need one." C.C. said.

"Second enemy air raids squadron coming in fast!" Hinata commented as an alarm was going off.

"We're not gonna hold out long against this." Minase added.

As they fired on the Zangetsu, Pendragon, and Akatsuki Knightmare Frames, they dodged the missiles effortlessly. The Zangetsu then attacked a Knightmare, causing it to explode.

"Stand aside, I am Kyoshiro Tohdoh!" Tohdoh said after an Akatsuki took out some nearby enemies with some gunfire. The Zangetsu then began to fire upon them.

"What do you know?" Gino observed. "They actually brought someone good aside from that Guren girl."

"Gino, leave them to me." Suzaku said.

"Suzaku!" Tohdoh said.

"We really could go down this time." C.C. said under her breath as she rose in front of Tohdoh in an Akatsuki. "They've got the Lancelot and those next generation units."

"The Mordred is here?" Hong Gu said as the Knightmare Frame landed in front of him. "They're closing in on us."

"All rebel forces," Anya said. "annihilate them."  
Anya then fired the Mordred's miniature proximity missile launchers that are mounted on its wrists, the top part of its chest, hips, and the bottom parts of its legs.

"Split into three groups." Hong Gu commanded as those around him exploded due to contact of the missiles. "Surround her and fire!"

"Your shells, useless." Anya said as the Mordred protected itself with the green of its Blaze Luminous Shield.

"If I can get inside her shields..." Xingke was above the Mordred as the Shen Hu was poised to attack with its sword.

"Oh no, I'm leading the dance at this party." Gino said as he went to attack the Shen Hu.

"What?" Xingke fired a Slash Harken that the Tristan defended itself against.

CGCGCGCGCG

"A single shot from the Mordred's Stark Hadron Cannon would demolish the Mausoleum, wouldn't it?" Nina inquired.

"Well, yes." Lloyd answered. "If you just want to crush them."

"And the moment we did that, they'd say we killed their Empress." Kanon added. "We have to let the High Eunuchs make that last mortal blow."

CGCGCGCGCG

"Ah." Zhao Hao said. "So you admit you're outmatched. Well we won't accept your surrender. It's too late now."

"You insist on fighting?" Zero asked over the video feed. "Even though your own Empress will die in the attack?"

Xianglin looked at the High Eunuchs for their answer.

"The Empress is merely a system." Zhao Hao said.

"There are plenty of others to replace her." Xia Wang added.

"So you can't use her as a bargaining chip." Cheng Zhong said.

"But you use her to gain noble titles in the Britannian court." Zero said.

Xingke prepared to fire the Baryon Cannon. Gino was prepared though as the Tristan combined its arm-mounted Slash Harkens to form its Energy Cannon. The two blasts then began to vie for dominance.

Zhao Hao chuckled. "You have sharp ears, don't you?"

"A cheap price to pay for power." Xia Wang said.

"Cheap!" Zero commented. "A phony treaty that gives China's land to a foreign nation?"

The Lancelot Conquista pulled the Hadron Blaster against Chiba, Asahina, and Rivalz. The trio dodged the attack.

"Land is nothing but dirt after all." Zhao Hao said.

"Correct." Xia Wang said. "We're Britannian Noblemen now. That's what counts."

"And what about the common people you've sworn to protect!" Zero pressed.

Either Chiba or Asahina's Akatsuki was shooting at the Lancelot Conquista, only to be rebuffed by its Blaze Luminous Shield. Suzaku moved to attack, but ending up facing against Tohdoh.

The Mordred was continuing its attack.

"Zero, when you walk down the street, do you worry about stepping on the ants?" Zhao Hao inquired.

"You throw away paper that clings to your bottom, don't you? It's the same thing." Cheng Zhong

An Akatsuki then fired one of the Wave Radiation Units at a nearby Knightmare, causing it to explode.

"You sell out your country, abandon your Empress, betray your own people, and all for what?" Zero asked.

Xia Wang scoffed. "An idealist. I never thought you were so naïve, Zero."

"Indeed, masters and commoners will always breed." Zhao Hao said.

"Like insects." Cheng Zhong added.

The three of them then laughed.

The Lancelot Conquista fired its Slash Harkens at the Zangetsu and the Pendragon. They deflected them with a red and blue shield respectively. They both charged the Lancelot Conquista with their swords, but Suzaku avoided damage thanks to the Blaze Luminous Shield. The Lancelot Conquista did get a scratch on it though from the Zangetsu.

As the battle waged on, explosions occurred near the Ikaruga.

"Radiant Shield Generators Two and Five are offline!" Futaba glanced at Ohgi.

"That leaves the deck exposed!" Ohgi commented before a shockwave went through the Ikaruga.

CGCGCGCGCG

"Stop it!" Tianzi demanded, getting up from being held by Kaguya.

"Your Majesty!" Kaguya exclaimed after Tianzi ran off.

CGCGCGCGCG

"Noblemen," Zero said before thrusting his right arm to the side. "you're bureaucrats, paper pushers who know nothing about noblesse oblige!"

CGCGCGCGCG

As Tianzi emerged on the scene, rubble from above fell above her. That did nothing to deter her though.

"Your Majesty!" Kaguya echoed, coming in the opening after her. "You must be more careful!"

"Please stop it!" Tianzi shouted, holding up her dress as Kaguya came behind her to do the same. "You have to stop all this fighting!"

As Xingke hovered in the air, he noticed the Empress and Kaguya out in the open. The Empress and Kaguya were blown back a little.

"Your Majesty!" Xingke exclaimed. "What...my wing!" As he tried to go down to the two females, Gino used it as an opening to attack his right wing with a Slash Harken.

"You let yourself get distracted." Gino commented as he retracted his Slash Harken.

"This is wrong." Tianzi shouted. "All of it! All of it!"

"This isn't going to end well." Kaguya murmured as she hugged Tianzi comfortingly

"Do it now." Zhao Hao said. "Fire on the Empress."

"We hear and obey." The male Chinese Federation Soldiers said as they trained their guns on Tianzi and Kaguya.

Xingke then began to go to the Empress. "Hang on, Shen Hu. My life is yours. Take it if you must. But save the Empress!"

As he landed in front of the two girls, the Shen Hu put the rotating Slash Harkens behind him as bullets rained down on them. Xingke managed to save them for the moment.

"Run away, Your Majesty!" Xingke said. "Go now!"

"Xingke!" Tianzi exclaimed.

"Look Your Majesty!" Kaguya exclaimed. "It's your fiancé who's come to rescue you!"

At that, a light pink dusted Tianzi's cheeks. Xingke would've been flushed with embarrassment as well if he wasn't distracted trying to save them.

"He's not my fiancé Kaguya, he is a good friend." Tianzi said.

"You finally made it outside of the city." Xingke said. "But you haven't seen any of the world yet. I will defend you here."

"But without you I still..." Tianzi said as her eyes glistened. "Xingke, it has to be you and I together, it has to be!"

Meanwhile, Kaguya seemed to be quite excited. She was going on about their love before reprimanding herself. Now was _not_ the time.

Xingke seemed moved by what Tianzi said as he smiled. "Your words are wasted on me, Your Majesty. However..."

It seemed that the constant gunfire was wearing down the defenses of the Shen Hu.

Xianglin seemed to be screaming against her gag for Xingke.

"Intensify the attack." Zhao Hao commanded. "Don't stop until you crush the Shen Hu!"

"Scum!" Hong Gu proclaimed as he jumped away from his exploding Knightmare. "This can't end like this!"

_I can't save you after all. _Xingke thought as a trail of blood came from the right side of his mouth. _I can't protect you._ _For six years, everything I've done has been to fulfill my promise to you. _"Someone do it. I don't care who! But please, someone save her!" The right rotating Slash Harken then gave out.

"Very well." Zero said before taking his mask off. "I understand. Wish is granted."

As the gunfire pelted the Ikaruga and the surrounding area, the shots did nothing but cause an explosion.

Schneizel scowled somewhat as the smoke cleared.

Standing in front of Xingke, Tianzi, and Kaguya was a black Knightmare Frame, arms crossed in front in an "X" manner. The Knightmare then rose them somewhat before lowering them.

"Ah, what is that Knightmare?" Zhao Hao wondered.

"It's not only protecting the Empress, but Xingke as well?" Xia Wang added.

"I ask this of the Chinese Federation and the Britannians." Zero said, putting his mask off to the side and the cloth covering his face was pulled down. "If you want to keep fighting, are you prepared for the consequences?"

"Zero?" Suzaku wondered. "He's come to the front line himself?"

"Zero!" Xingke exclaimed.

"But why would he...?" Tianzi wondered.

"My husband!" Kaguya exclaimed happily. "Such a caring man!"

As she cupped her face, Tianzi couldn't help looking at her friend strangely.

"Why are you stopping?" Zhao Hao inquired. "All units, wipe them out!"

"So be it!" Zero said before two openings were made next to his seat. He raised his arms over his head in an "X" manner before bringing them down on the keyboard in front of him. "I gave you your chance. Let no one forget that!"

As his fingers were on the keyboard, where they were lit up in pink lights. His fingers then moved expertly across the keyboard. As he did, it made musical notes.

The Chinese Federation Forces then fired on the black Knightmare. The Knightmare's eyes then glowed as a pink honeycomb shield appeared in front of it.

"Lloyd, you know what that is?" Cécile asked.

"Yes, we may have lost this one." Lloyd answered.

As Euphemia stood off to the side of the room, she looked at Lloyd with rapt interest. She couldn't help but notice that he was scowling. She also took note of a strange gleam in his eyes. _Strange...where have I seen that familiar gleam before?_

Unbeknownst to Euphemia, a certain bespectacled girl was looking at her with great adoration.

"Using the Gawain's Druid System to generate that shield!" Nina commented, having shaken her head to clear it. "I can't believe it! What kind of scientist worked it out?"

"Knightmare Frame Shinkiro." Rakshata said, standing up as she waved her pipe about. "Its Absolute Defense Field is the strongest protective shield system in the world."

The pink honeycomb then dispersed in the front while it remained behind him. Opening the chest of the Shinkiro, Zero pressed a button. This caused the chest-mounted Diffusion Structure Phase Transition Cannon to fire. The result was a brilliant beam that decimated the hostile Chinese Federation Forces.

"This could be a problem." Anya commented as she was pushed back.

"What are your orders, Prince Schneizel?" Gino inquired. "If we fire the Empress will..."

"Hmm." Schneizel said thoughtfully.

"We could just hang back and wait them out." Kanon suggested as he leaned closer over Schneizel's left shoulder.

"There's something strange about this." Schneizel said. "Why did Zero choose this time to show up in front?"  
"How pathetic, Xingke." Zero commented. "You're betrayed by your own countrymen. And you couldn't even save one light girl. Do you get it now? You need me. I'm the only ally you can rely on."

"I'll never be subordinate to you, Zero." Xingke said.

"Subordinate?" Zero repeated. "No. You have the potential to lead your entire nation."

The Shinkiro then turned so its right side was facing Xingke. "They need deliverance. Your Empress and all the helpless people of the Chinese Federation. They're crying out for it."

"Do you think your Knightmare can turn the tide of this battle?" Xingke inquired as the Shen Hu rose up to face him.

"Not at all." Zero replied. "The tide of war is determined by strategy, not tactics."

"Emergency alert." A male soldier said where the High Eunuchs were. "Riots have broken out in Shanghai."

"Street riots?" Xia Wang pondered.

The people of Shanghai were rising up against the High Eunuchs, cursing their name and throwing torches.

"They are rioting?" Xia Wang said. "In Shanghai?"  
"It's not just Shanghai." The male soldier continued as a red dot appeared on a map in the room, denoting the events. "Shou Xian, Beijing, Burma, Jakarta, Islamabad and there are fourteen other areas we're still confirming. People are rising up everywhere."

"Rebellions breaking out simultaneously?" Nina pondered.

"Yes." Cécile said as she glanced behind her. "They're broadcasting the communication between Zero and the High Eunuchs."

"Communication?" Kanon echoed. "So they were conspiring without informing us."

"Can you run it?" Schneizel inquired as he glanced in their direction, his gaze lingering on some as the faintest traces of pink dusted his cheeks.

"Yes." Cécile answered.

An image of the Shinkiro standing in front of the Shen Hu, Tianzi, and Kaguya then appeared at the front of the room.

"The Empress is merely a system." Zhao Hao voice.

"There are plenty of others to replace her." That was Xia Wang's voice.

"And what about the common people you've sworn to protect!" Zero.

Zhao Hao. "Zero, when you walk down the street, do you worry about steeping on the ants?"

Xia Wang. "Indeed, masters and commoners will always breed."

Cheng Zhong. "Like insects."

"Hmph." Zero scoffed. "Thanks to the Empress, the High Eunuchs are now firmly cast as the villians."

"You mean, you planned on their betrayal?" Xingke asked.

"He couldn't have caused this." Kanon said. "It's happening too fast."

"Unless he made use of someone else's plan already in place." Schneizel said before looking at Nina.

"Correct." Zero said. "I've stolen another strategy of yours as well. We start a coup and the people rise up."

"In other words," Tohdoh said before striking down a Knightmare Frame. "we're not trapped here without reinforcements!"

_Lelouch, you sure are impressive._ Rivalz thought.

"We do have reinforcements." Diethard said, working his fingers against a keyboard. "The starving masses of this land are the backup we needed!"

"Then we could take the offensive..." Chiba said.

"...and strike!" C.C. said as the two of them slammed into the Mordred, blue arcs of light coming from where they collided.

"The Black Knights are to be annihilated." Anya said, shifting her gaze between Chiba and C.C..

"She's just as tough as I expected." C.C. commented before she felt something. "No!"

Anya clutched her head as random images flowed through her head and C.C.'s. "What is this?"

"So, _that's_ what_ you_ did." C.C. noted.

"What's that?" Chiba wondered as she viewed the scene.

Anya was moving about in her chair, the images overwhelming her.

"Now's our chance!" Asahina exclaimed before cutting at the Mordred's float system.

"Anya, no!" Suzaku shouted, glancing behind him to see the Mordred fall to the ground.

"This is the Tristan." Gino said, a hand to the communication device in his right ear. "I'm moving in to cover the Mordred."

"Push them back now!" Tamaki enthused, pumping his fist as the Black Knights moved onto the scene from the Ikaruga.

"Fools!" A gruff male soldier said aboard the Avalon. "Deploying their ground forces at this point in the battle."

"If we bomb them from the air, we'll destroy them." The male soldier next to him suggested.

"No. We're withdrawing." Schneizel said.

"Huh?" Nina turned to Schneizel.

"Nations aren't dirt and they're not systems." Schneizel said. "They're people. The High Eunuchs have lost the people's support. They're no longer qualified to join us as representatives of the Chinese Federation."

"Yes, Your Highness." Suzaku said as he hovered away from Tohdoh and Rivalz.

"The Avalon and the Knights of the Round are withdrawing." Futaba commented as the troops that belonged to them vanished from the image in front of them.

Ohgi breathed a sigh of relief.

_Yes, I thought that's what you do, brother. _Zero thought. _However..._

"What do you think the Emperor would've done, Kanon?" Schneizel inquired.

"Hmm?" Kanon said, glancing at him.

"Forget it." Schneizel said. "I was just musing a bit."  
Zhao Hao cowered before the lights to the room they were in went out and the Shen Hu burst into the room.

"So Prince Schneizel has abandoned you." Xingke noted. "So much for your titles."

"Don't hurt us." Zhao Hao begged pathetically. "We'll give up our power, whatever you want..."  
"Still worried about your own skin?" Xingke then leaped off the Shen Hu, sword in hand.

Zhao Hao yelped out in terror before Xingke killed him. He then slashed Cheng Zhong across his back. Xingke then sliced down Xia Wang's head, his white hat fallen to the ground in half.

"Where is Kallen Kouzuki?" Zero inquired as he appeared piloting the Shinkiro.

"That's the Guren Pilot." Xingke explained after untying Xianglin.

"She was classified as a P.O.W. and transferred out." Xianglin said.

"What?" Zero pondered.

"The High Eunuchs handed her over as a favor to the Knight of Seven." Xianglin elaborated as she stood up.

"To Suzaku?" Zero said before scowling. _So you're trying to take everything away from me. Even Kallen. But that's not going to happen. I promised that I'd come for her and I will. Nothing will stop me, not even you!"_

CGCGCGCGCG

**Geass Order**

"Where is this place?" Bartley inquired. "I thought we were going to meet in the Britannian Homeland. And besides, this is my direct order of the Emperor."

"Yes, as requested." V.V. said. "In your attempt to recreate C.C.'s power you enhanced Lord Jeremiah. In light of your efforts, I felt we should call you in."

"You see, I need some final adjustments." Jeremiah said as he stood next to V.V.. "You're really the only logical choice for this. And in any case, you should be pleased, it's a great honor for you."

Bartley looked troubled, but said nothing.

CGCGCGCGCG

Empress Tianzi held up her pinkie. Xingke then did the same.

"Is this all right for you?" Xingke asked.

Tianzi made what sounded like a scoffing noise. "Well, I was finally able to leave the Forbidden City." Tianzi then looked troubled as she continued. "And now...I mean...This doesn't mean it's...The end...It's just..."

Xingke merely smiled and put his thumb to hers.

"I shall protect you in the future as well." Xingke said, bowing his head. "Until the very end of time."

"It's so strange." Tianzi said as tears poured from her eyes. "I'm so happy...I'm so happy and yet..."

Kaguya was clasping her hands as she viewed the scene. C.C. looked on with an almost wistful expression. Tohdoh, Rakshata, Minami, and Ohgi watched with a sort of impassiveness. Rivalz seemed to be absented-minded. Wouldn't take long to guess what he was thinking about. Asahina was smiling and Chiba seemed to have a light dusting of pink on her cheeks. Goodness only knows what she was thinking about.

Asahina, seeing her in this state, poked her in the side with his elbow, subtly motioning with his head to Tohdoh. And that, Chiba's blush only increased, looking away and making silent denials. Asahina sighed, thinking that someday she would have to confess her feelings.

"Zero," Diethard started. "we need to let the world know that the Empress's betrothal to the Britannian Prince is off."

"That's true." Zero said.

"And the best way to do that is to have her marry someone from our side." Diethard said. "A member of a Japanese family would be perfect."

Tianzi glanced at those behind her, not liking where the conversation was headed.

_Hmph._ Zero thought. _That's tastelessly obvious, but a smart move all the same. We can have her marry Tohdoh, even Tamaki would do._

"If you'd like I can draw up a list of suitable candidates." Diethard suggested.

"But you mustn't!" Kaguya whirled on them.

"Lady Kaguya, this is a political maneuver, it isn't personal." Diethard said.

"You're wrong, it _is_ personal!" Kaguya exclaimed. "It's a simple question of love!"

Tianzi seemed to be hiding behind Xingke for protection.

"Huh." C.C. said, turning her head to glance at Zero. "She has a point."

"Hmm?" Zero said.

"We're at war." Diethard said. "Lives are at stake."

"Hey, you're pushing it, buddy." Chiba said, a hand on her hip. She seemed to have recovered from Asahina's ribbing about her affections.

"Buddy?" Diethard echoed. "I am a staff officer!"

Rakshata chuckled as the man seemed to be becoming flustered.

"Zero, what's your decision?" Diethard inquired, glaring at Rakshata before turning to the masked man.

"You understand, Master Zero, don't you?" Kaguya inquired. It seemed as though Zero was stepping back from her.

"Well..." Zero said.

"Zero, listen about yesterday..." Tamaki said as he was coming behind them. "..huh? Are you guys still in conference?"

"No, let's go." Zero said.

"Zero, this is vital!" Diethard pressed.

"Tamaki's issue is also vital." Zero said as he walking towards the man in question.

"Hmph." C.C. smirked at that.

_I never thought C.C. would object to this._ Zero thought. _I could easily use my Geass to make Xingke and the others go along with this. So what's the problem...?_

As Zero left, Rivalz couldn't help but notice that C.C. was looking up at the sky with a wistful expression, as if she was remembering a fond memory of the past. There seemed to be carefully guarded pain in her eyes though, as if the memory was remembered well, but it was marred by something tragic.

"Of course I'm worried about Kallen, too, you know." Tamaki said outside a room that Zero had walked into. "But I still need to deal with my current position here."

Zero then felt a vibration in his pocket. It was his phone and the Caller ID said it came from Shirley.

"If the Black Knights don't pull together, we've got problems, right?" Tamaki continued. "But if things stay like this I won't get any respect from the new guys."

"Tamaki." Zero said.

"You get the picture 'cause you're like my best buddy, aren't you?" Tamaki said, glancing behind him.

"Ah, Lulu, do you have a minute?" Shirley inquired as she was in the changing room for the swimming team.

"Yeah, sure." Lelouch said. "What's up?"

"Well, it's about the Prez's graduation event." Shirley explained as she was in her locker and taking her over-shirt off. "Remember? If we talk about it in class, Rivalz will blab to her."

There was a moment of silence as Shirley contemplated this. "Speaking of which, have you seen him? I haven't seen him recently and I'm getting a bit worried."  
"I wouldn't worry much." Lelouch said. "As for the Prez's graduation event, maybe it's better just to let her decide for herself what she wants to do."

"I guess..." Shirley said hesitatingly.

"Ah, Shirley, can I ask you something?" Lelouch asked.

"Mm-hm." Shirley said in affirmation as she was putting her blue swimming legging on.

"Damn it!" Tamaki said as he kicked the closed door. He then walked away from it down the corridor next to the room. "Every time you try to talk to this guy, he disappears!"

"The thing is, there's this couple that just has to split up, but I can't convince anyone else." Lelouch explained.

"Do they want to split up?" Shirley asked.

"No, it's a political issue." Lelouch said. He then noticed his faux pas and went to current it. "I mean family politics, you know, their parents and all..."

"Then don't!" Shirley said, falling on the floor as she struggled with her swimming legging.

"Don't what?"

"Don't break them up!" Shirley said. "Love is power! When you love someone, that has incredible power. You think about them all day long. You write poetry with bad rhymes, that muffles, you feel you can fly and that's just the beginning! And I've always felt like..." Shirley then backtracked, realizing she was about to confess her feelings. She then put her left hand to her chest. "That is...what about you, Lulu? Haven't you ever thought that way for someone important to you?"

Lelouch gasped inwardly. _She's right! I have. I was trying to recreate the whole world for Nunnally's sake. For Euphy's as well! _"Passion has the power to change the whole entire world!" Lelouch exclaimed. "That's the truth, isn't it, Shirley? Thanks, Shirley. I'm really glad I talked to you."

"Really?" Shirley asked, her cheeks tinted pink. "'Cause passion's very..." She then heard the dial tone and became disgruntled at that. "Ahhh!" She then took her phone off her ear. "You never change! Why do I waste my time!"

As Zero left the room with thoughts of Nunnally and Euphemia, a certain orange-haired girl filtered into his mind.

"Your Majesty!" Zero made a flamboyant gesture, his hand to the sky and his cape billowing slightly. He then thrust his right arm out to the young Empress. "Your future belongs to us. You decide your own fate."  
"Zero..." Xingke said, his hand hovering over his sword.

"Oh, I knew you'd understand!" Kaguya exclaimed happily, clasping her hands.

"But we need to establish a position of power." Diethard said.

"The human heart is the source of all our power." Zero said before he turned to face them. "That's why the people rose up against the High Eunuchs and the Black Knights fight like Titans. We fight with the power of our hearts."

"Yeah." Ohgi agreed. "Yes, you got that right."

"Power of the heart, is that it?" Diethard murmured under his breath.

"Zero, I'm starting to see what kind of man it is that dwells behind that mask." Xingke said as he stepped forward and extended his hand.

"He certainly is a complicated one." Zero said, smirking before composing himself and taking Xingke's hand. "The path ahead of us is arduous."

"That's precisely why tomorrow belongs to us alone." Xingke said.

CGCGCGCGCG

**Ashford Academy – Nighttime**

_Lulu has really been acting strange lately. _Shirley thought as she was walking in the library, carrying some borrowed books. _One minute he's his usual self, the next he's weirdly nice. Like a completely different per..._

Her thoughts were then broken as the raven-haired man appeared. "Huh, Lulu?"  
"Hi, you need something?" Lelouch asked as Shirley walked over to him.

"I told you earlier that I was going to bring back these gardening books." Shirley explained.

"Ah, of course, that's right." Lelouch said. _This isn't good._ Sayoko thought. _If she sees the panel before it closes, she'll know about the underground control center._

"What's up?" Shirley asked, curious as she saw him glance to the side. She then got closer to his face. "Are you hiding something there?"  
_I can't let her see it. _Sayoko thought. _I've got to stop her!_ "Shirley..." Lelouch said as he grabbed her arms.

"Lulu..." Shirley never got much farther as Lelouch pressed his lips against hers. Surprised, she dropped the gardening books.

CGCGCGCGCG

**Ikaruga**

"We will find Kallen, but I need to return to Area Eleven first." Zero said, C.C. and Rivalz trailing behind. The latter of whom was hugging Cheese-kun and had their arms behind their head respectively.

"And the Chinese Federation?" C.C. inquired.

"There are still some opposing factions there." Zero said as they walked into the room. "But they'll be no match for Xingke and Tohdoh now that the people are on our side." He then opened up the closet in the room. "Besides..." He then took his mask off. "you want to see it, too. The power of the human heart." He then pulled the cloth covering his face down.

"The little devil grows up, huh?" C.C. said.

"And you're still a witch." Lelouch commented as he put his mask on its rack. "In any case, this gets us back on track so we can hit them at the deepest level." He then thrust the hanger he was holding out.

"The religious order?" C.C. said, lying on a couch in nothing but her white undergarments after taking her black outfit with its red trim off.

Rivalz averted his eyes of the green-haired girl as his mind wandered. Surprisingly it seemed to be doing just that as his thoughts were random.

"Hmm, the ones that are trying to create warriors with the Geass power." Lelouch said. "If we can control the order, then I can surpass the Emperor in terms of Geass."

"However, the very existence of the order has been concealed from the human world." C.C. said. "They change locations when a new leader is named so it's almost impossible to track them."  
After hanging his cape up, Lelouch walked over to sit near C.C..

"But you're certain they're based in the Chinese Federation right now." Lelouch said after he put his contact lens back on. He then reached for what appeared to be C.C.'s outfit. Or something of the like.

"Yes, according to V.V., the one who replaced me as their leader." C.C. said. "But this is a vast country. Even that guy Rolo doesn't know where their base is, right? So how are you going to find it?"

"That's why I took over the Chinese Federation." Lelouch said as he reached for C.C.'s outfit on the table. Rivalz had gone to lying on the couch adjacent to the one C.C. was on. He seemed to be drifting off to sleep as the excitement of the day wore off.

"Hmm?" C.C. inquired.

"The flow of goods, power supplies, communications...the order must leave traces of its existence." Lelouch said.

"You're using the power of the whole nation to find them?" C.C. inquired.

"As you said it's a vast country." Lelouch said he hung up C.C.'s outfit. "You're to remain here, C.C., if you find any clues on the order, contact me."  
"Yes, I understand." C.C. said.

CGCGCGCGCG

**The Next Day**

Seagulls were chirping overhead.

"This place," Lelouch started as they were in what appeared to be an aquarium. A large tank of water was in the room. "are you sure it's safe?"

"It's an O.S.I. facility." Rolo answered. "Just consider that it may as well belong to you and I."  
Rolo then smiled as he saw the submersible Shinkiro rise from out of the water.

"Welcome home, brother!" Rolo said as the Shinkiro opened up to reveal Lelouch, a hand splayed across the side of his face. Rivalz was also sitting in the Shinkiro.

"It's good to see you, Rolo." Lelouch said. "Sayoko, did anything change while I was away on this mission?"

"Nothing of immediate concern." Sayoko answered as she took her mask and wig off. "I noted all the detail in the designated file."

"So you'll be staying here for quite a while now." Rolo said as Rivalz was stretching, complaining about how cramped the Shinkiro was with both of them inside. "Isn't that right, Lelouch?"

"Yes, I have to develop some effective counter-measures for the Knights of the Round." Lelouch said as Sayoko bowed behind them as Rolo, Lelouch, and Rivalz continued on their way. "The Lancelot Conquista's bad enough. And we certainly don't need the Tristan and the Mordred getting in our way again."

CGCGCGCGCG

**Ashford Academy**

"It would be a pleasure to back you up in my Vincent." Rolo said.

Lelouch sighed. "I told you not to behave like that."

As he was walking into the room, he noticed that Shirley was standing there, looking downcast. For the briefest of moments, Lelouch had a flashback of when she told him her father had been killed in the aftermath of the Battle of Narita. Her hair was hiding her eyes as it did back then as well.

"Shirley, are you okay?" Lelouch asked as he was stepping to her.

"Look, Lulu, about what happened with us yesterday..." Shirley said.

_Yesterday?_ Lelouch wondered.

A beep then sounded and he turned in surprise to see the Knight of Six standing there.

"Morning Lelouch Lamperouge." Anya said.

"It's Anya, the Knight of Six!" Rolo said as he was stepping back.

"Hey, we've been waiting for you." Gino said, leaning in the doorway. "You're the vice president right?" As he walked out, he threw his arms around Anya as his head rested on her head. Anya looked emotionless as ever, although, there was a faint trace of pink on her face. "This is an honor."

"Don't be so formal." Rivalz said as he and Milly stepped out of the room that Gino had. The former had his arms behind his head.

"Oh, right." Gino said, removing his arms from around Anya. The Knight of Six looked a bit troubled as she was looking at her diary.

"Anyway, we've both just enrolled here in Ashford." Gino said. "And uh...while we are here, we insist that our social status be ignored."

"They said they wanted the experience of being ordinary students." Milly explained, her arms crossed below her breast.

"So I'm teaching them how to talk normal." Rivalz said.

"I am really looking forward to this," Gino said as he ran over to Lelouch, his left arm raised high as if to clap him on the shoulder. He settled though for merely putting his hand on his shoulder. "old man."  
"U-uh...Right." Lelouch said hesitatingly.

Anya then took a picture of them after Gino removed his hand.

**Author's Notes: Ah, love is power. I like that line. It is so true in the grand scheme of things. I couldn't help but be a bit amused when I imagined Gino having his arms around Anya from behind as his head rested on her head, a big smile on his face as Anya looked on emotionlessly. It paints an amusing picture. Anyway, I'm not really sure what to say. What I will say is that, personally, I prefer it when they talk and talk then when they battle it out in their Knightmares. Personally, I'm better at writing dialog – when compared to battles anyway – than anything else.**

**Although, for any of those reading my Pokémon Black and White Fanfiction, writing them having a Pokémon Battle is decidedly easier than writing two people fighting. Either in their Knightmares or just good, old-fashioned fisticuffs. Well, see all you guys later.**


	16. Love Attack!

**Greetings Fanfiction Readers! How is it going today? Let me tell you, I think this is one of my favorite – more or less – episodes. And the next chapter, _Assassin From the Past,_ that chapter has some potential. I plan on taking that potential, exploiting it, and draining it a little. While not giving too much away, I certainly plan on changing the inevitable outcome. But then again, that's one of the points of this Fanfiction in the first place. I guess you could say I'm "Setting Right What Once Went Wrong". Except for the fact that there isn't any time travel involved.**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**Also, with this chapter, this story has broken one hundred thousand words! Isn't that great? Personally, I love it when a story gets all nice and filled with words whilst avoiding becoming a wall of text. Hmm...You know what faithful readers? I think I just got an idea for how to write a chapter. What is it? Tsk tsk, just have to wait and see.**

Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2

Turn Twelve

CGCGCGCGCG

**O.S.I. Base on Ashford Academy Grounds**

"The Knights of the Round have become members of the Student Council." Lelouch said. "And while I still haven't cleared _that_ problem...What? What were you saying? That Shirley and I were..." He then turned around to face Sayoko. Behind her was Rolo, Rivalz, and Villetta.

"Yes. It's true. Shirley and you were kissing." Sayoko answered.

Rolo sputtered as he turned from Villetta to Sayoko. Rivalz, who was sitting behind him, had his eyes widened slighlty.

"Oh my." Rivalz then shook his head. "Poor Shirley. To be kissed by someone you love only for the reality to be that much different."

"Um, I wasn't wrong in doing that, was I?" Sayoko inquired as she glanced between Lelouch and Rolo. "I was afraid she might discover this control room. So I thought that's what I should do in your character."

"Bad call." Lelouch commented. "You were mistaken there."

"Sayoko!" Rolo shouted. "I've told you already. You are acting too nice as a stand-in."

"A little _too_ nice." Rivalz coughed.

"No, hold on." Lelouch interjected. "Aside from this she a good job."

"Lelouch, I know Sayoko used to be in your service but..." Rolo was interrupted by Sayoko.

"Actually, to be precise, I was working for the Ashford Family."

"I know that." Rolo said. "You were in charge of caring for Nunnally, right?"

Rivalz's hears perked up at that. _Nunnally? As in...the Vicereine? Why does that name seem so familiar to me?_

_I guess the problems with the Knights of the Round will have to wait. _Villetta thought as she looked from Lelouch, Rolo, and Sayoko back to the clipboard of the Knights of Three and Six. Gino's information was written while Anya's was blotted out with black. _Hmm? I wonder why the Knight of Six's information is redacted in places._

Lelouch had his eyes closed and his right hand on his face. _Honestly Sayoko, what am I going to do with you._ _And what am I going to do about Shirley?_

"Master Lelouch." Sayoko held up a salmon phone as she broke the obsidian-haired man out of his thoughts. "I have your schedule for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Lelouch echoed, removing his hand away from his face as he turned to Sayoko.

"Sayoko made promises to other people without considering all the consequences." Rolo explained somewhat as he sat down at the table and held the locket on the chain of his phone.

"I was instructed to maintain his interpersonal relationships." Sayoko added.

"It can't be helped." Lelouch said.

"Quite careless for a female ninja." Rolo muttered.

"A female ninja?" Rivalz repeated. "As in, a ninja maid?" It seemed the blue-hared man's eyes sparkled somewhat. "That is so cool!"

"I am a Secret Service Agent." Sayoko glanced at Rolo. "A thirty-seventh master of the Shinozaki School..."

"Sayoko!" Lelouch sounded bewildered. Sayoko then turned her attention back to him. "What's with this schedule?"

On the phone were a list of girls that had hearts next to their names. Names such as Mary, Giselle, Alice, Donna, et cetera.

"Allowing for three hours of sleep, you have dates scheduled with one hundred eight girls, fourteen of them are waiting for cancellations." Sayoko explained. "And they've been on the wait list for six months."

"Sayoko?" Lelouch repeated, feeling traces of his bewilderment.

"One hundred eight girls?" Rivalz whistled appreciatively. "Talk about busy."

"And that's exactly the problem!" Rolo snapped. "Keeping relationships harmonious is one thing. But scheduling _one hundred eight girls to date_? It's ridiculous!"

"I think someone is just jealous." Rivalz suggested with a conspiratorially wink.

_He's like a child._ Villetta thought as she glanced over at Rivalz out of her peripheral vision.

CGCGCGCGCG

**Women's Showering Room**

_Lulu just did it so suddenly_. Shirly thought as she trailed her pinkie along the bottom of her mouth. _I wonder if I can say we're going steady._ Her expression then turned serious as she clenched her right fist. _But I wasn't able to talk to him today. _Her eyebrows furrowed slightly as she groaned a bit.

Meanwhile, Milly was holding her arms as she looked downcast, contemplative. Most likely about her graduation, her future, and sorting out any feelings she might have for a certain blue-haired fellow Student Council Member.

"Prez, can I have a minute with you when we get back to our rooms?" Shirley inquired as she turned to the person in question. "There's something I'd really like to talk to you about."

Shirley then stepped in front of the blonde before speaking. "Prez?"  
That jolted her out of her reverie.

"Huh?" Milly exclaimed, her arms crossed. "Oh, sorry, Shirley, I didn't hear you."

"No, it's okay." Shirley reassured as her left hand was on a pole and her right was hovering over her breast. "I just..."

"I've got a date with Lelouch tomorrow." A female student walking by said, gaining Shirley's attention.

"Huh?" Shirley whirled around.

"Oh, I heard Giselle in Class B said she go to the Art Gallery with him." Another female student spoke.

"Yep." Another piped up. "He's taking me out too to a movie!"

"Me, too!" More girls then spoke up and raised their hands as they too had a date with the man. "Me, too! Me, too!"

Shirley then tensed up a little. "Lulu...!"

CGCGCGCGCG

**The Next Day – Sunrise**

"And that confirms your schedule for today." Sayoko held the salmon phone in her hands."Since you have no classes pending, I was able to fill all twenty-four hours." Lelouch was being fed food by a purple-haired girl on a school bench. "At 0800 you'll enjoy a homemade box lunch." Lelouch was dragged through an art gallery by a medium colored brown-haired girl and then met up with a dark brown-haired girl. "At 0900 you'll visit the art gallery. At 1030, shopping." Lelouch then broke the surface of the water as he was about to meet with someone. "At twelve noon, a trip to the aquarium, and from there travel aboard the Shinkiro. Please go underwater until you're four hundred kilometers from shore. You'll change clothes inside the cockpit and proceed to the Chinese Federation where you'll conclude a trade treaty in Shanghai at 1500 hours." Lelouch changed into his outfit for Zero before meeting up with a tanned-skin man in a white outfit and turban. Rivalz hung in the background, out of sight. "You are allotted forty-seven minutes to complete your business there. Then you'll return here to see a late movie at 2100 hours. At midnight o two, you'll meet your next date for a live show. And then..."

**Ashford Academy - Nighttime**

"He's late!" Shirley then looked down somewhat, growling a bit.

"Sorry, Shirley." Lelouch was sneaking past, trying not to draw the orange-haired girl's attention. "I promise I'll make time later to explain all this to you."

"You can start by explaining it to me." Anya said, standing in front of Lelouch.

Lelouch was taken aback by the pink-haired girl's sudden appearance.

"Lady Anya!"

"There's something I want to ask." Anya said as she was walking towards him.

_Don't tell me I have a date with a Knight of the Round._ Lelouch thought.

Anya then brought her diary out to show Lelouch a picture. "See Lelouch?"

_That's a picture of me when I was still a prince back in the homeland._ Lelouch thought as he viewed the photo. It was of Lelouch as a child dressed in princely attire: a white coat-esque article with a golden trim and purple cuffs, a white shirt with something that resembled a pink cravat. and white pants. He was holding two red roses as he was in Aries Villa. The thing that stood out the most was the genuine smile of happiness on his face.

"Of course, not." Lelouch straightened. "Remarkable likeness. But you know, I'm only a commoner."

"Lelouch, old man!" Gino's arm grazed Anya's, bringing a very faint tint of color to their cheeks.

The Knight of the Round's sudden appearance startled the obsidian-haired man as he fell over.

"What?"

"May I please go to your chess games with you?" Gino asked. In his arms was Arthur. "Only the underground ones where you bet."

"When I told him how you gambled on your games, he begged me to take him along." Rivalz added.

"Rivalz," Lelouch stood up. "I swear you're..." However, before he could say anymore he noticed the group of women headed for him. "Oh brother. They never quit, just give me a break already!"

"He's running away!" One shouted.

"Don't go ruining my reputation." Lelouch yelled. "I've got tickets for the late show in my room..."

"Darn it, Sayoko." Rolo thought as he sat in his room. His left hand was propped against his cheek as he held his phone. He was also dressed in blue pajamas. "Lelouch is too frail for such a heavy schedule. And what's up with all these women? It's sort of like a medal prize."

Lelouch was then knocked down after he ran into someone. "Who did that? I said I wasn't running away." When he looked up, he noticed that it was a certain orange-haired girl. She looked faintly irate as the back of her hands were on her hips. "Shirley..."

"So, what lucky girl do you have a date with this time?" Shirley asked.

Lelouch stuttered a bit, unsure of the situation.

"You not only gamble, but you run around with other girls, too?" Shirley continued. "Ah, your pathetic!"

"Wait a minute." Lelouch started, standing up. "It's just..." He then held out something pink with red ribbons and black buttons. "Here. This is for not explaining to you about it."

"Oh, it's an apology?" Shirley said, taking the item. "What? You think you can fix what you did by giving me some silly thing?" She then thrust the item out a bit angrily.

"You've got it all wrong!" Lelouch defended. "I just wanted to apologize."

Rivalz seemed to be in the background, his right hand against his face. It seemed he just didn't know what to do with those two.

Anya looked on with a detached interest while Gino and Arthur looked a bit intrigued.

"An apology!" Shirley yelled. Lip quivering, eyes blazing, Shirley reared back.

A loud _**smack! **_then filled the air as everyone looked on a bit shocked by the development.

"Shirley..." Lelouch half-whispered, holding a hand up to his right cheek where a faint red was forming.

"Did Shirley just...?" One male student wondered.

"Aye." Another murmured. "Looks like it."

"I never knew the girl had it in her." A female student said.

"She seemed too level-headed to do that." One spoke up.

Everyone, including Rivalz, Gino, and even _Anya_ were surprised at the girl's outburst. Never would they imagine that optimistic, kind-hearted Shirley Fenette was capable of slapping someone across the face. Lest of all her crush.

_Interesting._ Gino thought. _Seems that this is not something that had occurred before._

_Wow Shirley._ Rivalz thought, eyes widened somewhat. _I never knew you had that in you._

_This is not good._ Lelouch thought. _I'm clearly doing something wrong and I don't know how to make it right. Damn it! If only C.C. was here to help me!_

"Attention everyone!" Milly then appeared above them as three spotlights shone down on her. "I have decided on my graduation event! And I'm going to christen it Cupid Day!" The blonde-haired women had her right arm up to the sky while in her left hand she carried a blue heart-shaped hat. A pink heart-shaped hat was atop her head.

"That's swell." Gino commented, arms behind his head as he walked forward. Rivalz on his right and Anya on his left. "But isn't it a bit early for graduation?"

"Well not for me." Milly answered. "I'm repeating my senior year. I can graduate as soon as I earn enough course credit."

"Oh, so that's how the education system works here." Gino said, Anya holding Arthur as Rivalz stood next to her.

"Prez, are you really planning to graduate soon?" Rivalz asked, looking a bit dejected. "Why not wait and do it with the rest of us."

"Milly, my dear." Gino said.

"Madame President!" Rivalz corrected, glancing at the Knight of Three.

"This Cupid Day of yours." Gino said. "What exactly is...?"

Milly giggled. "You wanna know?"

Arthur the meowed in Anya's arms.

"On the appointed day, I'll have every student in this school wearing one of these hats." Milly pointed to the hat atop her head. "The boys will get this color." She referred to the blue hat in her hands. She then spread her arms out before continuing. "Then if you steal the hat of your target and put it on." She then pushed the pink hat off her head when she placed the blue hat on.

"And then what?" Anya asked.

"By order of the Student Council President, me, those two will be proclaimed boyfriend and girlfriend!" Milly answered.

"Huh?" Shirley said.

"Huh?!" The student body then echoed her sentiment.

CGCGCGCGCG

**Holy Britannian Empire – Imperial Capital Pendragon**

"Hmm, it's a bit rash isn't it?" Odysseus mused. "Declaring war on the Chinese Federation."

"Hmm, is that what His Majesty said?" Schneizel inquired.

"Yes, he told us to take all of it." Bismark answered.

"I agree!" Carine Ne Britannia exclaimed, her hands together. "I say take out the Chinese Federation for good."

"Those savages humiliated Odysseus and we can never forgive them for that." Guinevere Su Britannia added.

"Guinevere," Odysseus turned his attention to her. "I have no grudge for the incident that occurred with the Empress. The war with the EU is ongoing. And Area Eleven is on the path to peace. So I prefer to settle this-"

"Oh as if we care about what Nunnally does there." Carine sneered.

"Carine, Nunnally is around your age." Odysseus said. "You should make an attempt to be friends with her."

"This would be an easy matter to solve if Cornelia were present." Guinevere commented. "Bismarck, have you heard anything?"

"I haven't." Bismarch replied. "But she apparently hasn't contacted Lord Guilford, either."

"Then who will lead our troops?" Guinevere pressed.

"We can station two divisions along the Mongolian Border." Schneizel suggested, opening his eyes.

"Huh?" Odysseus said.

"Are you offering to take command, Prince Schneizel?" Bismarck asked.

"Battle is unnecessary." Schneizel said. "The Chinese Federation has fallen apart. We can gain half the territory by rattling sabers than through negotiations. Will that placate the Emperor?" At the end, his mouth twitched upward.

CGCGCGCGCG

**Holy Britannian Empire – Charles's Throne Room**

"Hmm, is that what Schneizel said?" Charles asked.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Bismarck was kneeling on the carpet that led up to the Emperor. "Do you approve?"

"You, the Knight of One, the mightiest knight of the empire, ask me that?"

"Your Majesty, war is merely one method of diplomacy. However, it is far away the least efficient of them."

Charles smirked. "Hmph. Perhaps you're right." His smirk then turned downward. "War has historically been an action favored by idiots."

CGCGCGCGCG

**Geass Order**

Footsteps resounded down the stairs as Cornelia walked, cutting down all who stood in her way.

She had just finished striking someone done.

"I finally grabbed it." Cornelia said as she stood up from her position on the ground. "The tail of Geass...And now I'll drag it from the shadows. I'll wipe away the stain from Euphy's name at last!"

CGCGCGCGCG

**Area Eleven – Tokyo Settlement**

_Princess, where are you now?_ Guilford wondered as he viewed a photo album of Cornelia and the Knight Frames and troops around her.

Everyone in the room then turned their attention to the front door as it opened.

"C'mon, Suzaku, Euphemia." Gino attempted to persuade them. "It's Milly's graduation event!"

"It's like I said before." Suzaku said. "I really want to go. But unlike you and Anya, I'm an aide to the vicereine. So I just can't. Meetings come first."

"And apparently Suzaku doesn't want me out of his sight for long." Euphemia then pouted, indignant. "I can handle myself you know. I may not by a soldier, but I am still competent."

Suzaku smiled understandingly at her. "I know you can take of yourself." His eyebrows then became creased with worry. "But I worry for your safety in such a hostile environment."

Euphemia conceded, blowing her pink locks up a little. She then sighed before turning to Gino. "Don't worry about us, you have fun at the event." She then added with a conspiratorially wink. "Who knows, maybe it'll be better for you and Anya if we're not there."

At the implications of that, Gino's face become flushed with color somewhat. "As much as that idea interests me, it isn't exactly how I would want to go about it."

"Aww, is there a romantic side to you Knight of Three?" Euphemia suggested. At Gino turning a faint shade darker, she continued. "A relationship shouldn't be developed like that anyway."

"Well, it just seems that Anya is a bit..." Gino started. His eyebrows then furrowed together in thought.

"Distant and a bit emotionless?" Suzaku suggested.

"Yeah, I guess." Gino said.

Before the conversation could continue though, Claudio cleared his throat. Rather loudly too.

"The meeting Kururugi?" Claudio said before bowing somewhat. "A pleasure to see you Princess Euphemia."

Suzaku's face then became colored with embarrassment as Euphemia sighed. She wished that people would stop calling her that.

"Well anyway," Gino began. "You really need to loosen up, my friends."

Suzaku and Euphemia then walked into the room.

"Say hi to my former fiancée for me, will you?" Lloyd raised his left hand.

"What?" Gino said. "If you say so."

The door then closed as he left.

"You should probably give her a call after we're done here." Guilford suggested after Suzaku sat down next to him, Euphemia standing on his right.

"Huh?" Suzaku inquired.

"Now has a funny habit of not waiting around forever." Guilford said.

"Wow, what a surprise." Suzaku commented. "I never thought I'd hear you say something like that, Guilford."

Guilford's hands were folded on the table. "Your rank may have changed, but you did start out as Princess Euphemia's Knight." He glanced at the young princess. "As the Knight of Princess Cornelia, I'd like you to see me as a source of advice that you'll ask for when needed."

"Well, that's mature of you." Lloyd commented as he rested his chin on his left hand. "Anyway, can we get to the main question at hand now? It's about the Guren which I've taken into my care."

Information about said Knightmare Frame was set out in front of him.

CGCGCGCGCG

The prison cell wall that separated Kallen and the rest of the hallway then opened up. The redheaded Guren pilot was sitting cross-legged.

"Took you long enough." Kallen said without looking up. "So am I here for torture? Maybe execution? Do what you want with me."

"I'll do nothing like that to you." A demure voice reassured. Kallen then looked in surprise to see the younger sibling of Lelouch.

"It's been such a long time." Nunnally greeted amicably as Alicia stood next to her. "Hello, Kallen."

CGCGCGCGCG

**O.S.I. Base on Ashford Academy Grounds**

Lelouch then put the Black King on the chessboard. In front of him were the women that Sayoko had set him up with. "At this rate, it'll be impossible for me to smash the world and create a new one. It's Cupid Day." An image of a blonde-haired girl wearing a black top and orange shorts then appeared on the screen. "I'm going to end my relationship with all the girls at today's event." The image then changed to a purple-haired girl having two fingers up. It then changed to a bespectacled, brown-haired girl whose hair was in a bun.

"That'll leave you free and in the clear." Rolo added as the image then changed to a girl with dark brown – almost chocolate hair – girl.

"Fortunately we were able to get the teachers to participate in this, too." Lelouch said as the image changed to a girl with long pinkish-purple hair.

"Huh?" Villetta then turned around to face Lelouch.

"Villetta, you're going to steal my hat from me."

"But won't that just invite weird misunderstandings?" Villetta asked. "I think Sayoko needs to take responsibility here..."

"Sorry, but I can't help." Sayoko said after Villetta glanced at her. "I have to play stand-in during the event for Master Lelouch."

"And we've got to make sure that some strange girl doesn't get it." Rolo added.

"Have Shirley grab the hat." Villetta suggested.

"Yes, that's definitely an option to consider." Rolo said.

"That girl is completely head over heels for you." Villetta said. "She did shoot me in order to protect you after all."

The image then turned to a girl in a swimsuit – presumably Shirley. The image then changed to a blonde-haired girl wearing a swimsuit before shifting to a lavender-haired girl. It then changed to a brown-haired girl with a ponytail.

"That's why I don't want her mixed up in this any further." Lelouch said.

"Huh?" Rolo glanced at Lelouch.

CGCGCGCGCG

"Yes, that's right, Suzaku." Milly said. "The rooftop garden's finally finished. Suppose I can't keep avoiding the real world forever."

"I'm sorry." Suzaku said. "I really hate missing your graduation event."

"Yeah, it sounds like it could be a lot of fun." Euphemia added it was on speakerphone.

"I understand." Milly said inside the Student Council Room. "You have important work to do, right?"

"Umm, yeah." Suzaku said.

"It's a bit boring though." Euphemia added. "Politics and all that brings."

"Then my final act for you two is to cast my special magic spell." Milly said.

"Huh?" Suzaku asked.

"Relax!" Milly proclaimed. She then giggled. "You two need to unwind from time to time. Life's too short to be so uptight all the time."

"Thanks a lot, Prez." Suzaku said. "I appreciate it."

"I do too." Euphemia added.

"See ya!" Milly said.

She then hung up the phone before moving over to the microphone in the room. "Now let's get this how on the road!"

She then pushed a dial up, three noises signaling an announcement about to be made.

"Attention everyone." Milly said. "This is Milly Ashford speaking for the last time as Student Council President. My graduation event, Cupid Day, is about to begin. Oh, and before you start, make sure you are at least two meters away from your target."

_Lulu, I don't care how hopeless you are._ Shirley thought with a determined expression on her face. _No, since you _are_ utterly hopeless, it's up to me to salvage you._

The girls were staring down Lelouch as he stood their impassively with his arms crossed.

Meanwhile, Rivalz's thoughts were a jumbled mass of confusion.

Gino had his back against the wall at the intersection between a stairwell. His arms were crossed as girls stared him down. However, only one girl was on Gino's mind. A certain pink-haired girl to be exact.

"You should all be familiar with the rules." Milly continued. "If you capture your target's hat, put it on. Then you _have_ to be boyfriend and girlfriend."

Anya stood in a hallway, disinterested. To her right was a dark-blue haired man with a butterfly net standing in front of a blonde-haired man. On her left was a silvery-haired man with a red hammer.

Behind her some students were leaning against the wall as another had a machine that would stretch to take someone's hat off. Behind them were three males wearing red as they looked ready to run.

"I won't question how you obtain the hat." Milly said as she put her pink hat on. "You are allowed to use teams or tools as well. Now before we begin I'll just say one thing." She then took a moment of silence, almost as if she were steeling her resolve. "Any club that brings me the hat of Lelouch Lamperouge in Class 3-D gets their budget increased ten-fold!"

At that, Lelouch's eyes widened. "What?"

"Lulu's hat?" Shirley said.

"Prez, why?" Rivalz said with a tone that was half incredulous, half disheartened.

"This is all a horrible dream." Lelouch said as he stepped back into the lockers behind him as people outside the room went crazy.

"All right." Milly said. "Let's do it!" She then slammed her fist against a red button that was surrounding by alternating white, pink, brownish-gold, and blue lines.

Different colored puffs of smoke then appeared over the school.

"Lulu, wait..." Shirley said.

As the girls tried to rush Lelouch, they were stopped by Rolo's Geass.

Rolo then emerged from one of the lockers on the right side of Lelouch.

Rolo grunted. "Stopping this many people at once is incredibly hard work."

Rolo then hit Lelouch's head against the inside of the locker on accident. "Oops, sorry about that." He then closed the door to the locker. "Now, move."

"He's mine!" A girl with short brown hair declared before running into the locker.

Shirley then collapsed on top of the girl. "He...vanished. Where'd he go?"

"Sorry about this." Lelouch said as Rolo panted.

"Forget it." Rolo said. "We're good."

CGCGCGCGCG

**Geass Order**

"H-Hold on." Bartley stuttered. "Should the theory be accurate then we're the worst criminals in all of history."

"Let's get out of here." One of the male researchers said. "We're through fine-tuning Jeremiah."

"We'll be abandoning our nation!" Bartley said.

Cornelia then came from above, poking the silver of a gun into Bartley's back. "Freeze! My dear Bartley..."

"That voice..." Bartley glanced with his peripheral vision to see Cornelia standing there. "Princess Cornelia?"

"Why are you here, Bartley?" Cornelia inquired.

"Thank Heaven you've come. Please save us!"

"Huh?"

"We were ordered to be here. By the Emperor!"

That caught Cornelia's attention. "My father?"

"The world is racing down the path toward destruction."

Cornelia then furrowed her brow.

CGCGCGCGCG

**Ashford Academy**

Gino was laughing as he was being pursued by the girls.

"Follow me, ladies!" Gino called.

"Lord Gino!" The students said as they chased him.

_I see. _Lelouch thought._ It appears that Gino _did_ come to this school just to play around. Anya seems suspicious about my true identity, but not enough to prove troublesome. The matter of the Knights of the Round has been cleared. Now I have only to switch places with Sayoko and have her play along with the Prez..._

A girl who was also in the library then came behind Lelouch and took his hat.

"I did it!" The girl exclaimed as she danced around a little. "Now I get to be Lelouch's girlfriend!"

"Of course." Lelouch said before putting his left hand to his left eye. He then turned to the girl. "Miya, right?"

"What's up, honeybunch?" The lavender-haired girl – Miya – asked.

"Would you mind very much giving me that hat back?" Lelouch asked as he removed the contact lens on his left eye and as the Geass took command.

"Okay." Miya said, handing the hat back.

Lelouch then went to where the O.S.I. elevator was. Sayoko had her fingers on the keypad.

"So were should we switch?" Sayoko dressed as Lelouch inquired.

"Here will do." Lelouch said.

"Very well then." "Lelouch" said as he walked out of the elevator before it closed.

"Now I'm more confused than usual." Miya said after the Geass faded and she started walking. "What am I doing here?"

"Huh?" Milly said. "Lelouch is gone?"

"Yeah, according to the gardening club." The male student she was speaking to said.

A more gruff voice then interjected itself into the conversation. "Rugby team here. Lelouch has been spotted at point KT-01."

"Yes!" Milly exclaimed, standing up. Behind her was Arthur as he had a blue and pink hat on his left and right ears respectively. "Alert all Ashford Academy Club Members. Surround Lelouch between the boy's dorms and the central courtyard!"

"Sir! Yes Sir!" A collection of male voices said.

"Hmm?" "Lelouch" turned around only to balk at the sight of the rugby team approaching them.

"Go!" Milly said as the rugby team attempted to collapsed onto "Lelouch" as they jumped.

Sayoko then got into a stance before jumping forward and propelling herself off a guy's head. "Fare thee well!"

"Huh?" Lelouch said. "Sayoko, watch what you have me say. Or I'll come off as being kind of mental."

"Sorry, it was involuntary." Sayoko said as an image appeared of her dressed as Lelouch appeared on the screen, hiding behind a tree.

"Just be careful." Lelouch said. "And don't go to the rear gate. Villetta is standing by there."

"Understood." Sayoko said.

"Lelouch is more physical than normal." Milly noted.

_I would like to let you catch me, Miss Milly, but at the moment..._ Sayoko thought as she was running. She then leaped into the air backwards before spinning around like a top.

"Archery and equestrian clubs, from the side of the hall you can surround him!" Milly said.

"Go on around the school buildings to Gym Number Two." Lelouch said. "The science club will probably be positioned dead ahead."

"Fire!" A male student said as Sayoko ran towards them.

"No way!" The student exclaimed as "Lelouch" dodged what looked to be a kind of firework. He then jumped into the air, behind him were the dots of the fireworks.

"Lelouch can't do stuff like that!" The male student said as Lelouch then took off running behind them.

_If this keeps up, he won't need my help after all._ Rolo thought as he leaned against a wall.

_Sayoko's overdoing it, but that's how she operates._ Lelouch thought. _There's no point ordering her to stop. Oh well, she can take my place in Phys Ed from here on._

"Glamour Squad, move in!" Milly said.

"After all," A girl with flowing lavender hair wearing a _very_ revealing blue swimsuit. "Lelouch _is_ one warm-blooded male."

The girl next to her was a brown-haired girl dressed as a nurse. A girl with black hair was dressed in a revealing purple outfit with thigh-high boots, a corset, and sleeves. She also held a whip. A girl with blue hair had it in an arc down either side of her head. She looked to be the least revealing person of the bunch. A girl with blonde hair was lying on a blanket was wearing a red, white, and pink outfit as the sleeves dropped lazily down her arms. It also revealed a little of her breasts.

"Yeah, we'll get him off guard." The blonde-haired girl said.

"Using your bodies against me is useless!" Sayoko then jumped over the girls.

The girls then looked back, groaning in disappointed.

"Oh," The blonde-haired girl commented. "I'm sort of in shock."

"Where's Lelouch?" A male student inquired.

"Where'd he go?" A female student wondered.

"Nobody has caught him, you know?" Another said.

"Attention all students!" Milly said. "If Vice President Lelouch is spotted, commence simultaneous attack!"

"Oh boy." Shirley commented. "President is in full-scale play mode." She then glanced to the side. "Still, what's going on? I thought Lulu was completely hopeless, but now he's a super athelete."

"Hey look!" A male student said. "It's Shirley!"

"We have to catch Lelouch." A female student said.

If one examined the scene, they couldn't help but find it ironic how the person who loved Lelouch seemed to be acting calmly while everyone else around her freaked out trying to get his hat.

"Prez, if Lelouch is who you want then I, Rivalz Cardemonde, will give you what you want, my best friend in the world." Rivalz said as he rode his bike. He then looked up to the Mordred. "Wow, that can't be for real!"

"It is." Anya said as she was searching for heat signatures.

CGCGCGCGCG

Suzaku slammed his hands on the table in front of him as Guilford stood up. "The Mordred's just been launched?"

"The Black Knights then?" A male soldier suggested.

"Emergency dispatch from the government bureau." A male soldier said. "DEFCON TWO! DEFCON TWO! A riot has erupted in the school district. Knightpolice SWAT unit, prepare to move out!"

CGCGCGCGCG

"I should have guessed that Anya doesn't possess a grain of common sense either." Lelouch said as an image of the Mordred was on the screen. "Take the operation into final phase. Sayoko, to the library."

"Oh, there." Anya said as she spotted Sayoko.

"Hmm." Shirley said. "This is the spot where Lulu was acting strange." She then looked to her right as she put her right hand over her chest. "I wonder..."

_Shirley, why now of all times? _Sayoko wondered as she hid a few feet behind her.

Lelouch then went to board the O.S.I. Elevator.

"Heat sources, two places." Anya said as she spotted the heat signatures of Shirley and "Lelouch". "But which one is Lelouch?"

"Hmm?" Shirley said as she heard a kind of whooshing noise coming from next to her.

She then gave a yelp as the Mordred burst through the wall.

"Watch out!" Lelouch then tackled Shirley out of the way of the Mordred's encroaching hand.

Sayoko then leaped in front of the Mordred before leaping backwards.

"Twin Lelouches?" Anya said.

"Knight of Six, my lady." Villetta said. "This is an operations area of the O.S.I. Please withdraw your Knightmare at once."

Anya then looked away from the wall. "This is wrong?"

"Yes, very wrong." Villetta said.

"Wrong." Anya said.

"Say, Lulu?" Shirley started.

"Mhm?" Lelouch said absently as he had his left hand on his right arm as he looked away.

"Why did you kiss me before?" Shirley inquired.

"Well, um, because..." Lelouch started. "I like you."

"That's a lie." Shirley said. "I know you aren't serious."

"Wrong!" Lelouch said, turning to face her. This outburst caused Shirley to look at him.

"Huh?"

"I mean, I just..." Lelouch said before looking away. "a good question."

"So, you wanna do more than just kiss?" Shirley asked, causing Lelouch to look back at her. "It's okay. Even if you're not serious."

"You shouldn't speak that way." Lelouch said with a sort of chastising tone to his voice. "You and I both know you're worth more than that."

"Welcome back Lulu." Shirley said.

"Huh?"

"You haven't been yourself lately, you know?" Shirley continued. "It's okay. I forgive you. In return, close your eyes for me."

"Huh?" Lelouch echoed.

"Hurry up."

"Okay." Lelouch complied as he closed his eyes.

A light pink dusted her cheeks as she looked at the boy in front of her. _He looks so peaceful with his eyes closed. And handsome._

She then leaned forward, raising her hands. She then placed her hands on either side of his face.

She then pulled on his cheeks, causing him to open his eyes.

"You thought I was gonna give you a smooch."

"Well, you know," Lelouch said as she pulled her hands back. He then looked away a bit bashfully as light pink dusted his cheeks. "I thought there was a possibility..."

"Oh, you dirty boy." Shirley said as she took her hat off.

"No, it's just..."

"Even so, I wanna try to make you fall in love with me for real, someday." Shirley said as she took his hat and placed hers on his head.

"Uh." Lelouch said.

"I told you." Shirley said as she placed his hat on her head. "I said love is power." She then giggled.

Her expression then turned a bit serious."Also, I'm sorry about slapping you earlier."

Lelouch put a hand on his cheek where she had slapped him. "Don't be Shirley. In all honesty, I deserved it."

"But-"

"Don't worry about it." Lelouch reassured. "I'm fine. The slap _hurt_, but didn't do any lasting damage."

He then reached out a hand to her. Tentatively, she took it. He then gave her hand a comforting squeeze, expressing with actions rather than words that he wasn't mad at her.

School bells rang as birds flew nearby.

"I can see you guys still have a lot to learn around here, don't you?" Gino commented as he stood before a group of Knightpolice. "This is a school for commoners. Things like this take place all the time." A group of girls stood behind him.

"Look at that." A male student commented as Lelouch and Shirley stood in front of them.

"How disappointing." A female student added. "But I'm not surprised."

A light pink blush dusted Shirley's cheeks as she was smiling. Meanwhile, Lelouch seemed to be brooding as he looked away.

"I guess that's the end of the game." Milly said as she took her pink hat off.

"But it might have meant a little more this time around." Sayoko said as she stood behind Milly.

"Huh?" However, when Milly turned around, no one was there. "Yeah, maybe it did. A bit."

The Knightmare Frames of Guilford and Suzaku hovered over the school.

"What in the world was all that uproar about?" Guilford wondered.

"Sorry, sir." Suzaku said. "It looks like it was the president's graduation event."

"It's unusual to say the least that he would change plans like that." Villetta commented as her right hand was on her hip as she stood next to Anya. Behind them was a kneeling Mordred.

"Changed plans?" Anya asked.

"Ah, I meant she." Villetta said hastily. "Shirley's plan apparently worked out quite well." Villetta then glanced at them with a half smile.

Rolo on the other hand seemed to be frowning.

"Lelouch," Milly called, stepping forward. "Looks like you finally understand."

"Hmm?"

"You mean you did this for us?" Shirley asked.

"'Cause you two really wear out my patience." Milly said. "Don't ever hesitate, your student days are coming to an end."

"Uh," Rivalz started as he stood next to Gino. "Prez, are you really graduating?"

"Mhmm." Milly said in confirmation as she turned to him. As she glanced at him, she couldn't help but notice the dejected longing in his eyes and wondered, not for the first time, if she really did string him along. _I'll have to talk to him about it._ Milly thought resolutely.

"Hey, Prez!" Shirley said.

"What is it?" Milly asked as she turned to her.

"Thank you for everything you've done here at school." Shirley said.

The students then spoke their agreement.

"The last three years were so much fun!"

"You are the best president ever!"

"Thank you!"

"Madame President." Suzaku said as the Lancelot Conquista landed. He then put his arm in front of his chest. "Congratulations on graduating from Ashford."

"Mhmhm." Milly said with a nod of her head. She then held the hat she had in her right hand against her hip and held it in front of her. "And with that, this girl is no longer avoiding the real world!"

And with that, the students cheered as she threw her hat in the air as some sort of makeshift graduation hat.

As the students then cleared out to go about their day, Milly approached Rivalz.

"Hey Rivalz." Milly said.

"Hey Madame President." Rivalz said, grinning. The smile had traces of sadness to it though as he continued. "Although, I guess I just call you Milly now, huh? I'm going to miss seeing you in school every day. It just won't be the same."

"Yeah, it won't, will it?" Milly agreed, a small smile on her face. "Can we talk about something Rivalz?"

"What would you want to talk about?"

As she looked around, she then put her right hand on her left arm. "Mind if we talk in the Student Council Room?"

"Sure." Rivalz said. "I don't see why not."

CGCGCGCGCG

"Hello everyone, how are you?" Milly asked as she was on the television in the Student Council Room, delivering the weather report. "My name is Milly Ashford. Beginning today, I'll be your go to girl for weather information on the weather corner."

To people who didn't know her, they might think she was just an overly excitable person. But for those of them who knew her, she seemed to be just a little bit more happier than usual.

"From Student Council President to a Weather Reporter." Rivalz said. And if those present – Lelouch, Rolo, Gino, Anya, and Arthur – didn't know any better, they would think he sounded like he was in an almost dreamlike state. As if something especially good happened to him.

"How'd she qualify?" Rolo asked.

Gino had a page open to what looked to be a scrapbook. Arthur had his paws on his left shoulder. Lelouch stood next to them, his left hand in his pocket. Rolo stand behind him as Rivalz sat near Gino. A box of Pizza Hut was open on the table. And Anya was holding her diary.

"I heard she chose a talent agency while still in school." Lelouch answered.

"She's from nobility." Anya said.

Gino was viewing a picture of them and Milly at her graduation. She was dressed in a blue dress, wore a blue cape, and had a blue graduation hat atop her head. In her hands was what was presumably her diploma. On her left stood Suzaku as he held Arthur. Gino had his right arm around Suzaku as he had his left arm around Anya. Euphemia stood next to Suzaku dressed in her school uniform, deeming her pink dress to be a bit too frilly for her tastes at the moment.

On Milly's right stood Rivalz. Next to him stood Shirley with her hands behind her back. Lelouch and Rolo then stood next to her.

"She said she never likes doing anything half way, so..." Rivalz said.

"Then why did she call of her engagement so long ago?" Rolo inquired. "Did she have to?"

"Lloyd must in a state of shock." Gino said.

CGCGCGCGCG

Lloyd was watching the weather report before leaning back and laughing. "Just what I'd expect from my former fiancée."

"Lloyd doesn't seem upset about it." Suzaku commented.

"It's all bravado." A soldier dressed in dark brown said.

"No, the man never wanted to get married in the first place." The soldier dressed in light brown said next to him.

Next to Suzaku stood Cécile as she held a clipboard.

"Or maybe he hasn't met the right woman yet." Euphemia added.

"I concur." Cécile said.

"I'm wondering if there even _is_ someone for Lloyd out there." The soldier dressed in dark brown said.

"He does seem to be asexual." The man dressed in light brown added.

CGCGCGCGCG

_You see, Nina?_ Milly thought._ I'm trying to face who I really am._

_Milly..._Nina thought as she viewed the weather report.

CGCGCGCGCG

"Yeah, I saw her on TV." Shirley said over the phone as she was walking in the rain. She was equipped with a dark pink umbrella. "Typical Prez, huh?" So what do you think we ought to do with the roof top garden? Right. Well then, I'll bring back some herb seedlings from the store. Would you talk to the gardening club, Lulu? Okay, see you later?"

Shirley then hung up the phone.

Nearby though, Jeremiah Gottwald was in a building as he was testing his Geass Canceler. What covered his left eye then opened to reveal his cybernetic green eye as a symbol of Geass was in it. Although, what was different about this symbol was that it was upside down and blue.

A blue field then went over everyone within range, including Shirley.

"Huh?" Shirley said, stopping.

"This is the eighth area, correct?" V.V. asked.

"Yes." Jeremiah replied. "But the people who are affected by the Geass power have been deployed as Secret Police, haven't they?"

"We don't know so we're cleaning up the situation." V.V. said. "You've been given a Geass Canceler, which can destroy all types of Geass power. Therefore..."

"Yes, I understand." Jeremiah said. "We don't know who's under the influence of the Geass. However, once I'm done with Ashford Academy, I'll take care of old business with Lelouch."

He then closed what covered his cybernetic eye.

As Shirley stood there, the Geass Canceler used by Jeremiah took hold as it retrieved all her memories that were rewritten.

"I'm remembering now." Shirley said. "I remember Zero and the one who killed my father." As if on cue or responding to the situation, lightning then crackled in the sky. "It's Lelouch."

**Author's Notes: And with this chapter done, we're halfway through the season. Wow. That's interesting, isn't it? Technically though we'll be halfway through the season in the middle of the next episode. Aside from that, what did Milly want to talk to Rivalz about that left him in a dreamlike state and Milly a bit happier than usual? I shall answer those questions in a later chapter. Until then Fanfiction Readers, see all you guys later.**


	17. Code Intermission

**Greetings Fanfiction Readers! How is it going? While this isn't the next episode, I decided to add a sort of intermission of what happened between the episodes _One Million Miracles_ and _A Bride in the Vermillion Forbidden City. _Along with that though, I will also had the conversation that occurred between Rivalz and Milly during _Love Attack! _Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I Disclaim the existence of Disclaimers.**

Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2

Turn Intermission

CGCGCGCGCG

**After Zero Was Exiled**

"I still don't think it was such a good idea for you to reveal yourself to the Japanese." Suzaku said as they were looking out over the the lights of the city from the garden at the Tokyo Settlement.

"I _had_ to do _something_ to help." Euphemia said, her wig and glasses gone as she no longer had any use for them and the alias Elizabeth Morningbloom. "I couldn't just let another massacre occur."

Suzaku cringed as he then took Euphemia's hand in his as they were sitting on a bench. "Euphy, I'm so sorry."  
Euphemia quirked her eyebrow at him_._ "What do you have to apologize for Suzaku?"

"It's just," Suzaku started before leaving her on the bench and was now looking down over a railing. "perhaps if I had been a bit more persistent, Lelouch couldn't have used his Geass on you."

"Suzaku." Euphemia said softly as she put a comforting hand on his left shoulder. When he turned to look at her, she saw that he was crying as tears fell down his cheeks silently. She wiped them away with her finger. "You couldn't have foreseen the outcome."

"Still, I-"

"No, Suzaku." Euphemia said, interrupting him with a finger on his mouth. "It is _pointless_ to beat yourself up over something that happened in the past." Euphemia then looked forlorn as she gazed over the lights. "And who knows, if you were there, I might've just killed you right then and there."

"I don't believe you would've." Suzaku said, turning her to face him. He then saw the tears streaming down her face. His expression softened as he hugged her close. "_Euphy_."

The wisp of breath that came from Suzaku's mouth upon saying her name into her ear stemmed the flow of tears.

"You're one of the strongest people I know Euphy." Suzaku said, his serious expression as he pulled away to look at her leaving no room for an argument.

"If only I was strong enough to prevent myself from inciting that massacre." Euphemia said with an uncharacteristic amount of bitterness.

"I have a feeling you at least tried." Suzaku said as he hugged Euphemia close again.

Euphemia sighed. They stood like that for several moments before Suzaku looked down and saw something peculiar.

"Is that, fighting down there?" Suzaku wondered.

"Fighting?" Euphemia repeated as they looked down closely.

True enough, down below in a darkened alleyway were four Britannian males as they cracked their knuckles.

"I don't care what that vicereine says," One of them, a guy with slightly spiky brownish hair said as he stared the two Japanese down. "Japanese are nothing but pests."

"And we have no problem being pest control!" Another of them, a guy with spiky black hair added.

A guy with red hair smoothed down brought his hand down his face as that comment. "Honestly, can't you just keep your mouth shut?"

"Enough of this pointless chatter!" Another with sharp gray hair and hungry brown eyes exclaimed. "Let's get to fighting!"

"I hate Britannians." One of the Japanese, a man with blue hair commented.

The other, a man with brown hair, spat in the face of the guy with slightly spiky brownish hair. "Always so pompous and surperior."

"What was that you little punk?" The guy with spiky black hair shouted. He then took up the blue-haired Japanese by his shirt collar. "Someone ought to teach you a lesson."

As the blue-haired Japanese man was about to be punched in the face, they were interrupted by a male voice shortly followed by a female voice.  
"Stop this violence at once!"

"There is no need for this fighting and brutality!"

"Princess Euphemia?" The guy with red-hair wondered.

"Princess Massacre Euphemia." The guy with brown hair corrected, sounding incredibly bitter. "What, you decided that you would kill Japanese more secretly?"

Euphemia winced at that.

"End this fighting at once." Suzaku demanded.

"Suzaku Kururugi, Knight of Seven?" The guy with slightly spiky brownish hair wondered.

"Princess Massacre's Knight." The Japanese with blue hair corrected.

"And a traitor to Japan." The Japanese with brown hair added.

"We've come to help." Euphemia said.

At that, the two Japanese males scowled.

"Haven't you helped enough?" The Japanese with blue hair sneered.

"Those of you who are Britannian will be placed under arrest should you continue to harass these Japanese." Suzaku said.

"I'd rather not be arrested." The Britannian with slightly spiky brownish hair mumbled.

"Neither would I." The Britannian with spiky black hair admitted.

The two Britannians then walked off.

"Hey!" The Britannian with red hair exclaimed before chasing after them. "You two come back here."

The Britannian with gray hair sighed before glaring at the two Japanese while he left.

"You two okay?" Suzaku inquired as he reached to help the Japanese with blue hair up.

"I'm fine." The Japanese with blue hair smacked Suzaku's hand away. "And I don't need any help from you."

After the Japanese with brown hair stood up, he slammed Princess Euphemia against a wall.

He then brought out a knife and put it dangerously close to her carotid artery.

Euphemia gulped as a bead of sweat dripped down her face before she regained some composure.

"Thanks to _you_." He sneered. "Not only has our country been attacked for its resources and Sakuradite, but you high and mighty Britannians treat us like dirt. And you personally killed numerous Japanese!"

"Euphy-" Suzaku exclaimed before the Japanese with blue hair punched him forcefully in the gut, expelling some air.

"And where do you think you're going?" He inquired as he saw Suzaku about to go over to Euphemia.

He then punched him again in the gut.

The Japanese with brown hair then had his lip curl up into a cruel smile. "It might not bring the dead back, but it will feel satisfying."

However, before he could press the knife any closer to her throat, a blur of blonde hair tackled him to the ground.

Suzaku then fell to the ground, winded from being punched. Before the Japanese with blue hair could kick him in the chest or any lower, he collapsed to the ground, having been shocked..

"Honestly Suzaku," Anya said, eyes never straying from her diary. A Taser was smoking in her left hand as her diary was in her right. "You should be more careful."

"Thank you Anya." Suzaku said as he stood up and brushed himself off. "I don't know what I would've done had you not arrived."

"In all certainty you would have been beaten senseless." Anya commented. "A Knight of the Round should be better equipped to deal with hand-to-hand combat."

"Are you okay Euphemia?" Gino inquired as he helped the pink-haired girl up. Anya absently used the Taser on the man about to slit Euphemia's throat. This rendered both of the Japanese unconscious.

"I'll be fine." Euphemia answered honestly as she dusted herself off. "Thank you for saving me. I most likely could've died."

"It was my pleasure." Gino then bowed a bit theatrically. "My lady."

Gino and Anya then went to deliver the two Japanese to jail as Suzaku and Euphemia went back inside.

"Good thing they were there." Euphemia said.

"I agree." Suzaku said before scratching his head. "Although, I'm wondering why I didn't try to defend myself."

"Well, seeing as they were there I think it is a bit of a moot point."

"I guess." Suzaku said.

"I'm...glad though." Euphemia said. "I wouldn't want the whole world to forgive me for what I had done. The hatred for me I guess makes sure that no tragedy like that ever occurs again."

Suzaku then hugged her and tightened his hold. He began to softly stroke her hair. "Well, no matter what, I'll try my best to protect you."

Suzaku then pulled her away to press a chaste kiss against her lips. "After all, I love you Euphy."

Resting her head on his chest, Euphemia sighed. "I love you too Suzaku."

CGCGCGCGCG

**After Cupid Day Ended**

"What did you want to talk to me about Madame Pre-Milly?" Rivalz asked, impulsively calling her by her former role.

"You might want to sit down for this." Milly said as she sat on the table in the Student Council Room and Rivalz closed the door behind him.

"Okay?" Rivalz then sat next to Milly. "What for though?"

Milly then looked at Rivalz. "Rivalz, do I...string you along?"

"String me along?" Rivalz echoed before shaking his head. "No Milly, you don't."

"Are you sure?" Milly pressed. "The love you feel for me is about as subtle as Shirley's is for Lelouch."

Rivalz chuckled at that. "Yeah, she isn't exactly secretive about them."

"And neither are you." Milly repeated. "While it may be a different story between the two of them, I know that you love me."

"How do you feel though...?" Rivalz asked hesitatingly, averting his eyes from her.

"I'm not sure." Milly admitted. "I don't know _what_ I feel for you exactly. Shirley and Nina are like little sisters to me. Rolo is like a younger brother too. Even Lelouch is like a younger brother to me."

This caught Rivalz's attention. "Wait, what?" His voice had a tone of incredulity. "But I thought you were in love with Lelouch?!"

"Honestly?" Milly said. "I'm not sure where my romantic feelings lie. Shirley's a good friend. The love she feels for Lelouch is probably stronger than anything I felt for him. And you Rivalz, I'm not sure where my feelings for you lie. You're outgoing, fun, exuberant. Kind of like me."

Rivalz blushed faintly at that. "Milly..."

Before Rivalz could continue, he stared at Milly in shock after she pressed her lips chastely against his cheek.

"It's a good thing I'm sitting down." Rivalz said as his blush increased. "What you do that for Milly?"

"I did it because, while I may not be sure of what I feel for you, I honestly believe that I could love you if I don't already." Milly answered. "I guess what I'm meaning to say is, give me time and-"

Rivalz had cut her off when he brushed his lips faintly across her cheek. If Milly hadn't seen and felt it, she might've thought it never happened.

Rivalz grinned broadly at her. "For you Milly, I'll gladly wait for as long as it takes."

Milly smiled back. "Thanks Rivalz."

She then wrapped him in a hug to which he gladly reciprocated.

CGCGCGCGCG

"Do you have something to say to me Gino?" Anya inquired, her eyes never straying from her diary.

"You bet I have something to say." Gino said, looking uncharacteristically miffed.

"I assume it has something to do with the Mordred?" Anya asked. "I can't see _why_ that would bother you."

"It bothers me because you chased down Lelouch!" Gino shouted.

They were walking through an empty school hallway.

Anya raised an eyebrow, looking disinterested as always with her half-lidded gaze. "Weren't you the one who had several girls chasing after him?"

Gino then flushed a bit with embarrassment. "W-well." He then pointed an accusing finger at her. "At least I didn't get into the Tristan!"

"I think the scenarios are fairly different from each other." Anya commented.

Gino crossed his arms. "Still, I'm mad at you."

Anya then looked at him, her gaze still lidded. She raised an eyebrow. "Are you really mad Gino?"

As he took in her beautiful features: her pink hair in ponytails on either side of her head, her red eyes cold and calculating yet undeniably intoxicating. Even half-lidded her gaze made him flush. The way her outfit hugged the subtle curve to her body. Her loyalty and how she could be kind when she wanted to be.

Gino cursed inwardly. Even if he tried, he couldn't stay mad at the Knight of Six in front of him. Warmth flooded his cheeks as his pulse and heart quickened and increased in palpitation respectively. He felt his mouth go dry as he drank in the beauty in front of her.

"Well, I mean, that is to say..." Gino trailed off lamely before looking away. He then sighed, but didn't move his gaze. "No, I'm not mad." He clenched his fists. "A more accurate word would be that I am jealous. But you make it hard for me to stay that way."

"Recorded." Anya said.

Gino stammered. "Wait, what? You took a picture of me?"

"Yes, I did."

Anya then showed him the picture. He was looking away as he was red in the face.

"Anya!" Gino protested. "You shouldn't do that?"

"Why not?" Anya inquired.

Once again, Gino was at a lost for words. His facial features were severe before they softened and he sighed again. He then wrapped the girl in front of him in a hug as he stroked her hair.

"Honestly Anya, what am I going to do with you?"

"You could let me go." Anya answered. "You're suffocating me."

Gino then recoiled. "Oh! Sorry, Anya! Didn't mean too."

Small wisps of a smile traced her face. "Don't worry about it Gino."

**Author's Notes: So, I decided to write the first half of the story because some of the more cynical people most likely deemed it odd how no one seemed more angered by the sight of Princess Euphemia at the inauguration of the Specially Administrated Zone. But then again, surrounded by guns and Knightmare Frames, they couldn't exactly attack her now could they? And, I apologize if the conversation between Rivalz and Milly isn't all that great. To be honest, I'm not exactly all that good at writing romantic stuff. But I digress. See all you guys later!**

**Also, I'll try to make sure the next chapter has better quality. This chapter also gives me some time to write the next chapter. Personally, if I can write it well enough, I think it could be really good. Just don't get your hopes up though. It seems that this chapter is my shortest one of this story. Probably the only one capable of that honor too.**


	18. Assassin From the Past

**Greetings Fanfiction Readers! How is it going today? Well, here it is, the episode Assassin_ From the Past_. Let us see what I have to change about it because you can be rest assured that I have plans for this chapter. But, instead of talking about it, just read it for yourself!**

Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2

Turn Thirteen

CGCGCGCGCG

"So, tell us how are things with you and Lelouch?" Inquired a member of the swim team.

"Huh?" Shirley asked, glancing at her.

"You two are the official school couple now, aren't you?" Another added.

"Um, that was just for the event." Shirley said. Honestly, why did people have to pester her about it? It was just something sudden brought on by one of Madame President's wacky schemes. Besides, she doubted that Lelouch felt what she felt for him. "We're not fooling around."

"Don't be embarrassed." Villetta said as she stood at the doorway. "It's no secret you've always had a big crush on Lelouch."

"Oh, not you too, Coach Villetta." Shirley complained.

"But you love him, don't you?" Villetta continued. "Enough to shoot me?"

"Huh?" Shirley said. _Shoot her?_

"It's been very difficult, you know." Villetta had her arms crossed as she had her hands on them. She was quivering with rage. "Having to come here and spend each day cheerfully smiling at the young woman who shot me. My true feelings have to be hidden behind the mask of a teacher." A white mask like something out of the _Phantom of the Opera_ then descended from her face.

Shirley was taken aback by that a little. It just wasn't normal for that to happen. The mask fell on the ground like it landed in water.

"Shirley Fenette..." Villetta chastised, hostility radiating off of her like a plague. She was dressed in her previous garb as a soldier of Britannia. "How dare you! How dare you shoot me!"

Shirley, frightened by this then ran out of the room and into the hallway. As she ran, she became increasingly disconcerted as she passed students. White masks that looked like Villetta's then fell from their faces.

"Lulu!" Shirley called as she saw his familiar face. He was coming out of a classroom.

As he turned to face her, several moments passed before his mask had fallen as well.

In Lelouch's place was Zero, the terrorist and the one who killed her father.

Screaming, several memories flashed before her eyes. Her, standing in the park as she was reeling from the news of her father's death, her shooting Lelouch after her mind was tampered with by Mao, the former's arms around her before he used his Geass to take her painful memory away.

With a small jolt, she then woke up.

Shirley sighed before getting upright in her bed._ That's right. While Lelouch was Zero, he killed my father._

CGCGCGCGCG

Firing a Slash Harken into a maroon Knightmare Frame, it exploded before Xingke retracted it back into the Shen Hu.

CGCGCGCGCG

An explosion occurred as Tohdoh, Chiba, and Asahina were fighting side by side.

CGCGCGCGCG

On a screen, a beeping was heard. It then showed that an area of land had gone from IN CONFLICT to CONQUEST.

"So, the Jianmen Pass has fallen?" Lelouch commented. "We've also taken over the air force facility in Macau." An image of the statistics of the core members of the Black Knights then appeared. Kaguya, Tohdoh, Asahina, Rakshata, Diethard, Ohgi, Kallen, Rivalz – Lelouch couldn't help but notice the face-splitting grin on the blunette's face as he held his hand to his forehead in a sort of salute – Minase, Sugiyama, Inoue, and Tamaki. "We should send Asahina and Hong Gu to defend Chennai. And why don't we assign Minase and Sugiyama to take charge of municipal affairs there."

"Well, looks like things are going smoothly." Rolo said.

A hand on the table, Lelouch glanced back at the screen. "Our so-called foes are just local military factions that won't join us. But they deploy forces without talking to each other."

"Not to mention that you've already got a hold of the Empress." Rolo added. "The one leader who could unify all those factions."  
"Exactly." Lelouch said as he started to walk away.

"You're off?" Rolo inquired.

"I'm going to Ikebukuro." Lelouch turned to face him as he stopped. "But I'll help you with the rest of your homework when I return."

Rolo chuckled. "I'll catch you later then."

CGCGCGCGCG

_Lulu was Zero._ Shirley thought as she was on a train. _And Coach Villetta was a soldier. And Kallen was one of the Black Knights. _She then looked up to see Milly on the television screen. _Then what about Nina? And the Prez? And Rivalz? Is our school the weirdest place on Earth? _As she glanced out the window she had her hand on, she saw a picture of Nunnally as the vicereine. _Why is Nunnally now the vicereine? What are the lies and what is the truth?_

CGCGCGCGCG

"Attention." A male announcer said over the speakers. "The local express is running ten minutes behind schedule and will be arriving at platform three. Those passengers who do not wish to wait..."

"Very well." Lelouch said as he looked at a train, holding a clipboard in his hands. He then turned behind him to the two men standing there. "For the first stage this would be fine."

"All right, then we'll continue with the same procedure." The brown-haired Station Staff Member said as he took the clipboard. The dark-haired man next to him remained silent. They also were under the command of Geass.

CGCGCGCGCG

As Shirley was walking through what appeared to be a mall, two familiar voices called out for her.

"Shirley!"

She then saw Suzaku and Euphemia – wearing a brown wig – coming towards her. The two of them decided that after the fiasco in the aftermath of the Specially Administrated Zone, the best course of action would be to lay low.

Shirley tensed up, moving she then turned to run. She was stopped though by Suzaku grabbing her wrist. "Wait. It's just me." He then lifted up the black sunglasses he was wearing.

"No need to be afraid." Euphemia added, allowing for a brief moment a lock of her pink hair to become visible.

"So, what's wrong?" Suzaku asked as he let go of her wrist. "Why'd you want me to come here?"

Shirley seemed to be fumbling inside her mind, searching for the words to say.

"Shirley!" Lelouch called, gaining their attention as he stood behind Suzaku and Euphemia.

"Lelouch?" Suzaku said as he turned to face him.

"Nice to see you again." Euphemia added, allowing Lelouch to have a glimpse of her pink hair.

Lelouch's facial expression seemed to tightened somewhat. More at Suzaku's appearance than Euphemia. The latter of whom was wearing a black top that was covered with a dark blue jacket. She also was wearing faded blue jeans.

CGCGCGCGCG

**O.S.I. Base on Ashford Academy Grounds**

Villetta was walking into room. As she saw Rolo sitting there, working on his homework, questions sprang to mind.

"Where's Lelouch? On a date?" She then spared a glance around the room. "And where's Rivalz?"

"At the moment he's out testing the G cars." Rolo replied, his eyes focused on the paper in front of him. He then looked up before returning to his work. "And I think he's out with Milly."

Villetta scoffed as she put the back of her right hand on her hip. "How convenient."

"Huh?" Rolo said as he turned to look at her.

"Rolo, why have you turned your back on your country?" Villetta inquired. "Unlike me, you were dispatched here by the Order, so why would you-"

"Just why are you asking me that?" Rolo turned his attention back to his homework. "What's between my brother and me is-"

Their attention was diverted to the screen as they heard an alarm go off.

"B7 to Control." A female voice said. "Suspicious male sighted near the chapel. B5 and B9 have moved in to apprehend him."

Two men in the aforementioned area under the influence of Geass tried to draw their guns. Before one could pull it out and the other could use it, they were both stroked down by the retractable blade in Jeremiah's left arm.

"Hmph." Jeremiah scoffed as he looked at them. "Look what happens simply by asking where Lelouch was." He then retracted the blade back into place.

"Lord Jeremiah?!" Villetta was surprised to see her former comrade. "But how...?

"Target is moving toward the clubhouse." The same female voice said. "B2 and B8 have been eliminated as well."

"Sound a school wide alarm!" Rolo ordered as he closed his homework. "Get students out of the vicinity of the target."

"Attention all students and personnel." The female voice said. Jeremiah left three males bleeding out behind him as he headed towards the clubhouse. "This is an emergency announcement. Do not come near the clubhouse area. A suspicious person has been sighted there. I repeat..."

Jeremiah then stopped around the same time that Sayoko stepped out from behind a pillar.

"Out of my way." Jeremiah said. "I have no desire to kill a woman if I don't need to."

"We at least share that." Sayoko said. "I, too, would like to avoid any unnecessary killing."

"Oh?" Jeremiah said with a smirk.

"En garde!" Sayoko then charged forward, her dress billowing behind her.

She then jumped into the air and pulled a knife out as she attempted an attack. Jeremiah however had parried it with his retractable sword. Sayoko managed to attack his back to no avail.

"Cyborg?" Sayoko wondered as she jumped away from him.

"And I have Zero to thank." Jeremiah said.

CGCGCGCGCG

**Geass Order**

"They say they're going to kill God." Bartley said as he and Cornelia were walking down a red carpet in an eerily lit corridor.

"God?" Cornelia repeated.

"I thought they were speaking metaphorically." Bartley admitted. "But now, at the very least these people believe what they're saying."

"Ridiculous." Cornelia scoffed. "To believe in God. There's no such being."

"That's right." V.V. said, getting their attention as he stepped out from behind a wall. "No winged goddesses, long bearded old men in white gowns in kingdoms in the clouds. No, not that sort of God."

Cornelia then threw a dagger into V.V.'s forehead. He then collapsed onto the floor.

"Princess Cornelia!" Bartley was surprised by Cornelia's actions.

"Who knows what type of Geass he controls." Cornelia reasoned before beginning to walk again. "You must never let your guard down even for a child."

"Yes, that's correct." V.V. said, causing Cornelia to stop and for both of them to look at him. He then stood up. "Cornelia, you do live up to your reputation, don't you?" He then pulled the dagger out of his forehead as it left a trail of blood descending the left side of his face. "As your uncle, I'm very proud of you."

"My what?" Cornelia asked.

"We made a solemn vow." V.V. explained. "If there was ever a god that made men fight each other," He then lowered his head somewhat as a trail of blood descended the right side of his face. "we kill him and his divine rule."

CGCGCGCGCG

**Ashford Academy Grounds**

As Jeremiah jumped back, Sayoko prepared to attack by grabbing two daggers from her leggings. "Even if you are a cyborg," Sayoko said as she was attacking. "your exposed human parts make you vulnerable!"

As she tried to attack though, they each effortlessly dodged their attacks.

Sayoko then kicked Jeremiah twice in the face.

"You have good aim!" Jeremiah complimented as he jumped backwards.

"I'll stop you for Master Lelouch's sake!" Sayoko charged forward. She threw down a black ball that made a cloud of smoke appear, obscuring her from his vision.

From the smoke came two daggers aimed for Jeremiah's right shoulder. Sayoko then emerged from above and threw two other daggers that Jeremiah easily deflected.

"Your skill in martial arts is impressive." Jeremiah commented as the two daggers near his right shoulder fell. "But it won't impede Jeremiah Gottwald."

Sayoko then got into a fighting stance as she held her arms in an "X" formation, daggers at the ready.

"Sayoko!" Rolo shouted, coming from behind Jeremiah and getting their attention.

"Damn it." Jeremiah cursed as Sayoko jumped back.

"Steal time!" Rolo activated his Geass, rendering Jeremiah in a stasis. "Okay. Now get him while I hold him still. Go on!"

"With great pleasure." Sayoko said as she had her right arm near her face and went forward to attack Jeremiah.

However, Jeremiah was not outdone so easily as he activated his Geass Canceler.

Sayoko ended up attacking air as Jeremiah sprang into the air. Jeremiah then sliced down Sayoko's back, wounding her in the process.

"But that's not possible." Rolo said as he looked from Sayoko to Jeremiah. He then attempted his Geass again. "My Geass, it should stop time with absolutely anyone."

"Rolo Lamperouge." Jeremiah grabbed Rolo by the back of the neck and put his face to the ground. He then put his knee on his back. "Just as I thought. You've been fooled."

"But how could you break my Geass?" Rolo groaned out.

"How?" Jeremiah echoed. "Because I was chosen. That's how. Picked by the Order to be an assassin."

"Then you've come to kill Lelouch, is that it?"

"Lord Jeremiah!" Villetta exclaimed as she appeared in front of them.

"Villetta?" Jeremiah wondered. "You mean Lelouch has snared you, too?"

"Lelouch is at Ikebukuro Station right now." Villetta said as her right fist was in front of her chest. "Lord Jeremiah, I'm begging you. Whatever you do, please let me go."

As Rolo struggled on the ground, he couldn't help but feel a little offended by Villetta's begging and pleading.

"All right, then." Jeremiah said as he got off of Rolo.

CGCGCGCGCG

**Ikebukuro Station**

The four of them – Lelouch, Suzaku, Shirley, and Euphemia - were walking on top of the station. Shirley and Euphemia stood in the front while Lelouch and Suzaku made up the back.

_What do I do? _Shirley wondered as she glanced at Suzaku. _I called Suzaku out here, but what should I say to him?_ She then glanced at Lelouch. _Especially with Lulu here. _She then glanced at Euphemia who seemed to be just as lost in thought as the two males behind them. _And I wonder what Princess Euphemia is doing here._

_Shirley, what kind of game are you playing?_ Lelouch thought as he glanced at Suzaku and Euphemia. _Or was it Suzaku who called her out here? And Euphy, did you tag along with Suzaku?_

_Rivalz told me that Lelouch has been here in Japan the entire time. _Suzaku thought as he glanced at Lelouch. _Intelligence from the O.S.I. backs that up also. _He then looked forward, his mouth in a firm line. _But...why don't I believe it?_

_Another question would be,_ A voice said at the back of Suzaku's mind, _why didn't you arrest Rivalz's when you had the chance? He's a member of the Black Knights, isn't he?_

_Hmm, that's a good question, why **didn't**__I arrest him? _Suzaku thought reflectively. _It isn't as if anything was stopping me from doing that?_ As his eyes looked at Euphemia, the answer came to him. _Perhaps it's because Euphy's stopping me? Implausible, but not entirely unlikely._

_Lelouch and Suzaku. _Euphemia thought. _If only you would just **talk**__to each other about what is troubling you. _She suppressed a shiver. _The tension in the air is practically palpable._

CGCGCGCGCG

**O.S.I. Secret Base on Ashford Academy Grounds**

Sayoko was being tended to a Black Knight as Rolo and Villetta stood behind them.

"Villetta," Rolo began as he was looking at her. "what are you doing? Are you betraying Lelouch or...are you...?"

"We should contact Lelouch right away." Villetta interrupted, her arms crossed. "I will stay here and protect the place. The rest of you go on to Ikebukuro. If Lelouch is ready for him we may be able to pin Jeremiah from two sides."

CGCGCGCGCG

**Ikebukuro Station**

_I have to tell Suzaku. _Shirley thought. _He needs to know that Lelouch is Zero and that he killed my father._

"This is the boundary line right here." Lelouch commented.

"The demarcation between the settlement and the ghettos." Suzaku added. "We have to erase it."

Euphemia glanced at both sides. _Such brutality. And for what? Resources and racism. _She then sighed.

_Hold it. _Shirley thought. _What is these two are accomplices? To turn Area Eleven back into Japan?_ She then glanced at the two of them. _That's it! They've been friends since way back! _As she looked down, she heard the clatter of two masks behind her.

Looking being her at them, Shirley was startled and scared.

"What's the matter?" Lelouch asked as he was stepping forward. With each step forward, Shirley took a step back. "Something wrong?"

"No!" Shirley shouted as Lelouch stepped on his mask. She then ran away from them.

"Shirley!" Lelouch exclaimed as Suzaku and Euphemia were surprised. Shirley then jumped onto the ledge. Suzaku lifted his sunglasses up as he, Lelouch, and Euphemia ran towards her.

"Stay away from me!" Shirley shouted.

"Shirley!" Lelouch repeated.

"You're both liars!" Shirley exclaimed as she was stepping backwards, dangerously close to falling off. "You two are nothing but a pair of fakes! I won't..."

Whatever Shirley would or wouldn't do was interrupted as she fell off the ledge. Before she could plummet too far though, Lelouch grabbed hold of her wrist.

Lelouch grunted against the physical exertion as Shirley sort of hung there, as if awaiting her fate. Holding Lelouch up was Suzaku as Euphemia had her arms wrapped firmly around his torso.

Lelouch then grabbed Shirley's wrist with both of his hands. As Shirley opened her eyes, she gulped nervously as she saw the ground below. Looking up, she saw the face of Lelouch.

"No!" Shirley struggled against Lelouch's hold. "Let me go! Let me go!"

"Stop it!" Lelouch shouted. "I can't lose you!"

Shirley gave a slight gasp at that as she stopped struggling.

"I don't want to lose you or anyone else in my life." Lelouch tightened his hold on her wrist. "Not one more person. Please, Shirley."

Shirley nodded her head, although, a part of her was caught off-guard at the look of unguarded emotion on Lelouch's face. She then reached up to grab Lelouch's sleeve.

"Suzaku!" Lelouch said after Shirley got a firm hold on his sleeve.

Together, Suzaku and Euphemia pulled the other two of them up to safety.

"Hey, you've done this once before, haven't you?" Shirley said.

"Huh?" Lelouch asked as he, Suzaku, and Euphemia were panting heavily.

"You know that time back at school when you tried to catch Arthur?" Shirley clarified.

"Yeah, you're right." Suzaku said as they stopped panting.

"I guess you're right, Shirley." Lelouch said after glancing at Suzaku, then the ground, and then up toward the sky. "We _have_ done this before."

"Hmph." Suzaku said.

"And Suzaku was always the one who pulls you back up." Shirley said.

"If Lelouch had been the one on top, both of us would've fallen." Suzaku commented.

"You exercise nut." Lelouch commented. "If you're going to brag, you should've saved us before we fell."  
"That's ridiculous." Suzaku said, a light chuckle to his voice. He then caught himself though. _Why am I laughing? After what Lelouch did to Euphy._

As if somehow sensing her boyfriend's plight, Euphemia intertwined her delicate fingers with his calloused ones. Seeing that, the scowl on Suzaku's face lightened somewhat into a small smile as he squeezed her hand.

_I'm wrong._ Shirley thought as Lelouch glanced at Suzaku then at her while she glanced at the ground. _He is acting on his own._ She then clasped her hands together in her lap. _Lulu is..._

A cellphone then rang, snapping them out of their thoughts.

"Oh, excuse me." Lelouch said as he pulled out his phone. He seemed visibly surprised by who was calling him. As he got up to answer it, he stopped next to Suzaku and place a hand on his shoulder. He then gave it a friendly squeeze. While it wouldn't solve or heal any of the damage, it was a long, slow, and arduous path on a road to, hopefully, reconciliation. They could dream anyway.

CGCGCGCGCG

"Lelouch, be careful." Rolo said over the phone as he and Sayoko were going to Ikebukuro. While Sayoko was there physically, it seems that she was still reeling from her encounter with Jeremiah. "Jeremiah is heading toward you right now. He's an assassin sent by the Order. My Geass didn't work on him."

"Wait, Jeremiah is alive?" Lelouch inquired. "And what do you mean an assassin, Rolo?"  
"I'm not sure." Rolo admitted. "Anyway, don't do anything rash until we get there."

Lelouch then hung up.

"What's up?" Suzaku asked as he was stepping forward. "Is something wrong?"

_This is bad._ Lelouch thought. _With Suzaku here._

"By your expression I'm guessing that wasn't a friendly phone call." Suzaku continued. "Ow!"

He put a hand to the back of his head after Shirley had hit the back of it. Euphemia joined in by slapping Suzaku lightly on the arm.

"Suzaku, stop that." Shirley said. "My problem comes first, doesn't it?"  
"Right." Suzaku said.

"Oh yeah." Lelouch put his phone away. "That's right. You two were waiting for each other here, weren't you?"

"What's the matter." Shirley said. "Are you jealous?"

Lelouch simply shrugged as if to say_ Who knows?_

"Thanks so much, Lulu." Shirley said.

"Can't we just wait for a while?" Suzaku inquired. "We should..."

"C'mon!" Shirley grabbed Suzaku by the left arm as Euphemia grabbed him by the left. "Let's go, Suzaku."

"Yeah," Euphemia added as they began walking. "let's see what Shirley's problem is."  
"Wait." Suzaku said. "Hold on."

_This area is about to become a battlefield._ Lelouch thought as Suzaku was being led away by the orange- and pink-haired females. _And I can think of no safer place for Shirley than to be with Suzaku._

CGCGCGCGCG

"Jeremiah Gottwald?" One of the people Lelouch used his Geass on inquired as he and someone else confronted the man.

"Yes, I am." Jeremiah answered.

The two men then pulled their guns out and fired on Jeremiah to no avail.

"What? The guy's bulletproof!"

"I understand." Jeremiah said before activating his Geass Canceler. "Lelouch has used his Geass on you."

The two men were then freed from the Geass. Jeremiah then proceeded to punch them in the gut. The people milling around then dispersed in a panic.

_Not only does Geass have no effect on him, he has the power to cancel it as well._ Lelouch thought before pressing the button of a controller in his hands.

"There's fire?" Someone wondered as smoke appeared. The smoke was caused by Lelouch.

"Terrorists!" Another exclaimed.

As Jeremiah looked around, he glanced behind him to see Lelouch standing up above.

_Right._ Lelouch thought with a smirk._ Come and get me, Orange Boy._

CGCGCGCGCG

"So, what's this important thing you need to talk to me about?" Suzaku asked.

"Um, well I'm..." Shirley started as they stopped outside. "well, I'm in love with Lulu. But you hate him, don't you?"

"I liked him." Suzaku admitted as he took his black sunglasses off. "At one time."

"And now?" Shirley pressed.

Euphemia would've added something to the conversation, but a part of her knew this was between Shirley and Suzaku.

Shirley then turned so her right side was facing Suzaku. She then spoke after Suzaku's silence. "I thought something was wrong. For the two of you used to be so close together." She then glanced at him. "What happened? Did you have a fight?"

"I can't forgive him." Suzaku said.

"Nothing is unforgivable, you know." Shirley said before turning to him. "In other words, it only means you're not _willing_ to forgive him. You don't_ want_ to forgive him."

It seemed Suzaku was taken aback slightly by her words. "I forgave him. I chose to. A long time ago."

"Shirley...What are you..." Suzaku started. He was cut off though as he heard something that sounded like an explosion and the frightened masses of people pouring out of the station.

"Did you call the fire department?" One of the security guards asked.

"In situations like this doesn't the army respond first?" The person he was talking to inquired.

"Sir Suzaku Kururugi." Suzaku said as he showed his identification and the pin that Euphemia gave him. "I'm the Knight of Seven."

"My Lord!" The man on the left said respectfully as they saluted him.

"This might be an act of terrorism." Suzaku put away his identification. "So from here on, I'm taking command of all the perimeter police and firefighting units." He then put a red communication device on his right ear as he talked.

"Right." The two men said in unison. "Understood, My Lord."

"And I want you to protect those two young women right over there." Suzaku added as he glanced at Shirley and Euphemia. It seemed Euphemia was glaring at him with a look that said _I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself_ while Shirley shot him a look of indignation.

CGCGCGCGCG

"What is it?" Ohgi asked. The man sounded irked. "We're in the middle of a meeting."

"Like I care." Tamaki said dismissively. "Ain't no meeting I was invited too." He then put his arm on Ohgi's right shoulder as he leaned in conspiratorially. "Emergency call from Zero. Something weird is going on there."

"Huh?" Ohgi said.

CGCGCGCGCG

**O.S.I. Secret Base on Ashford Academy Grounds**

A buzzer sound went off as Villetta stood in front of the video panels.

"Zero, it's Ohgi." Ohgi said to Villetta's surprise. "What's happened? What's the emergency? If it's about the guys from Taiwan, right now..."

"Ohgi..." Villetta said.

"That voice!" Ohgi said in recognition. "It's..."

CGCGCGCGCG

**Ikebukuro Station**

Ambulances and firefighters arrived on the scene to deal with the case and smoke engulfing the station.

"Lelouch, just hang in there." Rolo said as he ran away from where the aircraft was parked.

"All units in position." A male security guard said over a walkie-talkie. "Four teams on roof."

_Lulu..._ Shirley thought as she was attempting to call someone.

"Please get into the vehicle, misses." Another male security guard said. "It's the Knight of Seven's orders."

Closing her phone, she instead ran for the station.

"Wait, Shirley!" Euphemia called as she ran after the girl. "Come back!"

"Misses!" The male security guard exclaimed. "Come back here!"

_Hold on, Lulu_. Shirley thought. _Don't worry. I **won't** leave you alone!_

_Shirley, you impulsive girl..._ Euphemia thought as she ran after the orange-haired female.

CGCGCGCGCG

As Jeremiah opened his left eye, he found a retreating figure that looked like Lelouch after a few seconds of searching.

"You won't escape me." Jeremiah said before taking off after him.

CGCGCGCGCG

"Lulu, where can you be?" Shirley wondered as she looked around. She cringed away a bit when she saw two unconscious male security guards. The ones that Jeremiah had punched in the stomach.

"He must be fighting." Shirley said as she picked up a gun one of them dropped. "Lulu's fighting...on his own."

CGCGCGCGCG

"Shirley, where can you be?" Euphemia wondered as she looked around. "How could you have just disappeared on me?"

CGCGCGCGCG

Lelouch and Jeremiah chased each other until they stood facing each other near the G cars that Lelouch had been inspecting.

"A mechanical body." Lelouch panted. "And you've got a Geass Canceler. You're vengefulness is truly top notch, Orange Boy."

"There's no vengefulness." Jeremiah said as he began to step forward. "It's sheer loyalty."

"How I hate to hear that." Lelouch said. "What could the Emperor have possibly done to deserve such loyalty?" He then pressed the button on the device in his right hand.

The top of the G cars then opened, revealing a machine in each of them that inhibited Jeremiah's performance.

"Wha...?" Jeremiah strained.

"From your performance," Lelouch commented with a smirk. "I figured that you must be using Sakuradite."

"A Gefjun Disturber..." Jeremiah said.

"Well, well, I see you've done your homework." Lelouch said. "You're aware that when the Sakuradite disruption system is complete, we can paralyze all urban functions with the railway circular route. In other words, bring Tokyo to a stand skill. I'm grateful. You've been an exemplary test subject."

Blue electricity arced off of Jeremiah.

CGCGCGCGCG

As Rolo ran down some stairs, he ran into Shirley.

"Rolo!" Shirley exclaimed.

"Shirley, you're here?" Rolo asked before noticing the gun in Shirley's right hand.

"Answer me, Rolo." Shirley said. "Do you truly love Lulu?"

CGCGCGCGCG

"Now then, are you going to tell me what I want to know?" Lelouch pressed. "Where's the Order located? And where is V.V.?"

"You're the one who will talk here!" Jeremiah said as he forced himself to move and speak.

"What?" Lelouch wondered.

"Because I have my reasons." Jeremiah continued as what appeared to be oil came from his left eye and dripped down all the way to his left sleeve. "I'm resolved to see my loyalty through! I must know the truth for certain, once and for all!"

"But how?" Lelouch pondered. "He shouldn't be able to move!"

"Why Lelouch?" Jeremiah inquired. "Why did you adopt the role of Zero? Why did you turn against your Homeland? Becoming an enemy of the Emperor as a result!"

"I did it because I am Lelouch vi Britannia." Lelouch said. This caused Jeremiah to stop. "My father, the Britannian Emperor, allowed my mother to be killed! And so do it, he stole Nunnally's sight, her legs, and our futures from us!" Lelouch tightened his hold on the device in his hand, looking about ready to explode with anger and resentment.

"I know." Jeremiah said. "I remember because I was there, too."

"You were?" Lelouch asked as his anger and resentment turned to curiousity.

"My first assignment to guard her, Lady Marianne." Jeremiah said. "Whom I loved and respected!" He then fell to the ground on his hands and knee. "But I failed to carry through with that loyalty. I just wasn't able to protect her!"

"So you founded the Purebloods then." Lelouch assumed.

"Master Lelouch. Everything is becoming clear now." Jeremiah said as he clenched his fists before extending his left arm forward. "You became Zero for the sake of Lady Marianne, didn't you?"

"But if you didn't come here to kill me, then what are you trying to do?" Lelouch asked.

"I don't serve V.V.." Jeremiah said. "I follow only one." A tear then traced a watery path from Jerremiah's right eye. "It's Lady Marianne. Now I'll die without regret."

He then began to collapse to the ground.

"Lord Jeremiah!" Lelouch disabled the Gefjun Disturber as he ran over to him.

"My prince!" Jeremiah's Geass Canceler became functional.

"Jeremiah Gottwald, listen." Lelouch said as he held the man by his shoulders. "Your steadfast loyalty is still desperately needed here. Isn't that right?"

"Indeed." Jeremiah agreed. "Yes, Your Majesty."

CGCGCGCGCG

"Rolo, I love Lulu." Shirley said. "But what about you?"

"What a question?" Rolo commented. "He's my only brother so _of course_ I love him."

"Then you're on Lulu's side, right? Right?" Shirley asked as she loosened her hold somewhat on the gun. "Please! Let me join you! I want Lulu to be saved, too! I can help you protect him! I want to bring all the happiness back into Lulu's life! Then maybe he could together with his sister, Nunna!"

At hearing that, something in Rolo clicked as he activated his Geass. His mask then fell onto the ground.

CGCGCGCGCG

"Shirley?" Euphemia wondered as she walked through the halls. "Shirley, where are-"

She stopped as she saw Shirley lying on the ground.

"Oh goodness." Euphemia murmured quietly as her hands went over her mouth. She then rushed over to Shirley. "Shirley!"

As she saw the gentle incline of her stomach, she saw that she was still living, for the time being.

"Don't worry Shirley!" Euphemia exclaimed. "I'll get you help right away!"

She then went back a little so she was out of sight.

"Yes? Nine-one-one?" Euphemia said as she held her phone close to her ear. "I wish to report a shooting. The victim? A high school student attending Ashford Academy at Ikebukuro Station. Please hurry! I'm not sure she can last much longer!"

CGCGCGCGCG

"Right." Lelouch said as he was ascending the stairs. He was talking to someone over the phone. "I've sent Jeremiah on ahead. He'll take care of any obstacles in the way. Don't try to fight him. He just came over to our side." As he was about to go in the direction he was facing, out of his peripheral vision he saw someone lying on the ground. Someone who looked suspiciously familiar. Someone with orange hair...

As Lelouch ran over to them, his fears and suspicions were proven correct. Bleeding out on the ground was none other than Shirley Fenette.

"Shirley!" Lelouch said before crouching down next to her. "Shirley, who did this to you?"

"Lulu." Shirley said as she opened her eyes somewhat. Somehow she had the strength to lift her hand up to his cheek. Her fingers were covered in her blood. "I'm glad we can talk at the very end."

"Don't say that." Lelouch said. "It's not the end. I'll call a doctor so just..."

Shirley then put a hand over Lelouch's phone, stopping him.

"Ever since my memories have come back, I have been feeling so very afraid." Shirley said. "A teacher who wasn't a teacher. Friends who don't have memories to share. Everyone was just lying. It felt as though the whole world was spying on me. That's the world you've been fighting all by yourself, isn't it? All alone. So that's why I..." She then trailed the hand that was on his cheek down to his jaw. "why I wanted to be someone who at least be truthful to you."

"Shirley..." Lelouch said.

"Lulu, I love you." Shirley said. "Even knowing how you caught my father in all this. I simply couldn't hate you. Even though you made me forget everything, I still fell in love with you." She then lowered her hand from his face as it seemed to hand on the one holding his phone was loosening. "Even though my memories were tampered with, I kept falling in love with you all over again."

"No, Shirley!" Lelouch shouted as he removed his contact lens. "You can't die!"

"No matter how many times I'm reborn, I'll keep falling in love with you, Lulu." Shirley said as blood continued to ooze from her wound. "I suppose that it's simply fate."

"No, don't die!" Lelouch said as tears threatened to pour from his eyes. "I order you not to die!"

"So is that okay then, Lulu?" Shirley asked as tears threatened to pour from her yellowish green eyes. The tears were freely falling from Lelouch's amethyst eyes, trailing twin paths down the corners of his eyes.. "I'll fall in love with you over and over...I'll keep falling in love with..."

Her hand then fell to the ground as her eyes fluttered close.

Seeing Shirley like that, the pupils in Lelouch's eyes shrank.

"Shirley..." Lelouch put his hands on her shoulders. "Shirley..."

After a few moments passed, Lelouch let loose a scream that spoke of misfortune and heartache.

He hovered over her as he spoke her name quietly.

"_Shirley_..."

Before he did though, in his grief-stricken state, he thought he saw the faintest of color on her face. He brushed it off as nonsense though. But a nagging sense of doubt tugged at the corners of his more optimistic heart and mind.

Right then and there, Lelouch decided on one thing. That who did this would pay. _Dearly_. And if there was one thing Lelouch was good at, it was carrying out threats.

**Author's Notes: Well, that was intense. Poor Shirley. On another note, sorry guys. I _was_ planning on writing this chapter in the point of view of both Lelouch and Shirley, but I just couldn't seem to do it. So, what do you guys think? Is Shirley dead? Is Lelouch going to snap? Did I alienate some of you readers by what I had written? Will some of you stop reading? Perhaps. Who knows really? I guess to figure out everyone's fate you must read the rest of the story.**


	19. Geass Hunt

**Greetings Fanfiction Readers! How is it going today? What did you guys think of the last chapter? Sometimes, I think I can be such the sadistic monster when writing this. Something so interesting about breaking fictional characters. Anyway, let's get away_ – far_ _away – _from that. Let's see what Lelouch is up to. And Euphemia. And Suzaku. And a whole bunch of other characters. And then again, what writer _doesn't_ love to mess with a character's emotions? Then again, at least I don't go around breaking people in reality. Because that's awful. And that's just terrible. I also like to mess with you readers a little. It's- I'll admit - quiet fun. But eh, I love you guys. After all, what is a Fanfiction Writer - or a writer in general - without their readers?**

**Also, guess what? This story has now reached over ten thousand views! **

**On with the story!**

Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2

Turn Fourteen

_To this day, no one has understood the urgent desires and heaving emotions within the young Britannian Lelouch. Despite his expectations for the final outcome, before he can go forward, there was one more enemy Lelouch must confront. However, this one is different from all others for this enemy is human nature itself. Hope and atonement. Freedom and solitude. That mass of matter and energy known as the world keeps on flowing forward despite the desires of any one man._

CGCGCGCGCG

**a.t.b. 1997**

A brown bird had landed on the finger of a young Marianne. C.C. stood behind her as their horses were lazily nipping at the ground.

"Charles," V.V. started. "have you learned anything by becoming Emperor?"

"Yes, big brother." Charles answered. "_All_ people are liars. And this vast nation we call Britannia _never_ changes."

"That may be true." V.V. admitted. "But it's just human nature, isn't it?"

"Perhaps you're right about that." Charles said.

"Charles, you won't forget, will you?" V.V. inquired. "Our contract?"

"I know." Charles said. "To kill God and smash this world of lies."

CGCGCGCGCG

**Present Day**

**Ikebukuro Station**

_Ba-thump!_

It was so quiet, so indistinct, that Lelouch might've missed it had he not been hovering over Shirley's body.

_Ba-thump! Ba-thump!_

Again, a faint beating was heard. Lelouch grabbed onto the noise like a lifeline. _Shirley, could it be? That you could still be __**alive**__?_

_Ba-thump!_

A sense of joy overwhelmed Lelouch. If her heart was still beating, there was a chance to save her.

Lelouch then picked out his phone and called nine-one-one.

"Yes." Lelouch managed to keep his voice level. "I would like to report a shooting. Where? Ikebukuro Station. You mean someone has already called? Okay then."

Lelouch then hung up the phone. As he did, his mind traveled towards Shirley's almost killer and identity. He would not have to wait long though as if one speaks of the Devil, he shall appear. Or, in this case, thinks.

"That was a close call, big brother." Rolo said as he was walking up behind Lelouch. "Shirley regained her memory. She had a gun. And she was coming after you."

"I see." Lelouch said. It sounded as if he was just barely containing his emotions. "So you're the one who killed her?"

"Yes, I did it for you." Rolo said. "I have to eliminate your enemies."

"Rolo..." Lelouch said as he stood up.

"What big brother?" Rolo asked.

Seeing the gun out of his peripheral vision so close was alluring. Lelouch was tempted to use the gun and kill Rolo. Preferably by shooting him in the chest. It would a be a twisted sort of irony. Poetic, one could say. The one thing holding Lelouch back was the fact that Rolo still had a purpose in the grandeur scheme of things. A rational part of him also felt that it would avail him nothing.

"You handled it very well." Lelouch said, turning to him. "If it weren't for you, everybody would have known about my secret."

"Exactly. And it isn't just _your_ secret anymore, brother?" Rolo said. His eyebrows then furrowed together in thought. "Why is your face covered in blood?"

Lelouch seemed distracted for a moment as he put a hand to his face and drew it away. A drop of blood was falling from the top to where the finger connects with the palm.

_Shirley's blood._.. Lelouch thought bitterly, angrily.

"Before she died, she grabbed my face and tried to force herself on me." Lelouch said. The words felt like acid in his mouth. But if there was even the faintest trace that Shirley might be alive...

"She did?!" Rolo exclaimed, looking visibly taken aback. Which honestly, was perfectly understandable given the circumstances. While Shirley wasn't perfect, she wasn't lecherous either.

"I was surprised as well." Lelouch said before glaring at the (hopefully) still living body of Shirley Fenette. His heart just wasn't in it though. He could turn an icy bone-chilling glare on Prince Schneizel and Emperor Charles, but on a dear friend? And a sincere friend who had just spent what they thought to be their last waking moments confessing their undying and genuine love? He'd have to be a complete monster to be actually upset with the girl. He then turned a neutral look on Rolo.

"That matters not though, at least, not now," Lelouch continued. He then started to walk towards Rolo. "What you said was true. So, shall we destroy the Geass Order now?"

Rolo was taken aback by that.

"The Black Knights can wipe out the source of Geass once and for all." Lelouch reasoned.

"Big brother, we can't! Rolo said as Lelouch stood in front of him. "There are still Geass Users there."

"If we keep avoiding this, we'll _never_ win." Lelouch pressed. "Remember this is for our happiness for both of us."

"For both of us?" Rolo echoed.

"That's right." Lelouch said. "V.V. had begun to suspect you."

Rolo then looked away from Lelouch's face. Truth be told, he was a bit unnerved by the short, blond-haired man.

"Are you afraid of V.V.?" Lelouch asked.

"Well, he was the one who found me." Rolo answered. "Still, Lelouch, can I really believe in you?"

"Of course." Lelouch said. "We're the only brothers we have, aren't we?"

CGCGCGCGCG

**Geass Order**

"Are you going to kill me?" Cornelia asked as she was sitting in a prison cell. "Or control me with your Geass like you did to Euphy."

"To prove your sister's innocence, you renounced your position, gave up everything." V.V. said. "That's inspiring."  
Cornelia then turned to look at V.V..

"You made me think, Cornelia," V.V. continued. "is there any more splendid relationship in this entire world than that of loyal siblings?"

CGCGCGCGCG

**Area Eleven – Hospital**

"Near death state attributed due to gun shot wounds and loss of blood." The male, brown-haired doctor dressed in white said. "It's a miracle the girl is still alive."

"Shirley..." Suzaku said as the two security guards from before stood behind him as Euphemia stood next to him. Her eyes focused on Shirley's body as she was covered up with a white blanket. A mask covered her mouth and nose as an IV of blood was hooked into her arm along with a bunch of other medical appliances surrounding her that the pink-haired girl had no grasping of.

_Shirley... _Euphemia thought as she was just barely holding her tears in.

"You're saying that she shot herself?" Suzaku asked. "Some sort of attempted suicide?"

"Yes." The doctor said. "Apparently on impulse."

"Impossible..." Suzaku muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me." Euphemia said before exiting the room.

"Just one question doctor." Suzaku started.

"Hmm?" The doctor said as he was reviewing a clipboard.

"A loss of blood would require a blood donation, am I correct?" Suzaku continued.

"Yes, you are." The doctor answered.

Suzaku then leveled his gaze on the doctor. "If she needed blood, _who_ donated the amount necessary?'  
The doctor then seemed to acquire a faraway look as he lifted up a piece of paper on the clipboard. "I'm not entirely sure to be honest." He admitted. "One minute I was tending to this girl who was rushed here from Ikebukuro Station, the next, she has an IV of blood in her arm."

"Hmm..." Suzaku murmured as he was lost in thought. _Could it be_...? The brown-haired teen shook his head as he brushed the thought to the side.

As he exited the room, he found Euphemia taking a shuddering breath.

"Suzaku," Euphemia started as she half-hugged, half-tackled him. She buried the side of her face in his chest. "this is all my fault. Had I only been faster, more insistence. I could have _saved_ her. But now look at her? She's just _barely_ hanging on to life."

"Euphy..." Suzaku cooed with a gentleness reserved only for the pink-haired girl. He stroked her hair in a reassuring gesture. "It is _not_ your fault. I don't believe that Shirley could've shot herself. She seemed to be too upbeat and carefree to contemplated taking her own life."

Tears started to pour from her eyes. "Still, I feel as though the fact that she _almost_ died with now weigh heavily on my conscience."

She then looked up at him through tear-stricken eyes. "How do you handle a burden such as this? To know that someone you know almost _die_ because of your actions or lack thereof?"

Suzaku tightened his hold on Euphemia. "I don't know to be honest." He admitted as tears threatened to pour from his eyes. "I suppose that eventually the searing pain and guilt eventually fades into a dull ache. That though the scars of the past constantly haunt you, you somehow, someway, find a way to move on."

He then pressed his forehead to hers in an affectionate gesture. "Know this Euphy, no matter _what_ the pain that you may have to endure, I would _gladly_ shoulder your burden. A thousand times over if need be. Never forget that."

Suzaku then kissed Euphemia's forehead before pressing his forehead against hers again. "And never forget that I love you. Truly."

"Suzaku..." Euphemia began. She trailed off though as tears traced rivulets of misery and raw emotion down her cheekbones. Aside from the guilt she felt at having an unintentional hand in the fate of Shirley, she was crying due to Suzaku's genuine words and heartfelt love. "never forget I love you either."

They then stood together in the hospital hallway, the smell of antiseptic wafting through the air. Suzaku and Euphemia held each other close as tears fell from their eyes.

CGCGCGCGCG

**Area Eleven – Hospital – Sunset **

Terrible wracking sobs came from Shirley's mother as she had her arms at the foot of where her daughter lay. Her head was buried in her arms but did nothing to detract from the sound of heartrending grief. First her husband died last year at the aftermath of the Battle of Narita, and now, her only child lay in a hospital, fighting with all her heart and mind to stay alive.

Milly, Rivalz, Suzaku, Euphemia, Gino, Anya, and Villetta stood behind her as other classmates at Ashford Academy filtered into the room and stood in the hallway. Each of them were hoping and pleading for Shirley to make it through this and expressing their grief in their own ways.

"Attempted suicide..." Suzaku muttered under his breath. "She couldn't..."

"Has anyone seen Lelouch?" Milly asked Rivalz as she held it together.

Rivalz shook his head as a single line of tears fell from his eyes.

Milly put a hand on Rivalz's shoulder. They both were grateful for the gesture of solidarity in such a time.

_Shirley..._ Villetta thought. She couldn't help but remember when Ashford Academy was having a school festival. She also thought bitterly of what she had thought that day as she was dressed in a _very_ revealing swimsuit.

_So help me, Shirley, you'll die a thousand deaths for this. _

_This world has a twisted sense of humor._ Villetta thought.

CGCGCGCGCG

**Holy Britannian Empire – Dallas Research Center**

"I see." Kanon said. "She was a friend of yours."

"Yes." Nina said as she leaned back in her chair, her phone open in her left hand. "Milly just told me about it."

"Were you close?" Kanon asked.

"I'm not sure." Nina admitted. "She was always just so cheerful. To be honest, she kind of bothered me."

"I see." Kanon echoed. "Perhaps you were envious of her happiness."

"Maybe." Nina said as her voice cracked with emotion. "Maybe that was it. That's why," She then leaned forward as tears cascaded down her face. "I never imagine that I would cry over her."

"Nina," Kanon started sympathetically as he came behind her to hug her. "as long as you can shed tears, then you're all right. She was your friend from high school. It is perfectly understandable that you would feel grief over her."

"I suppose you're right." Nina said as she took a shuddering breath. "Thank you Kanon."

"Don't worry about it." Kanon said as he tightened his reassuring hug on the girl.

CGCGCGCGCG

**United States of Japan – Provisional Capital – Horai Island**

"I can't believe Lelouch." C.C said as she leaned back on the coach aboard the Ikaruga. Pizza Hut boxes littered the table in front of her as the chess pieces were strewn across the board as books were lain haphazardly behind her. "Who does he think I am? Leaving me behind here like I was a messenger girl or something." A few moments of silence passed as she had a slice of pizza in her mouth. "What?" She then lowered the slice she had in her right hand. She then scoffed. "Hardly. I'm just really worried that he's forgotten our contract. Anyway, what are you planning to do? How long are you going to stay inside of..."

C.C. was interrupted though as Lelouch appeared on the television screen in the room.

"C.C.." Lelouch said.

"Hmm?" C.C. said as she turned her head to the screen.

"I have finally located where the Order is." Lelouch said. "Jeremiah and Rolo provided key information. We're going to send in the Zero Squad and wipe it out."  
"Wipe it out?" C.C. inquired. "Weren't you going to use it? They're not a military group. They just do research into Geass."

"We'll crush them!" Lelouch snapped, venom dripping from his words.

"Tell me what happened." C.C. asked bluntly as she leaned back a little in the pink pillow behind her.

"The power of Geass which they unleashed almost caused Shirley's death." Lelouch explained, his voice rife with raw emotion. "She was almost killed by Geass!"

"And now you're going to wipe out the Order?" C.C. surmised. "As atonement to make sure the same thing doesn't happen to anyone else."

"You said Geass is the power of the king." Lelouch said. "There could be _only_ _one_ king so I _alone_ shall have it. I will erase Rolo. I'll erase Geass from all the others. Its power to make people sinful will be obliterated from this world! I owe that to Shirley, at the very least!"

"And are you going to erase _me_ as well?" C.C. asked as she craned her head against the pillow at an angle that exposed a part of the crimson Geass Symbol on her forehead.

"You know I can't do that." Lelouch said. "You're eternally young and immortal."

"V.V. is also eternally young and also immortal." C.C. said.

"I'll neutralize him and leave him helpless." Lelouch said as he looked to his right. An image of what held C.C. once appeared on the screen as well as a graph. He looked straight ahead. "And there's always the method that Clovis used on you. Besides, I want to see if you are really loyal to me now. Since you were once the leader of the Order we're fighting."

"That was a long time ago and I was just window dressing." C.C. said. "I never had _real_ power like V.V.. Still..." C.C. stood up from her seat. "We've been accomplices, haven't we?"

"The Order _will_ be wiped out." Lelouch said. "Which will test you."

"I'm prepared to see it through to the end." C.C. reassured.

"Good. Because there's one thing more." Lelouch said. "I want to know the details of our contact. What is it you want from all this?"

"That has _nothing_ to do with the mission." C.C. said. "I have _no intention_ of telling you that."

"Hmph." Lelouch scoffed. "Willful woman."

"Yes, that's right." C.C. said, turning to face him. "That's exactly what makes me C.C.."

As C.C. looked at Lelouch, her eyebrows knit together in thought. "Lelouch..."

"Hmm?" Lelouch said.

"Why do you seem so pale and gaunt?" C.C. asked.

"Well..." Lelouch began. He explained why his appearance would look in such a way.

CGCGCGCGCG

**Area Eleven – Hospital – Shortly Before Suzaku and Euphemia Arrived**

"_Shirley..." Lelouch murmured as he looked at the barely breathing orange-haired girl._

"_May I help you young lad?" The doctor inquired._

"_Yes, you may." Lelouch answered before turning to face him. "What is the girl's condition?"_

_The doctor lifted a piece of paper on his clipboard. "It would seem that the girl is currently in critical condition. Aside from needing a generous donation of blood, it will take her some time before she can be fully healed."_

"_Anything else?" Lelouch pressed._

"_Indeed, while the girl's **body **may eventually heal in time," The doctor started. "I'm afraid that her **mind** will be in worse condition."_

_Lelouch paled. "Her **mind**?"_

"_Indeed." The doctor said. "Her mind may be locked into a sort of post-traumatic stress-related disorder. It's difficult to zero in on the result this trauma will cause. I'm skeptical though that she may not survive if she doesn't receive a Type A blood donation."_

"_Type A..." Lelouch muttered. An idea occurred in his mind. "Doctor, I would like to donate **my** blood to help her."_

_Lelouch pulled up his left sleeve._

"_Okay, but I'll need a form of identification before we proceed."_

_Lelouch took his contact lens off. "I think you will find that I won't require identification to donate the required amount of blood."_

_The Geass command took hold of the doctor as it rewired his brain. "Right this way, we'll have you donating the current amount in no time at all."_

"_Thank you." Lelouch said with a smirk before casting a sympathetic gaze on Shirley's body. Don't worry Shirley, I **will** help you._

CGCGCGCGCG

"You really care for this girl, don't you?" C.C. asked as Lelouch finished recounting his story.

"As I have said, it is the _least_ I could do." Lelouch answered. "I killed her father, allowed her to get her mind damaged by Mao, erased her memories of myself and the grief she was enduring, her mind was rewired by the Emperor, and now, Shirley almost _died_ thanks to me."

"Do you love her?" C.C. inquired bluntly.

Lelouch then thought of the discussion aboard the train headed to Narita. About how she asked him the same question. Also how she mentioned something else as well. _If you have someone you don't want to lose, you should keep them at a distance._

He opened his mouth to speak, but hesitated. For one of the few times he his life, the obsidian-haired teen was at a loss for words. "I don't know. Good question..."

CGCGCGCGCG

**Geass Order**

"Bartley and the others are one thing." One of the more distinguished members of the Geass Order said as he and three others were talking to V.V.. "But what do we do about Princess Cornelia?"

"Should we at least contact His Majesty?" Another member asked.

"Hmm, I wonder if Charles knew about Cornelia's actions, or if he didn't..." V.V. mused.

"Huh?" One of the Geass Order members uttered.

"Director V.V.," A male voice came over the intercommunication system. "we have the scheduled transmission from Lord Jeremiah."

"Right." V.V. said. "Can you patch it through?"

As the transmission appeared, it was a video feed of Lelouch. He had his left hand splayed against the side of his face as it appeared that he was in Ashford Academy.

"Surprised to see me?" Lelouch asked. "So, you're V.V.."

"Lelouch..." V.V. said.

"How could he have access to Jeremiah's network?"

"Where's the signal from?"

"Area Eleven. Looks like he's inside Ashford."

"I'm sure I need no introduction at this point." Lelouch said. "So I'll just start with direct it you who kidnapped Nunnally during the Battle for Tokyo?" He zoomed in on V.V. on the scene as it appeared he was tracking him on another map. "Also, did you put Suzaku and I and the others on Kamine Island to observe us?"

"Yes, that's correct." V.V. answered as it appeared Lelouch located V.V.. "But the fact that you're asking these questions means you've regained all of your lost memories, doesn't it?"

"That's right. I _am_ Zero." Lelouch confirmed.

"Then C.C. must be with you." V.V. assumed. "Can you hand her over? We'll let you go free if you do."

"It's too late for that." Lelouch said. "I hereby declare war against you with _no mercy_."

"Oh yeah?" V.V. said. "But by the time you get here from Area Eleven we'll move to another place."

An explosion went off above those at the Geass Order as the lights flickered.

"Director V.V.!" The male voice from before exclaimed. "Knightmares!"

"What?" V.V. wondered.

"I think it's the Black Knights!" A member of the Geass Order said as Akatsuki's came from above.

"V.V.'s current location is verified." C.C. said, sword at the ready as she piloted a Knightmare. Several Akatsukis stood behind her. "Strike force, encircle point Alpha-7."

"I see." V.V. said as he stood up from his chair. "So that's how it is."

"That's right." Lelouch said, straightening in his chair and removing the hand from his face. "I'm glad you gave me a bit of your time." The walls surrounded Lelouch collapsed, revealing Jeremiah in front of a Sutherland, Rolo dressed in a sort of blue, serpentine battle-armor in front of the Vincent, and the Shinkiro standing between them. Rivalz would've been there too, but Lelouch that it would be for the best if he didn't involve himself. "You just had to let down your guard for a moment. Since you believed I was in Area Eleven, you thought you had time to escape. That's why you're trapped now. V.V., the one who shall render judgment here is me!"

Plumes of smoke were appearing in the Geass Order as the Akatsuki's were unleashing a hail of gunfire.

The scientists tried to escape by jumping around and running away in a panic, but it was to no avail as they were shot down.

"Load research data into the Eject Dart and prepare the device." V.V. said after Rolo entered the fray. "You know which one I mean."

One of the people in front was taken apart. "Director, you're facing them personally?"

"I need to buy you time to escape with the data." V.V. explained. "Besides, I have to teach some discipline to Marianne's child."

CGCGCGCGCG

**Area Eleven – Government Bureau**

"I never would have guessed." Kallen said as she was dressed in a dress of white, red, and dark yellow. She was sitting in what appeared to be a red throne in a cylindrical prison. It stood in the middle of what appeared to be avery long fall. "I mean that you were a royal princess, Nunnally."

"Forgive me for hiding things from you." Nunnally said.

"Same for me." Kallen said.

"It's no nostalgic talking about Ashford Academy." Nunnally said. "They told me I wasn't to see Milly and the others. So Suzaku is the only one I've been able to talk to. They also said my brother has vanished. No one knows where he is."

"Tell me, what sort of brother was Lelouch for you?" Kallen asked.

"Huh?"  
"I used to have a brother, too." Kallen explained. "So that's why I ask."

"I'm happy just to have someone to talk to about Lelouch." Nunnally said.

"Excuse me, please." Suzaku said as he entered the room.

"Hmm?" Kallen diverted her attention to the Knight of Seven.

"Viceroy Nunnally, I'd like to borrow Prisoner 107 from you." Suzaku said as he stood next to the vicereine.

"Why?" Nunnally inquired, tilting her head to the side.

"Why..." Suzaku echoed. He then leaned forward and whispered in Nunnally's ear.

"What?" Nunnally's bottom lip began to quiver. "Suzaku...is it true...Shirley is..."

Suzaku nodded his head. "I'm afraid so."

"That poor girl." Nunnally said. "Lelouch and the others must be _devestated_."

At the mention of his name, Suzaku stiffened.

"I guess," Nunnally said, although with a bit of reluctance. "that I should be going now."

As Nunnally then exited the room, she was greeted by Euphemia.

"Hello Nunnally." Euphemia said.

"Hi Euphy." Nunnally said, shaken up by the new information.

"I take it that Suzaku told you what happened?" Euphemia asked.

Nunnally nodded her head but said nothing.

Euphemia then walked over to the girl and hugged her. "Don't worry." She cooed reassuringly. "I'm sure that she'll pull through. She can be quiet strong after all."

CGCGCGCGCG

**Geass Order**

Scientists and children with the Geass Order then scrambled away, panicked, as the Akatsukis' continued their hail of bullets.

"Sub-Commander Kinoshita," A male Black Knight said as he turned to his surperior. "something's _wrong_ here. This is _not_ Britannian military installation."

"Yeah, you're right." Kinoshita said, another Akatsuki behind him. "They haven't put up any resistance at all. They don't even seem to have weapons."

"Use extreme prejudice!" Lelouch ordered as he hovered in front of them.

"But sir..." Kinoshita started.

"Britannia has been colluding with traitors in the Chinese Federation." Lelouch said as Jeremiah and Rolo were attacking in their own areas. "This lab is developing immortal warriors whose purpose is to destroy us. I won't let them violate the sanctity of life! The researchers and their data are to be wiped out! We don't know where the subjects of the immortality research are hidden. Therefore, encircle point Aplha-7 and destroy _everything_. Burn it to the ground! Any experimental subjects found are to be sealed inside of high pressure casing. I will investigate each one of them personally."

"Have you found Princess Cornelia yet?" Bartley asked a man standing to his left as two men stood behind him. One was holding up another as blood ran down over their right eye. "We have to use this chance to save every-"

He then got much further in what he was saying as he and the three around him were gunned down.

"That man there." C.C. noted after the Akatsuki that shot them left. C.C. was standing up in her Knightmare. "Wasn't he working with Clovis?"

"Director C.C.!" An elderly man exclaimed behind her. She turned to them. "You've come back to us."

"Please save us, C.C.!" Another said.

The two of them plus four others were then caught up in a fiery conflagration as they were shot at.

C.C. looked disturbed by the callousness of it as she turned to see that an Akatsuki was holding what appeared to be a sort of rocket launcher.

"Your High, Prince Clovis..." Bartley wheezed out as he saw C.C.. "The eternally young immortal woman you wish to present to His Majesty...It would seem that he was already aware of her existence...Please, please forgive me, Your Highness. We never should've involved ourselves with that witch..."

And with that, Bartley breathed his last.

CGCGCGCGCG

**United States of Japan – Provisional Capital – Horai Island**

"Yes." Diethard said. "Zero's gone to attack a Britannian research facility. He's kept the location and mission secret."

"More of those clandestine activities?" Chiba sneered over the video feed.

"And now that the Saudis have been subjugated, we must ratify the United States Charters as quickly as possible." Tohdoh said.

"It's true that more factions are caving into Britannia, so we need to move very quickly as you say." Diethard said. Those also on the screen were Xianglin, Xingke, Asahina, and Hong Gu.

"But there's positive movement as well." Xingke interjected. "Italy and Poland have come over to our side. We need to speak to Zero as soon as he returns."

"Understood." Diethard said before shutting down the communications. He turned to Sayoko. "This _is_ what Zero wants, isn't it?"

"Yes, we have to maintain tight secrecy around his activities and his very existence." Sayoko answered.

"Then I want you to go after Deputy Commander Ohgi." Diethard said.

"Huh?" Sayoko looked a tad taken aback by the order.

"He's been acting strangely since the meeting a few days ago." Diethard continued. "No. He's been hiding something from us for a _long_ time before that."

CGCGCGCGCG

**Area Eleven – Kanazawa Airport**

The male airport clerk sighed. "Flights to the Chinese Federation right now are canceled..."

"I belong to the Office of Secret Intelligence." Villetta interrupted.

"The one that reports directly to His Majesty?"

"Right." Villetta replied, a purple suitcase next to her. "I believe you have special flights for diplomatic purposes?"

"Yes, ma'am, we do."

_Now that Lelouch has roped even Jeremiah into this..._ Villetta thought.

CGCGCGCGCG

**United States of Japan – Provisional Capital – Horai Island**

"For Zero's sake, if the Deputy Commander is collaborating with the enemy, then..." Diethard said.

"I assume you want me to neutralize him?" Sayoko finished.

"Right."

CGCGCGCGCG

**Area Eleven – Kanazawa Airport**

_I must kill Kaname Ohgi! _Villetta thought.

CGCGCGCGCG

**Geass Order**

"What are children doing here?" Mori wondered as he opened his Knightmare. In front of him were five children dressed the same. Two boys and three girls.

A blue-eyed boy at the front sounded like he laughed before using his Geass on the man in front of him.

The boy then lifted his right arm to the sky before bringing it down.

Mori went back into the Knightmare under the volition of Geass.

The boy pointed his right arm forward.

"What...the?" Mori wondered as his right hand was being controlled as he put his left hand to the wrist. "My hand..."

He then turned to the Knightmare next to him and shot it down.

"What are you doing, Mori?" The bespectacled man in the Knightmare demanded.

"It's not me!" Mori said. "I can't control it!"

The Vincent appeared, weaving around them before stopping in front of the five children.

The boy gasped. "It's Geass?"

"That power means..." A purple-haired girl started.

"Big brother Rolo!" A blonde girl clasping her hands exclaimed.

"Hey, I miss all you guys." Rolo said before activating his Geass. "How have you been?"

The boy started forward before being stopped by Geass.

Vincent then lifted its polearm above its head before striking the five of them down, releasing Mori from the hold of Geass in the process.

"The new guy..." Mori started. "Your name's Rolo, isn't it? Are you one of them?"  
Rolo stabbed his polearm into the Knightmare behind him, killing its occupant.

"I have nothing to do with them now." Rolo said. "As long as I keep following my brother, I'm all right."

Lelouch chuckled darkly to himself as more plumes of smoke spiraled into the air._ Once he corners V.V., I'll simply detonate the bomb I planted in Rolo's Knightmare. It won't help Shirley's condition, but he **will** atone for what he did to her!_

"What?" Lelouch exclaimed in surprise as the Siegfried appeared.

"The Siegfried!" C.C. said as spotted the orange machine.

"Impossible!" Jeremiah said as he looked at it.

"Jeremiah, isn't that unit...?" Lelouch started.

"Yes." Jeremiah answered. "Since it works on direct bio connect the only one who can use it besides me is..."

V.V. chuckled.

"I thought so!" Lelouch exclaimed.

V.V. then fired one of the Siegfried's conical-shaped Harkens at the Shinkiro as Lelouch activated the shield.

"You surprised me, V.V.." Lelouch admitted as the Harken forced Lelouch into the sky and out of the building. His fingers were scrambling across the keyboard. "The observer becomes becomes a perpetrator!"

"You know, I sort of liked you, Lelouch." V.V. admitted as he retracted the Harken. "Because you reminded me of Charles."

Lelouch then piloted the Shinkiro around the nearby smoke plume as V.V. followed.

"I can't believe it." C.C. said as she emerged in her Knightmare. "He's using the Siegfried unit here?"

"Get out of here!" Lelouch ordered. "You're the one he's after."

"Oh?" V.V. said as he turned to see Jeremiah shooting at him, three Akatsuki Knightmare Frames behind him.

"Hold it right there, V.V." Jeremiah warned.

"Please, just surrender." Rolo said as he hovered next to the Shinkiro.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" V.V. said. "You're just a bunch of traitors, aren't you?"

"V.V., I swear I'll tear you out of that thing myself!" Lelouch warned. "All units, attack!"

"Yes, Your Majesty." Jeremiah fired what appeared to be a rocket launcher at the Siegfried. The other Akatsuki Knightmares fired as Lelouch fired twin balls of Hadron Energy.

V.V. giggled like a schoolboy as he spun the Siegfried around.

"That spinning shield is powerful." Lelouch observed as their attacks were doing virtually nothing.

"Marianne's son is getting carried away with himself." V.V. commented.

V.V. spun, taking out a few Knightmares before settling in front of the Shinkiro and the Vincent.

"That machine was made so that I could prove my loyalty!" Jeremiah shouted.

"Jeremiah, I thought that you had a personal grudge against Zero." V.V. said.

"I did." Jeremiah admitted. "Because I thought he was a mere commoner preventing me from serving the royal family. But now I know who he is and I know that by serving him, I am serving My Lady, Marianne!"

"Even you..." V.V. said as his pupils shrank in rage. He then went around the battlefield as Jeremiah attempted to attack. As the Siegfried attacked again with a Harken, it ended up taking out another Akatsuki. "You _dare_ speak _her_ name to me?" He shot another Harken and got the same result.

"Send out all remaining units." A male soldier of the Black Knights said as Cornelia seemed to be fiddling with the communications system and the Knightmare she was commandeering. "It looks like that monster outside is piloted by their leader!"

CGCGCGCGCG

**Area Eleven – Goverment Bureau**

"Shirley?" Kallen exclaimed in horror.

"According to the forensics, she committed an attempted suicide." Suzaku said.

"She'd _never_ do that!" Kallen said. "Suzaku, you know that, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do." Suzaku said. "Which means that if somebody tried to murder her..."

Kallen looked taken aback as she was standing against the entrance of her cell.

"Yes, Lelouch..." Suzaku said.

"What, huh...?" Kallen said, taken off-guard. "Lelouch and...Shirley...attempted mur...WHAT?"

As Kallen tried to calm down, she wondered just how insane Suzaku really was to think that Lelouch had something to do with it.

CGCGCGCGCG

**Geass Order**

"Rolo, can you get to the Siegfried somehow?" Lelouch asked as orange-yellow explosions occurred in the skies. Signs of the waging battle.

"I'm not able to use my Geass to do time stops on V.V.." Rolo said as he appeared on the screen in front of Lelouch.

"You just need to grab onto the unit." Lelouch said. "I have a plan after that."

"Okay, I'll do my best." Rolo said with a nod of his head.

_Rolo, the bomb I planted on the Vincent is ready._ Lelouch thought as he got the detonator ready. _It'll destroy the Siegfried **and**__you in one blast!_

"I have to try, for big brother." Rolo said as he aimed for the Siegfried which was currently looking at him after going around the air sporadically.

V.V. fired a Harken at the Vincent that missed entirely.

"Now it's Rolo's turn." V.V. said. "You've lied to me just like all the others, haven't you? Even knowing that your Geass won't work on me." As Rolo dodged another Harken, he activated someone on the Vincent and blasted a hole through another Harken.

"Oh yeah?" V.V. said.

"Director V.V.." A member of the Geass Order said over the communication system. "We've finished preparations to escape with the research data. Shall we take it to the E.U. for now?"

"Yes, I'll join you after I finish things here." V.V. said. "Now I know how to capture C.C., so all we need to do is escape and regroup. Then Charles and I can put an end to this for good."

"I just have to grab it." Rolo said as he deflected a Harken and aimed for the Siegfried.

"You're a failed experiment." V.V. mocked. "Don't you know that? Your heart stops every time you use your Geass. That means you're defective. You could clog up any moment."

The Siegfried then took a Harken and took off the Vincent's legs as Rolo was distracted.

"Now yet! If I eject them..." Rolo said before ejecting what remained of his legs.

"Oh yeah?" V.V. said.

"I've done it, big brother!" Rolo said as the Vincent hung on to the Siegfried with its right arm.

V.V. used the Electrical Shock System. It seemed that V.V. was giggling as he took a maniac glee in causing Rolo pain through the electrical shocks.

"Well done, Rolo." Lelouch said as he prepared to activate the bomb. "Now it's time for goodbye."

Before he could press the button though, Cornelia fired on the Siegfried, causing the Vincent to fall.

"Tch." Lelouch said.

"Who. Who could know the Siegfried's _only_ weak point?" V.V. wondered as the lights flickered and he focused on Cornelia firing on him.

"Hmm." V.V.'s eyes narrowed.

"So your name is V.V.." Cornelia said. "You're mistaken when you treated me like an incompetent weakling."

"Forgive me, big brother." Rolo said as he hovered just above the sand below.

"No, it's all right." Lelouch said. _I never expected Cornelia to be here._ "The Siegfried's shields are all down. Direct attack!"

Lelouch opened the chest-mounted diffusion structure phase transition cannon as V.V. glanced at him.

"Now you're going to suffer for what you did to Euphy." Cornelia said as she prepared to fire.

"The source..." Lelouch said as he pressed a purple button, turning it green.

"...of Geass." Cornelia said as she pressed the button and the attack fired.

"It's no use." V.V. said as the Siegfried was being ravaged by the two attacks in a ball of orange fire. "The Siegfried is finished."

The Siegfried spun around. Lelouch fired the cannon again though before V.V. could get any closer. The Siegfriend started to fall to the ground.

"It's you, Lelouch." V.V. said as blood came from his forehead before diverging at the center of his face. The trails of blood traced lines on either side of his mouth. "You are an abomination!"

"Come, Your Highness!" Jeremiah exclaimed as he rescued Cornelia before the Siegfried could land on her. One of his arms was around her shoulders as the other was under her knees.

The force of the Siegfried landing caused a huge explosion to occur.

"The Siegfried!" One of the distinguished members of the Geass Order exclaimed with worry.

"Director V.V.!" Another said.

"Calm down." The male Geass Order member said next to them. "Remember, Director V.V. _cannot_ be killed. He can always use the Twilight Gate on the lowest level. If we just get research data away from here, then we..."

"Huh?" One of them said as C.C. appeared, holding something that looked like a rocket launcher at the ready.

"Is that...!"

"Huh? Lady C.C.!"

"Forgive me." C.C. said as she was atop the Knightmare. She looked to be on the verge of tears. "This is my personal sin for having neglected you. At least I shall put an end to the lineage of Geass. So be it. Perhaps this is how Lelouch and I should..."

Before she finished the sentence, she fired her attack on those inside the Eject Dart. It then exploded, effectively killing those inside.

CGCGCGCGCG

**Area Eleven – Government Bureau**

"All of the evidence and testimony imply that Lelouch is innocent." Suzaku said as the entrance to Kallen's cell lowered itself. "But in my heart, I've known all along that Lelouch was the culprit, that he was Zero."

"I don't know who Zero is." Kallen said. "I told you that when I was captured."

"Enough of that." Suzaku said. "We both know that that is a lie. You and I were both present when Lelouch revealed his identity to us one year ago. To prevent another tragedy like Shirley's, nothing is off limits, not anymore." He pulled something from his outfit. "And that includes...Refrain."

Kallen was shaken by that as she stepped back, almost hitting the red chair behind her. If there was one thing she hated more than Britannians, it was that drug that caused so much damage to her mother.

CGCGCGCGCG

**Geass Order**

"The target has fled inside." Lelouch said as he inspected the Siegfried. Two Akatsuki Knightmares stood in front of it. "I'll look for him on the lowest level. Rolo, you search from the top down. Kinoshita, take command and sweep the middle levels."

V.V. grunted with exertion as he crawled against the red carpet leading to the Twilight Gate.

"Lelouch, how dare you." He said. He then stopped to see that the gate was open a little and that a light was coming from it. The symbol of Geass was imprinted on the door. "I'm glad you came after all." Charles stood at the threshold of the gate. "Charles, the most splendid relationship in the world is that of loyal siblings."

"Big brother, is it true that you're the one who sent an assassin after Lelouch?" Charles asked.

"Yes." V.V. answered. "And thanks to that, I've been the victim of _his_ assassins. But, I've also learned something. That Lelouch is Zero. That he even tricked Nunnally."

Charles faced softened with something resembling disappointment. "You lied to me once again, big brother."

"This is as barbaric as the Britannians." Mori said as he regarded the body bags in front of him. "Was it really necessary to shoot children, was it?"

As Lelouch was roving across the headquarters of the Geass Order, he found something. "I'm picking up signs of life."

He then saw a hole in the wall as he hovered in front of it. "Have you return to the point where you began, V.V.?"

Blue lines like the ones seen a year ago at Kamine Island then came from the open gate as V.V. apperared to be smirking. "What's this!? Damn it! This is what happened on Kamine Island."

Lelouch then stood in front of the Sword of Akasha as the Shinkiro was behind him.

"How was I pulled out of the Shinkiro? Where is this place?" Lelouch wondered as he looked around. "It's not an illusion or hologram."

"That is correct." Charles' booming voice diverted Lelouch's attention to him. "And Knightmares are such inelegant things. _Especially _in the face of this system – the Sword of Akasha!"

"It's you!" Lelouch growled as he looked absolutely _livid._

"Lelouch, my son." Charles said. "The time has come as at last. The time for final redemption!"

**Author's Notes: Man, everyone sure is crazy, aren't they? Well, how did you guys enjoy it? Those of you who hoped Shirley didn't die, I hope that this satisfied you. And for those of you thinking that "_Wait, hold on a second. The wound that Shirley sustained was fatal. So...How in the world did she even survive?" _Well, let's just say that... -Talks Extremely Fast- A politician was shot through the head and survived so your argument is invalid. -End- True story too. The politician was shot through her head and survived the wound. Crazy right? Just goes to show you that miracles can happen. And that humans are _weird._**

**Anyway, can you guys believe we are almost _halfway done_ with the second season? Hard to believe, isn't it? Until then, I hope to bleed this show dry of its emotion and action and intrigue and et cetera et cetera. And for those thinking that I stick too close to the Canon, could you _at least_ give me something to work with to change that? I mean honestly. I can accept constructive criticism, but to put it bluntly, saying that I stick too close to the Canon does not really help me _at all_. -Takes A Deep Breath- Okay, I'm done now. That was the end of my rant. Until later, see all you guys next Wednesday!**


	20. The C's World

**Greetings Fanfiction Readers! How is it going today? Last time, the Geass Order was being destroyed and Lelouch is about to be entangled in a confrontation with the Emperor. But enough about that, on with the story!**

Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2

Turn Fifteen

_The young Britannian Lelouch vowed to avenge his mother who was killed eight years ago. And he pledged to create a world where his younger sister Nunnally could find happiness. For that purpose he gained power from a mysterious girl named C.C. The power of Geass. The absolute ability to compel any person to do whatever he commands. Lelouch used this power to embark on a path of destruction aimed at the heart of the Holy Britannian Empire ruled by his father. But at the end of that path what will he have gained and what will he have lost? Geass is called the power of the king. Yet of this power only one thing is clear. Those who use it walk a path of solitude._

CGCGCGCGCG

**Sword of Akasha**

"It's been a long time, Lelouch," Charles said as his voice echoed. "my prodigal son."

Lelouch grunted as he moved behind the left leg of the Shinkiro. "Answer my question about eight years ago!" The obsidian-haired teen demanded. "Why didn't you try to protect mother!? You knew the others were plotting against her! You knew everything!"

"People are not equal." Charles said.

"What?" Lelouch asked.

"You have a unique form of Geass." Charles continued. "A power that no one else possesses. Use it. To get the answer from me."

Lelouch's amethyst eyes narrowed slightly. _He's baiting me! Trying to get me to use my Geass on him. But if I look into his eyes, then he'll look into mine! His Geass requires eye contact just like mine does. So the moment I look, _He glanced behind him at the Emperor, _his Geass will take control of me and he'll alter my memories. What do I do?_

"What's wrong?" Charles asked, a mocking tone to his voice. "Are you not my son? A prince of Britannia?"

_I have no time to make the wrong choice!_ Lelouch decided as her pulled away his contact lens and brought a detonator out.

CGCGCGCGCG

**Geass Order**

"These orders are from Zero." Rolo said over the communications device. He stood atop the Vincent. "Search through all facilities. Obey Zero. Bring all corpses to the designated area. We must determine if any of the experimental soldiers are among them."

"But this is..." A black-haired Black Knight said inside the confines of the building. "a massacre."

"Bartley..." Jeremiah had knelt next to the deceased man and cleaned his face of blood. "I hated you for reconstructing me with this body, but your loyalty to the Imperial Family was geunine. So be it. I'll make my final decision. I will respect you."

CGCGCGCGCG

**Sword of Akasha**

Lelouch pushed the button on the detonator as something was fired from the Shinkiro into the air. It drew the Emperor's attention as it looked like confetti came when it exploded.

The obsidian-haired man turned in Charles' direction as he used the various mirrors that he just made appear. "Lelouch vi Britannia commands you. And now...die!"

As the mirrors shattered to the ground, the command took root in the Emperor's mind.

"Very well, then." Charles said.

Using a mirror he pulled from his outfit, Lelouch saw the Emperor bring out a gun before shooting himself in the chest.

The Emperor fell backwards as blood seeped from the wound.

"I won." Lelouch said in bewildered amazement as he began to step away from the Shinkiro and to the Emperor. "I won." He repeated as he took several steps further. "I...Mother...I...I did it." After looking like he might convulse, Lelouch screamed into the air.

CGCGCGCGCG

**Area Eleven – Tokyo Settlement**

_**SLAP!**_

A resounding smack rang through the air as Kallen slapped Suzaku across his face.

"I don't know anything about Lelouch." Kallen exclaimed. "How many times must I say it?"

"Would you swear it solemnly on Shirley's physical state?" Suzaku inquired as a splotch of red was on his right cheek.

_Shirley..._ Kallen thought.

Suzaku took the redhead off-guard as he punched her in the stomach into the red chair behind her.

"Now you're going to tell me everything with the help of this Refrain." Suzaku said as he went behind Kallen.

"Please don't." The redhead pleaded. "Stop it!"

"You don't have to be afraid." Suzaku said as held Kallen's right arm behind her. "You'll lose your willpower soon, and then you'll answer all my questions."

"Brother, help me..." Kallen said as her eyes were brimming with tears.

"Now you will obey my commands." Suzaku said as he primed the Refrain for use. An image of Lelouch dressed in his school uniform, of Zero, and the Geass in Zero's left eye flashed before Suzaku's eyes.

"I will not..." Suzaku said as pulled the Refrain away from the redhead's neck. "be like him!"

He then tossed the Refrain aside as the drug shattered on the ground.

CGCGCGCGCG

**Geass Order**

A drip of water descended and echoed in the room as C.C. stood in front of V.V..

"How many years has it been since we together face to face, V.V.?" C.C. inquired. "In the end, I couldn't run away from my destiny, could I?"

Another drop of water fell.

"Now I bear the burden of..." V.V. said as he leaned forward. "that destiny..."

"Huh?" C.C. asked as her eyes widened and V.V shivered.

"...of immortality..." V.V. said.

"What?" C.C. pressed as she was standing next to V.V.'s hunched over form. "V.V., are you...?"

"So please, Charles..." V.V. continued, he seemed to drift off into a memory of his.

CGCGCGCGCG

_The young kids that Charles and V.V. used to be stood in front of each other. Fires waged around them as smoke billowed up into the sky._

"_Well, you do swear it?" Charles asked as he pressed the palm of his hand against V.V.'s._

"_Yes." V.V. answered. In this world full of lies, we will never lie to each other."_

_V.V. then tilted his head to the side as he let a light chuckle escape pass his lips._

CGCGCGCGCG

"That's because I..." V.V. strained out. "I am your...your big brother..."

CGCGCGCGCG

**Sword of Akasha**

"I killed him." Lelouch said as he stood next to Charles' corpse. "It was so easy. I had questions for a deaths he should've answered for. But now..."

"Oh? Who's?" Charles asked, surprising Lelouch. He began to open his eyes as his mouth was twisted into a demented smile. "You're impudent, Lelouch."

"You're alive?" Lelouch was shocked by this development as he backed up a step. "That's impossible." He continued to step away. "The bullet went through your heart!"

"Rotten schemes, deceptions..." Charles said as he moved to an upright position. "You really thought you could defeat me with those cheap tricks?" He was standing up. "You want the power of a king? Then have the courage to come at me like a king!"

Lelouch grunted. "Die!"

"You think that's how a king does it?" Charles inquired as Lelouch's Geass failed to penetrate his mind.

"My Geass isn't working!" Lelouch grabbed the gun behind the Emperor as he glanced back at him.

Turning completely, Lelouch fired bullet after bullet. The attack proved to be ineffective though.

"You still do not understand?" Charles asked. "I am beyond the power of guns or swords now." Lelouch fired another shot as the Emperor pulled his glove off. "No matter how you attack me, it's useless!"

Lelouch looked on in wide-eyed surprise to see the symbol of Geass imprinted upon Charles' hand.

CGCGCGCGCG

**Geass Order**

C.C. was sitting down with her knuckled on either side of her face. Her hair went of to the side and upwards to reveal the symbol of Geass that was imprinted on her forehead.

"Charles, why steal V.V.'s Code now?" The lime-haired immortal witch wondered. "Why would you kill the older brother you loved so much?"

Another drop of water fell.

"V.V., you loved Marianne, didn't you?"

A drop of water echoed once more.

CGCGCGCGCG

**Sword of Akasha**

Lelouch landed on his back in front of the Shinkiro.

_He's become immortal, too._ Lelouch thought with a bit of a crazed expression on his face. _I can't win...There's no way I can win!_

"I've gained new power in place of Geass." Charles said. "A power that goes far beyond. And so Lelouch, behold and I," What appeared to be a podium rose out of the ground next to Charles. "shall show you the true nature of this world!"

As Lelouch sat upright, rings that resembled the color of an Aurora Borealis engulfed him.

The obsidian-haired teen saw masks of gray covered in red designs as they emerged from the whiteness surrounding him.

"What is this?" Lelouch wondered, standing back and looking around as more appeared. The whiteness disappeared as gears and machinery appeared.

CGCGCGCGCG

The sounds of the forest chirped and resonated in the air as Ohgi sat on a rock, staring at the ground.

"Chigusa." Ohgi said after standing up and seeing the Britannian approaching.

"That was the name you called me when I'd lost my memory." Villetta said. "What's my real name?"

Villetta pulled a gun out and pointed it at him.

"Villetta." Ohgi answered. "But that doesn't change anything."  
"I'm a Britannian baroness." Villetta said. "No matter what the reason, if I don't erase the disgrace of my having loved an Eleven, I won't be able to live in this world."

"Hmph." Ohgi scoffed. "I suppose not. If I must die, I just wish it could've been in Japan."

"You came here knowing I was going to kill you?" Villetta asked as Ohgi looked to his left.

"Everybody dies." Ohgi said. "I wanted to choose the time."

"You could also choose to kill me if you want." Villetta said. "Tell me, why did a terrorist save a Britannian in the first place!"

"In the beginning I thought I could get information from you about Zero." Ohgi started as they remembered the past. "I tricked you. Kept you under surveillance...But while we lived together..."

"I'm your sworn enemy!" Villetta snapped.

"But I still love you!"

"Are you insane?!"

"I must be..." Ohgi said. "You are the enemy." The curly-haired man turned his gaze to her. "But I can't stop myself from loving you!"

"I wish I'd never set eyes on you!" Villetta said, her voice cracking before she heard rustling from behind.

"From intelligence...?" Ohgi wondered as they saw Sayoko standing in the tree.

CGCGCGCGCG

**C's World**

Charles appeared as a rainbow light surrounded the outside of the gears.

"What is Geass?" Lelouch asked. "I want the truth!"

"How strange." Charles commented. "A child who's wrapped himself in lies desires the truth from others."

"What?"

"The false name and false mask of Zero." Charles said as he got closer to Lelouch as the latter's vision turned red and the Emperor increased in size. "What has it gotten you?!"

"Everything!" Lelouch exclaimed after swiping his right arm to the side. "It got me all the things that ordinary people can never obtain! Followers! Territory!"

"You lost Euphemia to your deceptions." A mask said.

"Suzaku and Nunnally are also lost your lies." Another mask said.

"Shut up!" Lelouch barked. "I did what I had to do. People lie to survive. No one is to blame us."

"You want others to know your true self yet you only show them a false face." A mask said as it sounded like a heart was beating as it changed from a simple mask to Lelouch's face. "How can anyone know if you don't reveal yourself..."

"If you hide behind a mask."

"You are afraid that they'll find out who you really are."

Twelve Lelouches surrounded him.

"No!" Lelouch said.

"In the end, your lies serve no purpose." Charles said as the Lelouches disappeared and he appeared behind the first. Lelouch turned to look at him. "Because you are me and I am you. All else is illusion. Though there are worlds without end, there is but one being in the past, in the future, and now, only one!"

"One? What are you saying?" Lelouch asked.

"Charles." C.C. said as the twin gears next to them parted to reveal her.

The Emperor turned to her.

"Play time is over now." C.C. said, glancing from the Emperor to Lelouch. "There's nothing in it for me now. No value in the games anymore."

"C.C.?" Lelouch asked.

"You don't have to cajole him like this to get me here." C.C. said before looking straight ahead. "I already exist in this realm."

"True enough, C.C.." Charles said. "In that case, I shall grant your wish."

"You know what C.C.'s wish is?" Lelouch asked as he turned his gaze from C.C. to the Emperor.

"Lelouch, it's time you knew the conditions of our contract and what I desire." C.C. had her back to him before turning to him. "My wish is to die. To end my existence in all worlds forever."

"But why?" Lelouch asked as a gear clanked against another. "Why would you want to die?"

"In the final stage of Geass, the user attains the position of the one who granted them the power." C.C. explained. "Thus you have gained the power to kill me."

"Kill you?" Lelouch inquired. The words tasted foreign in his mouth. Sure he could unleash an onslaught from the Shinkiro, but to kill C.C.? The thought was unthinkable. Even though they never said it, they were good friends. Actually, that was untrue. They had their own way of saying it. And what would be a demon without their witch and vice versa? "C.C..."

"Of all those I made contracts with," C.C. said. "none has ever reached that point. But now there's Charles. He has done it."

"You mean you made your contract with me so that you could cease to exist?" Lelouch looked distraught by this news.

"Correct." C.C. replied succinctly.

"But why would you want to die?" Lelouch asked.

"It's providence, a boundary." C.C. reasoned. "Only when it's finite can we call it life."

"That's wrong!" Lelouch said. "We call it life because we feel it!"

"Same thing." C.C. said. "There _is_ no life unless there is death."

"That's just wordplay! It's not real!" Lelouch shouted, becoming incensed.

"People die." C.C. said as it seemed she was falling over. "That's real."

"Then why are we born at all?" Lelouch inquired. "What's the purpose of it? The meaning?"

"You know the answers." C.C. replied. "Those things are all just illusions."

"No, living just to die is too sad!"

"Without death, all we have are random events, accumulation, you _can't_ call that life." C.C. said. "If you have a reason for living then you have to kill me. Do that you'll be Charles' equal. You'll finally be able to beat him."

C.C. then straightened as her hair swished.

"So fare thee well, Lelouch." C.C. said as the podium that appeared next to the Emperor was shown. C.C. then put her hand on it as red lines covered it. "You're too kind to end our contract."

"Wait! You're..." Lelouch said before he fell, surrounded by red gears.

C.C.'s hair fluttered briefly to catch a glimpse of the symbol on her forehead as Charles smirked at this development.

CGCGCGCGCG

**Sword of Akasha**

Charles and C.C. were transported back to the Sword of Akasha.

"Charles," C.C. began as she walked behind the Emperor. "why did you steal V.V.'s Code?"

"Is there any point in asking such questions?" Charles asked as he glanced out of his peripheral vision at C.C. as the immortal witch stood next to him on his right. "After all, you are about to die."

"I suppose you're right." C.C. said with a slight smirk.

CGCGCGCGCG

**Area Eleven – Tokyo Settlement**

"So very well then," Alicia said. "I'll proceed with the redevelopment of the Saitama Ghetto according to this schedule."

"Wait a minute, please." Nunnally said as she turned her unseeing gaze on the bureaucrat.

"Huh?" Alicia said as she stopped and looked at the vicereine.

"Here." Nunnally said.

"Is there something wrong?" Alicia asked as the clipboard was held close to her chest.

Alicia placed her hand in Nunnally's outstretched one.

"This plan you worked out." Nunnally began. "It isn't going to penalize the Elevens, is it?"

"Of course not." Alicia answered. "It's the best possible plan for them and for us."

"That is...a lie isn't it?" Nunnally asked. Although she already knew the answer. Alicia was surprised as she took her hand back. "Please rework the plan once more. I don't wish the Elevens to be disadvantaged by it."

"Princess," Alicia started as she held her right fist in front of her. "I am an expert. Please let me handle this."

"Miss Lohmeyer." Nunnally said. "I...I believe it that I..." She steeled her visage. "I'm the vicereine."

Euphemia had a proud look on her face as she regarded the blind girl.

CGCGCGCGCG

**Ashford Academy**

_After all this, my only choice is to confront Lelouch about it directly._ Suzaku thought as he was walking to the O.S.I. Base. His face was twisted into a scowl.

"Huh?" Rivalz looked up from working on his bike. "Suzaku? Did you finish your work at the bureau?"

"Have you seen Lelouch?" Suzaku asked as he stood to his right.

"Nope." Rivalz answered. "I guess what happened to Shirley really shook him up. He hasn't been home or at school."

"Speaking of Shirley," Suzaku started as Arthur approached the two. "why do you follow him?"

Rivalz looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play games with me!" Suzaku snapped. "I know that you're a part of the Black Knights. I also know that Lelouch had a hand to play in Shirley's attempted suicide."

Rivalz raised an eyebrow at that. "Lelouch? Shirley's attempted suicide? Do you know how insane you sound right now?"

Suzaku glared at him.

"I mean, Lelouch is no saint," Rivalz continued. "but you _honestly_ believe that he had a hand to play in what happened to Shirley?"

"Yes, I do." Suzaku replied.

Rivalz shook his head.

A thought tugged at Suzaku's mind as his face softened into curiosity. "Speaking of the Black Knights, when did you join up?"

"What?" Rivalz said with a grin. "It can't be as simple as me wanting to help out my best friend?"

Suzaku raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, okay." Rivalz said with his hands up. "I'll tell you. I put two and two together – Lelouch's disappearance and Zero's appearance – and eventually, after nearly a year, figured it out."

If it was possible, Suzaku's eyebrow was raised higher.

Rivalz shrugged. "Really, that lime-haired girl that always follow Lelouch decided to recruit me or something. Saying something about my personal loyalty and stuff like that."

"Really?" Suzaku asked. "Is that it?"

"What?" Rivalz shrugged again. "We're you expecting something more?"

"Honestly?" Suzaku said. "I wasn't sure what to-"

He let out a yelp of pain. Arthur had sank his teeth into Suzaku's leg.

"Same old Arthur." Rivalz said with a half-smile as he picked the cat up.

Looking around though, he found that Suzaku had disappeared.

"Huh, I wonder where he went?" Rivalz wondered.

Arthur meowed.

CGCGCGCGCG

Suzaku descended the elevator to the O.S.I. Base.

"Where is Lelouch Lamperouge now?" Suzaku asked as he walked into the room.

"There is no unusual activity." The brown-haired O.S.I staff member said.

"I asked where he is!" Suzaku snapped, looking from the man to his right. "Where's Commander Villetta?" He turned his attention back to the man. "Where's his brother Rolo?"

"As I said," The man said, his eyes and the four behind him rimmed with Geass. "there is no unusual activity to report."

"It's the same as always." One of the men behind him said.

"So that's it." Suzaku said. "The entire O.S.I. staff has been placed under the control of Geass."

CGCGCGCGCG

**Holy Britannian Empire – Dallas Research Center**

"Please forgive me." Schneizel said as he entered the room. "I had to speak with Nunnally."

"It's all right." Nina said as she turned to Schneizel. "We're still getting ready."

"What happened?" Kanon asked as he stood adjacent to Nina on her left.

"Oh you know the topic." Schneizel said. "Lloyd's Camelot group and Suzaku."

"I meant with the Tromo Agency." Kanon clarified.

"Oh that." Schneizel said. "It depends on the result of this test."

CGCGCGCGCG

**Area Eleven – Tokyo Settlement**

"Yes." Nunnally said as Euphemia stood behind her and Suzaku stood in front of her dressed in the blue and gold cloak of the Knight of Seven. "My brother Schneizel contacted me. We can raise Area Eleven status to satellite region. He said it's in recognition of improved public order and productivity."

"That's good news." Suzaku said. _Lelouch must have been Zero all this time. But if I report that to the Emperor, what happens to Nunnally?_

CGCGCGCGCG

"_If Lelouch regains his memories," The Emperor had said. "then I shall simply use Nunnally to deal with him."_

CGCGCGCGCG

"Suzaku?" Nunnally asked. "You're not hiding anything, right?"

"Of course not." Suzaku answered. "You're the one person that I'd never lie to."

"Then will you tell me who it was I spoke to on the phone that time?" Nunnally pressed as Suzaku stiffened and she raised her hand to grab his. "Wasn't it my big brother?"

Suzaku moved his hand away before Nunnally could grab it.

"Suzaku," Nunnally said, her hand still raised. "you're just like him, aren't you? Like my brother."

Suzaku stiffened at that. As he looked up, he saw Euphemia looking at him. She gave him a pointed look as if to say _Well, are you going to say anything?_

Suzaku sighed before allowing Nunnally to take his hand. "I am _nothing_ like Lelouch. And yes Nunnally, he was the one on the phone call. I was planning on using his reaction to you to determine whether or not to arrest him for being Zero."

"Suzaku, that's horrible!" Nunnally said. "How could you?"

Almost by his mind's own volition, a specter of Lelouch appeared as he sat on the desk. The phantom gave him a smirk and a raised eyebrow. As if he was saying _Yes Suzaku, how could you? How could you try to take advantage of their bond?_

Suzaku scowled inwardly at the sight before the ghost vanished.

He looked down at the ground, shame-famed. "I'm sorry Nunnally. But he must _pay_ for what he has done."

CGCGCGCGCG

**Geass Order**

"He's gone?" Rolo asked as he stood in front of a male Black Knight "Zero's gone?'

"Yes." The Black Knight answered. "We received the signal that he'd sighted the target, but he and the Shinkiro are missing."

_Missing?_ Rolo thought. _My brother is...?_

CGCGCGCGCG

**C.C.'s Memories**

"Where am I?" Lelouch wondered as he materialized on a dirt path. He was surrounded by the countryside.

"Hey!" Lelouch exclaimed as he saw a young girl hobbling towards him before collapsing. As he tried to catch her, she fell through his arms.

"It's no use." C.C. said as Lelouch turned to face her. Color seeped into the area. "These are all my memories. You can't interfere."

"C.C.?" Lelouch asked. Examining the woman in front of him as they were as blue and transparent as specters, he realized that while this woman had her face, this was not the C.C. that he knew. "No you're not, are you?"

"Who are you?" C.C. asked. "Tell me."

"I'm Lelouch." The obsidian-haired man said as the background around them was changing. "I am your..."

He trailed off as they were in a church.

The young girl known as C.C. was lying in front of a nun as she looked up at the woman. The woman looked down at the child.

"Do you have some reason to live, child?" The Sister asked.

"No!" The girl's voice squeaked as she was dressed in rags and a chain was around her ankle. "I just...don't wanna die!"

"Then let's make a contract." The Sister said. "I will give you a special power so you can survive. And in return, one day you will grant me a special wish. Do you swear that you'll do it?"

"So is this...?" Lelouch prompted.

"It is." C.C. said in relation to his unfinished question. "I swore to uphold that contract."

CGCGCGCGCG

Several gunshots rang out.

Sayoko unleashed several knives at Villetta as the Britannian dodged them and fired her gun at the ninja maid.

"Stop it!" Ohgi demanded as he chased the two of them frantically. "Stop it both of you, please!"

Villetta jumped backwards in a crouch as she evaded more of Sayoko's daggers. Villetta stood at the precipice of a cliff. She tried to fire her gun, but found that it was empty.

"I'm sorry about this." Sayoko said. "We were getting along quite well together." She raised her right arm next to her head as she drew three daggers as her left arm was underneath her breast.

She fired the daggers, but instead of hitting their intended target, they ended up hitting...

"Stop!" Ohgi grunted as the daggers hit him.

Sayoko's eyes widened.

Ohgi, reeling from the daggers, tumbled and fell on an uneasy piece of land as he fell down into the water below.

"Ohgi!" Villetta jumped after the curly-haired man.

She hugged him close as they descended.

CGCGCGCGCG

**C.C.'s Memories**

"The Geass I manifested was to make people love me." The C.C. look-a-like explained.

"Love you?" Lelouch inquired.

"Because deep in my heart I..." C.C. started. "I wanted to be loved by someone." The Sister tended to C.C.'s back as they sat near a hearth. "And my wish was granted. Because of my Geass I was loved by everyone." A young C.C. was surrounded by people dressed in medieval-esque clothing. "But in the end it was too much."

An older C.C. was dancing with a sandy brown-haired man as they danced. She wore a red dress as she observed a couple in the distance. A wistfully sad expression was on her face. "Love without limit was love without meaning. I forgot what love really was. The only person I believed in was her." C.C. stood in front of the nun. "Because my Geass couldn't work on her, she was the one person who would scold me for being trivial."

"And yet..." C.C. was naked as she sat in front of the nun.

"Yes, yes." C.C. said, both of her eyes engulfed with Geass. "I gave back all the gifts I received like you told me to. But it can't be helped, can it? It's because of the Geass. I'm grateful to you sister, but this is a pain for me, too. I'm so tired of all the proposals and flowers. Now some of them are starting a religion around me."

"Then shall we end it?" The Sister asked.

"Huh?" C.C. asked, curious.

"I need someone to take my place." The Sister explained. "Someone with a Geass that's exceptionally strong. So eternity can finally end for me. Can you imagine the agony? The hell of living on and on for eternity."

C.C. scoffed as the Sister closed her eyes. "What are you talking about?"

The nun opened her eyes as she looked crazed. "I'm sorry dear. I'm afraid I tricked you!"

C.C. recoiled back, taken off-guard by the nun's sudden outburst of craziness.

Birds flew over the church as the lime-colored hair girl grimaced as she was covered in blood. The Sister had her hands clasped over her chest as she looked peaceful lying on the ground.

"She had just pretended to be friends with me right from the start." C.C. continued as she and Lelouch stood in front of a picture of the event. "I was a tool. A way for her to end her life. That's all." She glanced at the obsidian-haired teen. "You're still not in here. That means you're not from my past. You're a real person, aren't you?"

"Am I?" Lelouch wondered. "I couldn't really say."

"I wonder if you're very important to me." C.C. said.

"That's impossible."

"Oh?" C.C. asked. "The fact you were sent here means I once tried to save you from something or someone." Lelouch glanced at C.C..

CGCGCGCGCG

Villetta broke the surface of the water with a strangled gasp. Ohgi was unconscious as the curly-haired man was draped over her back.

"We need to find shelter," Villetta said as she trudged toward land. "and fast."

The Britannian baroness broke the water as they walked on land. The water dripping off them was intermixed with the blood seeping from Ohgi's cuts.

Sprawling the man carefully on the ground, she regarded him critically.

"Damned Eleven." Villetta cursed. "Why did you bother saving me? I could've handle myself just fine."

Scowling, she decided that they were to set a fire. But first, the daggers cutting into Ohgi needed to be dealt with as well as his wounds.

Sighing, Villetta set to work undressing Ohgi's shirt. _Why am I even doing this? _A few moments later, the curly-haired man was naked from the waist up. She involuntarily winced at the sight of his wounds and the protruding daggers.

Gripping one of the daggers, she pulled it out. Although the man didn't cry out in pain, he grimaced.

"Serves you right." Villetta commented. However, as she regarded his bare chest, she blushed at the sight of it. Shaking her head, she removed the rest of the daggers. "What is wrong with me?"

She then treated his wounds. After she became satisfied with her job, she starred at Ohgi's muscles. While his abdominal muscles weren't particularly developed, his musculature was still a bit impressive.

"Now," Villetta began to look around. "where is some firewood?"

CGCGCGCGCG

When Ohgi awoke, his mind was fuzzy as a dull ache resounded in his upper body.

"Good." Villetta commented. "You're awake."

Blinking, he saw that Villetta was sitting next to a fire.

"Villetta?" Ohgi murmured groggily. "What happened."

Sitting up, he looked down and saw that he wasn't wearing a shirt. "And why I am not wearing a shirt?"

His face flushed scarlet with embarrassment.

"You're insane idiocy almost got you killed." Villetta answered icily.

"Huh?" Ohgi murmured, uncomprehending.

Villetta sighed. "Sayoko threw multiple daggers at you and you fell off a cliff in an attempt to protect me."

"And I could've died?" Ohgi asked.

"Yes."

As he saw his body bereft of blood and daggers he looked to Villetta. "Why did you save me? You said it yourself that we're enemies."

Villetta looked away. And if the curly-haired man didn't know any better, he would've though he saw a blush on her face. "Well, I couldn't let you die on me."

"But you came out all this way to kill me." Ohgi said. "So what changed your mind?"

"Honestly, I think it is just me denying my feelings." Villetta said as she hugged her knees.

"Your..." Ohgi said before a light tint of pink appeared on his face. "feelings?"

"It's improper for a Britannian to fall in love with a lowly Eleven." Villetta stared into the fire. "I wish I didn't feel this way. I wish I could just kill you and move on with my life. To just push you out of my mind and continue living." She sighed. "If only it was that easy. You're a damned Eleven and I fell in love with you."

"Do you mean that Villetta?" Ohgi said as he inched closer to her.

"I wished I didn't." Villetta said. "It would make my life so much simpler."

Ohgi began to smile. An edge of cheekiness was added to it as took in his shirtless state. "Villetta, were you...admiring my chest? Is that why I'm still half-dressed?"

A light shade of pink appeared on Villetta's cheeks. "Perhaps I was." She turned away from him.

A few moments later, she was surprised to feel herself surrounded in a cage of arms as her ear was pressed against Ohgi's chest.

"Even if you consider it improper," Ohgi said. "I don't care. I love you Villetta. No matter what."

"I tried to kill you." Villetta interjected. "And you still love me? Are you some sort of masochist? Subjecting yourself to this pain?"

Ohgi chuckled. "I think it is a bit more complicated than that. Love is boundless after all. And strange."

The curly-haired man then pulled Villetta away from him and starred into her yellow eyes. "Regardless, I love you Villetta. I know I've said that a lot, but I mean it. Even if you hate me, I know that I can try to make you happy." He looked away shyly. "If only you'd give me the chance."

"Ohgi..." Villetta breathed. Truth be told, she was a bit attracted to the curly-haired man. And it was obvious that he dearly loved her with all his heart. Perhaps she even felt the same? No. There was a good possibility that she loved him as much as he loved her. She was most likely lingering in denial.

"Ohgi." Villetta repeated. Louder and more forceful. This grabbed his attention.

"Villetta?" Ohgi asked as he turned to face her. He was about to continue speaking when he felt something press against his mouth. As Villetta pulled away, she left him blushing in her wake.

"That was..." Ohgi started.

Villetta's eyesbrows knit together. "If you ask me, that felt...unsatisfying."

Before registering his dejected look, Villetta captured Ohgi's mouth with hers. His eyes fluttered close as he sank into the kiss. Soon after, Villetta fell into the kiss as Ohgi pulled her down with him onto the ground.

Ohgi's mouth parted as his tongue darted against Villetta's mouth. A moment passed before she allowed access. Their tongues danced with each other before they separated for air.

Villetta lay her ear against his chest, hearing his heart beating faster as they both panted slightly from the make-out session.

"That was good." Ohgi commented.

"Indeed it was." Villetta admitted.

"So, what now?" Ohgi asked as his arms wrapped around her.

Villetta sighed as she rested on his chest. "For now? I think I'd like to just rest here."

Ohgi smiled. "Yeah, me too."

CGCGCGCGCG

**Sword of Akasha**

"The people who hated me," C.C. said. "the ones who were kind to me, all of them eventually vanished into the flow of time. The endless flow of eternity."

"But now your tormented days..." Charles said.

"Yes, they're over now." C.C. said as she pressed herself against the Emperor's chest while he stood there impassively. "My long journey ends here."

"C.C.!" Lelouch shouted.

C.C. backed away from the Emperor.

"You've opened it, Lelouch." Charles commented as he glanced at the Shinkiro. "The Thought Elevator."

"I see it now." Lelouch said as he sat inside the Shinkiro. "This room of existence is itself a system for interfering with thought!"

He recoiled a bit as white pyramids with a black line under the top of it encased parts of the Shinkiro.

"Soon it will be over." Charles said before grabbing C.C.'s arm and holding her in a way that made them look like they were about to slow dance. "Lelouch, sit where you are and watch!"

Lelouch saw Charles lean C.C. back as the colors of pink, purple, and gold glowed behind them.

C.C.'s eyes widened as she pressed a hand to the Emperor's chest.

"Stop it!" Lelouch barked. "C.C. is mine. She's my...! Tell me C.C., why _didn't_ you make me take your place? You could've earned your death that way. Force me into your hell of eternal life! C.C., it wasn't out of pity, was it?""

C.C.'s eyes became half-lidded as it looked like she might cry.

"Don't die looking like that!" Lelouch shouted. "You should come to death smiling. I promise you the smile you never had! Please!"

C.C.'s eyes widened as she pushed herself away from the Emperor.

"What do you think you're doing, C.C.?" Charles asked as the immortal witch ran away to the podium and held her hands over it. The white pyramids dispersed from the Shinkiro.

The Shinkiro rose into the sky.

"You have stolen enough from me already, father!" Lelouch said as he began to push buttons across the keyboard in front of him. "You _won't_ have her, too!"

Lelouch rose the Shinkiro's left arm before firing a ball of Hadron Energy.

"No!" Charles shouted as the Shinkiro continued firing. "No, you little..."

"I know what is was now." Lelouch said as the top of the Shinkiro was open and C.C. was falling. "I understand what your Geass was! And I know your true wish! Come closer! Let me reach you!"

He grabbed her wrist.

CGCGCGCGCG

**Holy Britannian Empire – Dallas Research Center**

A small speck of green appeared on the computer screen before exploding into a sphere of destruction.

The ground rumbled around them.

"F.L.E.I.J.A. activation, confirmed." A female researcher said.

"It worked!" A male researcher added.

"I can't believe the explosive force!" Kanon sounded rattled as he removed his protective goggles.

"Chief, congratulations!" The dark blue-haired man to Nina's right complimented.

"Oh no." She glanced at him. "The whole staff at Invogue deserves the credit."

"You'll have to accept the compliment, Nina." Schneizel said as he removed his black glasses. "You are a genius!"

"I'm very honored, Prince Schneizel." Nina said, turning to the blond prince. "Now war itself will change," She clicked a button and the black covering her glasses ascended. "and mankind, with it."

"Damocles is here at last." Schneizel said.

Proud of her accomplishment, Nina's eyes couldn't help but wander. What her eyes wandered to caused her to blush. The sight being that it seemed that Kanon's eyes were staring at Prince Schneizel's back.

Nina shrugged, brushing it off as nothing to be concerned with.

CGCGCGCGCG

**Geass Order**

A drop of water descended and resonated in the room.

"Hey, we're back C.C.." Lelouch said as he hovered above the lime hair-colored girl as the Shinkiro was next to them. "Wake up." C.C. opened her eyes. They widened and looked frightened as she saw Lelouch. "I've already contacted Rolo. We'll use him to get out of here."

"Who are you, sir?" C.C. asked as her right hand was up to below her neck.

"What are you saying?" Lelouch inquired. "We need to talk about the Emperor and..."

C.C. backed away from Lelouch. Her left hand was now over her heart in a fist.

"Are you...my new master?" C.C. asked. "I can clean and help prepare food for cooking." She seemed to be shuddering. "I can also fetch water and tend cows and sew. I can read a little and count to twenty. Oh, I can even carry away corpses if you need that..."

_C.C.._ Lelouch thought. _What has happened to you?_

**Author's Notes: Well, that happened. Poor C.C.. Amnesia is just terrible. Wouldn't you agree? Well, I digress.**


	21. UFN Resolution Number One

**Greetings Fanfiction Readers! How is it going today? I guess I'm a little late, aren't I? Sorry about that. This chapter sure has a long chapter doesn't it? ...So, anyway...on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: …...ZzzZzzZ...**

Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2

United Federation of Nations Resolution Number One

Turn Sixteen

_The world continues moving on, thanks to miracles which I have performed. The word is being reborn. Thanks to actions which I have taken. Yes. The world is moving to the next stage as it should. Against conflicting emotions, I must carry on. For the hands which mark time cannot be stopped._

CGCGCGCGCG

**Area Eleven – Tokyo Settlement**

"The Emperor's _gone_?" Guilford asked, taken off-guard.

"He's disappeared?" Cécile asked, surprised.

"He has." Nunnally said. "I've just received word from Prime Minister Schneizel about it. It's important that we restrict this information to only those present here. He also said that this situation is only known to a handful of people in the homeland."

"What on earth happened to him?" Guilford asked.

"There's no news on the investigation." Nunnally answered.

"I wonder if he's okay..." Euphemia added absently. In all honestly, the rose-haired girl might've loved everyone. Or at the very least tolerated them. But her father was a different story. Aside from him being cold and distant, he exiled Lelouch and Nunnally to the war occurring over in Japan.

"Hold on a minute." Edgar interjected. "Won't this affect our plans to attack the Chinese Federation?"

"If His Majesty isn't present to issue a declaration of war, then we can't do anything." Claudio added.

"And there's domestic security." Alicia added, glancing at the blind girl. "If the Numbers were to learn of this situation you had better have new policies in place."

"Japanese and other countries." Euphemia muttered.

"Well, I..." Nunnally was cut off by Alicia.

"People expect action from authority figures."

"Ah, Miss Lohmeyer," Gino imputed, putting his left fist below his chin. "do you think you'd like to handle it alone?"

"Sorry, I meant no disrespect." Alicia said.

Lloyd pushed his glasses up his nose, the lens flashing briefly. "It truly is a shame that little Charlie is missing. However will we be able to move forward?"

"Lloyd." Cécile warned. "_Careful..."_

Lloyd simply looked at her blankly. He shrugged. "Frankly, I don't see what the problem is."

Cécile sighed. "Honestly, _what_ am I going to do with you?"

_Is this for the best?_ Suzaku was lost in his thoughts. _With the Emperor gone, Nunnally should be safe for now. But..._

CGCGCGCGCG

**Ikaruga**

"I've done it!" Lelouch's voice dripped with satisfaction. "The actions which Britannia has taken prove the Emperor is absent." His mind wandered to the time at the Sword of Akasha. "It seems he is truly trapped in the other realm."

He leaned back in his chair. "Though I am concerned about what he said before, I am content simply knowing that Nunnally is safe."

"Umm..." C.C. started. "what should I be doing now?"

"Let's see now." Lelouch said. "Sing me a song while hopping on one foot and wearing your clothes inside out."

"Yes." C.C. obeyed. "Right away, master."

"What?" Lelouch glanced back to see the lime-haired female about to take her white top off. "No, wait!" He went over to her. "I was kidding!"

C.C. whimpered before falling to the ground and shivering in fear. Her arms were crossed protectively in a "X" above her head. "I'm sorry. Please don't beat me hard again."

_Her mind is completely reverted. _Lelouch though. _She's now only the slave girl before the power of Geass came. _"Don't you worry." He crouched in front of the frightened girl. "I would never do anything to harm you at all."

C.C. lowered her arms and looked at the obsidian-haired teen. Almost if asking the question _really?_

"It's the truth." Lelouch assured. "I promise you."

A beep then sounded behind them, causing C.C. to scurry away.

"Master Lelouch." Jeremiah said.

"Yes, Jeremiah." Lelouch glanced behind him. "What is it?"

CGCGCGCGCG

"I see." Lelouch said as he and Jeremiah stood in front of Cornelia. One of her arms was chained above her head. "You got her out of there inside of the Sutherland's cockpit."

"Please forgive me." Jeremiah said, kneeling next to Lelouch "You ordered me to destroy them all. But killing a member of the Britannian Royal Family was just..."

"Forget it." Lelouch said. "Or rather I should say, well done."

"Tell me, Lelouch." Cornelia said. "What is it you're seeking with that accursed power?"

"What am I seeking?" Lelouch echoed as he held the mask of Zero next to his right hip. "I'm seeking to save a sister that I adore."

Cornelia narrowed her eyes. "How dare you!"

CGCGCGCGCG

"Kinoshita." Asahina said as he approached the man.

"Captain Asahina." Kinoshita said, glancing at the bespectacled man.

Asahina noticed the stains of crimson on the claws of the two Knightmares in front of them. "I see. Blood stains. I'd like sure like to know, _what_ was Zero doing."

"Well, I..." Kinoshita started.

"Won't say a thing." Rolo said, coming behind the two of them. "Those are Zero's orders. The details are top secret. Even General Tohdoh isn't allowed to know."

"You toss real confident weight around for a newbie." Asahina commented.

"Value in this team is gained by confidence." Rolo said. "And confidence is earned by a Black Knight from Zero himself."

"That's some trusting value system." Asahina commented.

CGCGCGCGCG

**Area Eleven – Tokyo Settlement**

"I'm so sorry!" Suzaku said.

"**What the hell does that mean?!"**Kallen shouted angrily as she punched Suzaku in the gut. "There's no need to apologize." She gave him an uppercut to his jaw. "It's either right," She slammed her fist against his head. "or wrong." She slapped him across the face. "You think you can flip on the good guy routine whenever you like?" She slapped the back of her hand against his face. She punched him in the gut before giving him another uppercut. "Not when I'm this pissed off! Kallen Kouzuki is a soldier, not a sideshow." Suzaku fell to his knees from the assault.

Kallen scoffed before sitting back in her chair. She looked to the left as her arms were crossed. "I'm mostly pissed off because you're not resisting. There, put me to death. An inmate assaulting a Knight of the Round should be good reason enough for anyone."

"No, I won't." Suzaku said. "Because I'm the one who did wrong."

Kallen glanced at him, eyes softening before they steeled themselves. "No, I won't. I hate you!"

"Good." Suzaku said. "I deserve it."

The redhead resisted the urge to punch him again. Instead of saying anything, she glared at him.

CGCGCGCGCG

"And so by ratifying this charter, it will give birth to an alliance that'll rival the Holy Britannian Empire." Zero said before raising his right arm. He swept it to the side as he did the same with his left arm. "And its name shall be...the United Federation of Nations!"

This was met with mixed applause and gasps from the people gathered there.

"It's wonderful, Master Zero!" Kaguya commented.

"There are exiled regimés throughout the Britannian Colonies." Xianglin said, standing up. "Some have agreed to participate."

"With this move we've finally earned a just cause to launch a war of liberation." Diethard added, standing up.

"A just cause to a launch a war..." Tohdoh commented dryly.

"If the forthcoming operation to recapture Japan is indeed successful, then other undecided nations will join us in a chain reaction." Xingke said.

Empress Tianzi nodded her head.

"And it will succeed." Zero said as the map behind them showed the world. "But we must form the U.F.N. before Britannia could act. Time decides our victory or defeat. I ask only that you cooperate on the focus of our plan. I know representatives here must discuss the needs of their individual countries. But remember, what you decide will change the course of world history!"

This was met with cheers from the crowd.

CGCGCGCGCG

C.C. was startled by the echoing cheers.

Rivalz raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He had decided to keep an eye on the girl while her memory had vanished. Lelouch had commented and said that it wasn't necessary while the blue-haired male whole-heartedly disagreed. In the end and sighing heavily, Lelouch relented.

As she moved to sit up, her hand pressed the remote. This turned on the television on the room.

"Hi, everyone!" Milly greeted, waving. "How are you?"

"I'm so sorry!" C.C. exclaimed, hiding behind the couch.

"It's up-and-coming one woman festival with Milly Ashford here!" Milly said.

"Well, you're not exactly alone, you know." The blond male next to her said.

"Guess what, audience?" Milly said after giggling. "We're going to the jungle right here in the city!"

"We are?" The blond male asked, taken off-guard.

"Animal time!" Milly declared as Lelouch walked into the room with a tray. "That means hot topics..."

C.C. hid behind the couch at the opposite side of the room.

"I brought you some food to eat." Lelouch said. After a few seconds, he removed his mask. "It's only me." He took the dome off the tray. "It's called pizza." He set his mask on the cart before picking up the pizza and walking it over to C.C. "I think you'd be hungry by now. I really wanted yout o have some so I asked Sugiyama and Inoue to help me out."

"That must've taken them by surprise." Rivalz commented under his breath.

As C.C. stood up and viewed the pizza, her eyes widened.

"You don't remember, do you?" Lelouch took a slice of pizza and had a bite.

C.C. placed her hands on her stomach as it growled.

"Go ahead." Lelouch offered, placing the pizza on the table in front of them after finishing the slice he had taken.

C.C. ran excitedly to the side of it before sniffing it.

"It's all right. You can eat."

"Okay." C.C. took a slice of pizza. A light pink dusted her cheeks. After taking a bite and tasting its deliciousness, she wolfed it down.

"It's good, isn't it?" Lelouch asked as Rivalz helped himself to a slice of pizza.

"Oh yes, yes." C.C. nodded her head while taking another slice. "It's very really good."

"I thought so." Lelouch said before taking the remote. "I'm glad you like it." He turned his attention to the television and saw Milly dressed as a penguin. "Prez, I'm not sure that's the way to start out a new career."

C.C. glanced back with fright as he turned the television off.

"I see." Lelouch said, looking at the remote. "You don't even know what this is, do you?"

CGCGCGCGCG

**Area Eleven – Tokyo Settlement**

Suzaku was petting Arthur on the steps of a staircase in the replica of Aries Villa. The two of them turned their attention to the pink-haired girl leaning against a pillar who had just taken their picture.

"Troubled mind?" Anya asked as she zoomed in.

"Nothing but trouble." Suzaku said, glancing from her to the ground. "Even though I chose it myself. Decisions I made eight years back."

"Do you still place trust in him?" Anya asked. "The you from eight years ago?"

"Are you asking if the choices I made were foolish?" Suzaku asked.

"Memories that people have are always fake." Anya said. "No point in believing in them."

"I'd have to disagree with that." Suzaku said.

"But I know it." Anya scrolled through her diary. "In my case, I kept a diary from nine years ago. I don't remember anything from it at all. And there's more I don't trust. The data I store doesn't match any memories I have."

_Could that be it?_ Suzaku thought. _The Emperor's Geass? But why use it on Anya?_

"Even recent things," Anya continued. "my memories don't match the recordings at all. Like when fighting with the Chinese Federation, they don't..."

A wind came across the water as Arthur arched his back and hissed.

Reflexively, Suzaku grabbed the blood red and charcoal black dagger thrown at him.

"What do people value most, Sir Kururugi, the traitor?" Luciano asked as he walked towards them. "Their own life, of course."

"So I see that you've returned from the Belarusian Front, Sir Bradley." Suzaku said as the two of them stood up and he threw the dagger to the side.

"It's the Knight of Ten." Anya said, hiding behind the pillar.

"I see your skill at courting with the new ladies is still intact." Luciano commented. "Princess Massacre isn't enough for you?"

"Speak another untrue word of her name and you will have to face me in a duel, sir." Suzaku said as he pulled on his left glove.

"Oh, it seems you've forgotten." Luciano said, narrowing his eyes as he pulled out three daggers. "I'm very well known as the genius of homicide. Perhaps being only a Number without any true bloodline..."

They stopped talking though as the Galahad landed in front of Luciano.

"They sent the Galahad?" Suzaku wondered, removing the arm he had in front of his face.

"Both of you, cease your squabbling!" Bismarck commanded.

"The Knight of One." Anya said as she had stepped out from behind the pillar. Her voice sounded genuinely surprised as her eyes widened. "But why would they send Bismarck Waldstein here?"

"Anya, a foolish question." Bismarck said. "Obviously the Black Knights will invade Area Eleven first." He turned his attention to the Knight of Ten. "Luciano! I brought the Valkyrie Squadron for that here as well." The three pink Knightmares landed, encircling the two of them. "I've also readied Gareths for this event. Now is the time for us to join our forces under the command of Prince Schneizel. So save your solo fronting for the battle field."

"Ha!" Luciano said. "I understand it well." He turned to walk away. "Whatever you say, My Lord."

CGCGCGCGCG

Kallen, Nunnally, and Euphemia were laughing as they talked.

"So Lelouch always acted like that, huh?" Kallen asked.

"My big brother can be so stubborn at times." Nunnally said. "But actually he's really very kind."

"Although, he probably would become flustered if he heard us talking about him like this." Euphemia added.

"My brother Naoto was like that as well." Kallen said, an almost wistful tone to her voice.

Euphemia turned an understanding look on the redhead. "You miss him don't you?"

"Yeah." Kallen said. She looked up at the ceiling. "Sometimes it's worse though. I can go on without it bothering me, I can go on with only thinking about it, but sometimes," She sighed. "I don't know though. He wouldn't want me to mourn for him too long. He'd want me to be happy."

"He sounds nice." Nunnally said.

"He was." Kallen said.

"Oh," A voice interjected into the air. "I'd heard we captured the Black Knight Ace, but I didn't expect to find such a lovely young girl." The voice scoffed. "Nor did I expect the vicereine and Princess Massacre having a tender heart-to-heart with the prisoner."

"I don't believe I gave you permission to enter this area, Sir Bradley." Nunnally turned to the man.

Euphemia did the same. "And my name is Euphemia."

Kallen seemed startled by the man's appearance.

"What was that?" Luciano asked, a mocking tone to his voice as he placed a hand over his ear. He then faced her as a wicked smile twisted across his features. "Ah yes, those would be the frightened cries and screams of agony of those 'precious Japanese' that you care for so much."

Euphemia grimaced. "And you, Sir Bradley? How can you be one to talk about such things."

"Hmm?" Luciano raised an eyebrow.

"You spout derision on me and yet," Euphemia continued. "you are the bloodthirsty warrior of the two of us."

Luciano's eye twitched. "And I enjoy it terribly."

"Sick, twisted..." Euphemia started. She shook her head. "What are you even here for anyway?"

"What? I cannot visit a prisoner of war?" Luciano asked, his fist on his hip. "My apologies, Your Highness."

He turned to the redhead.

Euphemia did not buy Luciano's apology though and neither did Nunnally. They both knew though not to provoke the vicious Knight of Ten.

"Well, so you're the Vampire of Britannia." Kallen said.

"Yes." Luciano said. "It's a shame we're not a battlefield so I could savor your blood as well."

"Pity." Kallen quipped. "So you're here to finish off the hostage?"

"No so." Luciano said as he walked across the bridge. "Hostages have only one value I care for." He tensed up as it looked like he was about to pounce like a feral cat. "It seems to hold dear its own life. And while alive, one can do _anything_ he has a whim for to its body."

Kallen blanched at the insinuation of what he said.

"Have you no sense of pride, dear Sir Bradley?" Gino asked as he walked from behind. "Threatening an unarmed imprisoned woman."

"The naïve child's still getting on by family laurels?" Luciano turned to face the blond man.

"Hmm." Gino narrowed his eyes. "Tell me, are you implying that it's easy to become a Knight of the Round on family recognition alone?"

"Hmm." Luciano said. "In a battle between the two of us, which of us would win?"

Nunnally and Euphemia tensed. They couldn't help but feel as though that the conversation before them would reach a sort of fevered pitch.

"Depends." Gino said. "Would you intend to utilize dirty tactics to win?"

Luciano narrowed his eyes. "I believe that you, a naïve child, should watch your mouth." The beginnings of a twisted smile appeared on his face. "I've heard through eavesdropping on conversations that something is going on between you and the Knight of Six. I wonder though what would happen if I did something to her instead."

Gino's eye twitched.

"After all, the girl is so emotionless that I doubt she'd-"

The Vampire of Britannia didn't get much further though as the Knight of Three punched him in the face.

"Don't you dare." Gino hissed, his eyes glinting dangerously. "You bastard. Lay a hand on her and I will personally make you live to regret it."

Luciano looked unabashed though as blood seeped from his nose. "Hmm, interesting. It seems that the naïve child has fangs after all."

"Ever think of touching Anya again and there'll be plenty more from where that came from." Gino added.

"I'm quivering in terror." Luciano quipped before the trail of blood from his mouth dripped into his mouth. After it did, he licked his lips. "I must say, while I delight in spilling blood, _my_ blood is much more," He gave his lips another lick. "savory."

Euphemia suppressed the urge to retch at the disturbed implications of that.

"I wonder what _your_ blood must taste like?" Luciano said as he placed a hand on Gino's shoulder. The touch sent uncomfortable shivers down his spines.

Gino swiped the hand away. "Touch me, Anya, the Black Knight Ace, or _anyone_ like that again without their consent – which I _doubt_ they'll give – and you will soon wish you hadn't."

Luciano raised an unamused eyebrow. "Mere nonsense spouted off from a naïve child."

CGCGCGCGCG

The Knight of Six sneezed.

"Gesundheit." Lloyd said absently.

"Lady Alstreim," Cécile started. "are you feeling ill?"

"No." Anya replied. "I'm fine." The pink-haired girl though had the faintest feeling that someone was talking about her.

"Anyway," Lloyd interjected. "About mounting the F.L.E.I.J.A onto the Lancelot."

"Huh?" Cécile said. "Mount the F.L.E.I.J.A onto the Lancelot?"

"Well," Lloyd glanced in their direction. "the intention was for Suzaku to pilot the Guren but..."

"T-The Guren?" Suzaku stuttered in surprise.

"Sorry, he's right." Cécile said as a light pink dusted her cheeks as Suzaku looked at her. She looked away bashfully. "I got so carried away I forgot. It's just Lloyd and I got so wrapped up in our little hobby, we..."

"Hobby?" Suzaku inquired as Anya held her video diary above her head. Arthur sat at Suzaku's feet.

"Rakshata's mechanisms are quite easy to tinker with." Lloyd commented. "Now it's so souped up, it can't be flown." He turned a smile on the Knight of Seven. "End result, you're our little Devicer again."

"Escuse me, Professor Lloyd." Nina interjected. "Now that you mentioned the Lancelot..."

"You wouldn't mix up a _strategic _weapon with a _tactical_ one, would you?" Lloyd interrupted as he glanced at the bespectacled girl.

"I have thought it through." Nina said. "Any matter caught within the primary area of effect field will be annihilated by the F.L.E.I.J.A.'s Rapid Sphere Collapse."

"Hold on." Cécile said. "You want Suzaku to fire a weapon like that?"

"He'd kill his own people." Anya added before tilting her head. "A massacre."

Suzaku shuddered involuntarily. A part of him was still reeling from that fateful day.

"Suzaku, you don't consider yourself an Eleven anymore, right?" Nina asked. "That's why I want to entrust the F.L.E.I.J.A to you."

"You'd give that burden?" Suzaku inquired, his eyebrows furrowing.

"You're Princess Euphemia's Knight, so naturally." Nina said.

"Hmm." Lloyd said, twirling before facing Nina, the back of his hands on his hips. "Nina, darling. A fine quandary might just kill Suzaku. And take you along, as well."

Anya swiped through pictures on her video diary. "Not to mention the fact that," She held it above her. "it would also end up killing the Vicereine and Princess Euphemia."

Nina paled. "Well, I..." She trailed off. "I hadn't considered those implications..."

CGCGCGCGCG

**U.F.N. Charter Ratification Ceremony Site**

"Yes." Diethard said as the video feeds were being set up. "We've finished preparations for a worldwide broadcast. Li Xingke and General Tohdoh are in the waiting area." One of the news broadcasters motioned to him. "Right."

"Very good." Lelouch said over the phone. "After I meet with the Indian and Guinean Members, expect me at the assembly."

He hung up as he turned to C.C. who presently was reading a magazine.

"Do _not_ leave this room." Lelouch said. While it had taken some argument, Lelouch convinced Rivalz that the lime-haired girl would be fine on her own.

"Oh okay." C.C. said. "And so, later."

"Later?"

"I mean," C.C. corrected. "see you later."

"Ah." Lelouch chuckled as he took his contact lens off and put his mask on. "I'll be off then."

CGCGCGCGCG

"Regarding the Union of the Nations Charter," Tianzi said. Also in the room were Hong Gu, Xingke, and Xianglin and three other people.. "I will leave explanation of it to Representative of the Supremem Council Kaguya Sumeragi." She sighed.

"Are you all right?" Xingke asked. "We could always..."

"No!" Tianzi looked to Xingke. "I already got the..."

"You're the Empress." Xianglin said. "We know you can."

CGCGCGCGCG

Tamaki laughed boisterously. A bottle of a sake in his hand as his arm was draped over an uncomfortable-looking Rivalz.

"Good thing we followed Zero, isn't it buddy?"

"I'm sure it is." Asahina said, casting a sympathetic glance at Rivalz. Tamaki was about to drape his arm over his shoulders when at the last moment, Tamaki stumbled and ended up draping an arm over Rivalz.

"Whatever you say." Rivalz said, an uneasy smile on his face.

"By the way, where's C.C.?" Minami asked.

"I heard that she was still feeling ill." Sugiyama said.

"Morning sickness, huh?" The sake caused the blood to rush to his face. "Congrats to Papa Zero!"

"Tamaki-san," Futaba said. "maybe you had a little too much."

"No such thing as too much." Tamaki hiccuped. "Bring on the good stuff!" He waved the bottle in front of Rivalz. "Hey you want some?"

The blue-haired man eyed the bottle warily. "Um, no thanks. I don't drink."

"Suit yourself." Tamaki said before drinking some of it. "More for me!"

"And whose bright idea was it too allow _Tamaki_ near the alcohol?" Inoue asked.

CGCGCGCGCG

"A soldier wearing makeup is disgraceful." Tohdoh said as Chiba was dusting his face.

"I have to make you look good." Chiba said. "In fact, I think it makes you look rather dashing and..." She straightened herself, blushing. "Um, sir? After this...current situation is over, I'd like to propose a request to Kyoshiro Tohdoh that..."

"Great." Minami said after the door opened. "You're finally here."

"Is this any time to be running late again?" Sugiyama asked as Inoue eyed Ohgi critically.

"I know." Ohgi winced from his previous injuries. "Sorry guys."

"Ohgi," Tohdoh walked over to the door. "did you oversleep again?"

"Too slow." Chiba said.

"Sorry I'm late." Ohgi said. "But the truth is..."

"We're all here." Diethard placed a hand on the curly-haired man's shoulder before leaning closer. "Let's go. It's our day to change all of the history books, right?"

CGCGCGCGCG

"We're coming live to you right over Horai Island where the ratification ceremony for the United States Charter is about to begin." A male announcer said as his helicopter flew over the scene.

CGCGCGCGCG

"To help viewers understand this development, the ceremony and ratification of this new charter will create a federation of nations that will rival our own empire." Milly said. "As parts of the now dissipating E.U. Are joining as well, it will have a great unified power. Included from the E.U. are Poland, Italy..."

CGCGCGCGCG

"The Black Knights have convinced all of these representative nations to participate." Milly continued. "Therefore, the leader behind this must be Zero. In short, the U.F.N. will most likely be an enemy to Britannia. Military forces are deployed in Kyushu, Chugoku and Hokuriku."

Milly looked on impassively. _Lelouch, I sure hope you know what you're doing._

CGCGCGCGCG

**U.F.N. Charter Ratification Ceremony Site**

The crowd gathered behind Kaguya and Tianzi were applauding.

"As everyone watching this broadcast has witness, all forty-seven nations have just ratified the United States Charter. Please stay tuned." The male announcer said.

CGCGCGCGCG

**Area Eleven – Tokyo Settlement**

"Lord Guilford," A man talking over the phone said. "we've finished preparations for your troops review."

"Very good." Guilford said as he was walking. "On my way."

He then hung up before picking it up again after it rang. "Yes? Don't worry, if it's about the troop review I under..."

"Lord Guilford." Jeremiah interrupted.

Guilford stopped, his eyes wide. "Orange Boy?"  
CGCGCGCGCG

"They're forming a Union of Nations, just as you said." Kanon said.

"But the military of each country will never be able to work together." Schneizel said.

"They'll just an unruly mob." Alicia said.

In the room were also Bismarck, Luciano, Suzaku, Euphemia, Nunnally, Gino, and Anya.

Euphemia scoffed but covered it up with a cough.

"Are you okay Euphy?" Suzaku asked, glancing back.

"Yes." Euphemia waved him off. "I'm fine. Just a fit of coughing."

"No." Schneizel said in response to what Alicia said. "There is an option."

As Suzaku's eyes strayed, he noticed how Luciano had a bandage over his nose.

"What happened to Sir Bradley?" Suzaku asked of no one in particular. "When last I talked to him, he wasn't wearing that bandage."

"Well, um..." Gino started sheepishly. "that would be my doing."

"What?" Suzaku turned to him in shock. "Why?"

Gino clenched his teeth and fists. "He threatened Anya." He shuddered. "Planning on doing unspeakable things to her." He gripped the Knight of Six by the shoulders and wrapped his arms over her neck. He placed his chin on her head. "The bastard didn't get nearly enough as he deserved."

At that, Anya had the faintest blush on her face. "You do know I am perfectly capable of protecting myself, right?"

Gino merely tightened his hold. "As strong as you are, he is stronger."

CGCGCGCGCG

Guilford stood before a field of Britannian Soldiers as the remaining three Glaston Knights were behind him.

CGCGCGCGCG

"...This charter and those of international accords this article takes precedence." The announcer continued.

The television showed Kaguya and Tianzi. It showed the former as U.F.N. Supreme Council Chairman Kaguya Sumeragi. Rep. - United States of Japan.

"Finally, Article Seventeen of the United States Charter, all ratifying nations do now declare to abandon native military power forever." Kaguya said.

"Abandon military power...?" Suzaku repeated.

"Are they mad?" Alicia said.

"To guarantee security, member nations have agreed to employ a fighting force not affiliated with any one country. They have contracted the Black Knights." Kaguya continued.

"We hereby accept." Zero said as the credits roved up the screen. All other significant members of the Black Knights, except for Rolo and Sayoko, stood behind him. "Our acceptance also allows us for U.F.N. funding and personnel involvement. In return, we will become the shield to defend every member nation and its sword to pose any external foe!"

"The option, right?" Schneizel glanced at Kanon.

Kanon nodded his head imperceptibly.

CGCGCGCGCG

**U.F.N Charter Ratification Ceremony Site**

"Disturbances in this world are caused by military powers of disparate nations." Tianzi read from the book in her hands. "The U.F.N. shall only use military force in accordance with a full resolution by the supreme council."

"And with that I shall put forth the first motion." Kaguya said as Tianzi closed the book. She turned to the crowed behind her. "Japan has been held by unjust foreign power and the U.S.J. have asked for our help to free them from this occupation. I request that the Black Knights be dispatched at once. All those in favor, please stand up."

The crowd gathered behind her did exactly that.

"And with overwhelming majority," Kaguya turned back around. "under U.F.N. Resolution Number One, the Black Knights shall now go forth to liberate Japan."

"So be it." Zero said, raising his right hand to his mask. He thrust it forward before twirling his hand in the air. "Under U.F.N. Resolution Number One, our first operational objective shall be," He thrust it forward again. "Japan!"

The Black Knights around him cheered their agreement.

"Our Japan." Tohdoh said. "And now we shall take it back!"

"We might rescue Kallen also." Rakshata glanced at Ohgi.

"Yeah, we'll do that." Ohgi said.

Rakshata's eyes knit together in thought. "Hmm, Ohgi?"

"Yes?"

"You seem...off." Rakshata commented. "Did," she raised an eyebrow. "_something_ happen to you recently."

Ohgi inexplicably blanched and reddened at the implication of that. "No, what makes you say that?'

"A certain spring to your step, the way your face went white and crimson, a certain self-confidence that radiates off you," Rakshata answered. "basically, I think that you just had an intimate encounter."

"I-intimate en-encounter!?" Ohgi stuttered.

However, their attention was diverted.

"Hear me, Zero." Charles' voice boomed over the television after it crackled.

Zero turned in wide-eyed shock to the television which now had the Emperor's face on it. "What?"

CGCGCGCGCG

"The system's hacked?" A Black Knight news broadcaster stood up.

"It's coming in from fourteen external paths!" Another added.

CGCGCGCGCG

"The Emperor?" Suzaku wondered as Schneizel stood up and Euphemia was wondering whether to be glad or indifferent. Or some middle ground.

"Well, look who's back." Luciano commented.

"Was this fake disappearance you're doing, father?" Schneizel sounded as if he was restraining some anger. "A charade?"

CGCGCGCGCG

"Switch to the auxiliary lines!" Diethard ordered, bringing his left hand into the air before bringing it down. "Cut the link, damn it!"

"We can't." The Black Knight news broadcaster said over the phone. "They've got those as well."

CGCGCGCGCG

"Zero, you thought this foolishness would surprise me?" Charles inquired.

_Impossible!_ Lelouch thought. _He's still alive?_

"However, it matters not." Charles continued. "This charter you made is a child's note. The E.U., once a third of the world, is now dead. You've only helped distinguish Britannia on a map from the rest of the pitiful dirt. The situation is very simple and clear for in the end whoever succeeds in this battle shall gain control of the entire world." Zero started to back up. "Very well. Have at me, Zero." As Zero did, Tohdoh glanced back, wondering what the masked man was up to. "So will you win it all now, Zero, or will you lose everything! Time to learn the gambles of war." He raised his right arm into the air. "**All Hail Britannia!"**

CGCGCGCGCG

"All Hail Britannia!" Those gathered in front of Guilford shouted. "All Hail Britannia! All Hail Britannia! All Hail Britannia!"

CGCGCGCGCG

"Long Live Japan!" Tohdoh shouted as he raised the sword in his right arm to the sky.

"Long Live Japan!" Chiba and the others around her did the same.

CGCGCGCGCG

"All Hail Britannia!" The Britannians continued as they readied their Knightmares. "All Hail Britannia! All Hail Britannia!"

CGCGCGCGCG

"Long Live Japan!" The Black Knights continued. "Long Live Japan! Long Live Japan! Long Live..."

"The Emperor's still alive?" Zero walked into the room where C.C. was.

"Um, excuse me." C.C. said. "Welcome back."

"This isn't good." Zero said. "Not good at all. I have to rescue Nunnally at once!" He stood at the doorway between his computer and C.C. as he took his mask off and put his right hand under his chin. _Maybe I could use Cornelia some way. No. The hostage plea would have no effect on him. Perhaps use Jeremiah or Rolo. No, I can't! And Geass won't work on him. Should I reveal to the world that Zero is Lelouch? No! If the Black Knights found out their leader were an enemy prince, I'd lose that too. And rescuing Nunnally is useless if there's no country that will accept us. Damn it! What should I do?_

"Um, Master," C.C. came behind him holding a plate of pizza. "I kept this last piece so you could have it. You left without having breakfast and must be hungry. So please, if you..."

"**Be quiet!**" Lelouch snapped as he hit the plate with his mask as he swiped his arm.

The plate shattered as C.C. felt to the ground. As she held onto a couch, Lelouch noticed that the girl's ring finger was bleeding.

"Hey..." The obsidian-haired man said softly as he started to approach her.

"Forgive me, Master." C.C. begged as she moved away and her arms were in front of her as if she expected to be assaulted. "I'll clean it up at once."

"No, leave it there." Lelouch threw his mask to the side as he continued to approach the girl. He took the girl's hand in his. "Be careful now, you're bleeding."

"Huh?" C.C. looked at her wound. "No, it's fine. I'm okay. I get cut up all the time."

"All the time?" Lelouch repeated as he remembered the image of the slight slave girl.

"Bleeding feels even better when it's cold." C.C. continued, seeming glad. "It feels warm on your outside. It stings a bit, but only on the outside. And that's always better than hurt on your inside. It's just...Any kind of warmth helps make you try to keep going." Lelouch placed his shaking hand over C.C.'s. "Oh, look it, Master, you're shaking." C.C. looked up at him. "Are you cold now?"

"Yeah, maybe." Lelouch answered. "Maybe I am."

C.C. placed her other hand over his as Lelouch looked at her. "And the hurt on the inside, how's it healed?"

"You just kind of..." C.C. looked away, unsure. "some friends. I've never actually had one. Not like families, that always comes and goes. I mean, someone special who stands beside you." She then looked from him and away as she continued. "At least, I guess that's what I've heard that friends do."

"Yes, they do." Lelouch agreed.

"I'm right?" C.C. asked. "A friend will stand by your side?"

"Exactly right." Lelouch said. "A friend is _always_ there."

C.C. smiled sadly. "It must be nice. You know? To have a friend."

Lelouch smiled sadly in return. "Well don't worry, I'll be your friend."

"You will Master?" C.C. asked, genuinely surprised.

"Yes, I will." Lelouch reassured. "Also, my name's Lelouch."

"Lelouch?" C.C. echoed, testing the word on her tongue. Of all the masters she's had, _none _of them allowed her to call them by their names. For some, she didn't even know their names. But to have a master – no, a friend – tell her their name, it was a strange experience.

"Yes." Lelouch said. "Don't call me master, call me Lelouch."

C.C. nodded her head. "Okay Mas," She started excitedly before calming down. "I mean, Lelouch."

CGCGCGCGCG

As Suzaku stepped out of the room he was in, his phone was buzzing. Taking it out, he saw the Caller ID.

"Lelouch?" Suzaku wondered under his breath in equal parts disgust and surprise.

CGCGCGCGCG

C.C. sat on a couch as the mask and cape of Zero was on the table in front of her. Her finger had been bandaged earlier.

After several rings, Suzaku picked up the phone.

"I'm here."

"It's Lelouch."

"I know." Suzaku said as he stood in the replica of Aries Villa.

"So, have you seen the news?"

"About Area Eleven becoming a battlefield again? Yes."

"The Tokyo Settlement." Lelouch said. "It'll be in danger."

"Depends." Suzaku said. "On your decisions. Lelouch, are you Zero?"

Lelouch, somewhat taken off-guard steeled himself. "Yes, I am. I am Zero."

Suzaku grimaced. "Now tell me why an Enemy of Britannia is calling."

"Help me! Please save Nunnally." Lelouch said. "The Emperor has been using her as a hostage to try to lure me into his trap. Don't you see? That's why I've had to operate in secret." He placed a hand on what was in front of him. "Please Suzaku. You're the only person I can turn to now."

"How dare you?!" Suzaku's anger was growing. "You think that request means _anything_ to me?"

"No, I don't." Lelouch admitted. "But I need your help. I need it now!"

"Always so selfish."

"Yes." Lelouch said. "You're all I have. The only friend I can turn to."

Suzaku scoffed under his breath.

"Suzaku!" Lelouch sounded distraught. "Protect her. It's Nunnally. My heart's begging."

"Very well then." Suzaku said. "However, one condition. I _will_ protect Nunnally. But you_ must_ come to Area Eleven by yourself where she is. The place will be the Kururugi Shrine. The two of us meet there. _Alone_."

**Author's Notes: Sorry about the late update guys. Really, I wish I hadn't updated so late. But what can you do? After all, I'm only human. And to be perfectly honest, I didn't feel, well, very inspired to write this. Usually the inspiration comes and goes, but it doesn't help when...nevermind. **

**Don't want to bore you with any trivial details. Anyway, see you guys on the next chapter. Personally, while I know (and it has been made _blatantly, painfully obvious) _that this story sticks_ too close_ to the Canon, I like to like that the little moments I add here and there are worth it. At least a little. Until next time Fanfiction readers!**


	22. The Taste of Humiliation

**Greetings Fanfiction Readers! How is it going today?**

**Disclaimer: ...What? I was tired.**

Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2

Turn Seventeen

_The world continues moving on, thanks to miracles which I have performed. The world is being reborn, thanks to actions which I have taken. Yes. The world is moving on to the next stage as it should. Against conflicting emotions, I must carry on. For the hands which mark time cannot be stopped._

CGCGCGCGCG

"I came alone as I promised." Guilford said as he stood in front of a warehouse on the harbor. "Now what's the meaning of this, Jeremiah? If you have information on Princess Cornelia's whereabouts, then why do you need to tell it only to me in secret?"

CGCGCGCGCG

**Area Eleven – Kagoshima Settlement Coast**

A gunshot went across the ocean to the coast before both sides unleashed orange gunshots on each other.

"The Black Knights are approaching the Kagoshima Coast." A male announcer said. "But rest assured. There's no need to worry. Under the command of Lord Waldstein, the Knight of One, we Britannians shall..."

"This is already Britannian Territory." A male soldier said in a Knightmare as they were firing their rifles.. "Don't let a single soldier land here."

"The enemy has fallen for our plan." Xingke said inside the Shen Hu. "They'll be shorthanded in the south so dispatch our landing forces to shore."

"Enemy headed for Yamaguchi." A male Britannian shouted over the communication device.

"Garcia Team, wiped out!" Another added.

"Damn the Black Knights!" A Britannian soldier cursed inside the mobile base. "How did they amass this strength?"

"We thought we could hold our territorial defense line," Another spoke up. "but after what Xingke did to us in the Battle of the East China Sea..."

"All right, don't panic." Bismarck said from behind them. "As long as we are able to defend Area Eleven, all the imperial armies led by Prince Odysseus and the other royal family members can rush into the U.F.N. Territories. The remaining Knights of the Round are deployed on the front line as well."

Xingke ripped through a Knightmare with a Slash Harken as he flew across the battlefield.

"Or to put it another way," Kaguya started. "if Japan is liberated, the other colony areas of Britannia will spring into action one after another which will redefine the map of the world."

"In summation..." Bismarck said.

"It's the decisive battle!" Kaguya said inside the Black Knights' Base, seemingly having the same thing on her mind as the Knight of One.

CGCGCGCGCG

**Area Eleven – Kururugi Shrine**

Lelouch stepped in front of the stairs leading up to the shrine.

_Has it really been eight years?_ Lelouch started to step up the stairs. _Eight years since Nunnally and I were left on our own at Kururugi Shrine. And there..._

"_How do you like that you stupid Brit?!" A young Suzaku shouted after having punched a young Lelouch._

_That was where we first met Suzaku._ Lelouch thought in the present day.

"_I don't need a reason to save who I wanna save, or do what I wanna do!" A young Suzaku shouted as he chased after a young Lelouch and Nunnally._

_You always were stubborn._ The obsidian haired teen continued. _But of course, that was the reason. The reason you became the first and only real friend I ever had. And that's why._ He stopped as he reached to top of the Kururugi Shrine. Suzaku stood across from him as he silently glared daggers. _Why I think I'll take a chance on you, Suzaku. If you can accept me, and perhaps..._

CGCGCGCGCG

**Area Eleven – Kagoshima Settlement Coast**

Luciano cackled as his Righht Arm-Mounted Qua-Claw/MVS Particle Drill Lance began to spin.

He evaded the blasts fired at him as he plunged straight through a Black Knight airship and came out the other side.

"This will hardly do for me." Luciano commented, glancing back at the airship as it exploded. "Why such meager offerings?"

"The Vampire of Britannia!" A male Black Knight exclaimed as the Knight of One looked forward to see six Akatsuki Knightmares, three on each side of him.

"Hit him at the same time!" Another shouted.

"Right!"

"Six-way charge attack!"

The soldiers started encroaching on Luciano as he fired Hadron Blasts from his knees at them. With them, he managed to destroy five of their Knightmares.

"What the...?" A male soldier exclaimed, looking around frantically. He cringed as Luciano destroyed the top of his Knightmare.

"Question," The Percival's red eyes focused on the soldier. "what do people value most?"

Luciano raised his lance as the solder exclaimed, "Stop it, please!"

"That's right. Your own life." Luciano pushed the lance closer as the soldier backed away.

"Please!" The soldier pleaded. "No!"

Luciano merely cackled as he pushed the lance through him and the Knightmare. He sprung away as it exploded.

CGCGCGCGCG

"Our left wing is crumbling, Master Xingke." Xianglin reported over the small communications television. "It's one Knightmare with unique breakthrough power."

"Dispatch Indira's team for support." Xingke commanded, looking up. "Have left wing teams fall back at once." He slashed through two Knightmares. "Decoy and isolate the enemy unit."

"Roger." Xianglin said.

CGCGCGCGCG

"As far as I'm aware," Kaguya said. "Prince Scvhneizel ought to be staying in Tokyo."

CGCGCGCGCG

**Area Eleven – Tokyo Settlement**

"There's nothing to fear." Schneizel said as Nunnally sat next to him. Euphemia and Kanon stood next to them. Alicia, Gino, and Anya stood across from them. "The Knight of One, the strongest in the empire, is in Kyushu. If we can just ride this out and remain anchored in Tokyo, this will only look like minor trouble to foreign countries."

"Yes, Your Highness." The Britannians gathered there said in unison.

Nunnally sighed. The blind girl turned to Schneizel as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be all right, Nunnally." Schneizel reassured. "I expect this war will be over soon. I have a knack for reading these situations."

CGCGCGCGCG

**Area Eleven - Kagoshima Settlement Coast**

"Savage Valkyrie Squadron repel the ambush troops from Nagasaki." A male Britannian soldier ordered.

"Now dispatching reinforcements to Shimane." Another spoke up.

"Send Sir Morrey to the front as backup."

"Sir Karim, fall back. Rendezvous with Sir Lasceaux and regroup your team."

"It looks as if the enemy offensive is losing steam." The brown haired engineer commented as he looked down at Bismarck. "And if you join the battle, you'll surely finish this with one blow, Lord Waldstein."

"You think so?" Bismarck asked, handing off the tablet in his hands.

"Huh?"

"This attack is far took weak for one of Zero's trademark strategies." Bismarck commented as he slid into the Galahad and inserted the key.

"Prepare to launch." A male Britannian soldier said. "Special equipment unit one, provide support. Galahad, launch."

The Galahad was launched as it flew onto the battlefield.

CGCGCGCGCG

**Area Eleven – Kururugi Shrine**

"You came alone?" Suzaku asked.

"I promised I would." Lelouch answered.

"You have a lot of nerve coming here." Suzaku commented.

"According to this particular situation there were thirty-one routes I could take." Lelouch said. "Especially with Britannia being so loose with the routes relating to the royal family."

"That's not what I meant, Lelouch." Suzaku said. "Showing your face in front of me, _that's_ what took nerves. Not your own daring. But you promised? I have _no reason_ to believe any of your promises at this point."

"Then explain to me," Lelouch started. "why did _you_ come here alone as well? After what you did?"

"You want to know?" Suzaku inquired. "I'm fed up with lying. I've had to lie to Nunnally. Just the way you have. That's the worst thing." He looked away. "Some friend you were. You've been betraying me all along. Not just me, either, but everyone on the student council, too. And even Nunnally. And don't forget Euphie!" He looked back at the obsidian-haired man as he held her pin.

CGCGCGCGCG

"Are you sure about this, Tohdoh?" Asahina asked. "We just wait here?"

"We still haven't received word from Zero." Tohdoh said.

"But now that the Knights of the Round have joined the battle," Chiba said. "even General Commander Xingke is no match."

"Have faith in Zero." Tohdoh said.

"How can we?" Asahina asked. "After he brought Orange and that Rolo person into our ranks without conferring with us first."

"Don't you feel that he's keeping _too_ manysecrets from us?" Chiba added.

"We need Zero's abilities now more than ever." Tohdoh reasoned. "Haven't we already discuss this many times with Ohgi as well as the others?"

"So, what if Japan is liberated?" Asahina asked.

"Right." Chiba said. "What happens then?"

The elevator door opened up as they stepped onto the main opening of the Ikaruga.

"Rakshata," Tohdoh started. "where are Ohgi and Diethard?"

"Dunno." Rakshata answered as she lay on the couch.

CGCGCGCGCG

"All right." Ohgi said as he sat across from Diethard, an image of what appeared to be a sleeping Villetta on the wall adjacent to them. "Just what are you trying to achieve by threatening me, Diethard?"

"Threatening you?" Diethard repeated, his hands linked together under his chin. "Oh, no. I'm simply asking you to continue working as a member of the Black Knights as you have been."

"What do you mean by that?" Ohgi asked.

"Look, I'm only saying that I don't want you to be any trouble to Zero." Diethard explained. "That's all."

"Why?" Ohgi asked. "There are plenty of people who can replace me."

"You're valuable for the simple reason that you're a man of ordinary character."

"Huh?"

"Organizations need more than brilliant leadership and star players in order to succeed."

CGCGCGCGCG

C.C. was holding Cheese-kun close as she was admiring her bandage. She reflected on how that she had never had such a kind master before. She rested on the couch as she stared up at the ceiling. As she did, she could've sworn she imagined a swish of platinum hair pass over her eyes.

**Area Eleven – Kururugi Shrine**

"I need to know." Suzaku asked, holding the pin forward. "Did you use your Geass power on Euphie? Be honest."

"Yes." Lelouch answered, looking away to the side after a moment of pause.

_Hmm, he hesitated..._ Suzaku thought, finding it strange. If there was one thing that he knew Lelouch to never do, it was to hesitate.

"You caused her to massacre the Japanese?" Suzaku pressed regardless.

"I ordered her to do it." Lelouch answered.

Suzaku's eyebrows knit together. A part of him couldn't help but believe there was more to the story.

"Why would you use your Geass like that?" Suzaku inquired. "Answer me!"

"To motivate the Japanese people." Lelouch explained. "If the Specially Administrated Zone of Japan had been established, the Black Knights would've collapsed.

"And Shirley's near-death?" Suzaku asked.

The Honorary Britannian took note that the obsidian haired teen seemed to cringe at the mention of her name. _Why would he react that way? It's his fault...isn't it?_

"Also my fault." Lelouch said.

Suzaku lowered the pin. "You aren't even a human. You know that? Shirley and Euphie, were both of them nothing more than pawns for your ambitions?"

"Yes, that's right. So all the sin is mine alone to shoulder." Lelouch turned to face Suzaku. "My little sister had nothing to do with it."

"Why, you coward!" Suzaku spat. "How could you use Nunnally like that?"

"Suzaku, I'm sorry." Lelouch said after kneeling on the ground.

CGCGCGCGCG

**Area Eleven – Tokyo Settlement**

"And he always played Santa Claus for me." Nunnally had said. "Big brother would dress up like him and even stuff pillows under his shirt."

_The face of the kind older brother and the mask of Zero..._ Kallen thought. _Which is the _real _Lelouch?_

"Huh?" A masculine voice broke her out of her thoughts. "He isn't here either? By any chance, have you seen Suzaku?"

"No, I doubt he'd come here." Kallen answered as Gino was stepping across the walkway, a scrapbook under his arm.

CGCGCGCGCG

**Area Eleven – Kagoshima Settlement Coast**

"Send Hong's unit into the right wing and get ready for the second charge." Xingke said as a ship fell in front of them. He looked to see the Galahad rushing to him.

The Shen Hu put up its arms as the Galahad punched it.

"You are the commander, are you not, sir?" Bismarck asked.

"Came to crash the head of the snake, have you?" Xingke asked as he launched his Slash Harken at the Galahad. "It's a basic tactic."

Bismarck avoided them effortlessly, his movements languid and bored.

Glancing behind him, he smirked as he saw four helicopters. He pulled the sword from his back and wielded it.

As Xingke fired the Shen Hu's chest-mounted Baryan Cannon, Bismarck defended with his sword as it glowed purple, the same color rings wrapping around it.

With a grunt, he sliced the fiery blast, diverting it to the four helicopters.

"Huh?" Xingke wondered.

"Behold Excalibur!" Bismarck shouted. "The holy sword bestowed upon me by His Majesty himself."

CGCGCGCGCG **Area Eleven – Kururugi Shrine**

"For the first time in my life, I'm bowing down to another person." Lelouch said, still kneeling on the ground. "Shame and honor mean nothing to me. All I want is this, my Geass be damned! Just please. You have to save Nunnally. I beg of..."

Suzaku cut him off by pressing his head down to the rocks as he had a foot on his head.

"After everything you've done, you really think this is efficient?" Suzaku asked. "You believe that some bowing and begging is enough to get me to forgive you?"  
"No, of course I don't," Lelouch groaned. "but it's all I've got. I have nothing else left to offer. And you're the only person in the world who could save my sister now."

"So you believe that I'll just ignore the past and forgive you?" Suzaku asked. "That everyone is going to forgive you?" He pressed down on Lelouch's head. "The people you've tricked. The people who died thanks to you. And what about Euphie? You want to apologize? Then make it so she isn't known as Princess Massacre. Right now! I want to see you save the world with all your malice. Right now! You're Zero, the miracle worker, aren't you?"

"I've performed no miracles." Lelouch said. "It's all been calculation and stage production. The mask they call Zero is a symbol. Just the device that let's me tell lies."

"A device?" Suzaku repeated. "You really expect me to buy that excuse, do you?" He removed his foot from Lelouch's head before crabbing the obsidian haired teen's collar. "If you are going to tell a lie, then keep it up to the very end."

"I can't go back to the past." Lelouch said, glancing to the side and away from Suzaku's gaze before looking back. "It's not a choice. You know I can't undo what's already been done!"

"Lelouch, you _will_ answer me!" Suzaku shouted as he threw the teen back. "Why did you use your Geass on me to make me want to live? Why!"

"The Geass you used on me that drives me to live has corrupted my convictions." Suzaku continued. "Why would you put such a curse on me?"

"I only did it because I wanted to survive."

"Then why did you save me when I was accused of Prince Clovis' murder?"

"I wanted to make the Japanese trust me." Lelouch answered. "That's all."  
"Why did you save the student council members from the hotel-jacking?"

"Because I thought it presented an ideal opportunity for the Black Knights' debut."

_The look in his eyes._ Suzaku thought as he looked down at Lelouch. _I know that look. The look of torment that comes from bottling up a lie. That's why I joined the Brtiannian Army. For redemption. So that the tragedy wouldn't repeat itself._

"You're lying, aren't you?" The Knight of Seven asked.

"What?" Lelouch asked.

Suzaku shook his head and sighed before crouching down in front of Lelouch. "Lelouch, instead of telling your rehearsed lies, have you ever thought about telling the truth?"

"What are you talking about Suzaku?" Lelouch asked, narrowing his amethyst eyes. "I _am_ telling the truth."

"Like Hell you are!" Suzaku snapped. "Lelouch, I'm no psychologist, I may not be as intelligent as you, but I _am_ perceptive enough to know a liar when I see one. So tell me the truth."

Lelouch sighed. "Fine. Where would you want me to begin?"

"Start from the beginning." Suzaku answered.

"Okay." Lelouch said. "Why did I save you when you were accused of Prince Clovis' murder and used my Geass on you to live? Simple. While I may have wanted to survive, I didn't want my best friend to be killed. Especially not by the Britannian Empire. Why did I save the student council members from the hotel-jacking? Obviously, while it _was _an opportune moment to reveal the Knights of Justice to the world, I _had_ to save them."

"And Euphie and Shirley," Lelouch cringed. "I never meant to use my Geass on her. It was an accident brought on by me wanting to convince her that I could use my power. I never intended to make her incite a massacre. And as for Shirley." He glared at Suzaku before composing himself. "I would _never_ use my Geass on her again after I used it after her mind was assaulted by Mao to erase her painful memories and after the Emperor rewired her memories. The reason that she almost died is because Rolo shot her."

"Is that all?" Suzaku asked.

"Yes." Lelouch answered. "I believe that answered all your questions."

"It did." Suzaku admitted. "Although, if you did tell the world a lie when you proclaimed that you're a Knight for Justice, why don't you live up to that lie by trying to become a _true_ Knight of Justice? Then you'll have to keep the lie going to the very end. Perhaps even until it becomes the truth."

"But how?" Lelouch asked. "How could I do that?"

"You telling the truth to me is a promising start." Suzaku said. "Also, by putting an end to this war. You _are_ Zero. This job, only Zero can do it. It's within your power, bring peace and happiness to the world." Suzaku extended his hand. "If you do that, I'll save Nunnally."

"You will?" Lelouch asked. "You'll save her."

"But we'll work together." Suzaku said. "One more time for her sake."

"I'm grateful." Lelouch said, moving to take Suzaku's hand. "The two of us together, we can accomplish anything."

However, before he could, a bullet whizzed between them.

"What the...?" Suzaku backed away as three Knightmares surrounded them.

"Hold it right there, Zero!" One of them shouted.

"We've already uncovered your true identity." Edgar added.

Lelouch looked around him as masked soldiers poured around them.

"Are you all right, Sir Kururugi?" One of the soldiers asked as he extended a hand to ward him off. "Please step back."

"Suzaku." Lelouch said, having stood up. Two soldiers grabbed his arms. "You set me up from the start!"

"No, wait." Suzaku started before turning to see Kanon place a hand on his shoulder.

"You've done a great deed here, Sir Kururugi." Kanon said. "Excellent work. You've managed to bring this war to an end."

"I see." Lelouch said as tears of resentment and anger brimmed his eyes. "You planned to sell me out again. You betrayed me, Suzaku." He placed his hands on the sides of his head before yelling into the sky. "You betrayed me!"

CGCGCGCGCG

**Area Eleven – Tokyo Settlement**

"It's because Suzaku has been acting so weird lately, I thought this might help to take his mind off things for a while." Gino explained as he held out the scrapbook to Kallen as he flipped through it, showing the exploits of the Ashford Academy Student Council.

"This was in the student council room?" Kallen asked, having stood up from her perch.

"Yeah." Gino answered as he flipped through the pages. "I found it hidden deep in a locker like it was something valuable. There are a few photos missing here and there, though. Ones of you, too. But I suppose he couldn't leave evidence that shows him palling around with a terrorist. Yet, everyone appears...well..."

"That's right." Kallen said, noticing a picture of Lelouch and Suzaku. The picture seemed to have been taking during the School Festival last year. The more noticeable part of the photo though would be the fact that Suzaku is smiling. "He..."

"He can look like that, too." Gino said. "Huh?"

"Huh?"

"I've never seen Suzaku smile like that." Gino explained. "He's so happy."

"Good for him." Kallen said, looking away.

The blond closed the book. "Hey, look."  
"What?"

"I understand that you're a Britannian-Eleven half-breed, right?"

Kallen turned her gaze back to him.

"If you chose the name Stadtfield instead of Kouzuki, you could very well have a good life, couldn't you?" Gino pressed. "Even become one of the Knights of the Round if you have such ambitions."

"Is this going somewhere?" Kallen asked.

"What I mean is wouldn't you like to come back over to our side, Kallen?" Gino asked with a smile.

CGCGCGCGCG

**Area Eleven – Kagoshima Settlement Coast**

"Sir Bradley," A male Britannian Soldier started as the Vampire of Britannia was pulling on an airship. "please stop!"

"Oh, buck up." Luciano said. "You've taken so many hits, you're only going to crash anyway. So in light of that, I, Luciano, will use your plight to our advantage." He got out of the way of the descending ship as he pulled it into line with the main Black Knight structure that was in the shape of a pyramid. "And settle this in one blow."

"He's using one of his own ships as a weapon?" Xianglin wondered before raising her voice. "Fall back at full speed while firing!"

"It's no use." A male Black Knight said. "We'll never make it!"

"Where do you think you're going?" Bismarck asked as Xiangke rushed to the pyramid.

The Shen Hu grazed its Slash Harken against Excalibur as he went by it.

"Ah, you show skill." Bismarck noted as the Shen Hu moved in to attack with a smaller sword.

The Knight of One slashed the Shen Hu away.

Blood coursed down Xingke's forehead, separating at his nose.

"Good." Xingke said. "From this position!" He fired the Baryan Cannon. Instead of firing for his opponent though, he aimed for the descending ship which promptly exploded.

"Nicely done. Good form." Bismarck commented. "You parried my sword thrust and swiftly attacked in the follow through. You, the one named Xingke. The rumors of your prowess are evidently true."

CGCGCGCGCG

"General Commander Xingke appears to be wounded." Minase glanced behind her. "Da Long Dan, withdrawing. Chief Staff Zhou Xianglin now assuming operational command."

"Zero, what's taking so long?" Tohdoh wondered as a bead of sweat was on his cheek.

CGCGCGCGCG

**Area Eleven – Kururugi Shrine**

Lelouch was forcibly thrown into a car by Guilford.

"I can't believe Zero's identity is that of a student." Guilford commented.

_Guilford!_ Lelouch thought, holding his hand up to his shirt collar before a voice spoke next to him.

"How sad." Schneizel commented as Lelouch looked at him. "Zero, killer of royalty. It's tragic that it would turn out to be you, my own younger brother."

Lelouch grunted. "Your brother..."

"However Lelouch," Schneizel continued. "I'm willing to intercede with His Majesty on your behalf. You realize of course that you can't simply be excused for the crimes you've committed, but your life may yet be spared."

"So you think you can take pity on me!"

Schneizel smirked.

CGCGCGCGCG

"Y-you mean..." Suzaku stuttered.

"Yes." Kanon said. "This was all done under orders from Prince Schneizel. He figured that following you will ultimately lead us to Zero. You see? His Highness was well aware of the fact that you and Zero shared an unusual relationship."

Guilford grunted as he had his eyes trained on Lelouch.

CGCGCGCGCG

"Lelouch, even now I do still consider myself your brother." Schneizel said. "I carry no grudge. Can you believe me when I say this?"

"And why should I?"

"I would love to be able to, brother." Lelouch said. "Unfortunately I'm done with trusting anyone or anything. Because friendship only leads to betrayal." He put his hand up to his collar, activating Guilford's Geass.

Schneizel smiled sadly. "How pessimistic."

"It may be pessimistic," Lelouch said. "but it is also true."

CGCGCGCGCG

"_Lord Guilford."_ Lelouch said as Guilford stood in front of the warehouse.

"_Identity youself!"_ Guilford demanded, pulling his gun out. _"You're not Orange..."_

"_Wait, I just have a request to ask of you."_ Lelouch said as his Geass took hold.

"_Yes, all right then. What is it you want me to do for you?"_

"_Oh, it's quite simple, really."_ Lelouch emerged from the shadows. _"Whenever you see me assume this pose,"_ He put his hand to his collar, his index finger going into it. _"you will recognize and acknowledge me as Princess Cornelia. And then..."_

CGCGCGCGCG

The command of Geass took hold as an image of Cornelia was in the place of Lelouch.

"Princess Cornelia, is that you?"

"Guilford, my knight." Cornelia said as images of her face went off in all directions before her image moved about. "It is I. You must rescue me!"

"Yes," Guilford said, cutting the top of the car off and jutting his lance into a Knightmare. "Your Highness!"

"Very good, Guilford." Lelouch smirked. "I'm pleased that you noticed it."

"Stop it, Lord Guilford." Claudio demanded. "What are you doing?"

"Have you gone mad?" Guilford inquired as Lelouch hopped aboard his Knightmare. "How dare you hold your captive like that?"

"Even Lord Guilford has been affected." Schneizel commented. "Now I suppose I have no choice, but to believe in this power."

"Princess, we need to withdraw for now." Guilford said as they rose into the sky.

"Lelouch, no!" Suzaku shouted as the soldiers around him tried to shoot him down.

_I bid you farewell._ Lelouch thought. _My first and last friend._

"Lelouch, come back!" Suzaku shouted again.

CGCGCGCGCG

"Lloyd, I can't believe it," Cécile commented aboard the Avalon as they watched him fly away. "Lord Guilford has turned into a traitor."

"Is it true?" Nina asked, running up to them. "We're just standing by?"

"Prince Schneizel ordered us to, so we're complying." Lloyd answered.

"I had heard that Zero made an appearance, but..." Nina started.

"We haven't been told anything yet," Cécile said. "But something critical was disclosed is my suspicion."

CGCGCGCGCG

Kanon pressed the button on the recorder. "I need to know. Did you use your Geass power on Euphie? Be honest."

"That was taken out of context!" The words came out of Suzaku's mouth of their own volition. "There's more to what he said!"

"Sir Kururugi, would you be trying to _defend_ Zero?" Kanon asked.

"N-no," Suzaku stuttered. "my apologies, it won't happen again.

"Sir Kururugi, would you happen to know the reason why Lord Guilford would suddenly betray us like this?" Schneizel asked before glancing at the boy. "As well as why you behave the way you did on Kamine Island that time?"

"Shouldn't we be pursuing Zero right now, sir?" Suzaku asked.

"There's some important information we need before we can pursue him." Kanon reasoned. "Information that only _you_ know, Sir Kururugi."

CGCGCGCGCG

An image of the symbol of Geass appeared on a screen before appearing around the world.

"Wired C response, confirmed."

"Synchronization, achieved."

"Ragnarok backup, reinitializing."

CGCGCGCGCG

Lelouch pushed his school uniform away as he was now dressed in his Zero outfit. He started to fix his cravat as he spoke, "Guilford, we'll proceed on course to the Tokyo Settlement."

"Yes," Guilford said as Lelouch was inside the Shinkiro. "Your Highness."

CGCGCGCGCG

"Suzaku Kururugi, who are you?" Schneizel asked, gaining the male's attention as he looked at him. "A Japanese? A Honorary Britannian? A Knight of Seven? Or are you the son of a Prime Minister? The son of Genbu Kururugi? Lelouch's friend? Euphemia's knight?" Suzaku's hand tightened on her pin.

Schneizel stood up as he continued. "Unless you tell us right now what we need to know, they're going to be more unnecessary casualties and destruction before it's over. Just how long...How long will you allow this sad chain of events to continue?"

CGCGCGCGCG

**Area Eleven – Tokyo Settlement – Nightfall**

"Don't worry." A male Britannian Soldier said. "The modifications to the settlement's structure are complete. Zero won't be able to collapse it the way he did before."

"We have word." Came another voice. "It's Zero."

"So, the fool has come."

"Prepare to attack!" A darker Knightmare exclaimed, readying his weapon as others did the same. "You're free to shoot down the Vincent and Pendragon as well."

"Don't assume that I was portraying the role of a student in the settlement without reason." Lelouch said with a sinister smirk, his arms raised in an "X" in front of him as he held a device in one of his hands. "Tokyo Settlement, I'll bring you to a halt right now!" He pushed the button, activating the Gefjun Disturbers he planted.

"FIRE!" A soldier shouted.

Before they could though, the Gefjun Disturbers on the moving train prevented that.

"What?"

"My-my energy filler."

"A Gefjun Disturber?"

CGCGCGCGCG

"And so that situation will lead us to the..." Milly said as she pointed at a video feed of the battle with a white hand as the lights flickered and shut down. "Sorry, viewers, but it seems the power's gone out here in the studio. Are we still broadcasting?"

CGCGCGCGCG

"All tasks at hand have been cleared." Lelouch said as he went over the train, the Vincent and Pendragon in tow. "Tohdoh!"

"Acknowledged!" Tohdoh shouted. "Now commencing Seventh Operation!"

"Raise the Ikaruga!" Minami said.

"Ikaruga surfacing!" Hinata added as the ship rose from the water.

"All fleet units," Minase added. "surface at will."

CGCGCGCGCG

"Ohgi, right now, you realize..." Diethard said as he walked behind the curly haired man.

"Yes, I'm aware!" Ohgi snapped.

"The main fleet will stay on course through Tokyo Bay," Tohdoh started after the Ikaruga rose into the sky. "break through into the Tokyo Settlement and rendezvous with Zero!"

"All hands, battle stations!" A female Black Knight shouted.

"All right, let's do this!" Tamaki exclaimed as the top of his Knightmare closed.

"This battle..." Asahina started.

"...will be ours!" Chiba finished.

"Now I shall prove my loyalty," Jeremiah said as he prepared himself to get hooked up to the Seigfried. "for Prince Lelouch and Princess Nunnally!"

CGCGCGCGCG

"What?" Bismarck wondered. "The Black Knights are in Tokyo Bay?"

"Lord Waldstein," Luciano glanced behind him. "I request that you dispatch me and my Savage Valkyrie Squadron."

"You mean to the Tokyo Settlement?" Bismarck asked. "Do you really want to burnish your record that badly?"

"No," Luciano said. "I merely take uncommon pleasure in destroying them."

CGCGCGCGCG

"Rolo, Rivalz, how are things on your end?" Lelouch asked.

"Fine." Rolo said as he adjusted his helmet. "We're beginning the operation right now. We'll make our way to Nunnally first thing."

"Yeah, don't worry about a thing Lelouch!" Rivalz added.

Lelouch shook his head before sighing under his breath. "Good. I'm counting on you two."

_That's right._ Lelouch thought as shadows danced across a side of his face along with a sinister smirk. _I was grossly mistaken. I was wrong to think that I could depend on sympathy. Could and callous, that's the prescription. Unless I keep myself perfectly in this frame of mind, I won't be able to take Nunnally back!_

CGCGCGCGCG

_Lelouch._ Schneizel thought as he sat on a throne on the Avalon near Mount Fuji. _I thought something strange had been going on ever since our brother Clovis was killed. Now I understand. I understand everything. But now...I'm the one who is controlling the game._

CGCGCGCGCG

"That's right, Suzaku." Kanon said as he stood in front of the Knight of Seven. "If you had only informed Prince Schneizel from the very start, we could've avoided this battle. Being that you're on of the Knights of the Round, you won't be subjected disciplinary action. However, you'll have to answer to the sins of your own heart."

"What should I do?" Suzaku wondered after the man started to walk away.

"Be realistic." Kanon glanced over his shoulder. "The world won't become a kinder place only for you."

_Do I have to pilot it?_ Suzaku thought. _The Lancelot armed with the F.L.E.I.J.A. Device? Will I have to use it? On Lelouch?"_

As Suzaku was faced with this dilemma, he hoped fervently that he wouldn't have to use such a destructive weapon. For Euphemia and Nunnally's sakes, for his sake, and for the sake of all those in the Tokyo Settlement who would undoubtedly be subjected to the raw destructive power of the explosion.

**Author's Notes: Well, I freaking suck. I don't think I can quite aplogize enough for such a late update. I mean, how many days has it been? Hmm...About roughly eleven days! Well, hopefully I can get the next chapter out quicker. But, eh, who knows. See all you guys later!**


End file.
